Algún Día
by Dojiz
Summary: Final alternativo... espero que les guste... la vida del moreno sin su castaña... ¿habra logrado encontrar su felicidad?... epilogo... entren... lean... opinen...
1. Chapter 1

**ALGUN DIA**

Por Dojíz

**Capitulo 1**

_**Fue encontrarme en tu mirada**_

_**Y sentirme enamorada**_

_**Era menos frágil**_

_**Junto a ti**_

.-Editorial "Gryffindor", buenas tardes

.-Buenas tardes, podría comunicarme con la señorita Granger por favor

.-¿Quién la llama?

.-Luna Lovegood

.-Lo siento pero la señorita Granger no puede atenderla ahora

.-Por favor- insiste la rubia- es importante

.-De verdad lo siento pero se encuentra en una conferencia y no puedo interrumpirla… gusta dejar algún mensaje

.-Ok, entiendo, solo dígale que le llame y que se comunique conmigo, ya tiene mi número

.-Muy buen, yo le daré si mensaje- dice la secretaria

.-Gracias, hasta luego

.-Hasta luego

—**H Y H—**

Toc- toc

.-Adelante

.-Hermione, tus mensajes- dice una mujer y se los entrega

.-Gracias Alis- responde Granger al tiempo que comienza a revisarlos- ¿me llamo Luna?, hace mucho que no se de ella¿Por qué no me la pasaste?

.-Estabas en conferencia con la editorial de Brasil- se disculpa la secretaria- pero dijo que si la podías llamar

.-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte

Una vez sola, Hermione toma su agenda y busca el número telefónico de su vieja amiga, una vez que lo encuentra comienza a marcarlo… luego de unos segundos…

.-¿Diga?- responden al otro lado del auricular

.-Buenos días, me podría comunicar con Luna, por favor

.-Ella habla

.-Hola amiga, soy Hermione

.-Herm!- dice emocionada la chica- cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti

.-Casi siete años- responde la castaña

.-Vaya!- suspira Lovegood- si que ha pasado tiempo...

.-Luna…

.-¿Si?

.-Lo siento

.-¿De que hablas?

.-El haberme alejado de ustedes

.-Vamos Herm, no te llame para reclamarte sino para darte una buena noticia

.-¿Así, cual?

.-Que me caso

.-¿¿Cómo¿¿Con quien¿¿Cuándo??

.-Que me caso, con Neville, en un par de semanas

.-¿Neville, Neville Longbottom?

.-¿Conoces algún otro?

.-No…- silencio- pero ¿no es muy pronto?

.-Hace mas de seis meses que nos comprometimos pero fue muy difícil localizarte… solo a ti se te ocurre irte al otro lado del mundo…

.-Lo siento…

.-Ya déjate de lamentaciones, solo dime que vendrás

.-¿A Londres?

.-Claro boba¿si no donde?

.-Pero…

.-Nada de peros amiga, además quiero que seas mi dama de honor

.-Luna…- dice emocionada la castaña- …se supone que debe ser tu mejor amiga y nosotras hace muchos que no nos vemos… hemos cambiado… he cambiado… -dice suspirando

.-Eso no importa, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga…

.-La verdad es que me halaga que hayas pensado en mi pero no creo poder asistir

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta desilusionada

.-Es que en estos momentos estoy con mucho trabajo y…

.-Por favor…- insiste la chica- no puedes faltar a mi boda

.-Yo…

.-Por favor…

.-No te prometo nada…- dice luego de pensarlo un momento- …pero haré todo lo posible… ¿te llamo mañana?

.-Esta bien- dice Luna resignada- espero tu llamada, adiós

.-Adiós

—**H Y H—**

Una vez que la castaña cuelga, se reclina sobre su asiento y se lleva las manos a la sien y comienza a masajearse.

.-No puedo…- se dice a si misma- …no puedo ir a Londres

En ese instante la puerta se abre y por ella entra corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la mujer para hundirse en su regazo con un fuerte abrazo, un pequeño no mayor de 5 años, de pelo castaño y alborotado…

.-Mami…- dice el chico

.-Cariño- responde la mujer

.-¿Qué ti pasa?- pregunta el niño al ver el rostro de su madre

.-Nada corazón, no te preocupes- dice Hermione al tiempo que lo levanta y lo sienta sobre sus piernas

.-Pelo estas tilste

.-No, solo es cansancio

.-Te quelo

.-Y yo te adoro- y le da un beso en la frente- _No, definitivamente no puedo volver a Londres_- piensa mientras abraza a su hijo

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Lo se muy corto pero ¿Qué tal¿les gusto?, espero que si… como verán tengo una nueva historia y de verdad espero que la apoyen… y por favor dejen reviews… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_**Pero todo era mentira**_

_**Te marchaste de mi vida**_

_**Y me perdí**_

_**Y me perdí**_

.-Que linda escena- dice de pronto un hombre que se encuentra recargado en la entrada de la oficina de la castaña- ¿me invitan?

.-Hola- dice la castaña- ¿alguna novedad?- pregunta la chica, refiriéndose al niño

.-Nada del otro mundo- responde este- la maestra dice que es muy inteligente pero sumamente distraído e inquieto…

.-¡Eso no es cielto!- responde Diego desde el regazo de su madre y

viendo molesto al hombre que tiene frente a él

.-¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?- pregunta el hombre

.-Bueno…- dice el niño y baja la mirada para después levantarla y viendo a su madre le dice- …solo un poquito…

.-Diego…

.-Mami…- dice tiernamente y la mujer se le queda viendo de una manera tal, que deja sorprendido al hombre que se encuentra frente a ella

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta el recién llegado al ver a la chica preocupada

.-Nada…

.-Hermione…- insiste él- …te conozco…- se acerca a ella

.-Ya te dije que no pasa nada

.-Como quieras- responde él- mejor dime como te fue con la conferencia- dice al tiempo que se sienta en la silla que se encuentra frente al escritorio de la chica

.-Mas o menos- responde Hermione al tiempo que pone a su hijo en el suelo y ella se levanta- han surgido algunas complicaciones

.-¿Por qué?, creí que ya todo estaba listo

.-Se retraso la presentación…- suspira- …cariño, ve a la habitación y cambiate por favor- le dice a su hijo

.-Pelo… mami, quielo estal con ustedes

.-Por favor Diego…

.-Vamos campeón, obedece a mama…- sonríe el hombre- …si lo haces, iremos a comer a donde tu quieras

.-¿De veldad?

.-Claro, entonces ¿trato?

.-Tlato- y ambos, niño y hombre estrechas sus manos- ahola vuelvo

.-Te esperamos campeón…- alborota el pelo del niño

.-¿Cuando dejaras de consentirlo tanto?

.-Nunca

.-A veces no se quien es más infantil si tú o él

.-Quizá los dos…- suspira- …ahora cuéntame todo Hermione…

.-Hubo un error en la impresión de los ejemplares y se tendrán que reimprimir…- dice molesta- …todo se retraso más de un mes

.-Eso no lo que te tiene así¿cierto?

.-No se de que hablas

.-Cuando llegue, vi como abrazabas a Diego…

.-Siempre abrazo a mi hijo- se defiende

.-Lo se, yo también lo hago pero… ahora era diferente… como si tuvieras miedo…

.-Hmm…- suspira- …no te puedo engañar¿verdad?

.-Te conozco demasiado bien…

.-Me llamo Luna…- dice por fin

.-¿Lovegood?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Si…

.-¿Y?

.-Se casa con Neville en un par de semanas y quiere que vaya

.-Por Dios¿con el inepto de Longbottom?

.-Draco…- lo reprende- …sabes que no me gusta que te expreses así de ellos, son mis amigos…

.-Pero eso no hace que oculte su estupidez…

.-Draco…

.-Ya no te enojes…- responde- …¿Qué harás?

.-Nada… le dije a Luna que lo pensaría pero obviamente no iré

.-Pero…

.-Tú mejor que nadie sabes la razón por la cual no pienso volver a pisar Londres

.-Si, pero ahora tendrás que hacerlo

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-No hay modo de convencer a los inversionistas de que se haga la presentación sin ti…

.-¿Como?

.-Que si no estas presente no habrá trato

.-Draco, no, sabes que…

.-Ya es tiempo de que enfrentes el pasado…- la interrumpe

.-No se si podré…

.-Además, ya te he dicho que Londres es muy grande como para que…

.-No voy- responde tajante

.-Oh si, claro que iras- la reta

.-Pero…

.-Invertí mucho tiempo en este negocio y por un capricho tuyo no permitiré que se caiga… así que prepara tus maletas que en tres días partimos para Europa

.-¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?- pregunta esperanzada

.-No

.-Esta bien…- suspira resignada- …le buscare una niñera a Diego

.-¿No lo llevaremos?

.-No- dice- puedes obligarme a ir pero por nada del mundo llevaremos al niño

.-Como quieras, no te presionare pero date cuenta que no siempre podrás ocultar la verdad… tarde o temprano se sabrá

.-…

.-Ya volví…- dice de pronto una vocecita pero al no recibir la atención de los adultos, se acerca a Draco- …vamos papi, tengo hamble- dice al tiempo que lo toma de la mano

.-Cariño… dice su madre, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos para cargarlo- …cariño, ya lo hemos hablado… sabes que no debes decirle así a Draco, el no es tu padre…

.-Lo se, mami…- responde el pequeño- …pero me gusta decirle así y a él no le molesta…- dice señalando al rubio

.-Pero…

.-Ya déjalo, Hermione…- dice la tiempo que le quita al niño- …sabes que para mi no es ningún problema, además pues tu y yo estamos juntos y…

.-Solo quiero que el niño no se confunda…

.-Tengo hamble…- interrumpe Diego

.-Tranquilo…- dice ella y los tres salen de la oficina- …tengo que hablar con Alis, los alcanzo en un momento…- dice al estar en la recepción

.-No tardes- dice Draco y de la mano del niño se alejan

.-Alis…

.-Dime

.-Necesito que reserves dos pasajes para Londres, Draco y yo salimos en tres días

.-Claro, pero… ¿y Diego?

.-Busca una niñera que pueda quedarse con el por lo menos tres semanas

.-¿No lo llevaras?

.-No puedo hacerlo

.-Esta bien, haré lo que me digas

.-Perfecto… saldré a comer, regreso en un par de horas…

.-Si

—**H ****Y****H—**

El día ha terminado y Hermione y Draco ya se encuentran en casa, descansando de un arduo día de trabajo.

.-Le pedí a Alis que hiciera las reservaciones…

.-Me parece bien

.-Ya no estés enojado…

.-No lo estoy

.-Lo estas, te conozco…

.-Hermione… ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

.-¿Con respecto al niño?- el rubio asiente- si, estoy segura

.-Pero…

.-El ya tiene su vida... y para bien o mal, Diego y yo no formamos parte de ella…

.-¿Segura?

.-Si, además, no lo necesitamos… Diego te adora… yo te quiero… no necesitamos nada más…- dice al tiempo que lo abraza

.-Y yo los amo más que a mi propia vida… son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

.-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

.-¿No crees que tiene derecho a saber la verdad?

.-….- la castaña no responde, solo baja la mirada

.-Mami…

.-¿Si, cariño?

.-Ya toy listo

.-Ahora voy- dice ella- despídete de Draco

.-Buenas noches, Dlaco

.-Buenas noches campeón…- lo carga y le da un beso en la frente para después volver a bajarlo y ver como el niño corre a su habitación

.-Ahora vuelvo- el rubio solo asiente y la castaña sale de la habitación

—**H ****Y****H—**

Después de darle las buenas noches a su hijo, Hermione regresa a la habitación y ve que el rubio esta dándose una ducha, así que se deja caer sobre la cama y luego de un largo silencio, coge el teléfono y comienza a marcar un número…

.-Hola, buenos días…

.-Buenos días…- dice una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea

.-Disculpe que llame tan temprano pero me podría comunicar con Luna Lovegood

.-Un momento

.-Gracias

…

.-¿Diga?

.-¿Luna?

.-Si¿Hermione?

.-Ajá

.-Oye, no es que no me guste que me llames pero no podrías haberlo hecho más tarde

.-Lo siento

.-¿Qué hora es por allá?- pregunta Luna

.-Más de las once de la noche… pero no te llame para hablar de las diferencias horarias entre Canadá y Londres

.-¿No?

.-No

.-¿Entonces?

.-Te llamo para decirte que acepto ir a tu boda y que acepto ser tu dama de honor

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionada

.-Claro… nos vemos en tres días

.-Esta bien, te estaré esperando…

.-Oye…- silencio- …iran… ¿iran todos a tu boda?

.-Claro, estarán todos nuestros amigos… de hecho Ron será mi padrino de banquete y Harry y…

.-Bien…- la interrumpe la morena… nos vemos por allá

.-Te espero…

.-Luna¿te puedo pedir un favor?

.-Lo que quieras

.-No le digas a nadie que asistiré a tu boda

.-Pero ¿por que?

.-Por favor… quiero que sea una sorpresa

.-Esta bien… nos vemos en tres días

.-Adiós

Una vez que cuelga, la castaña aún duda si estuvo bien en haber aceptado asistir a la boda… bueno, puede ir a Londres a cerrar el negocio que tiene y a la presentación y pasar desapercibida pero… para que negarlo…

.-Después de todo, quizás Draco tenga razón...- piensa en voz alta- …iré y daré la cara y que sea lo que Dios quiera…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Ya volvi… y más pronto de lo que esperaba… la verdad es que no pensaba actualizar hasta la proxima semana pero revise mi mail y al ver tanto rr pues me dicidi a actualizar antes… pero eso si, no se acostumbres… este es un caso excepcional pues mis actualizaciones por lo general son cada 15 o 20 días… Ahora pasemos a las contestaciones:

**1.- Magaso Urashima:** Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme… epero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado…

**2.-KryPotter:** Hola!!!!!!!!! (dojiz salta de alegria) Amiga!!!!!!!!! La verdad tienes razón… esta muy corto… no fue intencional , sorry, tratare de que sean mas largos pero no prometo nada… la historia no creo que de para mucho… ¿de verdad te gusto?... me alegra saberlo… digamos que esta es algo así como una catarsis interna… En fin, respecto a Memorias del corazon por desgracia tendras que seguir esperando… estoy en blanco y a pesar de que se lo que continuara no se como plasmarlo en la comp… sorry, ademas como que ultimente no he estado de mucho animos para escribir… pues creo que va un poco para largo… En cuanto al raiting de edad, la verdad es que si esta contemplado… aún no se como lo hare pues soy algo nueva en esto… pero espero poder hacerlo y cuando lo publique te guste… Nos leemos pronto

**3.- Ale Morsmordre:** Muchas gracias… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado…

**4.-romycrazy:** Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por leerme… si se que son cortos pero por desgracia me temo que todos seran así… nos leemos pronto…

**5.-Skarlita:** ¿De verdad lo piensas?, gracias por tu sinceridad… eso me ayudara a mejorar… la verdad es que no se si podre mejorarlo pero lo intentare… últimamente no he estado de muchos animos… nos leemos pronto

**6.-madridcc:** Mucgas gracias por leerme…

Eso es todo, por favor dejen reviews… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

P.D. Bueno por lo visto la historia ha gustado y espero que este cap también… aún no se de cuantos cap costara la historia pero no creo que sea muy larga… en fin nos los entretengo más… nos leemos después


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_**Sigue vivo tu recuerdo**_

_**Me hace daño si te pienso**_

_**Estoy triste**_

_**Pero estoy de pie**_

Un nuevo día comienza y en la editorial Gryffindor ya han comenzado los problemas…

.-¿Estas segura?- pregunta Granger

.-Totalmente- responde Alis- ninguna niñera esta disponible

.-Pero eso no es posible…- dice- …debe haber alguien…

.-Lo siento pero no hay nadie

.-¿Segura?

.-Si, llame a todas las agencias…

.-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se pregunta nerviosa la castaña

.-Tal vez sea una señal

.-¿Señal?

.-Si… yo creo que es una buena oportunidad de que el niño conozca el país natal de su madre…

.-No… no… no puedo llevar a Diego… no ha este viaje

.-Disculpa que me meta Hermione, pero quizá el destino te quiere decir que debes dedicarle más tiempo a tu hijo

.-¿De que hablas?

.-De que tienes muy descuidado a Diego

.-¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunta molesta- eso no es cierto

.-No te enojes…- suspira- …lo que quiero decir es que le das todo, es cierto, pero viajas mucho y siempre lo dejas a cargo de niñeras y en el mejor de los casos del señor Malfoy

.-¿Diego te he dicho algo?

.-No… es niño es un ángel y nunca se queja de tus ausencias pero…

.-Te entiendo…- la interrumpe- …y creo que tienes razón…

.-¿Entonces que harás?

.-Lo obvio…

.-¿Hago otra reservación?- pregunta con una media sonrisa

.-Si…- suspira- …Diego ira con nosotros…

Una vez sola, la castaña se recarga sobre el respaldo de su asiento… suspira y cerrando los ojos comienza a recordar… recordar como es que llego a ser lo que ahora es…

**—H YH—**

**Siete años atrás**

.-Casate conmigo…- dice de pronto serio

.-¿Como?- pregunta sorprendida ella

.-Casémonos

.-Pero… ¿y Ginny?…

.-Voy a terminar con ella…

.-¿De verdad lo harás?- pregunta emocionada la castaña

.-Si…- dice el moreno- …esto es algo que debí haber echo hace mucho...- dice al tiempo que abraza a la chica y la levanta en el aire…- te amo y lo que más deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…- la besa

.-Harry…- dice Granger luego de separarse- … yo también te amo, eres mi vida

.-¿Nos casamos entonces?- pregunta

.-Nos casamos- responde la chica y se vuelven a besar

¿Pero como llegaron hasta este punto?... sencillo…

Durante muchos años, Hermione Jane Granger estuvo enamorada en secreto de su mejor amigo Harry James Potter pero como es obvio en los hombres, este ni cuenta se daba… así que a la castaña no le quedo más remedio que conformarse con el papel de su mejor amiga y durante años sufrir en silencio por la indiferencia del ojiverde y de verlo cambiar de novia como quien cambia de ropa… una tras otra… ver como ellas lo besaban, acariciaban, amaban, y ella no poder hacerlo… al menos eso fue al principio…

Pues ellos dos había rebasado la línea de la amistad… todo ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 19 de Hermione, ambos habían bebió de más y sin que se dieran cuenta había sucedido… eso beso tan ansiado y deseado desde hace mucho tiempo por ella por fin ahora estaba sucediendo… Hermione se sentía en las nubes… dulce, calido, tierno, tal y como ella lo había soñado…

Pero después nada… absolutamente nada… Harry no le dijo nada más… y cuando ella se atrevió a preguntarle ¿qué eran?, al final de otra sesión de besos y caricias, él simple y sencillamente le respondió que amigos… y con el corazón destrozado y las ilusiones rotas lo acepto… sabía que estaba mal pero lo amaba tanto que no le importaba nada, solo estar a su lado… junto a él…

Y de cierto modo se sentía especial… pues Harry siempre volvía a ella…sin importar nada ni nadie… siempre volvía… cuando se aburría de sus novias, cuando se sentía solo siempre la buscaba y pasaban momento maravillosos… el entregarse a él, el sentirse amada, aunque sabia que no era lo correcto, la hacía feliz… solo le interesaba estar junto a Harry, sin tomar en cuenta la forma: como amiga… como compañera… como amante… no importaba… su corazón le decía que Harry Potter era suyo y de nadie más así como ella era de él… solo de él…

Sin embargo de pronto algo cambio, su amigo comienzo una relación formal con Gynevra Weasley… la más sería de todas sus relaciones… la castaña al percatarse de ello, creyó que era tiempo de dejar de sufrir y con todo el dolor de su corazón comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de él… pero no todo fue tan malo ya que un día llego a su vida Draco Malfoy… un chico rubio, amable y atento, que en cuanto vio a Hermione quedo prendado de ella y comenzó a cortejarla…

**:::Flash Black:::**

.-Mio…-dice el moreno al ver a su amiga en el aeropuerto

Ella al escuchar su voz sintió un cosquilleo correr por todo su cuerpo, hace casi un año que no lo veía por lo que su primera reacción fue salir corriendo de ahí, alejarse lo más que pudiera de él pero era demasiado tarde, Harry ya la había tomado del brazo y la volteaba para quedar frente a frente.

.-¿Dónde te habías metido¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?- pregunta el chico

.-Hola a ti también

.-Hablo en serio Mio

.-Lo siento…- suspira- …he estado ocupada

.-¿Ocupada, en que?- pregunta molesto Harry

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera responder, alguien más se acerca a ellos.

.-Hermione…

.-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunta agresivo el moreno al recién llegado

.-Harry..- reprende la castaña

.-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy…- dice el chico- y soy…

.-…es mi novio…- se adelanta la castaña

.-…- al escucharla, el moreno se queda sin habla- …¿como?...- logra articular- …¿tu novio¿desde cuando?

.-Si, mi novio desde hace un mes- dice desafiante la chica- Draco, el es Harry Potter… un amigo…- dice esto último con tristeza

.-Mucho gusto- dice desconcertado el rubio

.-Igualmente- dice el moreno- y si no te importa quisiera robarme a tu "novia" por unos minutos… tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar…

.-¿Hablar?- pregunta intrigada

.-Si, hablar- dice Harry

.-¿Podría ser después?, es que…- decía Hermione, pues lo último que deseaba era quedarse a solas con él

.-No puede esperar

.-Yo…-trata de decir ella mirando a Draco

.-No hay problema- dice el rubio

.-Pero…

.-Ya tengo que irme…-sonríe- …ya están llamando para abordar

.-Esperame entonces, ya vuelvo…- le dice a Harry

.-Ok

**—H YH—**

.-¿Es él verdad?- pregunta Draco una vez solos

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Hermione

.-El es de quien estas enamorada…

.-Si…- responde ella en un susurro

.-¿Y por que le dijiste que somos novios?- pregunta con una media sonrisa

.-Yo…

.-No es que me moleste al contrario me halagas…- la interrumpe- …tú sabes que me gustas y mucho…

.-Discúlpame- responde- no se que me paso…

.-Tranquila bonita…- se acerca a la castaña y pone la mano sobre su mejilla

.-Ya no quiero caer en lo mismo…- le dice- …ya no quiero amarlo…

.-Entonces déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo- le susurra al oído

.-Draco…

.-Shhh…-la besa levemente en los labios- …cuando vuelva hablamos¿ok?

.-Si…- lo abrazo y al separase ve como el rubio se aleja

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Hermione, una vez que regresa donde el moreno

.-¿Por qué andas con ese tipo?- pregunta molesto

.-¿Y tu quien te crees para interrogarme de esa manera?- responde ella

.-Eres mía…-dice al tiempo que la toma de los hombros posesivamente y la acerca a él- …mía, solo mía…

.-Suéltame…- se separa de Harry- …yo no te pertenezco, nunca te pertenecí…

.-¿Ah no? y todas las noches que pasamos juntos¿acaso no cuentan?

.-Eso es pasado…- dice ella- …además solo fue sexo

.-No es cierto…- responde Harry

.-Claro que si… para ti solo fue eso…

.-No… yo…

.-Yo te ame Harry… y no me importo convertirme en tu amante pero me canse de solo recibir migajas de ti… te quería para mi solamente, sin compartirte con nadie…

.-Yo nunca te prometí nada…

.-Lo se… nunca me mentiste… pero me canse, creí que seria feliz con lo que me dabas pero no…- suspira la chica tratando de contener el llanto- …y cuando te vi con Ginny, supe que se había terminado…

.-¿Por eso te alejaste?

.-Si… te vi contento con ella… como nunca antes te había visto… supe que era el momento de terminar… ya no quería sufrir, yo también merezco ser feliz Harry…

.-Lo éramos juntos…

.-Pero no era suficiente…- lo toma de las manos- …si alguna vez te importe, déjame tratar de buscar mi felicidad…

.-Te amo…- dice de pronto el moreno

.-…-Hermione se queda congelada- …¿Qué?...- pregunta sorprendida

.-Te amo…

.-No, no es cierto, tu no me amas…

.-Claro que te amo...- la contradice

.-Tu no sabes lo que es amar…

.-Mio, por favor…

.-No, tu no puedes amarme…

.-¿Puedes dejar de decirme lo que siento?- pregunta con una media sonrisa

.-Ya no lo hagas más difícil…

.-Eres el amor de mi vida…- la interrumpe al tiempo que la toma de las manos

.-¿Por qué, por que me amas?- pregunta Hermione

.-Te amo… te amo porque desde que te alejaste ya nada es lo mismo… extraño tu aroma… tu voz… tus caricias… tu compañía… te extraño toda…- se acerca a ella, la toma del mentón y la mira a los ojos- …te necesito para poder vivir…

.-No…

.-Si… el sentir que te perdía me hizo darme cuenta de cuan importante eres para mi… ¿desde cuando?, no lo se y no me importa saberlo… te amo y eso es todo…

.-Harry… yo…

.-Casate conmigo…- dice de pronto serio

**:::Fin de flash back:::**

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, felices…por fin podrían estar juntos… pero lo que no sabían es que esa felicidad les duraría muy poco… algo estaba por suceder que les cambiaria la vida para siempre y de la decisión que tomaran dependería toda su felicidad… la pregunta ahora seria ¿si lo lograrían?… ¿lograrían superar la prueba y poder ser felices juntos?... o ¿se resignarían a vivir separados, aún amándose como se amaban?…

Porque de verdad, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se amaban… a ella solo le basto mirarlo a los ojos para saber que todo lo que él le dijo era cierto… le basto abrazarlo… besarlo para estar segura de su amor…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**Mis notas**_

Tercer capitulo arriba… espero que les guste…. Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza… tuve algunos contratiempos pero ya estamos aquí… en cuanto a quienes siguen memorias del corazon, se que llevo casi dos meses sin actualizar, en verdad lo siento pero tendran que esperar un poco, ya estoy terminando el capito y espero tenerlo listo para la primera semana de mayo… bueno eso es todo y de vedad muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y los que no tambien, gracias a: _**Ale Morsmordre, Shezid, madridcc y mica-prongs **_

Eso es todo, por favor dejen reviews… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_**Aunque me hayas olvidado**_

_**Se que tarde o más temprano**_

_**Vas a entender **_

_**Cuanto te ame**_

.-Amor…- dice la pelirroja apenas abre la puerta- …¿Dónde te habías metido?, me tenias muy preocupada

.-Hola Ginny- responde Harry al entrar al departamento

.-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta la pelirroja al ver el semblante de su novio

.-Nada- responde él y se sienta en el sofá

.-¿Seguro?- insiste la chica, sentándose a su lado- no te ves muy bien que digamos

.-Por favor Gin…- responde con fastidio el moreno

.-Esta bien, pero no te enojes- dice ella- ¿te traigo algo?

.-Si, una soda, por favor

En ese momento Ginny se levanta y por un instante se tambalea un poco y sosteniéndose del sillón, se lleva una mano a la cabeza…

.-Ginny…- dice Harry, levantándose y acercándose a la pelirroja- …¿estas bien?

.-Si…- responde ella y se sostiene de su novio para volver a sentarse

.-¿Qué te paso?- pregunta Harry preocupado, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola

.-No lo se… solo sentí un pequeño mareo…- lo mira y sonríe- …pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien…- se separa del chico e intenta levantarse pero el moreno no se lo permite

.-Pero…

.-Tranquilo, cielo… seguro me maree porque no he comido nada en todo el día

.-¿Segura?

.-Claro, tontín

.-Esta bien…- se levanta y le extiende la mano a la chica- …entonces te invito a cenar

.-Encantada- responde ella con una coqueta sonrisa, toma la mano de su novia y ambos salen del departamento de la chica

—**H ****Y****H—**

Hermione aún no podía creer lo que había vivido hace a penas algunas horas… no podía creer que su más preciado sueño por fin se haría realidad… no podía creer que ella y Harry estaría al fin juntos… sin esconderse, sin mentiras, por fin libres y juntos…

.-¿Y esa cara?- pregunta Chang

.-…

.-.-Hermi…- insiste la asiática

.-¿Eh?- salta la castaña, saliendo de sus cavilaciones- Cho¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Pues hasta donde yo se, aún vivo aquí...- responde con una sonrisa

.-jajaja- Hermione se ríe sarcásticamente- eso ya lo se, a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

.-¿Qué no puedo llegar temprano?- pregunta fingiendo estar molesta

.-Claro que puedes, no te enoje amiga…- dice Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena-…solo era un comentario…

.-Pues vaya comentarios…- vuelve a decir la chica molesta

.-Cho, no exageres…

.-Ahora la que esta enojada eres tú…- dice con una sonrisa la asiática

.-Estas loca…

.-Lo se…- responde al tiempo que le saca la lengua- …y ahora en castigo…

.-¿Castigo?- la interrumpe su amiga

.-Si, castigo…- afirma la Chang- …¿dime en que pensabas cuando llegue?

.-¿Yo?

.-Si, tu

.-No se de que hablas Cho…- dice algo nerviosa

.-Hermione…- insiste- …dime

.-Es que no se de que hablas…

.-Pues no te creo

.-¿Por qué tendría que mentiste?- responde la castaña

.-Yo…

.-Mira si no quieres decírmelo haya tu… pero esa cara de soñadora que tenías cuando llegue, solo puede significar una cosa…

.-¿Así¿Y que cosa?

.-Potter…

.-….- se sonroja

.-Lo sabía…- dice la asiática triunfante

.-Cho… yo…- trata de decir

.-No quiero escuchar tus excusas… yo ya te dije lo que pienso de eso ¿te busco verdad?

.-Si…- responde la castaña en un susurro

.-Pero Hermione…- dice molesta- …no puedes volver a lo mismo… ya lo estabas superando…

.-Si, pero…

.-No…- la detiene- … seguro que ya te volvió a convencer ¿verdad?...- Granger asiente y Chang suspira- …¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?...

.-Es que no es lo que piensas…

.-¿Y que es entonces?

.-Va ha dejar a Ginny

.-¿Segura?

.-El me lo dijo

.-¿Y le crees?

.-Lo amo…- dice conteniendo el llanto

.-Pero… ¿y Draco?

.-El y yo solo somos amigos

.-Es un buen chico pero sobre todo es honesto y te da tu lugar… deberías darte una oportunidad

.-Ya estaba decidía a hacerlo…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Lo intente de verdad Cho… pero no puede… simple y sencillamente no pude olvidarlo…- se detiene y se limpia las lagrimas que desde hace unos minutos comenzaron a salir- …lo amo con todas mis fuerzas…

.-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

.-Me pidió que nos casáramos

.-¿Y le crees?- pregunta incrédula

.-Si…- responde enérgica- …le creo, debo creerle…

.-¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijiste?

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Dijiste que debes creerle… ¿Por qué debes creerle?

.-Porque… porque es lo único que tengo…- dice por fin…- y tengo que aferrarme a él… lo amo…

.-Por Dios, Hermione, date cuenta de que clase de hombre es… si no te dio su lugar antes que te hace pensar que ahora lo hará… por favor Hermi… entiendelo…

.-No, entiendelo tú… lo amo… y no me importa nada más…

.-De nada servirá todo lo que te diga¿verdad?

.-No…- niega ella- …tu eres testigo que intente olvidarlo pero no pude… Harry es mi vida y voy a volver con él…

.-Hermi…

.-Y aunque no terminará con Ginny, no me importaría convertirme, una vez más, en su amante…

.-Pero amiga , entiende que…

.-NO…- le grita- …ENTIEDELO TU… AMO A HARRY Y ESO ES LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA, ASI QUE SI QUIERES SEGUIR SIENDO MI AMIGA, LO MEJOR SERA QUE NO TE METAS…

.-Como quieras…- dice Cho enojada- …yo lo único que quería era ayudarte… y si lo que quieres es que respete tu decisión, eso haré… pero después no vengas a llorando a decirme que Harry te volvió a usar…

.-Eso no pasara…- le asegura la castaña

.-Eso espero, Hermione… de todo corazón eso espero…- dice la rubia y sale de la habitación

—**H ****Y****H—**

Harry y Ginny estaban terminando de cenar… la velada había sido tranquila, aunque por dentro Harry estaba muy nervioso… sabía que no amaba a la pelirroja pero eso no le impedía sentir un gran cariño por ella y en nombre de ese sentimiento es que le costaba trabajo terminar con ella… Tenía que aceptarlo, le pelirroja era una buena chica y había sido una magnifica novia pero eso no era suficiente para continuar a su lado… el amor de su vida era Hermione y ahora que se había dado cuenta de ello y que la había recuperado no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara…

.-Estas muy serio Harry…-dice Weasley

.-Ginny…- comienza Harry- …debemos hablar

La pelirroja no le contesta, mira asombrada a su novio pues nunca lo había visto tan serio como en ese momento y su instinto le decía que nada bueno vendría de esta platica…

.-Gin…

.-Ya te escuche cariño…- responde ella y lo toma de las manos …¿sabes? nunca había sido tan feliz… te amo Harry

.-Ginny… yo…

.-Tranquilo tontito…- dice mimosa

.-¿Me dejas hablar?

.-Estoy segura que lo que dirás es importante…- sonríe- …pero lo mejor será que te quedes callado y que terminemos de disfrutar esta velada, ya mañana hablaremos…- lo besa

.-Es que esto no puede esperar

.-Por favor cariño…

.-No- insiste el chico-… Ginny yo te quiero mucho, has sido una gran amiga, compañera, confidente… una maravillosa novia pero…

.-NO…- lo interrumpe- …no digas nada más, ya te dije que no quiero oírte…

.-Pues tendrás que hacerlo…

.-Me voy…- responde la pelirroja al tiempo que se levanta dirigiéndose hacía la salida del restaurante

.-Gin… espera…- dice el moreno levantándose y dándole alcance

—**H ****Y****H—**

Una vez afuera del establecimiento, Harry logra alcanzar a su novia y tomándola del brazo la gira y la mira a los ojos y para su sorpresa se encuentra con la mirada cristalina de Ginny.

.-No lo digas- se adelanta la pelirroja

.-¿Que?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Casi estoy segura de lo que dirás… así que por favor no lo hagas…- suplica

.-Ginny, yo…

.-No soy tonta, Harry, despistada tal vez, pero no tonta…- suspira- …últimamente has estado muy raro…

.-Yo te quiero Ginny pero eso no es suficiente…

.-NO LO DIGAS…- grita- …NO QUERO OIRTE…- se suelta del moreno y se lleva las manos a la cabeza

.-Escúchame…

.-No, no quiero… yo te amo Harry, te he dado mucho más de lo que ha nadie he dado, no puedes dejarme…

.-Lo siento…

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, se desvanece y cae al suelo.

.-GYNEVRA…-grita preocupado el moreno y se acerca a ella

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

Mis notas**_

Esta vez no tade mucho, solo un mes… lo siento y de verdad espero que esta historia les guste…Por cierto a quienes siguen Memorias del Corazon me complace informarles que acabo de subir capitulo 12, pasense por ahí y dejenme sus opiniones

**1.- Shezid:** No siempre las cosas son como uno las ves… tiempo al tiempo… gracias por leerme y de verdad siento la tardanza…

**2.- Kry Potter:** Hola nena, no te preocupes los los rr después de todo se que siempre me lees… en fin tus dudas… lo que sucede es que a partir del cap 3 Hermione comenzara a recordar el por que Huyo de Londres y como es un mundo alterno pues se supone que Harry y Draco no se conocen… cuando vuelva al presente lo hare saber… la verdad espero que no te confundas, si es así solo dimelo y tratare de solucionarlo… En cuanto a Memorias agarrote porque ya actualice… Nos leemos pronto. Por cierto soy del mexico y que onda con esa idea de un fic que tienes?, me interesa ¿de que se trata?

**3.-Skarlita:** Muchas gracias por leerme… saludos… solo una cosita para que entiendas un poco el cap, se supone que a partir de el capitulo 3 Hermione comienza a recordar la razon por la cual huyo de Londres cuando vuelva al presente se los hare saber… por ahora estos capitulos se refieren al pasado de Hermione…

Eso es todo, por favor dejen reviews… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota: Este capitulo contiene Lemon, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo… ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño…_

_Disfrútenlo…_

**Capitulo 5**

_**Algún día sin pensarlo**_

_**Me vas a extrañar despacio**_

_**Algún día, una mañana**_

_**Sentirás que te hago falta**_

_**Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor**_

.-Hola preciosa- dice alguien detrás de ella, al tiempo que pasa una mano por la cintura de la chica

.-Harry…- reconoce la voz de inmediato y voltea- …¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte…- dice el moreno y la acerca más a él- …así que decidí venir a buscarte

.-Te amo- responde Hermione

.-Yo también te amo- dice Harry y la besa- ¿ya terminaste tus clases?- pregunta una vez que se han separado

.-Si…

.-Entonces¿me harías el honor de acompañarme?

.-¿A donde?- pregunta intrigada la chica

.-Es una sorpresa

.-Pero…

.-Anda…- insiste el chico- …estoy seguro de que te gustara

.-Bueno…- sonríe, es imposible negarle nada al moreno- …contigo hasta el fin del mundo

**—H YH—**

A primera hora del día, Gynevra salio de su departamento y ya un poco más calmada comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior: después de haber recuperado el conocimiento, la pelirroja regreso a su departamento acompañada por el pelinegro. Una vez ahí, Harry le insistió en hacerle compañía pero ella no se lo permitió, pues de verdad necesitaba analizar todo lo que había sucedido y pensar cuidadosamente el siguiente paso a tomar pues por ningún motivo estaba dispuesta a perder a Harry…

Y esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba en la sala de espera de su medico, Blaise Zabini, desde hace días estaba sintiendo algunos malestares y aunque ya tenía sus sospechas prefería asegurarse antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

.-¿Señorita Weasley?- pregunta una mujer sacando a la pelirroja de sus cavilaciones

.-Si...

.-El doctor Zabini la espera

.-Gracias- responde esta al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige al consultorio de su amigo- Hola Blaise- dice la chica en cuanto ve al chico

.-Ginny…- responde este- pasa¿a que debemos la visita?, si mal no recuerdo tu chequeo es hasta dentro de un mes

.-Lo se…- dice ella al tiempo que toma asiento- … pero me he sentido rara por la mañanas…

.-Muy bien… entonces te auscultare- dice Zabini- pasa al biombo y ponte la bata por favor

.-Ok- y hace lo que el medico le indica

—**H ****Y****H—**

Al salir del campus, Harry y Hermione suben al auto del primero y luego de treinta minutos, el moreno se estaciona frente a un elegante edificio y bajan del auto.

.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta la castaña

.-Espera y veras- responde el moreno al tiempo que la agarra de la mano y entran al edificio

Toman el ascensor y luego de unos minutos este se detiene en el último piso y ambos salen, con paso tranquilo caminan hacía la única puerta que se encuentra en el piso y sacando una llave de su bolsillo, Harry la abre y ambos entran al departamento.

.-¿Te gusta?- pregunta el moreno

.-Es muy lindo- responde la chica- ¿es tuyo?

.-Si- sonríe él- hace algunos meses que lo compre pero no he podido decorarlo¿me ayudarías?

.-¿En serio?

.-Claro…

.-Pero… ¿estas seguro?...- pregunta la castaña- …digo, tú y yo diferimos en nuestro gustos y…

.-Pues tendré que irme acostumbrando

.-¿Y eso?

.-Porque si tú quieres, desde este momento este será nuestro hogar- le dice sonriendo

.-Harry…

.-Lo que te dije ayer es en serio, quiero casarme contigo si es posible hoy mismo…- la carga y le da vueltas-…te amo

.-Yo también te amo…- ríe la chica- …pero, aunque yo igual lo deseo, no podemos casarnos tan pronto…

.-Lo se preciosa…- la baja pero la mantiene abrazada- …pero mientras eso sucedo ¿que te parece si comenzamos a decorar nuestro nidito de amor?

.-Estas loco

.-Pero por ti…- y la besa

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Y bien, qué encontraste?- pregunta la pelirroja al tiempo que sale del biombo ya con su ropa

.-Nada de que preocuparse- responde Zabini

.-¿Entonces?

.-Los síntomas que me describiste son muy comunes pero te mandare a hacer unos estudios…

.-¿Para qué?...- lo interrumpe- …si ya sabes que tengo, no le veo el caso que…

.-Si…- la interrumpe- …pero es para estar seguros y sobre todo establecer los meses con los que cuentas…

.-Esta bien- responde ella- ¿y para cuando estarán listos?

.-Si te toman las muestras hoy mismo, los resultados estarán en una semana

.-¿Tanto tiempo?

.-Ya te dije que quiero estar seguro de los meses…- suspira y le extiende una receta- …mientras tanto quiero que comiences a tomarte estas vitaminas una cada veinticuatro horas y por favor nada de esfuerzos… ¿ok?

.-Ok…- responde la chica al tiempo que toma la receta, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

.-Espera…- dice Blaise

.-¿Y ahora que?

.-La orden para los estudios..- le da la hoja- …entrégasela a mi asistente y ella te dirá que hacer…

.-Ok, nos vemos en una semana- se despiden de beso en la mejilla y la pelirroja sale del consultorio

—**H ****Y****H—**

Ambos siguieron besándose con desesperación como si su vida dependiera de ello… después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, sus cuerpos les exigían volverse a unir pero el aire comenzaba a faltarles así que en contra de su voluntad se separaron únicamente lo necesario para mirarse a los ojos… ambos llenos de pasión y deseo pero sobre todo de amor…

.-Te necesito…- susurró con voz ronca el moreno y comienza a besar su cuello de forma ascendente y deteniéndose en su lóbulo, lo besa con una desesperante lentitud

.-Harry…- suspira ella

.-Déjame hacerte el amor…- le dice al oído e inmediatamente vuelve a captura sus labios

Con paso lento pero decidido, Harry guió a la castaña por el departamento hasta llegar a la recamara, pero antes de entrar en ella, la chica lo detiene.

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el moreno

.-Yo…

.-Shhh, relájate…- le pone un dedo en los labios…- solo haremos lo que tu quieras… te amo…- dice el moreno y la besa levemente

.-Yo también te amo…- dice la chica pero aún algo reticente

.-Te deseo, Mio…- la pega a él, haciéndole sentir su dureza…- ¿no me deseas?

.-Te deseo con toda mi alma…- reconoce la chica- … pero…

.-Es por Ginny¿verdad?- dice le moreno y ella asiente- …pues ya no tienes de que preocuparte… anoche termine con ella

.-¿En serio?...- pregunta sorprendida la chica por la rápida acción del moreno, el asiente- …¿y como se lo tomo¿sabe que fue por mi?

.-Como imaginaras, no se lo tomo nada bien pero ya no nos preocupemos por ella, tarde o temprano terminara por aceptarlo

.-Pero…

.-Además, yo también podría preguntarte por tu novio…- dice Harry con una media sonrisa

.-¿Draco?- se ríe- Draco no es mi novio… solo lo dije para que te alejaras de mi y…

.-Ya nada nos detiene…- la interrumpe- …y ya nada importa, solo tu y yo…- la vuelve a besar…- por favor ven conmigo a la cama

La mira fijamente mientras que su mano recorre delicadamente su mejilla para después bajar por el cuello y deteniéndose ahí causándole un estremecimiento… ella cierra los ojos y ladea el rostro para profundizar la caricia... lo deseaba tanto, quería volverlo a sentirlo dentro de ella…

.-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo…- susurra la chica rindiéndose por fin ante el chico

Y volvieron a besarse, primero con tranquilidad como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, reconociéndose, entregándose… Harry la atrapa entre el marco de la puerta y él, e inclinando la cabeza de Hermione se permite profundizar mas en el beso al tiempo que con sus manos recorre la clavícula de la chica y baja por su pecho, y apenas acariciando sus senos comienza a desabrocharle la blusa… una vez que ha terminado, la contempla extasiado y con delicadeza, acaricia, después de tanto tiempo, la suave piel de la castaña desde su ombligo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos… haciéndola suspirar…

.-Ahhhh…

Al escucharla, algo dentro de Harry se despierta y se apodera salvajemente de los labios de su chica y sin esperar más se desase de la blusa de la castaña, dejándola solo con un sujetador de encaje color azul pastel. Se separan y se miran un momento y con una sonrisa pícara, Harry comienza a bajar recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con besos y caricias excitandola cada vez más… la chica ya puede sentir la humedad que comienza a surgir dentro de ella… lo desea tanto… Harry al llegar a las piernas besa la parte interna de sus muslos para después volver subir lentamente las manos se detiene en su cadera y con un rápido movimiento le quita la falda de la chica dejando al descubierto unas pantaletas estilo cacheteros del mismo color del sujetador… y como si fuera la primera vez, acaricia su centro por encima de la ropa, haciendo que la respiración de Hermione sea irregular, su pecho baja y sube rápido y un suspiro mitad gemido sale de su boca…

.-Ahhhh…

Harry, rápidamente se deshace de la prenda y subiendo una de las piernas sobre su hombro comienza a besar la entrada de la chica, acariciando con la lengua el borde exterior de sus labios inferiores para después comenzar a lamer, succionar y morder suavemente todo su centro, mientras que ella coloca una de sus manos sobre el cabello alborotado del chico y con otra se detiene sobre el marco de la puerta pues era tanto el placer que comenzaba a sentir, que creía que en cualquier momento caería.

.-Ahhhh… más… aah…- jadea la chica

Al escuchar sus gemidos de placer, Harry comienza a ponerse más duro, deseaba estar dentro de ella ya, y cuando estaba por hacerlo, la castaña lo jala del rostro y lo atrae hacia ella besándolo con pasión, probando su propio sabor en labios de su amante y sin esperar más, la chica le quito la camisa y deslizándose hacía abajo, acaricia su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, pasa por las piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos, con ella se lleva los pantalones y los bóxer del chico, dejándolo totalmente desnudo y a merced de su joven amante, cosa que el le agradece enormemente pues su dureza estaba por fin libre…

.-Mio…- susurra

Sin esperar más, Hermione agarra su erección y comienza a acariciarla con suavidad, de arriba abajo, viendo la cara de placer del chico, luego se acerca al miembro y deposita un pequeño beso en la punta para después metérselo todo a la boca haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido brutal…

.-Ahhhh… Mio…-dice- …delicioso…

Lleva ambas manos hacía la cabeza de la castaña profundizando la felación y haciéndola más rápida, comienza a acariciar los testículos de su chico para incrementar su placer… él solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las sensaciones que la castaña le hace sentir, mientras ella lo lame por completo, cuando de pronto el chico empieza a convulsionarse… el orgasmo esta por llegar y recordando que a ella no le gusta que él se corra en su boca, le dice:

.-Me vengo…- la chica se separa- …estuvo genial, dice al tiempo que la levanta y poniéndola a su altura la besa para enseguida cargarla y llevarla a la cama

Una vez que la deposita sobre la cama, se pone sobre ella y deshaciéndose del sujetador, la besa por todo el cuerpo, iniciando por su pecho derecho mientras que acaricia al izquierdo para después darle el mismo tratamiento al otro… vuelve a capturar sus labios y lentamente baja sus manos por todo en cuerpo de la chica y vuelve a acariciar la entrada de la chica, esta aún se encuentra húmeda pero el desea llevarla a la locura, así que sin previo aviso introduce un dedo dentro de ella moviéndolo de adentro hacía afuera, la chica esta entrando nuevamente en calor y en él comienza a despertar su firmeza y sin previo aviso introduce dos dedos más, moviéndose más rápido, el orgasmo llega y Hermione se corre… Sin dejar que la chica se tranquilizara, la penetra de un solo golpe provocando que ambos jadearan fuertemente…

.-Más… Harry… mas…- logra articular la chica

E incapaz de negarle nada, sale un poco de ella, le levanta las piernas y se las coloca en los hombros y sin más la enviste, entrando completamente en ella, ambos comienzan a moverse al mismo ritmo, demostrándose todo el amor que se tiene el unos al otro… la pasión y el deseo de estar juntos… el clímax esta por llegar así que Hermione cruza las piernas por la cintura de Harry quien poco a poca aumenta la intensidad de las envestidas… solo se podían oír los gemidos de ambos y sus respiraciones aceleradas cuando de pronto ambos llegan al orgasmo…

Luego de regular sus respiraciones, Harry tiene la intención de salir de la chica pero ella no se lo permite…

.-Solo un poco más…- le susurra

.-Gracias…- le dice Harry al tiempo que besa a punta de su nariz y con lentitud se separa de ella y la abraza por el costado

.-Te amo Harry… no sabes como te necesitaba

.-Si, lo se, porque yo también te necesitaba… te amo

Y así entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor, ambos se permiten caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Por fin regrese, después de casi un mes… lo siento pero este capitulo se me dificulto un poco y la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de lo que hice, como que no me convenció mucho pero tampoco podía retrazarme más así que espero que les haya gustado y si no pues de verdad lo siento…

Eso es todo, por favor dejen reviews… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos solo unos cuantos anuncios antes de comenzar con el capitulo:_

_**Anuncio 1:**__ Pues me siento muy pero muy triste ya que en el capitulo anterior no hubo ni un solo rr…¿Qué onda, acaso ya nadie me lee?... buuuuaaaaaaaaaaa_

_**Anuncio 2:**__ Sin embargo aún así agradezco a todos y cada unos de los que siguen mis historias, gracias por su paciencia…_

_**Anuncio 3:**__ En cuanto al orden cronológico, algunos me han hecho sabes que lo entienden, es fácil… los primeros 3 capitulo se tratan sobre la vida presente de Hermione y a raíz de la invitación de Luna ella comienza a recordar porque tuvo que salir de su país natal… así que del capitulo 4to en adelante se trata solamente de los recuerdos de los últimos 7 años de su vida…_

_**Anuncio 4:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de HP y Cia. me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

_**Anuncio 5: **__Buenos eso es todo así que nos leemos en 15 o 20 días y no __se olviden de dejar rr , solo den clic en go, una cuantas palabritas y listo…por cierto las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personaje..._

_Ah!, se me olvidaba lean mis otras historias:_

_1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)_

_2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)_

_3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)_

_4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…) _

_5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)_

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6**

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene**_

_**Hasta que al final lo pierde**_

_**Cada vez que vuelo a verte**_

_**No lo niego, aún me duele**_

_**Pero se que algún día estaré bien**_

"_Durante estos días nos hemos dedicado a decorar nuestro departamento… y aunque hemos tenidos algunas diferencias, esta quedando hermoso…_

_Ha sido la semana más maravillosa que he vivido… aún hay algunas noches, como ahora, en que me despierto pensando que toda esta felicidad ha sido un sueño pero no… se que no lo es porque estas a mi lado… durmiendo… me encanta vigilar su sueño… tranquilo… en paz… lo amo tanto…__**"**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Mio?- pregunta un adormilado Harry, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos

.-Precioso… dice ella

.-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta preocupado- ¿no puedes dormir?

.-No te preocupes…- responde ella dulcemente- …solo pensaba

.-¿Y se puede saber en que?

.-En que ¿Cómo podemos saber si estamos enamorados?- responde ella

.-No te entiendo

.-Pues eso¿Cómo podemos saber si estamos enamorados?

.-Mmmm…- medita un poco el chico- …la verdad es que nunca me lo había preguntado… solo se que te amo… ¿acaso tu si lo sabes?

.-Uno sabe que ama a alguien… cuando puede pasar toda la noche viéndolo dormir…

.-No te entiendo…- dice un poco confundido el moreno

.-Mi precioso, siempre tan distraído…- le dice mimosa- …a lo que me refiero es que se que te amo porque todas las noches te veo dormir y eso me hace feliz…

.-Eres una niña…- responde el chico al tiempo que se incorpora y la abraza por la cintura, dejándola bajo su cuerpo- …te amo

.-Yo también te amo…- sonríe ella y ambos se besan

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Hace una semana que no he sabido nada de Harry… pareciera como si no le importara lo que me pase… ¿pero que puedo esperar?, según me han dicho esta de lo más feliz con esa… con esa mujercita… pero que lo disfruten ya que esa felicidad le durara muy poco… ja… aún no puedo creer que esa tonta de Granger piense que le dejara a Harry sin pelear… que equivocada esta…__**"**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Señorita Weasley- dice una mujer- pase por favor

.-Gracias- responde ella

Una vez dentro del consultorio, Zabini se acerca a ella y luego de saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, ambos toman asiento y, sin rodeos, la pelirroja pregunta:

.-¿Y bien?

.-Como siempre, sin rodeos ¿verdad?- dice con sorna el medico

.-Vamos, Blaise…- insiste la chica

.-Esta bien…- dice el hombre y sacando un sobre tamaño carta de su escritorio, lo abre y tras revisar los papeles contenidos por algunos minutos, levanta la vista, fijándola en la mujer, dice- …pues el resultado es el que esperábamos: estas embrazada

.-Lo sabia…- responde Ginny con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

.-Tienes 15 semanas, es decir más de 4 meses y medio

.-¿Qué¿seguro?- pregunta ella un poco contrariada

.-Seguro- responde él

.-Entonces…- murmura la chica más para ella que para el medico

.-¿Algún problema Ginny?

.-No, ninguno- le sonríe inocentemente

.-Como quieras… supongo que el padre es Potter¿no?

.-¿Quién más podría ser?- responde ella con otra pregunta

.-Pues los rumores dicen que él te cambio por Hermione…- dice algo burlón

.-Cállate Zabini- dice la mujer molesta- tu no sabes nada

.-No te enojes… solo repito lo que he escuchado…

.-Estupido…

.-Vamos Gin… solo bromeaba…

.-Pues no me gustan…- dice cruzada de brazos y mirándolo molesta- …además sabes que Granger solo es un juego para Harry, siempre termina dejándola…

.-Es cierto…- reconoce el medico y se recarga en el respaldo de su asiento- …pero tampoco olvides que siempre termina regresando a ella…

.-Conozco a Harry…- dice al tiempo que se levanta- …y se que cuando le diga que estoy embarazada, dejara a esa mujercita y volverá conmigo…

.-Como tú digas…

.-Esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte… me voy, nos vemos luego- dice la chica y sale del consultorio

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Hola Cho

.-Harry…- dice la asiática- … supongo que buscas a Hermione¿verdad?- dice seria

.-Supones bien- responde ella

.-Pues, siento desilusionarte pero ella no esta…- responde la chica e intenta cerrar la puerta pero Harry la detiene

.-Ella me dijo que viniera a buscarla, que no tenía clases hasta la tarde…

.-Es cierto pero le cambiaron la hora de último momento y no pudo avisarte

.-Vaya…- suspira

.-Si¿verdad?- dice aún sería la chica

.-¿Estas enojada?- pregunta el moreno

.-¿Se nota tanto?- pregunta la chica irónica

.-Cho… te juro que Mio y yo…

.-Yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones…- lo interrumpe

.-Lo se…- dice Harry- …pero no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo, somos amigos

.-Y siempre lo seremos, Harry- dice la asiática- pero entiende que Hermi también es mi amiga…

.-Si, pero…

.-Escúchame, yo respeto las decisiones de Hermi y, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con muchas de ellas, siempre estaré con ella, apoyándola…

.-La amo…

.-Y ella a ti… te ama más que a su propia vida y esta vez esta dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por ti…

.-Y yo por ella, ya me di cuenta que sin ella no soy nada

.-Mmmm…- medita un poco- …lo entiendo, solo te pido un favor

.-¿Cuál?

.-No la lastimes, si de verdad vas a quedarte a su lado, hazlo, no vuelvas a dejarla porque si lo haces, ahora si mi amiga no lo soportaría

.-Te lo prometo…- dice Harry

.-A mi no tienes que prometerme nada… solo a ella

.-…-

.-Si no te importa, voy de salida, si gustas puedes quedarte a esperar a Hermi, estas en tu casa…-termina de decir Cho y sin más sale del lugar, dejando solo al pelinegro

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Lo sabía… lo sabía… sabía que estaba embarazada… ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es darle la buena noticia a Harry… y por fin todo volverá a ser como debe de ser…__**"**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Por fin… creí que jamás terminaría mi examen… nunca había sentido tanta presión como ahora… lo bueno de todo esto es que Harry y yo tendremos el resto del día para estar juntos, ojala y quiera ir a ver esos libreros que tanto me gustaron… si mis cálculos no me fallan, mi precioso ya ha de estar en casa… espero que Cho no le haya leído la cartilla… pero conociéndola, no creo que pierda la oportunidad…__**"**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Hermione…- dice una mujer

Esa voz… la conocía ¿Cómo no conocerla?... cuantas veces la había oído…así que sin más remedio se da la media vuelta y queda de frente a la pelirroja… frente a su rival.

.-Hola…- dice la castaña en un susurro

.-Creo que necesitamos hablar- dice la pelirroja sería

.-Ginny… yo…

.-Cállate…- interrumpe- …no vine a reclamarte nada

.-¿Entonces?- pregunta Hermione desconcertada

.-Ya te lo dije, tenemos que hablar… ¿crees que podamos ir a un lugar más cómodo?

.-Sígueme…

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos en total silencio, llegan a una cafetería al aire libre.

.-Aquí nadie nos molestará- dice Granger

.-Ok…- suspira Ginny y ambas chicas se sientan en una de las mesas más alejadas- …la verdad es que me costo mucho trabajo decidirme venir a verte… esto no es fácil para mi…

.-No te estoy entendiendo Ginny… ¿Qué sucede?

.-Yo amo a Harry…- la castaña la mira- …y lo único que quiero es su felicidad, por eso acepte que termináramos, yo lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz…

.-Yo…

.-No he terminado…- la interrumpe- …había decidido no interferir más en su vida pero…

.-¿Pero que?

.-Las cosas han cambiado…

.-…

.-No puedo hacerlo sola… creí que podría, que podría enfrentar mi situación sola pero no puedo…

.-Gynevra me estoy cansando de tus rodeos…- dice la castaña- …dime ya que quieres

.-Estoy embarazada…- dice la pelirroja- …y es de Harry…

_COnTiNuAra… _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de HP y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

_Antes de comenzar, quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga __**KryPotter**__, hace un mes fue su cumple… pero como decimos en México: más vale tarde que nunca:_

**:::FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS:::**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7**

_**Aunque me hayas olvidado**_

_**Se que tarde o más temprano**_

_**Vas a entender**_

_**Cuanto te ame**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Varios días después**

.-Ya es como la quinta vez que Harry te llama, y hay más de 15 mensajes en la contestadora- dice Cho, después de colgar el teléfono

.-¿Y?- pregunta la castaña desde la cocina

.-¿Cómo que "y"?- pregunta la asiática, acercándose a su amiga- ¡Por Dios Hermy!, de verdad que ya no te entiendo…

.-No se de que hablas…

.-Ya no te hagas la tonta…- dice molesta- …primero estas por los rincones de la casa llorando porque Harry no te quiere, que esta con Weasley y no se que tantas cosas más… y ahora que lo tienes a tus pies, pues ni caso le haces…

.-Ya no sigas, por favor…- dice la castaña- …no creo que sea de tu incumbencia…

.-Tal vez no… pero vivimos en la misma casa y ya estoy harta de que el teléfono este sonando cada tres minutos…- dice desperada Chang- …si ya no quieres nada con Harry, simple y sencillamente díselo…

.-Tu no entiendes nada…- murmura la chica

.-Entonces explícamelo…

.-No… yo no…

.-Por favor, Hermy- suplica la asiática- déjame ayudarte… ya no soporto verte así…

.-¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO?- pregunta Hermione alzando la voz

.-SI

.-Pues bien… es Ginny, ella…

.-Así que es esa tonta…- la interrumpe- …¿ahora que te dijo?

.-…-la castaña suspira- …esta EMBARAZADA y es de HARRY- dice por fin y se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar las lagrima

.-No…- dice Cho- ¿Segura?- la castaña asiente- …digo, ya la conoces, quizá te engaño¡no se!- termina

.-Estoy segura, me mostró sus exámenes y…

**:::Retrospección:::**

.-…-Hermione se queda atónita

.-¿No dices nada?- pregunta la pelirroja, luego de un momento

.-No, no es cierto…-dice por fin Hermione al tiempo que se levanta de la silla

.-¿Acaso me crees capaz de inventar algo así?

.-Te conozco y se que harías cualquier cosa con tal de salirte con la tuya- responde tajante

.-Tal vez tengas razón…- dice Weasley con una media sonrisa- …pero no soy capaz de caer tan bajo…- se levanta y le extiende un sobre- …si no me crees, entonces quizá creas en lo que hay aquí adentro

Hermione, dudosa, toma el sobre que la pelirroja le ofrece y con las manos temblorosas lo abre y tomando algunos minutos revisa su contenido.

.-¿Y bien?- pregunta Ginny- ¿ahora me crees?

La castaña aún aturdida, levanta la mirada y le regresa los papeles a la pelirroja.

.-¿Por qué me lo dices?- pregunta seria- ¿acaso esperas que te felicite o que?

.-Esa nunca ha sido mi intención

.-¿Entonces?

.-Ya te dije que no me fue fácil tomar la decisión de buscarte…

.-Y Harry¿Harry lo sabe?

.-Aún no

.-¿Por qué no nos quitamos las caretas y me dices de una buena vez que quieres?

.-No te entiendo…- responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente

.-Creo que nos conocemos los suficiente…- silencio- …y ambas sabemos que no nos soportamos y jamás podremos ser amigas… así que dime ¿qué quieres?

.-¡Vaya!... después de todo tienes carácter… pero aunque no me creas, yo lo único que deseo es que Harry sea feliz... y tengo que reconocer que te ama y por mucho que me duela se que tú eres su felicidad…

.-Te lo vuelvo a repetir…- dice con aplomo la castaña- …¿Qué quieres de mi?

.-Estaba convencida de que lo mejor sería que yo criara sola a mi hijo, sin decírselo a Harry, pero no es justo que lo prive de su padre… mi niño…- dice al tiempo que pone la mano sobre su vientre- …no tiene la culpa de los problemas de sus padres… yo… yo solo te pido… no…- se detiene- …te suplico que le permitas a mi hijo estar con su padre…

.-Es una broma¿verdad?- dice sorprendida

.-No, no lo es

.-¿Es que te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?

.-Hermione yo…

.-Me estas pidiendo que deje a Harry- dice molesta

.-No Hermione, jamás lo haría…- pone cara de sufrimiento- …solo, solo te estoy pidiendo que permitas que mi hijo forme parte de sus vidas, solo eso

.-Yo… yo no te creo- dice por fin

.-La última palabra la tienes tu- termina por decir la pelirroja Inmediatamente se aleja con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, pues la conoce y sabe que la chica es demasiado compasiva como para quitarle un padre a un niño…

.-¿Por qué?- grita la castaña a la pelirroja- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi?- vuelve a preguntar con un tono de voz más bajo

.-Porque…- se detiene y regresa sobre sus pasos- …porque tu eres la única que pude convencer a Harry de que reconozca y acepte a mi hijo- y sin más se va

**:::Fin de Retrospección:::**

.-No puede ser- dice Cho, luego de escuchar el relato de la castaña

.-Yo tampoco le creía, pero ella misma me enseño los resultados… además…

.-¿Además que?- la interrumpe Cho

.-Bueno, pues no creo que se monte todo este numero solo por fastidiar ¿no?

.-¡Es Weasley!- dice la asiática molesta- y hasta donde sabemos es capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperar a Harry

.-Como sea- dice la chica- espero que ahora entiendes por que he estado evitando a Harry

.-Si… pero no puedes estar todo la vida escapando de él

.-Ya se

.-¿Y que piensas hacer entonces?

.-¿Qué no es obvio?

.-No, no lo es, pues si lo fuera, no te lo estaría preguntado…- responde Cho

.-Él tiene que responder por su hijo

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Que por mucho que me duela y por mucho que lo ame, Harry debe volver… debe volver con ella- dice con dolor la castaña

.-¡NO!...- dice molesta su amiga- …no puedes renunciar a Harry

.-Puedo y lo haré- dice con firmeza

.-Pero no es justo que renuncies a tu felicidad… ambos son el uno para el otro

.-Lo se…- dice casi llorando- …se que nunca podré volver a amar a nadie como lo amo a él pero no puedo permitir que un niño crezca sin su padre…

.-Hermy…

.-Por favor, Cho, ya no me digas nada…- suplica- …solo abrázame amiga

Sin decir nada más, Chang se acerca a su castaña amiga y con toda la ternura que tiene la abraza.

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

.-¿Estas segura?- pregunta la pelirroja por teléfono

.-Ya te dije que si… Harry esta que se lo lleva el diablo- dice Luna del otro lado de la línea- …hace días que trata de localizar a Hermione y ella lo ha estado evitando

.-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- pregunta exaltada

.-Ayer me encontré a Cho, ella me lo dijo…- responde la rubia- … dice que Hermione no ha querido responder las llamadas de Harry ni tampoco recibirlo

.-¡Genial!- susurra la pelirroja

.-¿Qué piensas hacer?... creí que ya te habías dado por vencida con ese asunto

.-No me mal interpretes Lunita, simple y sencillamente ya no puedo aplazarlo más, tengo que hablar con Harry

.-¿Estas segura?

.-Si, no puedo sola con esto

.-Pues ya era hora, después de todo, Harry tiene la obligación de hacerse responsable- dice Luna

.-Entonces, al mal paso hay que darle prisa- dice Ginny- te dejo, luego hablamos

.-Claro amiga, suerte- dice Lovegood- ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas

.-Gracias-

Una vez que colgó el teléfono, la pelirroja toma su bolsa y su abrigo e inmediatamente sale de su casa.

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

.-¡Por favor, Mio!... llámame… necesito verte… no entiendo que pasa… ¿Por qué me evitas?... te amo…- termina el mensaje- ¡hay no!, lo único que me faltaba…- dice el moreno en cuanto a lo lejos ve a la pelirroja acercarse a él

.-Hola Harry- dice la chica una vez que se encuentra frente al chico

.-Hola Gin¿Cómo estas?

.-Estoy- responde ella

Luego de un breve silencio, la pelirroja vuelve a hablar.

.-Harry, yo… bueno yo… yo tengo algo importante que decirte

.-¿Así?- pregunta un poco escéptico

.-Ajá… yo… yo no quería decirte nada pero lo pensé mejor y lo correcto es no ocultarte nada…- suspira- …después de todo algún día te enteraras y…

.-Ginny no te entiendo¿de que hablas?

.-Harry… Harry, estoy embarazada…

.-¿¿¿QUE???... no… no…

.-Si…

.-¿Estas segura?

.-Lo estoy… no te dije nada antes porque quería estar segura, mira…- responde la pelirroja y le muestra los mismos estudios que hace algunos días le enseñara a la castaña

.-Por Dios…- dice el moreno- …Ginny, no…

.-Por favor perdóname…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Lo menos que deseo es estropear tus planes pero creo que tienes el derecho de saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…

.-Yo…

.-No te estoy pidiendo nada…- lo calla- …no quiero separarte de Hermione, se cuanto la amas pero no era justo ocultarte que tenderemos un hijo… tu hijo, Harry…- termina de decir la pelirroja, acentuando las últimas palabras

.-Ginny, yo no se…

.-Ya te dije que no te voy a presionar, mi única intención era decirte que serás padre y que si quieres formar parte de su vida, yo no me opondré…- dice finalmente Weasley, y sin más se aleja de el moreno, dejándolo sumamente confundido

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

"_No… no… eso no puede ser cierto… no ahora… ahora que Mio y yo por fin estamos juntos… que somos felices… no, no puede ser verdad… por Dos¡MIO!... tengo, tengo que hablar con ella… tengo que decírselo yo, antes de que se entere por alguien más… se tiene que enterar por mi… si lo sabe por otra persona, se que jamás me lo perdonara…"_

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

Luego de asimilar un poco lo del embarazo de Ginny, Harry saca se celular y marca el número de la castaña…

.-¿Bueno¿Mio?- pregunta el moreno

.-¿Harry?- responde la castaña del otro lado de la línea

.-¡Por favor, no me cuelgues!...- suplica- …necesitamos hablar…

.-¡No!- dice ella decidida- no tenemos nada de que hablar

.-Pero…

.-Escúchame bien Harry, esto se acabo… ya no quiero saber nada de ti… déjame en paz…- y sin dejar que Harry dijera algo, cuelga el teléfono

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

"_No… no puedo perderla… y aunque no quiera escucharme la obligare, tengo que decirle sobre Ginny… que me hará responsable del bebe pero que nada entre ella y yo cambiara… que nuestros planes seguirán adelante, nos casaremos y seremos muy felices… como nos lo merecemos…"_

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

.-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta Cho, al ver a la castaña sentada en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y abrazándolas

.-Nada…

.-Hermy…- dice al tiempo que se sienta junto a su amiga

.-Llamo Harry

.-¿Y que paso¿qué te dijo?

.-No lo se…- responde- …no le permití hablar, simple y sencillamente le pedí que me dejara en paz, que lo nuestro había terminado…- dice al borde del llanto

.-Pero amiga, debiste dejarlo hablar…

.-¿Para que¿para que me diga que volverá con Ginny y que yo como siempre soy la que me tengo que hacer a un lado y verlo todo desde la sombra?

.-Pero tu misma me dijiste que Weasley aún no le ha dicho nada…

.-¿Y la crees tan tonta?...- dice irónica- … por favor Cho, Ginny tendrá su cara de niña buena pero tu y yo sabemos como es…

.-Yo…

.-Es lo mejor…- dice tajante la chica y sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga, se levanta y se va a su habitación

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

La noche ha llegado y Harry tiene más de 15 minutos para frente a la casa de la castaña… dudoso en tocar o no… dudoso en enfrentar a la chica… dudoso de perderla… Pero sabía que debía enfrentarlo y mientras más rápido, mejor… toca el timbre y luego de espera un poco, la puerta se abre.

.-Buenas noches, Cho…- dice el moreno, entrando velozmente a la casa

.-Harry, espera…

.-¿Dónde esta?- pregunta serio

.-Ella no quiere verte…- responde la asiática al tiempo que cierra la puerta

.-Eso no me interesa¿Dónde esta?- insiste

.-En su dormitorio-

—**H ****Y**** H****—**

Sin esperar más, el moreno entra a la habitación de la chica, la ve parada frente a la ventana, abrazándose a si misma pero sobre todo le sorprende oírla llorar.

.-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre, Cho

.-No soy Cho- dice Harry, acercándose a ella lentamente

.-¿Harry?...- susurra, al tiempo que se da la vuelta y queda frente a él- …te dije que no quiero verte más

.-Tenemos que hablar…

.-¿DE QUE¿DE QUE VOLVERAS CON GINNY?- grita molesta

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendido

.-No me tomes por tonta… por favor, no me vengas con el cuento de que no sabes nada… que Ginny no te lo ha dicho…

.-¿Ya… ya lo sabes?

.-Ella misma me lo contó

.-Pero…

.-No, Harry…- lo detiene- …por favor ya no lo hagas más difícil

.-Es que yo… es que yo acabo de enterarme…

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta ella incrédula

.-Que apenas esta mañana, Ginny me dijo que esta embarazada

.-¿Y que haces aquí?

.-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?

.-Si, deberías estar con ella y…

.-ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE TE AMO…- le grita desesperado, tomándola de los hombros

.-PERO TENDRAS UN HIJO CON OTRA- trata de soltarse de él

.-¿Y eso qué?... un hijo no cambia lo que siento por ti- dice un poco más calmado

.-Pero…

.-Y tampoco tienen porque cambiar nuestro planes…

.-PERO CLARO QUE LO CAMBIA TODO- grita la castaña, deshaciéndose por fin de los brazos del moreno

.-NO…- dice enérgico- …entiende que NO QUIERO a Ginny… por supuesto que no me desentenderé de mi hijo pero no pienso volver con ella…

.-¡NO, HARRY!...- se acerca a él y toma su rostro entre sus manos- …ni tu ni yo podemos permitir que ese angelito crezca sin su padre…

.-Mio…

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que es crecer sin una figura paterna, sin formar parte de una familia…- le dice llorando- …no puedes permitir que tu hijo pase por lo mismo

.-Pero…

.-Ya no nos compliquemos… la decisión esta tomada

Harry estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto la casta lo besa como nunca antes lo había hecho, conciente de que tal vez sería la última vez que probara sus besos, el moreno le corresponde con la misma intensidad…

.-Vete Harry…- dice ella

.-No…- dice él aferrándose fuertemente a la mujer que ama

Delicadamente Hermione se aleja de Harry y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, la abre.

.-Hermy…- dice Cho del otro lado- …estaba apunto de tocar

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la castaña

.-Tienes una visita

.-Hola bonita…- dice un hombre que aparece detrás de la asiática

.-¿Draco?

.-Creo que llegue en mal momento¿verdad?- dice el rubio al ver a Harry

.-No…- dice rápidamente Granger- …Harry, ya se va- voltea a ver al moreno- adiós

.-Pero…

.-Adiós Harry- dice firmemente ella

Al ver la determinación de Hermione, al moreno no le queda más remedio, no solo salir de la casa de la castaña si no también de su vida…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Sorry por la tardanza… un mes… en fin como voy de rápido solo agradezco a todos aquello que me leen y por favor dejen reviews… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry) (prometo actualizarla pronto, dos semanas a mas tardar, palabra de niña exploradora...)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Antes de comenzar el capitulo, un pequeño aviso: **__pásense por el capitulo dos de esta historia, lo que sucede es que hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, nada que altere la esencia de la historia pero necesaria para el desarrollo de la misma… en fin eso es todo, los dejos con este capitulo y que lo disfruten…_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_**Algún día sin pensarlo**_

_**Me vas a extrañar despacio**_

_**Algún día, una mañana**_

_**Sentirás que te hago falta**_

_**En tu interior vas a sentir amor**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Un mes después**

"_Otro día comienza… sin verlo… sin hablar… sin oír su voz… sin sentirlo… sin saber nada de él… y yo siento como muero un poco más… no puedo soportarlo… no quiero que siga doliendo…"_

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿No vas a comer, Hermy?- pregunta Chang, sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones- ¿Hermy?

.-¿Eh?- pregunta confundida Granger

.-Llevas tiempo revolviendo tu comida y nada que la pruebas…

.-Es que no tengo mucha hambre- responde ella, dejando la cuchara

.-Pero tienes que alimentarte…- insiste- …últimamente te he visto muy pálida…

.-Yo…- y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica se lleva una mano a la boca y levantándose se dirige al baño

.-¡Hermione!- dice Cho y corre tras ella- ¿estas bien?- le pregunta

Pero la chica no le responde, se encuentra hincada en el piso y con la cabeza sobre el excusado, vomitando el estomago… luego de unos minutos, se levanta y dirigiéndose al lavabo se enjuaga el rostro…

.-¿Mejor?- pregunta la asiática

.-Si…- responde la castaña

.-Deberías ir la medico… ya te dije que te he visto rara…

.-No creo que sea necesario- responde ella- lo más seguro es que algo me haya caído mal

.-¿Segura?

.-Si, segura- le sonríe y ve su reloj- ¡Por Dios!, ya es tarde… seguro que Draco ya me esta esperando…

.-¿Draco?- pregunta Cho alzando una ceja- ¿y eso?

.-Si, Draco…- responde ella- …me pidió que lo acompañara a hacer una compras y después vamos a ir a una cena de negocios… solo me cambio y me voy…

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Creí que me dejarías plantado- dice Draco cuando la castaña se encuentra frente a él

.-Lo siento- lo besa en la mejilla- es que Cho me entretuvo

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el chico al verla tan demacrada

.-¿Tu también?- pregunta algo molesta

.-¿Cómo que yo también?- pregunta el chico al tiempo que comienzan a caminar

.-Cho dice que estoy pálida y no se que tantas tonterías más…

.-Pero…

.-¿Sabes que Draco? dejemos las cosas así, lo último que quiero es pelar contigo…- le sonríe

.-Esta bien…- la abraza

.-Mejor cuéntame sobre la nueva fusión que quieres hacer…- dice en cuanto suben al auto de Malfoy

.-Bueno, aún no es nada definitivo, apenas estamos en platicas pero si se concreta será una gran oportunidad de expandirnos por Latinoamérica y…- pero el rubio no puede seguir hablando pues siente como la castaña se desvanece en el asiento- …¡Hermione!

Sin más tiempo que perder, Draco se dirige al hospital más cercano. Una vez que llega, se baja y llevando en brazo aún a una inconsciente Hermione, llega a la recepción y le dice a la enfermera que se encuentra de guardia.

.-Señorita, un medico, por favor- dice el rubio

.-Un momento por favor- responde esta y casi de inmediato llega un enfermero con una camilla y coloca a la chica, llevándosela- espere por favor…- lo detiene la enfermera

.-Pero…

.-La señorita estará muy bien atendida- le dice- pero usted tiene que llenar algunas formas, por favor- y le entrega una carpeta con algunos documentos

.-Esta bien…- dice resignado Draco y mirando por donde la castaña desapareció

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Ya pueden pasar- dice alguien- el doctor Zabini los espera

.-Gracias- responde una chica al tiempo que se levanta y jala del brazo a su acompañante

.-Hola Ginny- dice Blaise en cuanto ve a la pareja entrar- Potter

.-Buenas tardes Zabini- responde el moreno

.-Bueno Ginny, ya sabes que hacer- le da una bata y le indica donde cambiarse- ¿Qué tal te va?- le pregunta al moreno en lo que la pelirroja se cambia

.-Me va- responde

.-Vamos, no pongas esa cara- trata de animarlo- deberías estar feliz, dentro de cinco meses serás padre

.-Ya estoy lista- dice Ginny

.-Muy bien, tumbate sobre la camilla, por favor, ya sabes que hacer, te voy a revisar- y se acerca a ella, cerrando una cortina alrededor de ellos, luego de unos minutos la vuelve a correr y le dice a Harry- ya puedes acercarte Potter, Ginny lo que te voy a untar es un gel frió¿ok?

.-Si- responde esta- vamos amor, acércate…- le insiste al moreno y el chico asiente

.-Por lo que puedo ver, todo esta en orden… miren estos son sus brazos, sus piernas…- dice el medico al tiempo que va señalándoles las partes del bebe

.-¿Ya podemos saber su sexo?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-Aún es muy pronto pero creo que en un par de meses podremos saberlo…

.-Bueno…- responde resignada

.-Aquí esta su corazón…- continua el medico

.-¿No es hermoso amor?- pregunta Ginny a Harry al tiempo que lo toma de la mano

.-Esperen… ahora lo escucharan

Zabini conecta unas bocinas y en cuestión de segundos se escucha el latir de un corazón.

.-Mi hijo… mi bebe…- murmura emocionado el moreno al tiempo que se acerca al monitor fetal y con las yemas de sus manos traza las imagen de su hijo- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunta a Zabini

.-Se esta desarrollando muy bien…- desconecta el monitor- …le diré a mi asistente que les entregue una copia del ultrasonido- …se dirige a su escritorio- …Ginny, ya puedes cambiarte…- y comienza a extender una receta

.-Por dios, aún no puedo creerlo, voy a ser padre…- murmura el moreno al tiempo que sienta

.-Llevo años en esta profesión y aún la naturaleza no deja de maravillarme…- le sonríe- …sobre todo la creación humana- en eso regresa la pelirroja y se sienta junto al moreno- …toma Ginny

.-¿Qué es esto?

.-Solo es un complemento alimenticio, no te preocupes…

.-Ok…- y toma la receta

.-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de un mes- los tres se levantan y luego de despedirse, salen del consultorio

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Mio, no sabes cuanto te extraño… este mes sin ti ha sido el infierno mismo… te necesito para poder vivir… te amo… no sabes como desearía que ese hijo fuera nuestro... tuyo… de nuestro amor…"_

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Amor…

.-…

.-Harry…- lo sacude la pelirroja

.-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunta molesto

.-Te estoy diciendo que ya debemos comenzar a pensar en nombres para nuestro hijo y tu ni en cuenta… ¿Qué tienes?

.-Nada…- le responde seco

.-Estas pensando en ella¿verdad?- se detienen- …y no me lo niegues, se te nota…- le dice molesta

.-Si ya lo sabes¿entonces para que me preguntas?

.-No seas cínico… soy tu mujer y te voy a dar un hijo…

.-No te confundas Gynevra… yo jamás te mentí, amo a Hermione y si estoy contigo, solo es por mi hijo, por nadie más… tu no eres mi mujer…

.-Harry…- le dice y trata de abofetearlo pero el chico la detiene

.-Ni se te ocurra…- se acerca a la calle y detiene un taxi- …creo que ya no me necesitas, puedes iré sola a tu casa…

.-Harry, no… compréndeme, te amor y me duele la forma en que me tratas…- le comienza a suplicar

.-Entiendelo tu, no te amo ¿no comprendo porque insiste en atarme a tu lado?, nos vemos luego- y se aleja de ella

.-HARRY- le grita la pelirroja al ver como el moreno se aleja, dejándola sola en medio de la calle

—**H ****Y****H—**

Una hora después, Draco ya se encuentra desesperado, pues nadie la ha podido dar alguna información sobre la chica, hasta que por fin un medico se acerca a él.

.-Familiares de la señorita Granger

.-Yo- dice inmediatamente el rubio

.-Buenas noches, soy el doctor Smith- dice el hombre al tiempo que le extiende la mano

.-Draco Malfoy- responde este- ¿Cómo esta ella?

.-Sígame por favor

.-Si, pero por favor dígame como se encuentra…-ambos comienzan a caminar

.-La señorita ya despertó…- comienza Smith- …solo fue un ligero desmayo pero para asegurarnos decidimos mandarle a hacer algunos estudios e ahí la tardanza…

.-¿Y bien?

.-No hay nada de que preocuparse…- ambos entran a la habitación en donde se encuentra la castaña- …se la podrá llevar en una hora

.-Gracias…- suspira aliviado el chico- …¿puedo verla?

.-Aquí la tiene- responde el medico

.-Draco…- dice la castaña en cuanto ve a su amigo

.-Bonita…- dice Draco y se acerca a la cama en donde esta la chica- …me diste un susto de muerte- la abraza

.-Ya estoy bien, el doctor dijo que no tengo nada…

.-Nada que no tenga solución…- interviene el medico

.-¿De que habla?- pregunta Hermione- usted me dijo que estaba bien…

.-Si y no te mentí… pero me falto decirte lo origino el desmayo…

.-No lo entiendo…

.-Solo quise asegurarme que la noticia la recibieras acompañada de tu novio…

.-No, él…

.-Me esta asustando doctor…- interviene Draco- …por favor ya díganos que sucede

.-No se asusten muchachos, es solo que tu desmayo de debió a que tendrás un hijo… tienes 5 semanas de embarazo…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta atónito el rubio, mientras que la castaña no puede creer lo que el medico le ha dicho y con asombro baja su mano hacia su abdomen

.-Un hijo… ¿yo, un hijo?...- dice la chica- …¿esta seguro?- le pregunta al medico con lagrimas en el rostro

.-Totalmente- responde el medico con una sonrisa- felicidades – y sin más sale de la habitación dejando sola a la pareja

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el chico una vez solos

.-Si…- dice llorando- …solo que aún no lo puedo creer… ¡voy a se madre!- lo mira con una sonrisa

.-¿Es de él verdad?- pregunta serio- es de Potter

.-Si…- murmura ella

.-¿Y que piensas hacer?

.-No lo se…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor, deja de presionarme… lo único que se es que voy a tener un hijo y eso me hace muy feliz…

.-¿Se lo dirás?- insiste él

.-Yo…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Sorry por la tardanza… en fin como voy de rápido solo agradezco a todos aquello que me leen y por favor dejen reviews: Pottercita y Yuna Granger, gracias por leerme… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry) Por fin actualizado


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene **_

_**Hasta que al final lo pierde**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Un hijo… ¡voy a tener un hijo de Harry… de mi precioso!... aún no lo puedo creer… tengo, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados… por un lado la alegría de una nueva vida y por otro el miedo a enfrentar el mundo sola sin él… ¿qué hago¿se lo digo? Pero… ¿y Ginny?... no lo se, lo único cierto que tengo es la inmensa dicha que siento al saber que voy a ser madre… Harry… te amo tanto…"_

—**H ****Y****H—**

Una semana más ha terminado y Hermione aún no puede creer que tendrá un hijo… un hijo del amor de su vida… de su Harry… Ahora las cosa son distintas… ahora se encuentra en igualdad de condiciones que la pelirroja… pero estaba confundida… y ¿Draco¿qué sucedería con él?... Malfoy sabía por todo lo que la castaña ha pasado por culpa del moreno y no la ha dejado sola desde entonces, la ha apoyado incondicionalmente, sin esperar nada a cambio y esta vez no fue la excepción…

**:::Retrospección:::**

.-Bonita…- le levanta la cara- ...no quiero presionarte pero necesito saber ¿qué harás?

.-¿Por qué?

.-Sabes lo que siento por ti... y quiero que tengas presente que pases lo que pase yo siempre te apoyare…

.-Draco…

.-No…- la calla- …no me mal interpretes, solo quiero ayudarte

.-Gracias…- lo abraza

**:::Fin de Retrospección:::**

.-Hola...- dice una voz, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

.-Hola…- responde la castaña

.-¿Qué tienes?

.-Nada…

.-Hermione…- insiste él

.-No quiero molestarte con mis problemas- dice la chica

.-Y yo quiero olvidar los míos, así que cuéntame

.-Tu siempre estas para escucharme- dice ella tomando su mano

.-Un día de estos te voy a cobrar…- dice en broma Malfoy

.-No, ya en serio…- dice ella- …tu sabes todo de mi, gracias amigo…- y le da un beso en la mejilla

.-Tienes que decírselo…- señala el chico, de repente serio

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta ella

.-Que tienes que hablar con Potter…- explica Draco- …es la única forma en que puedes estar tranquila

.-Pero él tendrá un hijo con Ginny- responde Granger

.-Pues tu hijo tiene el mismo derecho a que su padre sepa de su existencia…

.-Si, pero…

.-Nada de peros…- la interrumpe- …cuando te enteraste de que Weasley le daría un hijo, tú te hiciste a un lado, ahora es justo de que ella haga lo mismo…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-A que le den la oportunidad a Potter de que decida con quien quedarse… ahora tanto tú como Weasley están en la misma condición… ambas tienen el mismo derecho a que el padre de su hijo este con una de ustedes…

.-Tengo miedo…- dice por fin

.-¿Tu estas segura de que Harry te ama?

.-Tan segura, de como yo lo amo a él- responde inmediatamente la castaña

.-¿Entonces?

.-Aún seguiré sintiéndome culpable

.-Y también tendrás culpa si no se lo dices

.-Creo que tienes razón…- lo abraza- …gracias Draco

.-No tienes porque, somos amigos

.-Si te pregunto algo ¿serás honesto conmigo?- pregunta la chica una vez separados

.-Siempre lo he sido

.-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Me has dicho que me quieres y, aunque esta podría ser una oportunidad para ti, no haces más que convencerme para volver con Harry… digo… ¿no te lastimo?, porque, te juro, que es lo último que quiero…

.-Bonita…- la mira a los ojos- …yo te amo y claro que daría lo que fuera porque tu me correspondieras, pero también quiero que seas feliz, y si eso significa verte en brazos de Potter, no me importa…

.-Draco, yo…

.-Shhh…-pone un dedo en sus labios- …¿sabes lo que es el amor?

.-Mmm… yo…

.-Amar es buscar la felicidad del otro, aunque esa felicidad no sea a lado de uno…

.-No se porque no me enamore de ti- dice la chica

.-jajajaja

.-No te rías

.-Es que eres tan niña…

.-Me voy…- dice ella al tiempo que se pone de pie

.-¿Iras a verlo?- pregunta el chico, imitándola

.-Si…

.-Cualquier cosa, me llamas ¿ok?

.-Si…- dice esta y le da un beso de despedida

—**H ****Y****H—**

Al irse el rubio, Hermione saca su celular y, entre emocionada y nerviosa, comienza a marcar el número del moreno… luego de unos segundos, la mandan al buzón.

.-¿Harry?...- pregunta la castaña- …por favor, si estas ahí contéstame, soy Hermione…- un silencio- …bueno parece que no tuve suerte… ¿sabes?, quiero verte, necesito verte… tenemos que hablar… te amo… llámame, por favor…- y cuelga

Pero lo que la chica no sabia, es que del otro lado de la línea, efectivamente, Harry no contesto su celular pero si cierta pelirroja, que en cuanto escucho el mensaje, la maldice.

.-Estupida…- dice Ginny, luego de borrar el mensaje- …ya parece que voy a permitirte hablar con Harry…

En eso, tocan a su puerta pero antes de abrir, esconde el celular.

.-¿Quién es?

.-Soy yo…- dice el moreno

.-Hola, amor…- dice la chica en cuanto abre y trata de abrazarlo- …pensé que tenias una reunión

.-Así es…- dice él, separándose de ella- …pero olvide mi celular¿lo has visto?

.-No…- dice inocente- …aquí no lo dejaste… ¿ya lo buscaste bien?

.-Si, por todos lados…

.-Tal vez lo perdiste…- auch- dice de pronto tomándose la barriga de un poco más de cinco meses

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el chico preocupado, acercándose a ella

.-Si, no te preocupes…- responde ella- …es que nuestro bebe se movió

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si, mira…- toma la mano de Harry y la pone sobre su estomago-…¿sientes?

.-Si…- responde el moreno- …te amo, hijo mío- le susurra

.-Y nosotros a ti…- dice la pelirroja

.-Tengo que irme…- contesta el chico serio

.-Claro…- intenta besarlo pero el la aleja…- que te vaya bien…- le dice molesta por el rechazo del moreno

.-Adiós

Una vez que Harry ha salido de la casa de la pelirroja, la chica saca el celular del moreno y se dirige al triturador de desperdicio y sin miramientos lo tira y viendo como se destruye, sonríe con malicia.

.-Mío, eres mío, solamente mío, Harry Potter…

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Hermy…- toca Cho- …¿puedo pasar?

.-Claro…- responde ella

.-¿Qué tal la escuela?- le pregunta sentándose en la cama de su amiga

.-En tres semanas tengo mi examen profesional

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionada- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

.-Anoche que llegue de la universidad, ya estabas dormida y esta mañana salí muy temprano…- le sonríe- …pero no te preocupes tu eres la primera a quien se lo digo

.-Pues más te vale…- la reta- …en menos de un mes te convertirás en

una comunicóloga en toda la extensión de la palabra

.-jajaja- ríe la castaña

.-Así podrás publicar todas las injusticias que se ven en mis casos

.-Aún no tengo trabajo

.-Pero lo tendrás pronto, ya veras

.-Tu no has venido solamente a preguntar por la escuela- dice la castaña cambiando de tema

.-Claro que si- dice Chang fingiéndose ofendida

.-Te conozco y podrás ser todo lo que quieres, excepto sutil… así que, suéltalo

.-No es nada…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Estoy preocupada por ti…

.-No tienes porque

.-Pero…

.-Cho…

.-Si algo te sucediera, me lo dirías ¿verdad?

.-Por la vida del osito bimbo…- responde la castaña al tiempo que levanta la mano en señal de juramento

.-jjajjjaja, estas loca ¿lo sabias?

.-Hace mucho que me di cuenta de ello…- le sigue la corriente- …¿Qué puedo hacer?, ya me resigne

.-Jajjjaja

.-Jajajajaja

—**H ****Y****H—**

Tres días después, la castaña, va buscar a Harry a la publicidad donde se encontraba trabajando cuando de pronto se topa con Ginny.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta la pelirroja

.-Nada que te importe- le contesta

.-Vienes a buscar a Harry ¿verdad?

.-Y si así fuera ¿qué?

.-Ya sabia que no ibas a dejarlo en paz…- dice fingiendo llorar- …le quieres quitar su padre a mi hijo…

.-Eso no es cierto

.-Entonces ¿qué quieres?... ¿por qué lo buscas?

.-Ginny… tengo que hablar con Harry…

.-El ya escucho tus mensajes…- la interrumpe- …y si no te ha contestado es más que obvio que no le interesas…

.-¿Cómo la sabes?- pregunta desconcertada- ¿él te ha dicho algo?

.-Como crees que me entere… Harry no me oculta nada… él te quiso mucho, no te lo niego, pero ahora es feliz con nosotros…- toca su barriga- …ahora somos una familia feliz

.-Tengo que hablar con él

.-¿Por qué insistes en lastimarte?, Harry ya no te ama

.-Necesito hablar con él… que me lo diga en la cara para que yo pueda aceptarlo…

.-¡Vete!- y sin más la pelirroja entra al edificio, dejándola sola en medio de la calle

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Bonita?...- pregunta el rubio en cuanto abre la puerta de su departamento y ve lo mal que la castaña esta- …¿qué tienes?...- la abraza

.-Draco…- se aferra a él

.-Pasa…- dice y cierra la puerta tras ellos

.-Yo… yo… yo no se que hacer…- se sientan en el sillón- …fui a buscar a Harry…

.-¿Qué te dijo?

.-No puede hablar con él… Ginny no me lo permitió

.-Debiste insistir

.-Lo hice…- comienza a llorar otra vez

.-Llora… llora todo lo que tengas que llorar…- dice abrazándola otra vez- …no te dejes nada a dentro…

Así pasan algunos minutos, hasta que por fin se separan y él rubio le

limpia las lagrimas que aún corren por su rostro.

.-¿Mejor?

.-Si…- responde en un susurro

.-Ahora, cuéntame ¿qué paso?

.-Hace tres días que trato de localizarlo: lo llamo a su celular, lo voy a buscar al trabajo, le dejo mensajes y nada…- dice un poca mas tranquila- …y ahora me encuentro con Ginny y me dice que Harry no quiere saber nada de mi… que esta harto de mis mensajes, que lo deje en paz… estoy desesperada…

.-Tu hiciste lo posible…- le dice- …por lo menos ya puedes estar tranquila…

.-No puedo, Draco…- se levanta- ….tengo que oír de sus labios que no me ama

.-¿Qué más quieres, Hermione?...- se levanta y la encara molesto- …es más que evidente que no quiere verte, que no le interesas…

.-¡CALLATE!

.-Lo siento…- dice un poco más tranquilo- …solo no quiero verte sufrir

.-Yo también lo siento… no quise gritarte… solo que ya no lo soporto… ya no quiero que duela…

.-Estoy contigo… siempre…- y la vuelve a abrazar

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Otro mes ha corrido y no se nada de Harry… ¿qué hago?... ¿le __insisto?... ¿tiene algún caso?... esta será la última vez que intente comunicarme con él… y de su respuesta es que tomare mi decisión… Dios mío por favor ayúdame… se que ama… mi corazón no puede mentirme…" _

**:::Retrospección:::**

.-Felicidades- la abraza Cho

.-Estuviste genial, bonita- la abraza Draco

.-Gracias a los dos por haber venido

.-Ni por todos los millones del mundo nos lo hubiéramos perdido…- le sonríe la asiática

.-Toda una profesional ahora…- dice Draco- …las invito a cenar para celebrar

.-No es necesario- dice Hermione

.-Anda vamos…- insiste Chang

.-Esta bien… y los tres salen de las instalaciones de la universidad sin darse cuenta de que entre las sombras se encontraba un hombre observándolos, principalmente a cierta castaña, que a pesar de la felicidad que la embarga, su mirada es triste.

.-Felicidades Mio, estoy orgulloso de ti… te amo- susurra Harry a la nada y se va

—**H ****Y****H—**

La cena ha sido fantástica, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, así que el rubio las lleva a su departamento, una vez ahí, los tres entran y se relajan un poco en la sala.

.-Yo los dejo..- dice Cho levantándose, luego de unos minutos de conversación

.-¿Tan pronto?- pregunta la castaña

.-Tengo que levantarme temprano… hasta mañana

.-Hasta mañana…- responden los dos

.-¿Aún nada?- pregunta Draco una vez solos

.-No…

.-¿Y que piensas hacer?

.-Olvidar… quizá

.-Te tengo una propuesta

.-¿Ah si?

.-Aja… ¿recuerdas el negocio que tenia con una editorial en Canadá?

.-Si…

.-Pues ya se concreto

.-Felicidades…- lo abraza

.-Las empresas se fusionaran y se formara una nueva y necesito una persona que se haga cargo de la gerencia en Canadá

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Te estoy ofreciendo que la dirijas

.-¿Qué?, pero si yo no tengo experiencia, ni nada, además ese no es mi ramo

.-No… pero están ligados

.-Bueno… yo… yo, no lo se…

.-Yo me trasladaré a Canadá para poner en marcha la editorial y me gustaría que fueras mi mano derecha, así poco a poco iras entendiendo el manejo de la misma y después tú podrás encargarte de todo

.-Pero…

.-Bonita, confió en ti…

.-¿Pero irme?…

.-Sería una buena opción para que no duela tanto¿no crees?

.-No lo se…

.-Tomate tu tiempo

.-Esta bien, lo pensare

.-Ahora me voy…- se dirigen a la puerta- …que descansen- le da un beso a la castaña en la mejilla y soba levemente su vientre

**:::Fin de la Retrospección:::**

—**H ****Y****H—**

_Mi precioso: _

_Esta es la última vez que hago el intento de comunicarme contigo… te amor pero también tengo dignidad y si ya no quieres saber nada de mi, por lo menos ten la decencia de darme la cara y decírmelo… en fin… quizá me equivoque pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quería hacerlo en persona pero dadas las circunstancias no me es posible… dudaba en hacerlo pero Draco dice que tienes el derecho a saberlo: estoy embarazada, tengo mas de 3 meses y es tuyo… __Por favor, responde este correo… yo respetare tu decisión, solo te pido que seas honesto y me des la cara… _

_Te amor Harry y siempre te amare _

_Hermione J. Granger_

.-Desgraciada…- dice la pelirroja y golpea la mesa, luego de terminar de leer el mail que la castaña le envía a Harry- …no puede estar embrazada… ¡NO!...- grita y se levanta de la silla- …pero Harry nunca lo sabrá… olvídate de él, estupida mujercita…

.-¿Algún problema Ginny?- pregunta el moreno entrando a la oficina de la chica

.-Nada estoy bien, cielo- dice ella nerviosa y bajando la tapa de su laptop

.-Pero te oí gritar- insiste Harry

.-Estaba jugando y perdí…- dice con inocente sonrisa

.-¿Segura?

.-Si

.-Esta bien- y sale del lugar

Una vez sola, camina por su oficina, de verdad que la castaña no se da por vencida. Desde que escuchara el mensaje en el celular de Harry, la pelirroja ha hecho hasta lo imposible porque sus cartas, correos, y demás mensajes no lleguen al chico y lo ha logrado pero se da cuenta de que ha llegado la hora de dar el golpe final, así que se sienta nuevamente frente a la computadora y comienza a redactar la contestación para la castaña.

—**H ****Y****H—**

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Granger recibe un correo electrónico, se emociona al darse cuenta de que se trata de Harry y rápidamente lo abre.

_Hermione:_

_Lamento no haber respondido ninguno de tus mensajes pero la verdad es que no le veía el caso… es inútil vernos, ya no le encuentro importancia… tu tomaste tu decisión y fue sacarme de tu vida , ahora __aprende a vivir con ello… tan vez sea fuerte pero es la verdad… de cierto modo te lo agradezco… se que lo correcto es estar a lado de Ginny pero no solo por mi hijo si no por ella… la convivencia me ha hecho ver que a quien en verdad amo es a ella… amo a Ginny… no te sientas mal, yo te quise demasiado Hermione pero no es suficiente… Ginny me da todo lo que necesito… por favor ya no me busques… soy feliz y espero que algún día tu también lo seas… _

_Harry J. Potter_

.-No… no es cierto…- comienza a llorar al terminar de leer- …ni siquiera menciona nada de su hijo, ya no le importo…

Así pasa un buen rato, llorando hasta más no poder… hasta que las lágrimas ya no brotan más… así que ya tranquila, toma el teléfono y marca.

.-¿Diga?- pregunta una voz somnolienta del otro lodo de la línea

.-Soy Hermione

.-Bonita… ¿qué tienes?, te escucho triste

.-Nada, solo quiero decirte que acepto el trabajo, me voy contigo a Canadá

.-¿Segura?

.-Por supuesto… mañana hablamos

.-Esta bien…- dice Draco y ambos cuelgan

—**H ****Y****H—**

Una semana después, todo lo referente al viaje esta casi listo, solo falta decírselo a su amiga, así que se arma de valor y entra a su habitación.

.-Cho…

.-Hermi… pasa

.-¿Estas ocupada?

.-No¿por qué?

.-Tengo que decirte algo…- se sienta en la cama

.-Tu dirás par que soy buena…- le sonríe- … ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Draco te llamo…

.-¿Y que dijo?

.-Que lo llames, que ya tiene todo listo…- la mira seria- …¿qué pasa amiga?

.-Yo… es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte…

.-Me asustas amiga…

.-Se que te vas a enojar pero…- aspira fuertemente- …busque a Harry…- dice por fin

.-¿Como?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Yo…-

.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-…Es que yo también le voy a dar un hijo

.-¿¿¿QUE???- grita

.-Que tengo un poco mas de tres meses de embarazo

.-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?

.-Lo siento…

.-¿Y que te dijo Harry?

.-Nada… no quiere verme, me evita…- dice llorando- …al parecer no le importo…

.-Tranquila…- la abraza- …por eso has estado tan rara¿verdad?

.-Si… creeme que lo pensé mucho pero él tenia derecho a saberlo… y sin embargo no le importo… no le importo Cho…

.-Amiga, debiste decírmelo… ¿cómo pudiste pasar por todo esto tu sola?

.-No quería preocuparte, además te conozco, se que hubieras sido capaz de obligarlo a que hablara conmigo

.-Y aún puedo hacerlo, creeme…- le sonríe luego de separarse

.-No te preocupes… Draco siempre estuvo apoyándome

.-¿El lo sabe?

.-Si… estuvo conmigo cuando me entere de que estaba embrazada…

.-Y ahora¿qué piensas hacer?

.-Me voy…

.-¿Cómo que te vas?

.-Necesito empezar de nuevo

,.Pero si aquí tienes a tu familia, tus amigos, tu vida…

.-No, Cho, lo que yo tengo aquí es el corazón desgarrado…

.-Pero…

.-Nada, no puedo quedarme… no soportaría verlo junto a ella…-ambas se abrazan y luego de un silencio- …eso es a lo que se refiere Draco

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Draco me ofreció ser su asistente en una nueva empresa que abrirá en Canadá y acepte

.-¿Y Harry?

.-Ya le di la oportunidad y él no supo aprovecharla…

.-¿Estas segura?

.-Totalmente… y nada de esto a Harry

.-Pero…

.-Júramelo… por favor, tu eres mi mejor amiga, no me falles

.-Confía en mi, ni una palabra

_COnTiNuAra… _

Bueno, 15 días han pasado y ya estoy de vuelta… ¿qué tal el capitulo¿les gusto?... nuestra Hermi se ira del país y todo por culpa de esa… $&·" pelirroja, de verdad que la alucino, en fin, espero que me sigan apoyando… ¿saben algo?, no se si recuerden que al iniciar esta historia les dije que no seria muy larga pero la verdad es que me equivoque… creo que dará para un poco más… estamos en el capitulo 9, con el 10 en proceso, y la historia a penas va un poquito más de la mitad… la verdad, creí que no seria de más de 10 capitulo, en fin, ahorita me encuentro muy inspirada y espero no desilusionarlo con mis locuras… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y por primera vez les voy a dar una fecha para la próxima actualización: **06 de Octubre. **Luego de esta larga y amena platica, pasemos a los reviews¿y con que me encuentro?... con ninguno…. Por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen rr… recuerden que ese es alimento del escritor… mandenme inspiración…...

Por cierto pásense por mis otras historias y denme su opinión:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

_**P.D. Antes de que se me olvide a todos los mexicanos y mexicanas (sin parecer discurso político) de todo corazón les deseo un muy feliz día de la Independencia este 16 de septiembre… son 197 años de libertad… en fin, ya sea dentro o fuera de nuestro país de corazón somos mexicanos… así que… **_

**:::¡¡¡VIVA MEXICO CA…!!!:::**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_**Algún día sin pensarlo**_

_**Me vas a extrañar despacio**_

_**Algún día, una mañana**_

_**Sentirás que te hago falta**_

_**Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor**_

_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene**_

_**Hasta que al final lo pierde**_

_**Lo pierde…**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Regreso al presente**

.-¿Hermione?

.-…-

.-¡¡¡Hermi!!!- grita una mujer en su oído

.-¿Qué¿dónde?- se sobresalta la castaña

.-Tranquila, soy yo…

.-No me asuste así, Cho- reprende su amiga

.-Era la única forma en que salieras de tu mundo…- contesta la asiática con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que se sienta en el sofá

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta molesta y acercándose a la chica, se sienta junto a ella

.-No se cuanto tiempo llevo tocando a la puerta y como no contestabas, decidí entrar y¡oh, sorpresa! te encuentro mirando hacia la nada y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo… ¿qué pasa?

.-Nada… los problemas de siempre, supongo que ya te enteraste de que el lanzamiento del nuevo libro de Radcliffe se retraso más de un mes…

.-Lo se, Alis me paso el reporte ayer, dice que hubo una equivocación en las impresiones

.-Si, pero eso no es todo

.-¿Acaso hay algo peor?- pregunta bromista

.-Pues aunque te burles si, hay algo más…

.-¿Y se puede saber que es?

.-No se como diablos lo hizo, pero Luna me localizo

.-¡Por Dios!...- dice Chang sorprendida- ...no creí que nos encontraran…- murmura

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta molesta Hermione- ¿no le habrás dicho donde…?

.-Tranquila… deja que te explique- interrumpe- …hace un par de meses mi madre me llamo y me comento que Lovegood estaba buscándote…

.-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

.-No quería preocuparte…

.-Entonces¿cómo me encontró?

.-No lo se…

.-Misato no le habrá dicho donde encontrarme¿verdad?

.-Claro que no…- responde la asiática, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- …cuando hablo con ella, le dijo que no sabía nada de ti… y cuando le pregunto por mi, le respondió que como viajo constantemente, no tengo un lugar fijo a donde llegar

.-¿Segura?

.-Claro, conoces a mi madre, antes se corta la lengua que traicionarnos, recuerda que ella te quiere como a una hija…

.-Lo se, pero es que tengo mucho miedo…

.-Tranquila, mejor dime que quería…

.-Me invito a su boda, se casa de Neville

.-¡Vaya!... pensé que ese fenómeno nunca encontraría a nadie…- dice mordaz- …pero si lo pensamos Longbottom no se queda atrás, aunque siento algo de pena por él…

.-No hablase así de ella- la reprende- éramos amigas…

.-Tu lo has dicho, éramos…

.-Pero…- intenta hablar la castaña

.-Sabes bien que cayo de mi gracia, luego de que mostró su verdadera lealtad…

.-Ginny es su amiga

.-Y también la tuya…- dice tajante- … ¿y que le respondiste?- pregunta, cambiando de tema

.-Le dije que no podría asistir porque tenía mucho trabajo pero me insistió tanto que termine por decirle que lo pensaría…- suspira- …mi intención era no aceptar pero Draco me convenció de lo contrario…

.-Pero¿qué le pasa a ese tarado?- se levanta molesta- …¿cómo se le ocurre decirte semejante tontería?

.-No te exaltes…

.-¿Cómo no me voy a molestar?, él mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que sufriste por culpa de Potter…- la mira- …¿y ahora pretende lanzarte a sus brazos?

.-Él nunca haría eso…

.-Pues no lo parece…

.-Lo se, solo quiere ayudarnos… y creo que tiene razón

.-¿Por qué?

.-Algún día tendré que enfrentar la realidad

.-¿Le dirás a Potter que…?

.-¡No!- responde resuelta al tiempo que se levanta- Harry hace 7 años que sabe de la existencia de Diego y nunca hizo nada por buscarlo y tratar de acercarse a él…- continua-…a estas alturas no permitiré que entre en su vida…

.-Es su padre

.-El único padre que tiene es Draco…- dice tajante y se deja caer, nuevamente, en el sofá

.-Él lo ha criado pero no puedes negarle la verdad a tu hijo…

.-Lo se y no sabes como me aterra

.-Pues algún día te preguntara por su verdadero padre…- la mira- …si es que no lo ha hecho ya

.-Hace como un año…- suspira

.-¿Qué le respondiste?- pregunta Chang

.-Me tomo por sorpresa que no supe que contestarle, solo pude decirle que por azares de la vida no pudo estar con nosotros

.-Pobrecito…

.-No lo tomo mal, creo que solo me lo pregunto por curiosidad…- sonríe- …ama a Draco y, aunque sabe la verdad para Diego, Draco es su padre y creeme que nunca lo cambiara

.-¿Aunque apareciera Harry?

.-Aunque apareciera…- dice la castaña firme- …además nosotros nunca le he hemos ocultado la verdad, y si en un futuro se encontraran, no creo que se creara algún conflicto en mi niño

.-Si, tienes razón… además no tiene caso que nos preocupemos por algo que quizá nunca ocurra, o en el peor de los casos, falta mucho para ello

-Estoy de acuerdo…-mira sería a su amiga- …mejor cambiemos de tema…

.-¿Y de que hablamos?

.-No se, tal vez… quizá… a lo mejor… ¿en hacer tus maletas?- dice Granger con una media sonrisa

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta intrigada la asiática

.-Te vienes con nosotros

.-No lo creo…- la castaña trata de hablar pero su amiga no la deja- …se que el convenio con "Factory" esta por cerrarse pero ya hable con los representantes de la empresa y me puse de acuerdo con ellos…

.-Tienes que venir conmigo, no podré enfrentarlo sola…

.-¿Potter?

.-Si, y tendré que llevar a Diego

.-¿Cómo?, pero ¿por qué?

.-Alis no encontró ninguna niñera…- se calla de pronto y con esperanza mira a su amiga- …¿y si tu lo cuidas?

.-No, no, no…- dice la asiática- …adoro a mi ahijado pero no puedo quedarme con él, aunque quisiera…

.-Por favor, dices que no iras a Londres…

.-Te dije que no iría contigo… el acuerdo al que llegue con los abogados de "Factory" sería el vernos una vez que el evento se lleve acabo y ustedes cierren el trato, antes no puedo, tengo que viajar primero a España para ver lo de la casa productora…

.-Aún no entiendo por que Draco quiere incursionar en eso… bueno, hasta ahora nos ha ido bien con la revista y la editorial…

.-Ya lo conoces…

.-Si¿entonces no vemos en Londres?

.-Dalo por hecho amiga¿cuándo parten?

.-Pasado mañana

.-Bueno, hagamos cuentas, si contamos desde hoy, el evento es en cinco días…- la castaña asiente- …y la boda de Lovegood es en nueve…- murmura para si- …entonces si podré acompañarte…

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionada Hermione

.-Si, para entonces el negocio de España ya estará cerrado y yo podré viajar a Londres

.-Muchas gracias, amiga- y ambas se abrazan

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Dos días después**

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 357, con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 9"_

.-Es nuestro vuelo…- dice Draco al tiempo que se levanta- ¿listo campeón?

.-Siiiii…- grita emocionado Diego- …vamos, mami, lapido o nos dleja el avión…

.-Ya voy, cariño…- dice la mujer

.-¿Todo bien, bonita?- pregunta el rubio al ver la indecisión de su mujer

.-Si…

.-Cho, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, podrías llevar a Diego por algo para el camino, por favor

.-Claro…- responde la asiática, quien los había acompañado al aeropuerto- …vamos enano- dice tomándolo de la mano

.-Pelo…- dice reticente a alejarse de sus padres

.-Campeón…- Draco se agacha y queda a su altura- no nos vamos a ir sin ti

.-¿Lo plometes papi?

.-Lo prometo…- levanta la mano derecha – ve con tu tía

.-Enano, mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos…- dice la chica- …te compro lo que quieras- le dice en voz baja para que su madre no los escuchara

.-¡Vamonos malina!…- dice el pequeño y comienza a arrastrar a Chang- dulces, dulces, dulces…- se alejan, mientras Diego sigue tarareando

.-Bonita…

.-¿Y si me equivoco?- pregunta ella en cuanto se quedan solos- tengo miedo de ir…

.-¿Por qué¿aún lo amas?

.-No, por supuesto que no… Harry me hizo mucho daño que lo último que podría sentir por él es amor…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Tengo miedo de que se derrumbe lo que tenemos

.-Yo jamás dejare de amarte…- la abraza

.-Lo se, yo tampoco dejare de amarte…- lo besa- …temo por Diego…

.-El estará bien

.-¿Y si quiere quitármelo?

.-Jamás podrá hacerlo- responde seguro el rubio

.-Pero…

.-Escucha…- pone un dedo sobre los labios de la chica- …Diego es mi hijo y nunca, oyeme bien, NUNCA permitiré que me separen de él ni de ti…

.-Si…- dice no muy convencida la castaña

.-Además, no se te olvide que tenemos a la mejor abogada que podríamos imaginar…- sonríe- …Cho haría hasta lo imposible por ese niño, es su adoración

.-¿Si lo reconoce?

.-Pero si ese niño es idéntico a ti…

.-Si, pero tiene sus ojos

.-Amor… si no le ha importado por siete años¿qué te hace pensar que le interesara ahora?

.-Tienes razón…- se besan

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 357, con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 9"_

.-Si no se apresuran, perderán el vuelo- los interrumpe Cho

.-Milen todo lo que me complo mi tía- dice Diego y les muestra una bolsa llena de dulces, revistas y demás

.-Cho…- la castaña mira inquisidoramente a su amiga

.-¿Qué?- pregunta la asiática sin inmutarse- es mi sobrino-ahijado favorito

.-Es tu único sobrino-ahijado favorito- dice Draco, divertido

.-Con mayor razón

.-Pero…

.-Mejor vamonos…- interrumpe el rubio- …nos vemos en una semana- le dice a Cho

.-En una semana- responde esta y abraza a sus amigos

.-Te encargo lo de la productora

.-Si, Draco… ya lo tengo todo listo

.-Adiós malina

.-Adiós enano

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Londres**

.-Ya llego el proyecto- dice una mujer al tiempo que entrega una carpeta

.-¿Lo revisaste?- le pregunta

.-Si y todo esta en orden, lo aprobaron

.-Que bueno…- suspira el hombre- …de verdad que los empresarios esos son muy exigentes, nos regresaron el proyecto más de tres veces

.-Tranquilo Harry…

.-No puedo Lavender…- revisa los papeles- …la presentación se realizara en cuatro días y aún tengo que enviarle la relación de

invitados, lugar del evento, hora, hospedaje, transporte y etc a Theodore…

.-Respira profundo…- trata de calmarlo, se pone detrás de su asiento y comienza a masajearle los hombros- …todo saldrá bien, no es la primera vez que trabajamos bajo presión y siempre la libramos, esta no tiene porque ser la excepción…

.-Ya lo se…- dice un poco relajado- …pero no deja de preocuparme

En eso la puerta de la oficina de Harry se abre y entra por ella una mujer pelirroja.

.-Cariño…- dice acercándose al moreno- …Brown- se detiene en cuanto ve a la chica detrás del moreno

.-Ginny…- responde Harry

.-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta molesta

.-Nada…- dice Lavender- …solo le decía a Harry que el proyecto de "Factory" ya llego

.-Pues que bueno, porque si lo hubieran tardado más no habríamos podido cumplir con el evento- comenta seria

.-Harry, siempre puede con lo que se propone- habla molesta Brown

.-Mira niña...

.-Ya basta las dos…- interviene el moreno- …lo que importa ahora es ponernos a trabajar- mira a su asistente- …Lavender, por favor envíale una relación de los pormenores del evento y demás cosas a Theodore, que lo revise y en la tarde lo espero para ultimar detalles

.-Ahora mismo…- responde la chica, toma los documentos y sale de la oficina, no sin antes guiñarle un ojos al moreno, cosa que la pelirroja ve e impotente solo frunce el ceño

.-¿Qué significa esa confianza con tu asistente?

.-Déjate de tonterías Ginny…- contesta molesto- …¿dónde esta Andie?

.-La deje con Emma

.-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que pase mucho tiempo con la niñera

.-Por favor, Harry, sabes que no tengo tiempo para cuidarla y…

.-Y eso se podría solucionar si trabajaras menos…- la interrumpe- …mil veces te h he dicho que con trabajes medio día en la publicidad es más que suficiente

.-Pero me aburro en casa…

.-Mira, no quiero pelear…- se levanta- … dile a Lavender que te de una copia del proyecto de "Factory", busca a Justin y comiencen a trabajar en el…

.-Como quieras…- le responde molesta y sale de la oficina

—**H ****Y****H—**

Una vez solo, saca de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una foto y se acercándose a la ventana se deja llevar por la fría mañana, pareciera que el tiempo supiera como se encuentra su corazón… triste… solo… frió… desde hace siete años… desde que ella se fuera…

**:::Retrospección::: **

.-Cariño…

.-¿Qué quiere Ginny?

.-Tengo que decirte algo de lo que me acabo de enterar

.-¿Y que es?

.-Es sobre Hermione

.-¿Le paso algo?- pregunta preocupado

.-No es eso

.-¿Entonces?

.-Yo…

.-¡Por dios, Ginny!...- la toma de los hombros- …¡habla!

.-Me encontré con Ron y me dijo que vio a Hermione en el aeropuerto

.-¿Qué?

.-No se muy bien pero al parecer se fue de viaje con su "amigo" Malfoy

.-No, eso no es cierto… ¡mientes!

.-Solo te digo lo que me contó mi hermano…- y sin decir nada más, el moreno sale de la casa- …¡HARRY!- le grita la pelirroja pero él ya no le hace caso

—**H ****Y****H—**

Harry se dirige a la casa de la castaña y mientras recuperar el aliento toca el timbre.

.-¡Hermione!...- grita el moreno, mientras aporrea la puerta- …ábreme por favor

.-Harry…- dice la asiática en bata al abrir la puerta

.-¿Dónde esta Mio?- pregunta el moreno

.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta molesta

.-Necesito hablar con ella, llámala por favor

.-No, ella no quiere verte

.-Entonces entrare a buscarla

.-Ya déjala en paz, Potter…- dice molesta impidiéndole la entrada a la casa- …le has hecho demasiado daño…

.-Pero…

.-Escúchame bien, porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, Hermi se fue…

.-¿A dónde?- la interrumpe

.-No te lo voy a decir… si de verdad la amas, permite que otro hombre que la ama tanto o más que tu, la haga feliz…

.-No puede ser…

.-Si no me crees, puedes pasar y convencerte por ti mismo que ella se fue…- le dice y se hace a un lado

.-Te creo…

.-Lo tenias todo, Harry, todo para ser feliz y lo echaste a perder… y ni te esfuerces en buscarla por nunca la encontraras… buenas noches… -y sin decir más le cierra la puerta en la cara

**:::Fin retrospección:::**

.-Y desde ese día te he buscado como loco pero nada, pareciera que la tierra te trago…- murmura el moreno al tiempo que mira una foto en donde salen juntos- …¿por qué me dejaste?... te amo Mio…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

¿Qué tal?, ya hemos regresado al presente… y por fin después de siete años, Hermione regresará a donde empezó todo… ¿Qué pasara¿volverán a estar junto¿Diego y Andie se conocerán?, pero¿quien es Andie?... bueno pues no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de su historia favorita (lo se parece comercial de TV…)

Como se habran dado cuenta he decidido actualizar 2 dias antes¿la razon?, sencilla: pues que no podre subir el capitulo el dia sábado asi que para no quedar mal con ustedes decidi hacerlo antes, en fin espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a

**1.- Zuly:** Ya vez, actualice 2 dias antes…muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme…

**2.- Yuna Granger**, yo también la odio… en fin, esperemos que tenga su merecido, nos vemos y muchas gracias por leerme…

**3.- Pottercit**a: Si, la verdad es que yo también lo he visto muy flojo, sin embargo es lo que tenia quesalir, al principio dije que la historia era como un desahogo, simple y sencillamente dejo que la historia fluya, pero no te preocupes porque creo que a partir de este capitulo, se volverá un poco mas agil pero aun asi muchas gracias por leerme pero sobre todo por darme tu critica, creeme que lejos de molestarme, me ayudas a mejorar…

Nos leemos pronto y pásense mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

Proxima actualizacion: 20 de Octubre


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_**Yo no se porque**_

_**Tuve que buscar en otro labios**_

_**Que me equivoque**_

_**Que en otra piel**_

_**Te quise ver**_

_**Solo contigo me siento bien**_

.-¿Te gusta el lugar?- pregunta Draco, una vez que se han instalado en el hotel

.-Si, me gusta- responde la castaña parada junto a la ventana, al tiempo que observa con nostalgia, el panorama que la vista le ofrece

.-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- le susurra al oído abrazándola por la cintura

.-Lo se…- responde la castaña volteándose y quedando ambos de frente- …¿cuándo veremos a los representante de "Factory"?

.-Mañana a medio día nos reuniremos con ellos y pasado mañana por la tarde será el ensayo general- y la besa

.-¿Aquí nacielon?- pregunta una vocecita interrumpiéndolos

.-No precisamente cariño- responde la castaña a su hijo al tiempo que se separa del rubio

.-¿Entonces?- cuestiona confundido- mi malina me dijo que nacielon en Londes

.-Bueno si…- dice Draco y lo carga- …¿ves todo esto, campeón?- pregunta llevándolo al balcón y saliendo a el

.-Si…

.-En este país tu madre y yo nacimos, aquí esta nuestra familia

.-¿Enselio?- cuestiona ilusionado mirándolo con sus verdes ojos- quielo conocelos…

.-Ya veremos cariño- interviene su madre

.-Pelo…

.-Cariño, recuerda que venimos por negocios y por lo tanto tu papi y yo estaremos muy ocupados…- le acaricia el rostro- …pero te prometo que en el primer tiempo libre que tengamos iremos a ver a tus abuelos¿ok?

.-¡¡¡Si!!!- responde emocionado

.-Ahora…- sonríe Draco- …¿les parece si vamos a comer?, me muero de hambre

.-Yo tamblien- dice Diego

.-Pues, la verdad es que yo no tengo mucha hambre pero como siempre: son dos contra uno…- suspira resignada la castaña- …gana la mayoría, vamos entonces- los tres toman sus abrigos y salen de la habitación

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Mientras tanto en "Publicidades y Producciones Black"**

.-Todo esta listo- dice Ginny en cuanto entra a la oficina de Harry

.-¿Segura?- pregunta él al tiempo que levanta la mirada y la fija en la pelirroja

.-Totalmente

.-Bien, entonces, hay que ultimar los detalles para el ensayo final de pasado mañana…

.-Hablando de eso¿quién estará a cargo?

.-¿Por qué?

.-Harry a mi me gustaría cerrar esa cuenta…

.-Lo siento Ginny- responde- pero yo me encargare

.-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

.-No es que no te crea capaz pero esta cuenta, en particular, es muy importante y debo encargarme personalmente de ella

.-Pero…

.-Nada…- toma el teléfono y presiona un botón- Lavender, ven por favor- y cuelga

En seguida, la puerta de la oficina se abre y aparece una morena con libreta en mano.

.-Dime Harry

.-¿Ya se confirmaron todas las asistencias?

.-Si, esta mañana, cheque las ultimas invitaciones

.-Bien, dile a Terry que quiero que pasado mañana me acompañe al centro de convenciones para supervisar el último ensayo

.-Si…- se detiene

.-¿Algo más?

.-Tienes una visita

.-Lavender te dije que hoy no recibiría a nadie

.-Lo se, pero…

.-Nada…- responde molesto- …dile a esa persona que venga otro día

La chica esta por hablar nuevamente cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una niña de 6 años, de tez blanca con el cabello color negro azabache liso, y unos grandes ojos color verdes.

.-Dije que…

.-Papi…- dice una vocecita

.-Andie

.-¿No quieres verme?- pregunta inocente

.-Pequeña, no sabia que eras tu- dice el moreno al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a su hija para cargarla- ¿por qué no me avisaste que habías traído a la niña?- le pregunta a Ginny

.-No lo sabía…- contesta seria la pelirroja

.-La traje yo señor…- dice una mujer de mediana edad que se encuentra de pie en la puerta.

.-Emma

.-Lo siento señor pero la niña me insistió tanto en que la trajera que no pude negarme

.-Pues para la próxima pideme permiso…- interviene molesta Weasley- ...se supone que estaban en la casa y…

.-Tranquila Ginny…- la calla el moreno- …Emma no hizo nada malo

.-No me gusta no saber donde esta mi hija- responde irritada

.-No quiero que te enojes mama- dice su hija

.-No te preocupes pequeña…- le da un beso en la frente- …no es tu culpa¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

.-¡¡¡Si!!!- grita emocionada

.-Lavender¿cuántas citas tengo hoy?

.-Solo tienes la del almuerzo con "Calzado Filosofal"

.-Cancelala, por favor

.-Como digas- responde la morena al tiempo que anota en su libreta electrónica

.-Y Emma pude retirarse, por el resto del día yo me encargare de mi hija

.-Si señor, con permiso- y sale del lugar

.-Voy con ustedes- se levanta la pelirroja

.-Preferiría que te quedaras- dice Harry

.-Pero…

.-Ginny, no puedo dejar la publicidad sola

.-Esta bien…- responde resignada

.-Regresamos en un par de horas

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Al día siguiente**

La reunión con los representantes de "Factory" esta llegando a su final, así que Draco y Hermione están terminando de revisar el convenio que la empresa les ofrece, así como las recomendaciones que Cho Chang, desde España, les enviara.

.-¿Están conformes?- pregunta la mujer que se encuentra sentada frente a ellos

.-Si, no tenemos ningún inconveniente- responde el rubio luego de que la castaña asiente

.-Ahora solo falta ver el evento de mañana y podremos firmar el contrato- dice Hermione

.-Verán que quedaran satisfechos con los resultados de mañana

.-Eso espero, señorita Patil- dice la castaña, al tiempo que ella y Draco se ponen de pie

.-Por cierto¿qué casa productora esta a cargo?- pregunta Draco

.-¡Oh!, la mejor…- dice emocionada la mujer- …es "Publicidades y Producciones Black"- termina con una sonrisa

.-Mmm…- queda pensativo- …no la ha escuchado

.-Siendo honesta, es relativamente nueva… de unos cinco años aproximadamente

.-Si es tan joven¿por qué contrataron sus servicios?- inquiere desconfiada Granger

.-Lo se, pero ha adquirido mucho prestigio

.-Pero…

.-Solo espere a mañana…- interrumpe Patil- …y podrá juzgar su trabajo

.-Eso espero…- dice seria- …porque no me hicieron atravesar el océano para contemplar a unos novatos

.-No, claro que no señora Malfoy, vera que no se arrepentirá

.-Esta bien…- interviene Draco- …nos vemos mañana, entonces

.-Los espero en el centro de convenciones… a eso de las 6 pm ¿les parece?- pregunta Parvarti Patil, la representante legal de "Ediciones Factory"

.-Perfecto- responde Draco, se despiden e inmediatamente sales de la oficina

—**H ****Y****H—**

Una vez afuera, Hermione saca del bolso su celular y marca un numero.

.-Señorita Sprout- habla la castaña

.-Señora Malfoy- dicen del otro lado de la línea

.-¿Cómo se ha portado mi pequeño?

.-Muy bien señora, es un niño muy tranquilo

.-Que bueno, me lo pasa por favor

.-Espere un momento

…

.-¿Hola?

.-Cariño…

.-Mami…- dice emocionado- …¿ya telminalon?

.-Si, acabamos de salir de la reunión

.-Que bueno, pol que los extlaño mucho

.-Nosotros también- dice la mujer- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

.-Jugando, Splout es muy buena y divertida

.-Me alegra

.-Me pasas a mi papi…

.-Claro….- le entrega el móvil a Draco- …Diego quiere hablar contigo

.-Hola campeón

.-Papi… quielo il a la lueda glandota

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta confundido el rubio

.-La lueda, la que vimos ayel

.-¡Ah!, te refieres a la Noria del milenio

.-Esa… andla, vamos… polfis

.-Déjame hablarlo con tu mama y cuando lleguemos al hotel vemos¿ok?

.-Pelo…

.-Cuando lleguemos, campeón

.-Ta blien…- dice resignado- …los esplelo

Una vez que cuelgan, Draco le regresa el celular a la castaña.

.-¿Por qué discutían?- pregunta la castaña

.-Nada del otro mundo- responde este- quiere que vayamos a The London Eye

.-¿Ahora?

.-Si, pero le dije que primero lo hablaría contigo… ¿qué opinas?

.-No estaría mal…- dice pensativa- …ha de sentirse aburrido de estar encerrado, ayer solo fuimos a comer al restaurante del hotel y de regreso a la habitación

.-¿Entonces comemos fuera y luego vamos a donde el niño quiera?

.-Si

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¡Anda Emma, vamos!- insiste una pequeña

.-Pero Andie, tus padres no están y no podemos salir sin su consentimiento

.-Pues llámalos- responde la niña y le pasa el teléfono

.-Esta bien…- dice la mujer, toma el aparato y marca un numero

.-Publicidades y Producciones Black, buenas tardes

.-¿Señorita Brown?

.-Si¿quién habla?

.-Soy Emma Smith

.-¡Oh!, Emma, disculpa, no te reconocí la voz

.-No se preocupes

.-¿Qué se te ofrece?

.-¿Podría hablar con el señor Potter?

.-¿Le pasa algo a Andie?- pregunta preocupada

.-No, no es nada de eso…- responde la mujer- …es que la niña quiere pedirle permiso para salir

.-Espera un momento

Luego de unos minutos, Smith escucha una voz grave.

.-¿Qué sucede Emma?

.-Señor Potter, disculpe que lo moleste pero Andie quiere hablar con usted

.-Pásemela…- espera unos segundos

.-Papi…

.-Pequeña…

.-Quero ir a The London Eye

.-¿Otra vez?- pregunta el moreno

.-Si…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor

.-De acuerdo pero quiero que te porte bien y que obedezcas en todo a Emma¿ok?

.-Si, te quiero papi

.-Yo también, pequeña

.-Me voy a divertir…

.-Jaja… lo se, pásame a Emma

.-¿Dígame señor?- pregunta la voz de la niñera

-Lleve a la niña a The London Eye pero no quiero que regresen tarde, y llevese el celular que esta en mi despacho por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca

.-Si señor

.-Vamos…- dice la niña en cuanto su niñera cuelga el teléfono

.-Tranquila- dice la mujer- no podemos salir así de la casa

.-¿Por qué?

.-Hay que ir por unos abrigo, afuera esta haciendo algo de frió

—**H ****Y****H—**

**De regreso al hotel**

.-Mami, papi…- grita Diego, en cuanto ve a sus padres entrar a la habitación

.-Cariño- dice su madre, al tiempo que se agacha y recibe el abrazo del niño

-¿Vamos a ir a la Nolia?

.-Bueno…- intenta hacerse la interesante

.-Polfis…

.-Esta bien…- dice con una sonrisa- pero primero iremos a comer

.-Si

—**H ****Y****H—**

**En The London Eye**

.-Con calma Andie, la Noria no se va ha ir a ningún lado

.-Ya lo se, pero aún así apurate

.-No entiendo como es que te gusta tanto este lugar, venimos casi cada semana

.-No lo se, solo se que me encanta…- dice la niña una vez dentro de uno de las capsulas…- además se ve todo muy bonito

.-Si, en eso tienes razón

.-Cuando estamos arriba, siento como si pudiera volar

.-¿Volar?

.-Si, me siento libre

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¡Wow…!- dice Diego, en cuanto suben a una de las capsulas- …es genial

.-¿Te gusta?

.-Me encanta papi…

.-Desde aquí arriba se puede admirar todo Londres- dice Draco

.-¿Y podemos vel las casas de mis abluelitos?

.-No campeón…- responde el rubio- …mis padres viven en Francia y los de tu mama en Liverpool

.-¡Ah!- exclama un poco desilusionado- ¿y ta lejos?

.-Francia si…- dice Granger- …pero Liverpool no tanto

—**H ****Y****H—**

Están bajando de la Noria cuando de pronto Diego suelta la mano de su madre y se pierde entre la gente.

.-Diego- grita su madre en cuanto se da cuenta de que el niño no esta

.-Campeón

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Malfoy, es encontrado por una mujer y una niña, la mujer al verlo solo, decide acercarse a él.

.-¿Estas perdido?- pregunta- ¿dónde están tus padres?- pero no obtiene respuesta- -¿no me entiendes?

.-Mi mami me ha dlicho que no hable con extraños- murmura

.-Soy Andie…- interviene la pequeña que acompaña a la mujer- …y ella es Emma, ahora ya no somos extraños- le extiende la mano

.-Soy Diego- responde el niño con una sonrisa

.-¿Tus padres?- pregunta, nuevamente, Emma

.-No lo se

.-Vamos al puesto de vigilancia, ellos sabrán que hacer- dice la mujer y toma la mano del niño

.-¿De donde eres?- pregunta Andie en lo que caminan

.-Vivo en Canadá- responde Diego

.-¿Canadá¿y donde es?

.-Muy lejos…

.-Esta en otro continente- habla la mujer

.-Si, vinimos en Avlión

.-Ah…

.-¿Tienes hermanos?- vuelve a preguntar la niña

.-No¿y tu?

.-Tampoco- contesta algo triste- pero me gustaría

.-A mi también… ¿cuánto años tienes?

.-Seis

.-Yo cinco, casi seis

.-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?- interviene Emma

.-Ellos se laman…- pero ya no contesta porque en ese momento escucha a su padre llamándolo

.-Campeón…

.-Papi…- grita Diego y soltándose de la mujer corre hacia el hombre abrazándolo fuertemente

.-¿Dónde estabas?, nos asustaste mucho

.-Lo siento…

.-Cariño…- llega la castaña y se lo quita a Draco- …no vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto, por favor

.-Supongo que ellos son tus padres…- dice Emma

.-Si…- responde Diego con una sonrisa, aun en brazos de su madre

.-¿Y usted es…?- pregunta Draco

.-Lo siento, que maleducada soy… -dice con una sonrisa- …mi nombre es Emma Smith y ella se llama Andie

.-Un gusto, Draco Malfoy- le extiende la mano

.-Encontramos a su hijo solo y como no supo decirnos donde estaban, decidí llevarlo al puesto de vigilancia para que nos ayudaran

.-Muchas gracias…- expresa Hermione pero antes de seguir hablando mira bien a la niña y algo en su interior la hace estremecerse, se agacha y quedando a su altura, continua- …gracias por ayudar a mi hijo

.-De nada

.-Eres muy bonita…- la castaña le acaricia el rostro- …y tienes unos hermosos ojos

.-¿Verdad que si?- responde con inocente presunción

.-Bueno, ya estas con tus padres, Diego, así que nosotros nos vamos- dice Emma

.-Una vez más , gracias- expresa Draco

.-Adiós, Diego- se despide la niña

.-Adliós, Diego- habla él al tiempo que se aleja en brazos de su padre

_COnTiNuAra…_

_**

* * *

Mis notas**_

Hola, ya estoy de vuelta… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, yo creo que ahora si estuvo mas interesante, ya sabemos quien es Andie y lo mas emocionatne de todo es que ella y Diego ya se conocieron… por Merlin¿ahora que sucedera?...

Como ven, hasta ahora he cumplido las fechas de mis actualizaciones así que por favor déjenme mas reviews, recuerden que son el alimento de los escritores… pero aun asi quiero agradecer sus mensajes a:

**1.-Monse: **Muchas gracias por leerme, la verdad es que simple y sencillamente no lo saporto (Weasley), no es el complemente del moreno, no cuadran, sin embargo debo reconocer que me he topado con historias muy buenas en donde la pareja principal es Harry y Ginny… en fin otra vez muchas gracias por leerme…

**2.-pottercita:** Espero que este capitulo si te haya gustado, como vez ya estamos en el presente… y ya somos dos que odiamos a la pelirroja… en fin dos de nuestras interrogantes ya han sido contestadas en este capitulo: Andie y Diego ya se conociero y son medios hermanos… en fin ya nos leeremos la próxima y gracias por continuar conmigo…

Bueno es todo, nos leemos en unos 15 dias (02 o 03 de noviembre) y por cierto pasense por mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo 12**

_**No me olvidare**_

_**Todo lo que un día nos juramos**_

_**Un día más no puedo estar**_

_**Solo contigo**_

_**Entiendo mi libertad**_

_**Quiero volver a intentar**_

Harry Potter y Terry Boot van de camino al centro de convenciones en el auto del primero.

.-¿Traes todos los bocetos?- pregunta el moreno

.-Si…- responde- …Lavender me entrego la carpeta ya ordenada

.-Todo tiene que salir perfecto, esta es una gran oportunidad la cual no podemos desaprovechar

.-Ya lo sabemos, Harry, así que no te preocupes¿ok?

.-Si, pero…

.-Escucha…- lo interrumpe- …Padma, Cedric y Lee ha hecho un excelente trabajo… no hay nada de que preocuparse

.-Tienes razón…- en ese momento el moreno aparca y ambos bajan del automóvil- …llegamos

Están entrando al edificio cuando el celular del moreno comienza a sonar.

.-¿Diga?

.-¿Señor Potter?- preguntan al otro lado de la línea

.-Si, él habla

.-Soy la profesora Bones, del colegio de su hija

.-¿Le sucedió algo?- pregunta preocupado

.-No, ella se encuentra bien…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Necesito que venga inmediatamente al instituto…

.-Pero¿por qué?

.-Trate de comunicarme con su esposa pero me fue imposible, así que si es tan amable de venir a recoger a su hija se lo agradeceré mucho

.-¿Ginny, no ha ido por ella?- cuestiona molesto

.-Lo siento pero no

.-No se preocupe profesora, voy para allá- y cuelga

.-¿Algún problema?- cuestiona Boot

.-A Gynevra se le olvido ir por Andie al colegio

.-¿Y Emma?

.-Pidió permiso para ausentarse un par de días…- responde molesto- …se supone que ella se encargaría de la niña

.-Tranquilo, Harry

.-¿Podrías ocuparte del ensayo?, tengo que ir por mi hija

.-No te preocupes, los chicos y yo nos encargaremos…- le sonríe

.-Gracias…- y sin más el moreno sale del edificio

—**H ****Y****H—**

Mientras tanto dentro del salón en donde se llevara acabo el evento de fusión entre "Factory" y "Ediciones Gryffindor".

.-¿Qué opinas?

.-…

.-Bonita…- le insiste Draco

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Segura que puedes continuar?...- la mira- …si quieres regresa al hotel, yo termino con esto, solo es un ensayo

.-No te preocupes…- suspira- …solo estoy un poco nerviosa

.-Buenas tardes…- interrumpe una mujer

.-Señorita Patil…- la saluda Hermione- …creí que nos veríamos a las 6 se la tarde

.-Lo siento, de verdad…- se justifica la mujer- ...es que el trafico esta de lo peor y…

.-No se preocupe…- interviene Draco- …nosotros acabamos de llegar y los representantes de "Publicidades y Producciones Black" aun no llegan

.-Buenas tardes…- dice Terry

.-Señor Boot, buenas tardes- habla Parvarti- mire le presento a los señores Malfoy

.-Un gusto…- responde el chico

.-Igualmente- dice Draco, estrechándole la mano

.-Hola…- dice la castaña

.-Señora…

.-¿Viene solo?- pregunta la abogada

.-Si, mi jefe tuvo un asunto urgente que atender y me pide que los disculpe por su ausencia pero que mañana los vera en el evento-

responde

.-Vaya, entonces lo mejor será que comencemos con el ensayo…- dice Draco y sin más el mismo da comienzo

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Me puedes explicar por que diablos no fuiste por la niña?- cuestiona el moreno en cuanto la pelirroja cruza la puerta de su casa

.-¿Qué?- pregunta confusa la chica

.-Que se supone que irías por Andie al instituto y como no apareciste…- dice con un tono de fingida calma- …TUVE QUE IR YO…- le grita

.-NO ME GRITES

.-ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE GYNEVRA… ¿Y SI LE HUBIERA SUCEDIDO ALGO A MI HIJA?...- la toma de los hombros

.-SUELTAME… ME LASTIMAS

.-SI NO QUERIAS HACERTE CARGO DE ELLA, DEBISTE HABERMELO DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, CARAJO, LA NIÑA ESTABA ASUSTADA

.-Eres un exagerado…- dice sin importancia

.-UNA HIJO ES UN RESPONSABILIDAD Y DESDE QUE ANDREA NACIO, TU HAZ SIDO DE TODO MENOS RESPONSABLE…

.-Yo se como tratarla, no me vegas con sermones

.-PUES NO LO PARECE

.-NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS… TU NO ERES UN MARIDO EJEMPLAR QUE DIGAMOS…

.-A MI HIJA NUNCA LE HE FALTADO

.-PERO ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE… YO TE NECESITO

.-MUY BIEN SABES LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS POR LAS CUALES ESTAMOS JUNTOS, NO ME VENGAS CON SENTIMENTALISMOS

.-Es que ya no lo soporto…- dice llorando

.-Pues yo tampoco

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta con miedo

.-Que esto se acabo

.-¿Cómo?

.-Tu y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos… con esto, lo único que hemos conseguido es ser miserables y no nos lo merecemos…- dice el moreno ya más tranquilo

.-Es que tu no has querido que lo intentemos

.-Entiéndalo Ginny…- la mira- …yo no te amo, estoy contigo solo por Andrea

.-Eres…

.-¿Mami¿papi?...- interviene Andie

.-Pequeña…- habla su padre, acercándose a ella y cargándola

.-¿Por qué pelean?

.-No peleamos…

.-Pero los escuche

.-Es que tu papi quiere dejarnos…- dice su madre con malicia

.-¡Ginny!- reprende el moreno

.-¿Eso es cierto papi?- pregunta triste la niña

.-Claro que no, pequeña…- la besa en la frente- …¿quieres que te lea un cuento para que te duermas?

.-Si…- lo abraza por el cuello- …pero prométeme que nunca me dejaras…

.-Jamás pequeña, jamás me alejare de tu lado… eres lo más importante en mi vida

.-Te quiero papi…

.-Y yo aún más…- mira a la mujer- …luego hablamos…- y sin más el moreno lleva en brazos a la niña hacia su habitación, mientras la pelirroja los mira y sonríe con satisfacción, una vez más consiguió retenerlo a su lado

—**H ****Y**** H—**

**Al día siguiente por la noche**

**Centro de Convenciones**

Hermione se encontraba ya en uno de los salones con Draco, Parvarti y Terry terminado de revisar los últimos detalles de negocios y otros acerca de la presentación de la colección de los Beast Seller del gran escritor Remus Lupin, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre.

.-Hola… ya llego la que andaba ausente…

.-¡Cho!- dice la castaña en cuanto ve a la asiática- ¿qué haces aquí?

.-Yo también te extrañe…- dice fingiendo enojo

.-No seas tonta…- la abraza- …pero es que te esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días

.-Lo se, pero pude adelantar mi viaje- corresponde el abrazo- …hola rubio, te tengo una buna noticia- dice a Malfoy

.-¿Ah, si?

.-El negocio esta cerrado…- le entrega un fólder- …desde esta mañana eres el nuevo dueño de "Producciones Slytherin"

.-Eso es fantástico…- sonríe el chico al tiempo que revisa los documentos- ...para ser honestos creí que te costaría más trabajo

.-Pues ya vez que no…- alarde Chang- …soy la mejor

.-Colega… -saluda Parvarti- …me da gusta volver a verla

.-Licenciada…- saluda- …¿cómo ha estado?

.-Muy bien… me alegra que ya haya llegado, así podremos firmar el contrato antes de lo convenido

.-Claro…

.-Señorita Partil…-interrumpe una de las edecanes

.-Dime Katie

.-El evento esta por comenzar, solo los esperan a ustedes

.-Ya vamos

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a este gran evento en donde…- hablaba el maestro de ceremonias

Y mientras el evento trascurre, la gente asistente intercambiaba sus impresiones… entre los que se encuentran los representantes de ambas Editoriales: "Gryffindor" y "Factory", así como dueños de "Publicidades y Producciones Black".

.-Todo esta saliendo a la perfección…- cometa Ginny

.-Felicidades, Potter…- se acerca Oliver Wood, dueño de "Ediciones Factory"- …como siempre, no me defraudaste

.-Muchas gracias, Wood…- se estrechan las manos

.-Parvarti…

.-Si, Señor

.-¿Cuándo crees que podamos reunirnos con el representante de "Gryffindor"?

.-Quizá podamos hacerlo hoy mismo…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Antes de que el evento comenzara, la Lic. Chang llego

.-Eso es magnifico

.-¿Chang?- interviene Harry- …¿dijo Chang¿Cho Chang?

.-Si…

.-Por Merlín…- se levanta- …¿sabe donde se ha sentado?- pregunta

.-Si, esta como a tres mesas de la nuestra

.-Harry…- lo detiene la pelirroja- …¿a dónde crees que vas?- pregunta en un susurro

.-¿No es obvio?- responde- voy a buscar a Cho

.-¿Para que?

.-Tengo que hablar con ella

.-Harry, la gente nos esta viendo, contrólate por favor

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Mientras tanto, en otra de las mesas, Hermione, Draco y Cho, platican.

.-¿Y mi sobrino-ahijado favorito?- pregunta la asiática

.-En el hotel- responde Draco

.-¿Por qué no lo trajeron?

.-Este no es un lugar para un niño…- dice Granger

.-Pero…

.-No me atosigues, al menos por hoy…- suplica la chica- …hoy es una noche muy…

.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el rubio al ver que su esposa se ha quedado callada

.-Estas pálida…- dice Cho- …¿te sientes mal?

.-El…- señala- …no… no…

.-Potter...- murmura la abogada en cuanto lo reconoce…- Hermi¿a dónde vas?- pregunta al darse cuenta de su amiga se ha levantado de la mesa e inmediatamente la siguen

.-No puedo…- dice en cuanto Draco la detiene- …aún no, no en este momento…

.-Bonita…

.-Por favor, Draco, encargate de que el evento termine bien y habla con los socios...- trata de contener el llanto- …yo me voy al hotel

.-Te acompaño…- se ofrece su amiga

.-No…

.-Pero no puedes irte así… estas muy nerviosa

.-No te preocupes, tomare un taxi…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor, Cho, tienen que firmar ese contrato…

.-Esta bien…- dice el rubio- ...en cuanto llegues al cuarto, llámame

.-Si…- lo besa levemente en los labios y sale del lugar

—**H ****Y**** H—**

La presentación y todo el evento en general ha finalizado y los últimos asistentes están terminando de retirarse, por lo que los organizadores y socios de las casas editoriales están reuniéndose.

.-Oliver…- dice Malfoy acercándose

.-Draco…-saluda el hombre- …¿qué te pareció?

.-Todo estuvo fantástico

.-¿Y tu esposa?

.-Se empezó a sentir un poco mal y decidió regresar al hotel

.-Es una lastima, tenia muchas ganas de saludarla… Cho…- la besa en la mano

.-Oliver…- saluda - …¿cómo has estado?

.-No tan bien como tu…

.-Gracioso…

.-Hablando en serio…- cambia de tema Wood- …espero que no haya ningún inconveniente para que la firma de la fusión se realice en este momento

.-Precisamente eso es lo que veníamos a decirte…- interviene Draco- …no creo que haya necesidad de retrazarlo más

.-Entonces procedamos…- dice Patil

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Me estoy muriendo de sueño…- bosteza la asiática, en cuanto salen del edificio

.-Yo también…

.-Cho…- dice una voz en la sombra

.-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta Draco

.-Soy yo…- sale de la oscuridad

.-Potter…- dice despectiva Cho

.-Tengo que hablar contigo

.-No lo creo…- interviene el rubio

.-¿Malfoy?… - pregunta sorprendo- …¿qué haces aquí?

.-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia

.-No importa…- mira a la chica- …¿dónde esta Mio?

.-¿Y acaso crees que te lo voy a decir?- pregunta burlona

.-Por favor…- suplica- …tengo que hablar con ella

.-¿Después de tantos años, hasta ahora la buscas?- interroga el rubio- ...¿para que quieres verla?, le hiciste demasiado daño…

.-¿Sabes donde esta?

.-No pienso responderte…- dice Malfoy

.-Draco, por favor…- interviene Cho

.-Tengo que verla… llevo…

.-No puedo hacer nada por ti, Harry, lo siento…

.-Pero…

.-Adiós…- y sin más toma del brazo al rubio y abordan un taxi

_COnTiNuAra… _

* * *

_**Mis notas**_

Sorry por la tardanza… se que dije que actualizaría hace una semana, de verdad lo siento, el capitulo ya estaba listo pero no pude subirlo hasta ahora… y como de plano se me borro que era día de fieles difuntos, estuve algo ocupada… en fin, lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí… así que mejor díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... por poco y Harry se da cuenta de que tan cerca se encuentra de la castaña… aunque tal vez lo sospeche pues ya se topo con Draco y Cho… en fin ya veremos que pasara en la boda Longbottom-Lovegood… Mejor pasemos a otra cosa, los reviews: Solo uno… en fin no importa… muchas gracias por leerme

1.- LUNA-NIS… si la verdad es que ya se esta poniendo mejor y este capitulo, tambien lo estuvo… nos leemos la proxima

Eso es por ahora, nos leemos pronto y pásense por mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

P.D. Próxima actualización: 24 de noviembre


	13. Chapter 13

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

_Ups!, se me olvidaba algo… este capitulo contiene Lemon, no muy explicito, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo… ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño…_

_Disfrútenlo…_

**Capitulo 13**

_**Porque si hoy se**_

_**Que eres mi destino**_

_**Y llenaste de luz**_

_**Cruzaste mi camino**_

_**Porque no se si tu sientes lo mismo**_

_**Y yo esperare**_

_**Que vuelvas tu conmigo**_

_**Yo quiero estar contigo**_

.-Buenas noches, Sprout…-dice la castaña

.-Señora... no la esperaba tan temprano- dice al tiempo que se levanta del sillón

.-No se preocupe¿y mi hijo?

.-Esta viendo una película en su cuarto

.-Bien, ya puedes retirarte…- le sonríe- …nos vemos mañana

.-Hasta mañana, señora…- responde la mujer y sale del penthouse

Luego de despedir a la niñera, la editora se dirige al encuentro con su hijo.

.-Hola desvelado…- saluda Granger

.-¡Mami…!- grita desde la cama Diego, en cuento ve a la castaña entrar

a su habitación

.-Cariño…- responde ella

.-¿Y mi papi?

.-Aún sigue en la reunión…- se acerca a la cama y se acuesta junto a su hijo- …yo me regrese porque te extrañaba mucho…- le acaricia el pelo- …recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón…

.-Yo tamblien te quelo mucho mamita…- la mira- …¿pol que estas tliste?

.-No mi amor…

.-Si… tus ojitos no blillan como siemple…

.-Hay, mi corazón…- lo abraza- …mejor dime ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?, ya es muy tarde¿no crees?

.-Solo un ploquito más…- le suplica él- …hasta que telmine la peli…

.-Esta bien…- se acomoda junto al niño

Sin embargo, no pasan más de quince minutos, cuando la chica se da

cuenta de que el niño se ha quedado dormido, así que toma el control y apaga el televisor y arropándolo, le susurra:

.-Lo siento hijo…- lo besa en la frente- …pero no puedo dejar que él te conozca… no lo merece, no te merece… nos abandono… solo espero que algún día puedas entender las razones por las que no te permití conocer a tu padre y espero que puedas perdonarme… te amo, mi niño, te amo con todo mi alma…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Un par de horas después, Draco llega al hotel e inmediatamente sube al penthouse pero al no encontrar a su mujer en la habitación principal se dirige a la de su hijo y es ahí en donde los ve, a los dos… dormidos, madre e hijo, y no puede evitar, una vez más, dar gracias a la vida por ponerlos en su camino.

Se acerca a ellos y levemente acaricia la mejilla de la castaña, ocasionando con esto que ella se despertara.

.-Lo siento…- dice en un susurro- …no era mi intención…

.-Tranquilo cielo…- toma la mano del chico- …¿cómo fue todo?- se incorpora, quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama

.-Ya firmamos la fusión…- se sienta a su lado- …¿y tu como estas?

.-No lo se…- suspira- …perdóname…

.-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, bonita…

.-Es que no debí huir de esta manera… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo…

.-Oye…- la interrumpe- …no te voy a negar que me desconcertó mucho que te hayas turbado de esa manera pero no tienes por que darme explicaciones y…

.-Pero yo quiero hacerlo… no quiero que pienses otra casa

.-¿Cómo cual?- le pregunta el

.-No lo se…- responde sinceramente la chica

.-Bonita… ¿aún lo amas?- pregunta temeroso

.-Ya me lo habías preguntado¿recuerdas?...- él asiente- … y ya sabes mi respuesta…-toma sus manos- …Harry me hizo mucho daño, no puedo sentir amor por él…

.-Te amo bonita…- la besa

.-Yo también a ti…

.-Y por lo mismo quiero que siempre tengas presente una cosa- se levanta de la cama y camina por la habitación

.-¿Qué cosa?- se acerca a él

.-Tu felicidad es mi felicidad…- le susurra

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Que yo estaré a tu lado, hasta que tu lo quieras…-ella trata de hablar pero no se lo permite- …déjame continuar…- ella asiente- …estoy conciente de las circunstancias por las cuales nos unimos… se que en un principio lo que te unió a mi fue la soledad y la decepción…

.-Yo también lo recuerdo…- le sonríe- …y si en un principio solo te veía como un amigo poco a poco me ganaste, con tu paciencia… tu constancia… tu amor…- lo abraza- …te amo, Draco Malfoy, y nada ni nadie lo cambiara…- lo besa

.-Pero…- trata de hablar una vez que se han separado

.-Nada…

.-¿Mami¿Papi?...- interrumpe una voz somnolienta

.-Campeón…- el rubio se acerca a él

.-¿Ya lleglaste?- pregunta restregándose sus ojitos

.-Vuelve a dormir, ya es muy tarde…- dice su padre al tiempo que lo arropa

.-Te quelo mucho…- susurra el pequeño antes de volverse a quedar dormido

.-Y yo aún más, campeón…- lo besa en la frente

—**H ****Y****H—**

Luego de abandonar la habitación de Diego, tanto Hermione como Draco están preparándose para dormir… el rubio ya se encuentra en la cama cuando le señala:

.-Lo que te dije hace un momento es en serio…

.-Lo se…- responde la castaña desde el tocador- …y te lo agradezco...- se levanta y se acerca a él, tumbándose boca a bajo, junto a él

.-Te amo demasiado, Hermione…- le acaricia el rostro- …y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz

.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

.-¿Más que Potter?- pregunta alzando una ceja

.-Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que Harry significo para mi, nunca te he mentido, él fue el amor de mi vida…- lo mira- …pero ahora tu eres mi presente y es contigo con quien quiero estar…- se incorpora un poco y acercándose a su rostro lo besa

.-Bonita…

.-En todo caso, lo único bueno que Harry me dejo, es a nuestro hijo…

.-Es bien se oye cuado dice "nuestro hijo"

.-Un padre no es quien engendra, es quien cría… y estos cinco años, eso es lo que has sido para Diego, mi hijo no pudo tener mejor padre…- se vuelven a besar y poco a poco este comienza a subir de tono

El rubio se incorpora y con un ágil moviendo, la castaña queda debajo de él, entrelazando ella, sus brazos sobre la nuca del chico.

.-Te amo…- susurra besándola en el cuello

Hermione gimió levemente al notar la lengua de Draco jugando en su cuello y de forma inconsciente ladeó la cabeza permitiéndole un mejor

acceso, el rubio lo aprovecha y comienza a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica mientras baja hacia la clavícula con la intención de llegar a sus pechos.

.-Voy a ducharme…- dice la castaña, separándose del chico y saliendo rápidamente de la cama

.-Mala…- responde este pero ella solo le sonríe traviesamente e ingresa al baño

Hermione comienza a ducharse, cuando de pronto nota una silueta entre las uniones de las cortinas y mira sus grises ojos clavados en su cuerpo húmedo. Inmediatamente lo invita a acompañarla bajo el agua, tira de su brazo y le planta un beso en los labios. Las gotas que caían de la regadera empapan su ropa, consistente solo en un ligero pantalón.

.-Draco...- le susurra entre besos

.-Bonita…

Luego de quitarse la poca ropa que traía, se pone detrás de ella y comienza a enjabonarle la espalda, los senos, el abdomen, las piernas… La castaña estaba hecha un volcán cuando la mano del chico encuentra sus labios inferiores… el rubio deja que el jabón resbalara y la masturba con tanta gracia e ímpetu que al llegar al limite, Hermione por poco y se desmaya…

.-Ahhhh…- gime ella- …Draco…

Se fueron a la cama; con paciencia, y entre besos y caricias, cada uno seca al otro… el chico la observa como si fuera la primera vez y con pequeños besos recorre sus cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer…

.-Tan hermosa como siempre…- le susurra él

Draco desliza una de sus manos por la entrepierna de la chica, preparándola mientras degusta de sus senos… luego de que ella esta lo suficientemente húmeda, la penetra haciendo que los dos gimieran al mismo tiempo al sentirse unidos… Draco empieza a moverse intensamente dentro de Hermione, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos sin querer pues es demasiado el placer que esta sintiendo.

.-Ahhhh…

.-Mas…- susurra ella

De pronto cambian de posición, ahora ella se encuentra sobre él… sus senos son acariciados por la lengua de Draco que no para de morderlos y lamerlos… Toma entre sus dientes los pezones y los muerde levemente produciendo mucho éxtasis. El placer los esta llevando hasta la cumbre y la castaña es la primera en acabar llegando al clímax totalmente

agotada. Draco comienza a apurar sus movimientos y logra llegar segundos después. Ambos caen rendidos sobre la cama…

.-Te amo, bonita…

.-Te amo…

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Al día siguiente**

**En el restaurante del hotel**

.-Tengo hamble…- habla Diego- …tengo hamble…

.-Ya, en un momento te traen de desayunar…- dice su madre

.-Pelo…

.-¡ENANO…!- grita de pronto una mujer desde la entrada del comedor- …mi sobrino-ahijado favorito… ¡ya llegue!…- se acerca a la mesa de la familia Malfoy

.-¡MALINA!...- grita igual el niño al ver a Cho- …aquí tamos…- levanta su manita- …te estlañe mucho

.-Y yo a ti…- se abrazan

.-Podrían bajar la voz- reprende la castaña, mientras Draco solo se ríe por la situación

.-¿Cómo estlas¿cuándo legastle¿qué me tlajiste?- pregunta de carrerita

.-Cuantas preguntas…- responde la asiática al tiempo que se sienta junto a él- ….estoy bien, llegue ayer por la tarde y te traje muchas cosas…

.-¿Y pol que hastla ahola te veo?- pregunta un poco molesto

.-Tuve que ir al evento que organizaron tus padres, lo siento enano…

.-¿No que tenias mucha hambre, campeón?- interviene el rubio- …tu

desayuno esta enfriándose

.-Es cielto…- dice el niño y comienza a comer

.-Draco ya me dijo que firmaron el contrato…- comenta la chica

.-Si, ya no hubo ningún problema- contesta Draco

.-Ahora ya podemos concentrarnos en tu nuevo juguete rubio…- dice Cho

.-Jajaja…- ríe el chico

.-Ya telmine… -interrumpe Diego

.-¿Tan pronto?- pregunta su madre

.-Sip…- le sonríe- …¿puedo il a juglal?

.-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado y no te alejes¿ok?- dice su padre al tiempo que ven como el niño se aleja

.-¿Cuándo es la boda de Lovegood?- pregunta Chang luego de un breve silencio

.-Pasado mañana- responde Hermione- pero ya no estoy tan segura de asistir

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendida su amiga

.-Esta insegura por Diego…

.-Pero ¿por qué?

.-No quiero que lo conozca…- dice firme la castaña

.-Entonces no lo lleves…- responde simplemente la asiática

.-Creí que la ayudarías…- expone Draco

.-Y es lo que hago…- levanta los hombros- …bien saben que nunca he estado de acuerdo con que Potter lo conozca¿ya le dijiste lo que paso anoche?- pregunta ella al chico

.-No…- responde molesto

.-¿Qué paso?- pregunta ella

.-Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo…- indica Chang

.-Draco…- insiste la castaña

.-Bueno… pues, noche, al salir del centro de convenciones, nos encontramos a Potter…

.-¿QUE?...-grita- …¿le dijeron que estaba aquí¿qué paso?

.-Tranquila, Hermi…- le acaricia un brazo

.-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Cho?, me acaban de decir que hablaron con Harry y me pides que me calme…

.-Nos pregunto por ti…- dice Draco- …pero obviamente no le dijimos que he sido de ti o si te hemos frecuentado

.-Por Dios…- suspira- …¿y ahora que quiere¿por qué después de tantos años?, no lo entiendo…

.-Bonita…

.-¿No entiendo como es que estuvo ahí anoche?- pregunta desconcertada- se supone que era privado y…

.-Su publicidad es quien organizo el evento- interviene el rubio

.-¿Cómo?... bueno eso ya no importa

.-¿Qué harás entonces?- interroga la asiática

.-Iré a la boda de Luna y Neville pero no llevare a Diego

.-¿Segura?- pregunta él

.-Totalmente…

.-Pues yo te apoyo…- sonríe la asiática- …si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo…

.-No, la verdad es que preferiría que tu y Draco me acompañaran

.-No podemos dejarlo solo…- interviene el chico

.-Lo dejamos con Sprout…

.-Pero… dice Draco

.-Mejor cambiemos de tema…- interviene con una sonrisa la abogada- …sabemos que Lovegood no es de mi agrado pero no podemos ir a una fiesta sin llevar algún presente… así que les propongo que nos vayamos de compras…- termina feliz

.-¿Compras?- pregunta angustiado Draco- …¿yo también?

.-Si, tu también, rubio… si no vas ¿quién cargara con lo que compremos?

.-Vamos por Diego… dice Hermione- y los tres adultos se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen al área de juegos del restaurante

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Londres.**

.-Buenos días, cariño…- saluda una pelirroja

.-Ginny…- responde el moreno, sentándose frente a ella

.-¿Por qué no me esperaste?

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta desconcertado

.-Anoche, cuando termino el evento, te desapareciste… tuve que pedirle a Lee que me trajera a casa…- dice molesta- …fuiste a buscarla¿cierto?

.-Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas…- responde este- …y para que me dejes desayunar en paz, te digo que hable con Cho pero no quiso decirme si sabe algo de Hermione…ah! y Malfoy, también esta aquí… ¿satisfecha?

.-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?- pregunta ella

.-¿Y tu por qué insistes en permanezcamos juntos?- pregunta mordaz

.-No entiendes que te amo, Harry…- lo mira con ojos cristalinos- …yo he hecho hasta lo imposible porque estemos bien pero tu no me lo pones nada fácil…

.-¿Qué quieres que haga?... sabes que no te amo, solo estoy contigo por…

.-Lo se…- lo interrumpe- …solo estas aquí por Andrea, pero y ¿yo?

.-¿No estas cansada de esta situación, Gynevra?, porque yo si… ya no lo soporto…

.-Es que no pones nada de tu parte… desde que Granger se fue…

.-¿Y como quieres que reaccione?, perdí al amor de mi vida…

.-NO NECESITO QUE ME LO RECUERDES…- le grita- …SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE LA SOMBRA DE ESA MUJERCITA… ¿COMO PUEDO PELEAR CONTRA ESO?- se levanta

.-Es que ese es, precisamente, tu problema¿cómo puedes pelear una batalla que desde siempre has tenido perdida?

.-¿Si al menos lo intentáramos por nuestra hija?...

.-Ginny, yo…

.-Te prometo que ya no te celare tanto, te dejare respirar… por favor…- le suplica

.-No me prometas algo que no puedas cumplir…- se levanta de la silla

.-Pero ahora es en serio…- se acerca a él y lo toma de las manos- …he estado pensado y tienes razón, la vida que llevamos, no es vida… yo también ya me canse…

.-¿Qué hacemos, entonces?... ¿nos separamos?- pregunta esperanzado

.-No…- responde en u susurro- …al menos no aún

.-¿Qué propones?

.-Que nos demos una ultima oportunidad…- suspira- …pero verdadera, y dependiendo de lo que resulte, ya veremos…

.-Gin…

.-Por favor, Harry, hagámoslo, por nuestra hija, por nosotros… ella ya no es un bebe a la que se le pueda engañar, esta creciendo y se esta dando cuenta de algo no va bien entre nosotros…

.-Tienes razón…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Esta bien…- responde luego de meditarlo unos minutos- …lo intentaremos

.-Gracias…- lo abraza

.-Ya estoy lista…- interrumpe una voz

.-Andie…- el moreno se separa- …¿para que estas lista?- le pregunta

.-Mama dijo que iríamos de compras

.-Hay que comprarle un vestido para la boda de Luna…- sonríe la pelirroja- …¿quieres acompañarnos?

.-¡Si!...- se emociona la niña- …acompáñanos papi

.-Esta bien, solo me cambio y nos vamos…- dice y sale del desayunador

—**H ****Y****H—**

**En el centro comercial.**

.-¿Te gusta este?- pregunta Cho enseñándole un vestido de noche color rojo

.-Más o menos, pero ya tienes uno parecido¿no?

.-No es para mi…- sonríe- …es para ti…

.-¿Cómo¿estas loca?

.-Claro que no… escucha hace seis años que nadie te ha visto, tienes que hacer una reaparición espectacular…- le responde

.-Cho tiene razón…- interviene Draco

.-Pero…

.-Bonita…- toma el vestido que Cho tiene en sus manos y lo pone frente a su mujer- …eres hermosa y los años lo han acentuado, es justo que quienes te creyeron una tonta por seguir a Potter se den cuenta de que sin el has salido adelante

.-Mami plueblatelo…- dice Diego

.-¿Tu también cariño?...- el niño asiente- …esta bien me lo probare… -responde con una media sonrisa y entra al probador

—**H ****Y****H—**

Y mientras la castaña sigue en el probador, Diego comienza a deambular por el lugar hasta que llega al área de las niñas.

.-Este me gusta- escucha la voz de una niña y curioso se acerca

.-¿Segura?- le pregunta un hombre

.-Piensalo hija- dice una mujer- no quiero que a la mera hora digas que no te lo pondrás porque ya no te gusta

.-Estoy segura...

.-Ok, iré a pedir tu talla…- dice sui madre

.-¡DIEGO!…- grita de pronto la niña al ver a su amigo

.-¿Andie?- pregunta él

.-¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?- cuestiona ella fingiendo dolor

.-Lo siento…- responde este, avergonzado

.-¿Quieres presentarme a tu amiguito?- interviene Harry

.-Ya te había hablado de él papi

.-¿Es el niño que se perdió cuando fueron a la Noria?

.-Si… sonríe- Diego, te presento a mi papa

.-Mucho gusto jovencito…- le extiende la mano y lo mira detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que tiene el mismo color de ojos que él y su hija- ...soy Harry Potter

.-Hola…- lo saluda- …me llamo Diego Malfoy

.-¿Cómo?...- pregunta conmocionado- ¿Malfoy, te apellidas Malfoy?

.-¡Enano!- llama una mujer

.-Pol aquí…- responde el pequeño

.-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alejes cuando estamos en un

lugar publico…- indica sin hacer caso a su alrededor

.-Lo siento…- dice apenado

.-Si tu padre se da cuenta de que te alejas de esta forma, nos mata…- se inca para estar a su altura- …¿qué no tuviste suficiente cuando te perdiste en la Noria?

.-Yo…

.-¿Cho?

Al escuchar su nombre, la asiática levanta la vista, y en cuanto ve al moreno, siente que la sangre se le congela…

.-Potter…- susurra y se levanta, poniendo discretamente al niño detrás de ella- …no puedo creerlo, Londres es enorme y tu y yo nos encontramos dos días seguidos

.-¿Lo conoces?- pregunta el niño

.-Somos viejos amigos…- y sin más comienza a alejarse

.-Espera…- interrumpe- …tenemos que hablar

.-Anoche te lo dije…- lo mira molesta- …no te voy a decir donde esta, lo único que te puedo decir es que es feliz, a pesar de todo el daño que le hiciste es feliz…

.-¿algún problema?- pregunta Ginny, quien acaba de llegar con el vestido para su hija

.-Pero si tenemos a la familia feliz…- dice irónica

.-Chang… expresa seria

.-Vamonos, hijo…- toma la mano del niño y comienza a caminar otra vez

.-Adiós…- se despide el niño

En ese momento Malfoy se acerca a ellos pues esta buscándolos, cuando escucha la voz de la asiática.

.-¿Lo encontraste?

.-Si… vamonos

.-¿Así que te casaste con Malfoy?

.-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada

El chico al ver a Potter, siente que su familia esta por ser expuesta así que se aprovecha de su confusión.

.-Si, Cho y yo estamos juntos¿algún problema?

.-Yo…

_COnTiNuAra… _

* * *

_**Mis notas**_

Listo, el nuevo capitulo arriba… ¿qué les pareció?, padre e hijo por fin se conocen… en fin, se supone que este capitulo trataba de la boda de Luna y Neville peor creí conveniente que mejor Diego y Harry se conocieran en otras circunstancias porque si se conocían en la boda era obvio que inmediatamente él se daría cuenta de que el niño es hijo de la castaña, aunque se supone que él ya lo sabe peor no olvidemos que fue un engaño de la pelirroja… Me estoy haciendo bolas, ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Hablemos, ahora de los rr: solo han sido dos pero aun asi muchas gracias a LUNA-NIS y a ElisaGM...

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos, antes que nada ofrezco una disculpa por el retrazo en las publicaciones de los capitulos pero este mes he estado algo ocupada y me ha sido imposible escribir algo... ademas de que la inspiracion me ha vuelto a abandonar... en fin, desgraciadamente este no es capitulo nuevo, solo que como estamos llegalndo al final de año, no queria dejar pasar la oportunidad para desearles una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2008 y les dejo esta reflexion, esperando que les llegue a su corazon. 

Los quiero mucho y prometo que para el proximo año termianre mis historias, que Dios los bendiga a todos y cada unos de ustedes y a sus familias y no olvidemos elevar una oracion por aquellos que han sido olvidados por el hombre más no por nuestros señor:

"**CARTA DE NAVIDAD"**

Como sabrás nos acercamos nuevamente a la fecha de mi cumpleaños, todos los años se hace una gran fiesta en mi honor y creo que este año sucederá lo mismo. En estos días la gente hace muchas compras, hay anuncios en el radio, la televisión y por todas partes no se habla de otra cosa, sino de lo poco que falta para que llegue el día. La verdad, es agradable saber, que la menos, un día la año algunas personas piensan un poco en mi. Como tu sabes, hace muchos años que comenzaron a festejar mi cumpleaños, al principio no parecían comprender y agradecer lo mucho que hice por ellos, pero hoy en día nadie sabe para que lo celebran. La gente se ríe y se divierte mucho pero no saben de que se trata. Recuerdo el año pasado al llegar el día de mi cumpleaños, hicieron una gran fiesta en mi honor, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, ni siquiera me invitaron. Yo era el invitado de honor y ni siquiera se acordaron de invitarme, la fiesta era para mi pero cuando llegó el gran día me dejaron afuera, me cerraron la puerta. ¡Y yo quería compartir la mesa con ellos!. La verdad no me sorprendí, porque en los últimos años todos me cierran las puertas.

Como no me invitaron, se me ocurrió estar sin hacer ruido, entré y me quedé en un rincón. Estaban todos bebiendo, había algunos borrachos, contando chistes, carcajeándose. La estaban pasando en grande, para colmo llegó un viejo gordo, vestido de barba blanca y gritando: "JO, JO, JO, JO", parecía que había bebido de más, se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón y todos los niños corrieron hacía él, diciendo: "SANTA CLAUS", "SANTA CLAUS" ¡Como si la fiesta fuera en su honor! Llegaron las doce de la noche y todos comenzaron a abrazarse, yo expendí mis brazos esperando que alguien me abrazara ¿y sabes?, nadie me abrazo. Comprendí entonteces que yo sobraba en la fiesta, salí sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta y me retiré. Tal vez crean que yo nunca lloro, pero esta noche lloré, me sentía ido, como un ser abandonada, triste y olvidado.

Me llegó tan hondo que la pasar por tu casa, tu y tu familia me invitaron a pasar, además me trataron como a un rey, tu y tu familia realizaron una verdadera fiesta en la cual yo era el invitado de honor. Que DIOS bendiga a todas las familias como la tuya, yo jamás dejo de estar en ellas en ese día y todos los días.

Otra cosa que me asombra es que el día de mi cumpleaños en lugar de hacerme regalos a mi, se regalan unos a otros ¿tu que sentirías si el día de tu cumpleaños, se hicieran regalos unos a otros y no te regalaran nada? Una vez alguien me dijo¿Cómo te voy a regalar algo si a ti nunca te veo? Ya te imaginaras lo que dije: "regala comida, ropa y ayuda a los pobres, visita a los enfermos, a los que están solos y yo los contare como si me lo hubieran hecho a mi". Cada año que pasa es peor, la gente solo piensa en las compras y los regalos y de mi ni se acuerdan.

Recuerdo lo que sucedió a un anciano llamado Juan, un día de mi cumpleaños anduvo de casa en casa pidiendo posada porque tenía hambre y no tenía familia, tocó en muchas puertas, sin que ninguna lo invitara a la mesa, se dio por vencido al ver que ni siquiera esa noche iba a sentir el calor de un hogar. Se sentó en una banqueta y Se puso a llorar como un niño, yo pase junto a él y le pregunta¿Qué tienes Juan? "Es que nadie me invito a pasar", me respondió, yo me senté a un lado de él y le dije: no te apures que a mi tampoco me dejaron entrar.

**Quisiera que esta Navidad me permitas entrar en tu vida**, quisiera que reconocieran, que hace más de dos mil años vine a este mundo para dar mi vida por ti en la cruz y de esa forma poder salvarte, hoy solo quiero que creas esto con todo tu corazón.

Voy a contarte un secreto, he pensado que como nadie me invita a la fiesta que han hecho, estoy pensando en hacer mi propia fiesta, una fiesta grandiosa como la que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Una fiesta espectacular con grandes personalidades: ABRAHAM, MOISES, EL REY DAVID Y OTROS. Todavía estoy haciendo los últimos arreglos por lo que quizá no sea este año. Estoy enviando muchas invitaciones y hoy querido amigo hay una invitación para ti. Solo quiero que me digas si quieres asistir y te reservare un lugar y escribiré tu nombre con letras de oro en mi gran libro de invitados. A esta fiesta solo habrá invitados con previa reservación y se quedarán afuera lo que no que contestaron mi invitación.

¡PREPARATE PORQUE CUANDO TODO ESTE LISTO DARE LA GRAN SORPRESA!

HASTA PRONTO

TU AMIGO

JESUS DE NAZARETH


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

_**Nadie llenara**_

_**Se quedo tan solo mi escenario**_

_**Un día más tener que actuar**_

_**Solo contigo**_

_**Entiendo mi libertad**_

_**Quiero volver a intentar**_

.-Vamonos Cho…- ordena Draco, tomando de la mano a su hijo

.-Pelo…- trata de decir el niño

.-¡Diego!- reprende serio el hombre

Ambos adultos se alejan, mientras el menor es arrastrado por su padre. Harry no puede detenerlos pues aún se encuentra confundido por la situación que acaba de vivir

.-Eran Chang y Malfoy¿verdad?- pregunta Ginny detrás de él

.-Si…- responde este escuetamente

.-¿Y el niño?

.-Su hijo…

.-Papi, no, él…- intenta decir la niña pero su madre la interrumpe

.-Andrea, ve ha probarte el vestido- dice al tiempo que se lo entrega

.-Pero…

.-Obedece- dice la pelirroja firmemente y sin más la niña asiente- ¿Están casados?- pregunta un a vez que se han quedado solos

.-Eso parece

—**H ****Y****H—**

Mientras se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra la castaña con Diego caminando algunos metros delante de ellos, Draco y Cho hablan de lo sucedido.

.-¿Lo vio?- pregunta el rubio, refiriéndose al niño

.-Si…- responde ella- …además por lo que oí, el enano y la niña ya se conocían

.-De la Noria- dice Draco

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Chang confundida

.-Hace unos días llevamos a Diego a que conociera the London eye y se nos perdió por unos minutos…- suspira- …cuando lo encontramos, estaba acompañado por una mujer y esa niña- termina

.-Vaya!

.-Con razón se me hacia conocida…- murmura el chico

.-¿Por qué?

.-Es idéntica a Potter

.-En eso tienes razón…- medio sonríe- …¿Y ahora que haremos¿se lo diremos a Hermi?- pregunta la chica

.-No…- responde luego de meditarlo un poco- …si lo hacemos se pondrá más nerviosa

.-Pues no estoy de acuerdo…- lo mira- …pero tienes razón, últimamente ha estado muy estresada

.-Campeón- lo llama Draco

.-¿Si papi?- voltea a verlo

.-Necesito pedirte un favor…- se agacha para estar a su altura - …quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada a tu madre de lo que acaba de suceder

.-¿Pol que?- pregunta - ¿es malo?

.-No, enano- interviene Cho- pero tu mamita se preocuparía si se entera que volviste a perderte…

.-No quelo que esta tlistle

.-Entonces no diremos nada- dice Draco- ¿trato?

.-Tlato- responde el pequeño al tiempo que estrecha la mano de su padre

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Boda Longbottom-Lovegood**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba nerviosa en su habitación, contemplándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, checando que su ajuar estuviera perfecto cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y a través del espejo distingue la delicada figura de una mujer que le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

.-Te vez hermosa…- dice la recién llegada

.-¿Te conozco?- pregunta la rubia al tiempo que se voltea

.-¿Tanto he cambiado, que no reconoces a tu dama de honor?

.-¿Hermione?- pregunta sorprendida Luna

.-Si, soy yo…- responde la castaña al tiempo que se acerca a su amiga

.-Has cambiado mucho…- murmura abrazándola- …creí que ya no vendrías

.-Te dije que sería tu dama de honor- corresponde el abrazo

.-Si, pero como no llamaste, ni nada…

.-Lo siento…- se separan- ...llegue hace algunos días pero tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos y me fue imposible comunicarme contigo, discúlpame por favor

.-Hermi, yo…- comienza a decir la rubia al tiempo que baja la cabeza

.-¿Qué sucede?

.-Como te dije, pensé que me dejarías plantada…- se calla- …Ginny será mi dama…

.-¡Oh!...- dice decepcionada- …si es lo que decidiste por mi esta bien, no te preocupes

.-Le diré que llegaste…

.-No tienes porque hacerlo

.-Es lo mínimo que te debo- dice Luna tomándola de las manos

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Se que no he sido una buena amiga…- comienza la rubia- …pero yo, yo de verdad lo siento y…

.-Luna, no…

.-Déjame hablar, por favor…- la castaña asiente- …hace siete años, antes de que te fueras, yo… yo no debí haber tomado partido por Ginny…

.-Hiciste lo que creíste correcto…-le sonríe- …yo no te guardo rencor, eres mi amiga

.-Ella me engaño, me hizo creer que tu…

En ese momento, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas.

.-Ya es hora Luna¿estas lista?...- dice una mujer- …lo siento no sabia que tenias compañía…- dice al darse cuenta de que su amiga no esta sola

.-No te preocupes- responde esta

.-Hola Gynevra- saluda la castaña

.-¿Hermione?- pregunta la pelirroja reconociéndola

.-¿Verdad que esta muy linda?- dice Luna con una sonrisa

.-Esta muy cambiada- responde escuetamente- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

.-No me puedo quejar- responde levantando los hombros

.-Es la editora en jefe de "Ediciones Gryffindor"- interviene orgullosa la rubia

.-¡Por Dios!- dice la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la boca

.-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida Luna

.-¿Recuerdas el evento que la agencia realizo hace un par de días?

.-Si

.-Se trataba de nosotros…- intervine Hermione, la rubia la ve sin entender así que le aclara- …"Gryffindor" se fusiono con "Factory", además de que soy una de las socias mayoritarias…

.-¡Vaya!- dice Luna- si que te ha ido bien

.-Pero dejémonos de platicas…- sonríe Hermione- …ya tendremos tiempo para eso, si no me equivoco, la ceremonia esta por comenzar- termina

.-Si…- dice Luna- …Ginny quiero darte las gracias

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta esta

.-Te dije que mi dama de honor sería una sorpresa ¿recuerdas?

.-Lo soy yo¿no?

.-Tu te ofreciste y te lo agradezco pero ya no será necesario que lo hagas

.-No entiendo

.-Mi dama ya llego

.-¿Y quien es?- pregunta molesta al tiempo que se cruza de brazos

.-Yo soy- dice Hermione

La pelirroja se queda sin habla.

.-Espero que no te moleste- dice Luna

.-No hay problema- mustia

.-Vamos…- dice Luna saliendo de la habitación seguida de la castaña, dejando a la pelirroja enojada

.-Maldita desgraciada….- murmura- …¿Por qué tuviste que volver?, pero por tu bien espero que mantengas la boca cerrada y lejos de Harry- termina de decir al tiempo que sale de la habitación

—**H ****Y****H—**

El enlace matrimonial transcurre sin ningún inconveniente. En una de las mesas más alejadas del salón, Hermione esta platicando con Cho, que es quien al final la acompaña , y para su buena suerte aún no se ha encontrado con Harry pues este no asistió a la ceremonia religiosa… Fue increíble el tumulto que ocasiono en cuanto la vieron entrar a la iglesia acompañando a la novia… preguntas y frases como "¿Quien es ella?", "¿Esa es Hermione Granger?", "Esta muy cambiada", entre otras tantas eran las que se escucharon pero ahora las cosas estaban más tranquilas.

.-¡Estoy aburrida!- dice la asiática

.-Vamos, Cho…- dice la castaña- …solo un rato más, por favor

.-Pero…

.-¿Hermione Granger?- pregunta de pronto un hombre acercándose a la mesa e interrumpiendo las protestas de Cho

.-¡RON!- dice emocionada Hermione y levándose lo abraza

.-Por Dios, esto si que es una sorpresa- corresponde al abrazo

.-¿Por qué?- interroga ella, aun aferrada a su amigo

.-Me dijeron que estabas aquí pero no lo creí…- se separan un poco y él deposita un beso en la frente de la chica …te he extrañado mucho

.-Yo también…

.-Estas preciosa…- dice al tiempo que la hace girar sobre si misma para poder contemplarla mejor

.-Siéntate…- invita la castaña y el acepta

.-¿Dónde te has metido?- pregunta

.-Un poco por allá y otro poco por acá…- sonríe

.-Hola Ronald- dice la asiática un poco molesta pues ha sido ignorada por el chico

.-¡Cho!- dice- discúlpame, no te vi- se levanta y acercándose a ella la saluda

.-Ya me di cuenta

.-Por dios, chicas- dice una vez que se vuelve a sentar junto a su amiga- aún no puedo creer que estén aquí… es que se fueron tan de repente que…

.-Sabes bien la razón por la que me fui…- interrumpe tajante Granger

.-Perdón, yo… yo no quise…

.-Olvídalo…- expresa restándole importancia- …el pasado es pasado…- sonríe- …ahora estoy bien…

.-Me alegra- le dice sincero

.-¿Y que has hecho de tu vida?- pregunta Cho, cambiando de tema

.-Pues no mucho, termine la universidad…- comienza- …estuve trabajando en algunos lugares y hace un par de años, por fin pude hacer mi sueño realidad…

.-Tu restaurante…- interrumpe la asiática- …lo recuerdo

.-Si…- asiente- …y, primero Dios, en tres meses abriré el segundo

.-Felicidades- responde ambas

.-"Ron"- escuchan a lo lejos como un hombre lo llama

.-Lo olvide…- dice el chico en cuanto reconoce a Neville

.-No serias tu, si no olvidaras algo- dice Hermione

.-Chistosa- responde este- ahora vuelvo- se levanta y se aleja de las dos mujeres

.-¿No crees que Ron se ha puesto más guapo?- pregunta Chang

.-¿Aún te gusta?- cuestiona su amiga

.-Siempre- responde con ojos soñadores

.-Jajajajajaja…

.-Acabo de ver a tu problema…- interrumpe de pronto Cho seria- …detrás de ti como a 15 metros

.-Harry…- murmura la castaña nerviosa y sin voltear

.-Exacto

.-No lo puedo creer…

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-No lo se, yo…

.-Sigues enamorada¿verdad?- la interrumpe

.-No- responde seria

.-Pues no te creo- le medio sonríe

.-Cho, hace mucho que se que el amor no lo es todo- dice molesta

.-Pues para mi, amiga, el amor si lo es todo- refuta

.-Eso lo dices porque nadie te ha lastimado como a mi- expresa conteniendo su enojo

.-Entonces, explícame ¿para ti que es el amor Hermione?

.-Un mal recuerdo- responde seria

.-¿Y por que estas con Draco?

.-Eso es distinto…- se levanta- …y ya no quiero hablar del asunto

Y antes de que la abogada pudiera hacer o decir algo más, la editora se aleja de la mesa.

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante tontería?- murmura Granger mientras camina entre los invitados- ¿enamorada aún de Harry?, ja, no sabe lo que dice…

.-Hola Hermione- dice una voz delante de ella, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

.-Gynevra- responde en cuanto la reconoce

.-¿Qué tal te la estas pasando?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- responde la castaña con otra pregunta al tiempo que se cruza de brazos

.-Tan directa como siempre… murmura

.-¿Y bien?- insiste la castaña

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

.-No lo se…- finge pensar- …¿quizá por que nunca hemos sido amigas?- pregunta mordaz

.-Tal vez podríamos serlo

.-No lo creo- responde absoluta- ya dime que quieres, estas haciéndome perder el tiempo

.-Esta bien…- contesta Weasley- …no quiero que te acerque a MI Harry…- la mira desafiante

.-¿Eso es todo?- cuestiona indiferente

.-Recuerda que él esta conmigo y que es el padre de mi hija…- dice molesta la pelirroja al ver la indiferencia que Hermione muestra ante su amenaza

.-Así que fue niña…- murmura más para ella que para su interlocutora

.-¿Qué?

.-Pues si ese es tu problema, no te preocupes, no lo haré, no me acercare a "TU" Harry..- termina burlona

.-Eso espero

.-Si es todo lo que tenias que decirme, me voy- se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse cuando Ginny le pregunta

.-¿No me digas que sigues enojada?

.-…- al escucharla, Hermione se detiene pero no voltea

.-Si, sigues molesta- afirma

.-¿Y no tengo razón?- interroga al tiempo que regresa sobre sus pasos

.-Los años han pasado…- sonríe hiriente- …ya supéralo

.-Creo que quien tiene que superarlo es otra…- la mira burlona

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta molesta

.-Fuiste tu quien vino a amenazarle, a advertirme que no me acercara a "tu" Harry ¿Quién es la insegura?

.-¡No soy insegura!- levanta la voz y varias invitados las miran

.-Pues no lo parece…-se burla- …tu mismo lo dijiste, es pasado… Harry ya no me interesa

.-No te creo

.-Ese es tu problema

.-Pero…

.-Tengo una vida, Weasley, soy feliz ¿para que arruinarlo?

.-…

.-¿Sabes que?, ya me aburriste…- se acerca a ella y le susurra- …hace años te lo dije, ahora te lo reitero: te regalo a Harry

.-No te acerque a él…- le responde conteniéndose de gritar

.-No lo haré…- sonríe y se camina un poco- …pero no te aseguro que él se aleje de mi- y sin darle oportunidad de nada más se aleja de ella

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Ya volví- dice Ron- ¿Dónde esta Hermi?

.-No lo se- responde levantando los hombros – siéntate

.-¿Qué paso?

.-Nada, lo de siempre…

.-Harry…

.-Si… -admite ella

.-¿Aún no puede olvidarlo?

.-Ella dice que ya lo supero pero yo no estoy tan segura

.-Cuando se fue me saco mucho de onda, no lo entendí

.-¿Por qué?

.-Acababa de regresar de mi intercambio cuando ella se fue…- la asiática asiente- …estaba confundido pues no hace más de dos días que Harry me había llamado para decirme que él y Hermi estaban preparando su boda, que ya tenias departamento¡vaya! que prácticamente vivían juntos y luego… se marcha

.-Fue por lo de tu hermana

.-Lo se, ya después me entere de que Ginny estaba embrazada

.-Perdóname que te lo diga Ron, pero tu hermanita de veras…- dice la asiática haciendo ademanes de querer ahorcar a la pelirroja

.-Lo se…- la interrumpe- …quiero a mi hermana pero se de lo que es capaz por lo conseguir lo que quiere…- silencio

.-No te entiendo

.-No son felices juntos… Harry, Harry no la ama pero ella se empeña en retenerlo a su lado

.-¿Y como lo hace?, digo, no creo que sea un santo como para soportar estar a lado de alguien que no ama…

.-Su hija… por ella es que no ha dejado a mi hermana

.-No se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto, Ron

.-Quizá aún estén a tiempo…

.-¿De que?

.-Ellos se meren estar juntos…- le sonríe- …son el uno para el otro, son almas gemelas y eso es muy difícil de encontrar… no es justo que estén separados- termina al tiempo que levanta los hombros

.-Es muy noble de tu parte tratar de juntarlos otra vez…

.-Lo hubiera hecho antes pero no sabia donde estaba y…

.-Pero eso ya no es posible- lo interrumpe

.-¿Por qué?

.-Cuando mi amiga se fue, se fue desecha, destrozada… si la hubieras visto, no la hubieras reconocido…- silencio- …y ahora, dime ¿Cómo la vez?

.-Hermosa…

.-Porque ahora es feliz y encontrar esa felicidad no fue nada fácil… antes de lograrlo hubo mucho dolor, lagrimas, tristeza, impotencia, desolación, amargura, desesperación, todo lo que te puedas imaginar…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Que el pasado en el pasado debe quedarse Ronald, y si de verdad la aprecias no le hagas ninguna insinuación respeto a Potter

.-Ellos se verán…

.-Es inevitable y ella lo sabia en cuanto acepto venir a la boda de Lovegood… y esta preparada, siempre ha sabido que algún día se volverían a ver…

.-No sabes como me hubiera gustado que ellos dos estuvieran juntos…- suspira resignado el pelirrojo

.-Si te soy honesta, a mi también me hubiera gustado…- sonríe- …Potter será un idiota pero debo reconocer que, aunque Hermi ahora esta bien, él fue el amor de su vida

Luego de estas palabras, ambos se quedan en silencio, perdiéndose por algunos minutos en sus pensamientos.

.-¿Y que me dices de tu vida?- pregunta Ron cambiando de tema

.-¿Qué quieres saber?, tu pregunta y yo respondo

.-¿Cualquier cosa?- interroga Ron, levantando una ceja

.-Inténtalo

-¿Dónde has estado?

.-En varios lugares

.-¿Cómo cuales?

.-Alemania, China, Estados Unidos…

.-Eres una chica de mundo- sonríe- ¿y a que te dedicas?

.-Ahora estoy trabajando para una casa productora pero también he realizado algunos trabajos independientes- responde Cho

.-Ha de ser interesante viajar y conocer el mundo

.-Es divertido…- confirma- …aunque, a veces te desesperas de estar de hotel en hotel… hay un momento en que extrañas llegar a un lugar que consideres tuyo

.-¿Y que piensas hacer?

.-He pensado seriamente en establecerme…

.-¿En donde?

.-Aún no lo se

.-Pues ojala que decidas regresar a Londres- la toma de la mano

.-¿Y eso?

.-Así podría invitarte a salir…- dice coqueto

.-Jajajajaja…- sonríe- …ya veremos pero que tal si por ahora me invitas a bailar

.-Lo que tu mandes…- se levanta y le tiende la mano para que ella haga lo mismo y se dirigen a la pista de baile

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Tu eres la mama de Diego¿verdad?- pregunta una vocecita al tiempo que jala de su mano

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta la castaña confundida- ¿de donde conoces a mi hijo?

.-De la Noria…

.-Tu eres la pequeña que lo encontró¿cierto?- se agacha- Andie es tu nombre

.-¿Dónde esta tu hijo?- pregunta la niña

.-No pudo venir

.-Que lastima, tenia ganas de verlo, me cayo muy bien

.-A él también le agradas…- sonríe la castaña al recordar como el niño le hablaba de ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Andrea

.-Soy amiga de los novios¿y tu?

.-Mis papas también son amigos de Luna y Neville…

.-¿En serio? y ¿Quiénes son tus papas?

.-Así que aquí estabas, pequeña…- dice una voz detrás de Hermione

.-El es mi papa…- señala la niña, la castaña se levanta y se voltea

.-¿¡Mio!?- dice Harry en cuanto la ve

.-Yo…- la castaña se queda congelada, no sabe que hacer ni que decir, sabia que se lo encontraría pero nunca imagino que seria de esta forma y mucho menos gracias a su hija… si, su hija, porque la pequeña con que la que estaba platicando es la hija del famoso Harry Potter: Andrea Potter Weasley

.-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntan a la vez padre e hija

.-¿De donde la conoces pequeña?- cuestiona el morenos sin perder de vista a la mujer

.-Es la mama de mi amigo Diego…

.-¿Qué?

.-Yo me voy…- reacciona por fin la editora

.-No…- Harry la detiene del brazo

.-¡Suéltame!- dice molesta

.-Andrea¿puedes dejarnos solos por favor?

.-Pero…

.-Y si tu madre pregunta por mi, no le digas que me viste

.-Papi, yo…

.-Hija…- se agacha pero sin soltar a Hermione- …es importante que hable con Mio y quiero que nadie nos interrumpa

.-Esta bien…- y sin más la niña se va, dejándolos solos

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¡Te dije que me soltaras!…- dice la castaña

.-¿Dónde te habías metido¿Por qué te fuiste?

.-No creo que te importe saberlo…- dice indiferente

.-¿Entonces que haces aquí?, si sabias que podríamos encontrarnos ¿Por qué decidiste venir a la boda?

.-Vine a que me felicitaras…- dice sarcástica

.-¿Felicitarte?- cuestiona él confundido

.-Si, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ti, soy feliz…

.-Felicidades, entonces- intenta abrazarla pero ella no se lo permite

.-Eso era todo, me voy

.-Mio- la detiene- espera por favor

.-Ya te dije que no me toques- se safa- ¿Qué quieres?

.-No te vayas

.-¿Y por que tendría que quedarme?

.-Porque quiero ser el hombre de tu vida…- tomándola de ambos brazos, la acerca a él- …te amo

Harry esta por besarla, cuando la castaña se separa de él y suelta una carcajada.

.-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunta Harry confundido

.-Estas loco…- es lo único que le dice

.-Te estoy abriendo mi corazón…- le confiesa el moreno

.-Y tu destrozaste el mío, no sabes cuanto sufrí por tu culpa… no tienes idea…- dice la chica sacando un poco del rencor que por años ha acumulado

.-El pasado se tiene que quedar ahí…- la mira- …yo se que tu aún sientes algo por mi

.-¿Y tu mujer?- pregunta mordaz

.- No se que va ha pasar con ella, solo se que te amo

.-Ya madura Potter…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Yo ya tengo mi vida…

.-Te busque…- le insiste

.-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!...-le grita- …no te creo, TE ODIO

.-Mio…

.-No eres el centro del universo, Harry, ni mi vida gira alrededor tuyo, no más…

.-No pretendo serlo… pero¿sabes?, has cambiado

.-¿Cambiado?

.-Si, sigues igual de hermosa pero diferente… fría, distante…

.-Tu me convertiste es esto…- le reprocha y comienza a caminar para alejarse del moreno

.-Mio..- la llama pero ella no se detiene por lo que el se acerca y la toma suavemente del brazo

.-Déjame…- le pide

.-¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando se ama?... –ella no responde- …duele, duele mucho…- susurra- …un día comprenderás todo y vendrás a buscarme pero quizá yo ya no estaré esperándote- y sin mas se va dejándola sola…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Antes que nada espero que hayan tenido una padre fiestas navideñas y que este año lo comiencen con alegría… en fin, pasemos a lo que nos importa¿Qué opinan del capitulo?, aún no puedo creer que esos dos por fin se hayan encontrado, aunque no será la última vez y sus reclamos tampoco, sobre todo de la castaña…

**1.-Karajita:** Al contrario, bienvenida a mi historia, me alegra que te guste… y en cuanto a como escribo, creo que exageras un poco, no soy tan buena pero aún así muchas gracias por tu palabras… en cuanto al capitulo¿Qué te puedo decir?, yo también la odio (si has leído mis otras historias te habas dado cuenta nn), en fin, una vez más bienvenida y nos leemos pronto…

**2.-LUNA-NIS:** Bueno ella intento buscarlo pero por culpa de la pelirroja no pudo hacerlo, además de que estaba confundida, asustada y dolida, solo quería olvidar todo y el trabajo que le ofreció Draco fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando… y es cierto Harry nunca supo de la existencia de Diego pero si no lo ponía así la historia no tendría mucho chiste ¿o si?... En cuanto al reencuentro, no creo que te puedas quejar, ya se vieron y en los próximos capítulos habrá más… Gracias y nos leemos pronto…

**3.-Haruko Hirano:** No es tonto, solo que le sorprendió ver a Cho y a Draco con un niño por lo que se aprovecharon de la situación y el moreno quedo confundido… en fin gracias y nos leemos pronto…

**4.-ElisaGM:** Draco no es bueno, bueno si, pero no es santo, odia a Potter y hará lo que sea por proteger a su familia… en cuanto a que es un HHr pues… Gracias y nos leemos pronto…

**5.-Moni H-Hr forever:** Muchas gracias por leerme y me agrada quela historia te este gustando… ¿Qué tal este capitulo?, de infarto, según yo… en fin me despido y nos leemos pronto

Nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

P.D. La próxima actualización será el 18 o 19 de enero… ups!, se me olvidaba hoy es mi cumple y se aceptan regalos… jajaja (nn)

Ahora si adiós…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 (15)**

_**Porque si hoy se**_

_**Que eres mi destino**_

_**Y llenaste de luz**_

_**Cruzaste mi camino**_

_**Porque no se **_

_**Si tu sientes lo mismo**_

_**Y yo esperare**_

_**Que vuelvas tú conmigo**_

.-¡Vamonos!- dice Hermione, apareciendo de pronto junto a la asiática que se encontraba bailando con Ron

.-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada la chica

.-Quiero irme- responde, tratando de contener el llanto

.-Calmate, por favor- dice Cho, al tiempo que la lleva a su mesa, ayudada por el pelirrojo- ¿Qué sucedió?

.-Harry…

.-Entiendo…- toma su bolso y el de la chica- …lo siento Ronald, pero el baile lo dejamos para otro día

.-No te preocupes…- le contesta y mira a la castaña- …¿estas bien?

.-Solo quiero salir de aquí

.-Las llevo

.-No es necesario- dice Granger

.-No puedo dejarte ir en este estado

.-Pero…

.-No te lo estoy preguntado…- interrumpe el chico y sin decir más la toma del brazo y los tres se dirigen hacia la salida

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunta Ginny

.-Me voy…

.-Pero si acabamos de llegar

.-Si quieres puedes quedarte…- la mira- …yo me voy

.-Harry…- lo toma del brazo

.-Déjame en paz…- dice impaciente

.-¡No!...- responde molesta- …seguro ya la viste y vas tras ella¿verdad?- dice molesta

.-¿De que hablas?

.-De Granger

.-Ahora no Ginny, por favor…- y sin más se suelta de su agarre y se va

.-¡Harry!...- le grita pero él no le hace caso- …desgraciada¿Por qué tuviste que volver?- susurra

.-Mama…- dice una voz- …¿A dónde va mi papi?

.-Tiene asuntos que arreglar…- responde cortante- …Andie…- dice un poco más dulce- …¿no viste si tu padre hablo con alguna mujer?

.-Mmm…- medita un poco- …pues, solo lo vi con la mama de mi amigo Diego

.-Chang…- murmura- …no entiendo

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Nada, mejor vete a jugar con tus primos

.-Esta bien

.-Entonces no la ha visto… pero… lo hará y yo debo evitarlo, si no, todo se vendrá abajo…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Luego de dejar la fiesta y de manejar sin rumbo, Harry se detiene frente al río Tamesi… después de tanto tiempo buscándola, deseando encontrarla… en cuanto la vio, su corazón vibro como hace mucho no lo hacía… tan sencilla, tan inocente, tan hermosa pero con ese aire de tristeza, de nostalgia, de dolor…

.-¿De verdad te lastime tanto?...- se pregunta- …tal vez si, sin embargo no fuiste la única que sufrió…- suspira

De su chaqueta saca una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo enciende, da la primera calada y eleva la mirada al cielo.

.-Te amo, Mio…

—**H ****Y****H—**

En el hotel, Ron, acompaña a las chicas hasta su suite.

.-¡Malina!- grita Diego en cuanto ve a Cho

.-Enano…- responde esta y enseguida entran Hermione y Ron

.-Bonita¿Qué tienes?- pregunta preocupado, Draco y se acerca a ella

.-Solo estoy cansada…- respondes esta- …recuerdas a Ron¿verdad?

.-Si…- dice sin hacer mucho caso

.-Draco…- saluda el pelirrojo- …hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí- continua al tiempo que ayuda a su amiga a sentarse

.-Los negocios, ya sabes...- se acomoda a lado de su mujer

.-Mami… ¿Qué te plasa?- pregunta el niño

.-Nada, cariño, todo esta bien…- le dice y acaricia su rostro

.-¿Tienes un hijo?- pregunta sorprendido Ron

.-Si…- responde la castaña y es cuando se da cuenta de que este puede enterarse de la verdad pues por muy despistado que este sea, no es tonto y podría deducir quien es el verdadero padre de Diego

.-Hola…- dice Weasley al menor- …me llamo Ron y soy un viejo amigo de tus padres y de tu madrina

.-¿Es cielto?- pregunta el pequeño Malfoy, mirando a Cho

.-Si, enano, es cierto- confirma la asiática

.-Entlonces…- volta a mirar al pelirrojo- …mucho glusto, soy Diego Malfoy-termina de decir con una sonrisa y extendido su manita

.-¿Malfoy?...- pregunta estupefacto- …¿están juntos?- ¿es tu hijo, Draco?

.-Ya es hora de dormir, enano…- interviene Chang ante los cuestionamientos de su pelirrojo amigo

.-Pelo…

.-Obedece…- ordena el rubio

.-Esta blien…- dice resignado- …glusto en clonocelte Lon

.-El gusto fue mío, Diego

.-Ahora vuelvo…- dice Chang

Y sin más el niño se despide de su nuevo amigo y de sus padres, y de la mano de su madrina se dirige a su habitación.

.-No puedo creer que ustedes dos…- balbuces el chef- …con razón…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta curioso Draco

.-No, nada…- responde este, restándole importancia al asunto- …olvídenlo

.-Como sea…- dice Draco- …me dirás que sucedió- …mira a su mujer

.-Me encontré con Harry…- suspira- …discutimos y decidí regresar

.-¿Segura?

.-Estoy segura…

.-Vaya, noche…- interrumpe Ron

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta curiosa Cho, quien acaba de regresar de acostar a Diego y se coloca junto al pelirrojo

.-Vuelven después de siete años, Hermi casada, y con la persona menos imaginada… y más aún con un hijo

.-Oye…- finge molestia el rubio

.-Es sin ofender…- sonríe- …y dime, Cho ¿tu me tienes alguna sorpresa?... digo, para prepararme

.-No, ninguna…- le sonríe la oriental- …al menos no por ahora

.-Gracias por la advertencia…- sonríe

.-Tu preguntaste…- lo mira

.-No es por nada, pero las visitas ya tienes sueño- dice Draco en broma

.-Tienes razón…- se levanta Weasley- …me voy, ya es tarde y supongo que ustedes tienes muchas cosas de que habla

.-Gracias, Ronnie- lo abraza la castaña

.-¿Hasta cuando estarán en Londres?- pregunta al tiempo que corresponde el abrazo de su amiga

.-Unos días más- responde Malfoy

.-Ojala podamos vernos antes de que se vayan

.-Claro…- dice Hermione

.-Cho tiene mi numero- toma su abrigo y se dirige a la puesta seguida de la asiática

.-Yo me voy contigo- dice- ¿estarás bien?- pregunta a su amiga

.-Si, vete a descansar…- asiente Granger- …mañana hablamos- así que Cho y Ron abandonan la habitación

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Dónde te hospedas?- pregunta el pelirrojo una vez en el pasillo

.-Un par de pisos abajo- responde ella

.-Te acompaño

.-No tengo mucho sueño…- dice Cho- …¿me invitas una copa?

.-Claro…- toman en ascensor y bajan hasta el bar del restaurante

Una vez ahí, Ron pide un martini para la chica y un whisky para él.

.-No creí que se pusiera tan mal- dice Cho

.-Si¿verdad?- responde escuetamente su compañero

.-¿Qué pasa Ronald?- pregunta ella, levantando una ceja

.-¿Por qué no le dijiste que Herms se caso con Draco?

.-No era asunto mío…

.-Por eso me dijiste que no interfiriera¿verdad?- la chica siente- cuando se entere Harry…

.-¡No!...- lo interrumpe- …Potter no debe de saberlo

.-¿Por qué?- cuestiona curioso- no tiene nada de malo en que lo sepa¿o si?

.-Lo se, pero…- responde- …solo que Hermi, se exalta con el tema Harry Potter…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor…- insiste ella- …no se lo digas

.-Esta bien…

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Al día siguiente **

Muy temprano por la mañana, Harry se encuentra en un café en el centro de Londres, esperando por su pelirrojo amigo.

.-¿Qué sucede Harry?...- pregunta el chico a modo de saludo al tiempo que se siente frente a él- …¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar y que me hizo levantarme tan temprano de mi calientita cama?...- pregunta al tiempo que bosteza

.-La vi…

.-¿A quien?- pregunta aun adormilado

.-A Mio…

.-Ah!, eso…- dice sin mucha importancia- …yo también la vi, estuvo en la boda de Luna y Neville

.-¿Y lo dices como si nada?

.-Vamos, Harry, no seas tan intenso…

.-Es que no lo entiendes…- dice moviendo las manos- …después de tantos años de buscarla sin resultados, ya había perdido las esperanzas de volverla a ver, y ayer sin mas nos encontramos…- suspira- …¿Qué quieres que haga?

.-Seguir con tu vida…- contesta

.-¿Qué siga con mi vida?...- levanta la voz- …¡no puedo!, la amo…

.-Lo se… pero ella continuo con la suya y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

.-¿De que hablas?

.-De nada…- dice rápidamente pues se dio cuenta de que ha hablado de más- …solo que conociendo a Hermi, estoy seguro de que ella siguió con su vida…

.-Pero…

.-Escúchame Harry…- lo interrumpe- …ya mejor que nadie, se cuanto se amaron ustedes dos, pero han pasado siete año, ya es hora de que la dejes ir…

.-¿Y como lo hago?

.-Vive…- responde simplemente- …se que eres infeliz con mi hermana, déjala… no tengas miedo a estar solo…

.-¿Qué dices?

.-Ya es tiempo de que aceptes la realidad…- lo mira serio- …al principio, después de que Hermione se fue… -suspira- …decidiste darte una oportunidad con Gin, principalmente por mi sobrina pero rápidamente te diste cuenta de que no funcionaria…

.-Precisamente es por mi hija que no me he separado de ella…- se defiende

Tu mismo me has dado la razón…- sonríe

.-Yo…

.-No pongas a Andie de pretexto…- lo reta- …te acostumbraste a estar acompañado… te da miedo la soledad, por eso no has dejado a mi hermana, no quieres estar solo…

.-Pero…

.-Te aseguro que ahora que ella regreso, estas pensado en terminar con Ginny…- el moreno asiente derrotado- …sepárate, pero hazlo por ti, no por querer regresar con Hermione…

.-La amo…

.-Pero ella a ti ya no…- en cuanto termina de hablar, el pelirrojo de tapa la boca…

.-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta incrédulo

.-Hay, no…- se lleva la mano a al cabeza- …Cho va ha matarme

.-Habla Ronald Bilius Weasley…- lo amenaza el moreno

.-Hermione se caso…- suspira, esperando la reacción de su amigo

.-¿¿¿QUE???- grita al tiempo que se levanta de la mesa

.-Siéntate…- le susurra el pelirrojo

.-Dime que no es cierto…- suplica ya sentado

.-Ella misma me lo dijo…

.-¿Cuándo?

.-Ayer… en la fiesta estaba bailando con Cho, cuando Herms llego muy nerviosa, nos dijo que te vio, que discutieron y las lleve a su hotel…

.-¿Y?

.-Ahí me encontré con Draco…

.-Pero…- dice- …yo los vi el otro día y Malfoy me dijo que él y Cho se casaron, hasta un hijo tienen…

.-Pues te engañaron…- contesta- …fue con Herms con quien Draco se caso y el niño que dices es de ellos, no de Cho

.-¿Un hijo?

.-Si…

En ese momento el chico recuerda algo que pasara por alto y que Andie le dijera un par de veces: _"es la mama de mi amigo Diego"_

.-Diego…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Su hijo es Diego

.-Así se llama el pequeño¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Andie lo conoció en "La Noria"

.-Vaya…

.-No puede ser, Ron¿ahora que voy hacer?

.-Ya te lo dije, sepárate de mi hermana y vive tu vida… busca alguien quien llene tus expectativas y se feliz…- dice con simpleza el pelirrojo

.-Ese es el problema…- responde el moreno- …la única mujer que podría hacerme feliz es Hermione…

.-Estas obsesionado…

.-Tal vez, pero es lo que siento…

.-¿Entonces?- pregunta Ron un poco fastidiado

.-Voy a buscarla y que sea ella misma quien me diga que esta casada… ¿Dónde esta hospedada?

.-No puedo decírtelo…

.-¿Cómo que no?

.-Cho me pidió que no te dijera nada de ella y ya rompí mi palabra…- se excusa- …va ha enojarse mucho conmigo, pero si te digo donde encontrarla me matara…

.-Por favor, Ron...- pide

.-No puedo…

.-Esta bien…- se levanta- …ya veré como hallarla – y sin más deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se va

.-Harry, espera…- lo sigue su amigo

.-¿Qué quieres?

.-Entiendeme… no puedo decírtelo…

.-Por favor…

.-Ya déjala en paz…

.-Los dos hemos sufrido, necesito saber ¿Por qué se fue de esta manera?

.-¿Qué no es obvio?, se fue para que estuvieras con tu hija

.-Eso no es todo…

.-¿Cómo?

.La conozco mejor que a mi mismo y siempre he sentido que hay algo más… y necesito saberlo…- lo mira y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Ron- …por favor, dime donde esta…

.-Lo siento…- baja la mirada- …no puedo decírtelo…

.-Esta bien…- empieza a andar de nuevo

.-Solo puedo ofrecerte hablar con Cho y si…

.-Adiós…- no le deja terminar y se va

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Hola…- saluda la asiática desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación- …¿Cómo amaneciste?

.-No pude dormir…- responde la castaña

.-¿Y el rubio y mi ahijado-sobrino favorito?

.-Fueron a desayunar fuera

.-Que bien…- se acerca a ella y le quita las cobijas

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-Levántate….- la jala

.-No quiero…- se resiste

.-No puedes estar todo el día en la cama, vamos Hermione, tu misma me has dicho que Harry ya no significa nada para ti…

.-Es la verdad…- se defiende

.-Pues no lo estas demostrando… vamos a desayunar

.-No tengo hambre

.-Eso no me importa…-la mira- …tienes 15 minutos para estar lista, si pasado ese tiempo no sales, te saco como estés¿entendido?

.-Pero…

.-¿Entendido?- la amenaza

.-Esta bien…- responde resignada- …ahora voy

—**H ****Y****H—**

Media hora después, las dos amigas , están saliendo del hotel, ya que ninguna de las dos quiere comer algo, deciden caminar un poco por la ciudad.

.-¿Le contaste todo?

.-Si…

.-¿Y qué dijo?

.-Que aceptara cualquier decisión que yo tome…- suspira

.-¿Qué significa eso?

.-Ya me lo había dicho antes… supongo que me vio muy nerviosa… me dijo que mi felicidad era si felicidad

.-¿No me digas que…?- pregunta incrédula

.-Si… que si quiero volver con Harry, el no se opondrá

.-No puedo creerlo…

.-Yo tampoco…

.-De verdad debe amarte demasiado…

.-Si…- susurra con la mirada baja

.-¿Y que harás?

.-Nada… en unos días nos iremos y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad

.-¿Estas segura?

.-Si…- responde un poco indecisa

.-Hermione, tu me has dicho que ya no sientes nada por Potter y siempre lo dude…

.-Pero…

.-No me interrumpas…- la calla- …no dudo que ames a Draco pero se que no lo amas de la misma manera en que amaste a Potter… y quieras reconocerlo o no, aún siente algo por ese idiota…

.-Yo…

La castaña esta por decir algo más, cuando de pronto siente como uno brazo fuerte caen sobre sus hombros.

.-¿Qué hacen dos damas tan bellas caminando solas por la calle?...- sonríe- …¿acaso no saben que podrían robárselas?

.-¿Y quien seria el atrevido?- pregunta Cho

.-Yo…- sonríe con suficiencia

.-Claro, Ron, lo que tu diga…- habla Hermione

.-Vaya, parece que no nos levantamos muy alegres que digamos…- bromea el pelirrojo al ver la seriedad de la castaña- …¿todo bien?

.-Mas o menos…-dice Cho

.-Ok…- se detiene- …que bueno que las veo…

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta la oriental mirando suspicazmente

.-Al mal paso, darle prisa…- dice para si mismo- …acabo de hablar con Harry

.-¿Y?

.-Perdóname, Cho…- cierra los ojos

.-¿Qué hiciste Ronald?- pregunta esta

.-Le dije a Harry que Hermi y Draco están casado y que tienes un hijo- contesta de carrera

.-¿Qué tu que?- explota Granger

.-Te pedí que te quedaras callado- regaña Chang

.-De verdad que lo intente… pero Harry es mi amigo

.-Pero no tenias porque decírselo…- reprocha la abogada

.-De alguna manera tenia que hacerle entender que entre ellos ya no puede haber nada…

.-Pero…

.-Ya no importa…- interviene la editora- …después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse

.-Hermione, de verdad lo siento, amiga…- se disculpa el pelirrojo

.-No te preocupes…- le sonríe- …solo espero que con lo que le dijiste ya no me busque

.-No lo creo…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Me pidió que le dijera en donde estas hospedada… pero no te preocupes, no se lo dije…

.-¿Qué ese idiota no se dará por vencido?- pregunta fastidiada Chang

.-No…- responde y mira a Granger -… esta seguro de que algo más tuvo que sucedes para que te hayas ido de esa manera y lo conocen…

.-No descansara hasta descubrirlo…- completa Hermione

.-Es un cínico…- dice molesta Cho- …después de todo lo que te hizo, se quiere hacer la victima…

.-¿De que hablan?

.-Eso ya no importa…- dice la editora

.-Como sea¿Qué harás?

.-Nada, Harry y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar… hace siete años que él así lo decidió, que se aguante…- contesta molesta

.-Pero…

.-Ya no insistas Ron…

.-Esta bien…- cede- …pero si de verdad quieres que Harry no te moleste, tienes que hablar con él…

.-Nada tenemos que hablar, Ron…

.-Ignoro que es lo que paso realmente entre ustedes, antes de que te fueras, pero es obvio que ambos han sufrido mucho…- suspira- …tal vez todo se solucionaría si hablaran

.-No…- dice tajante la castaña- …a Harry y a mi no nos une nada… no tendría caso que habláramos de algo que ya no existe

.-Yo solo creo que ambos se lo deben…- dice simplemente el chef

.-Ya deja de decir tonterías, Ronald…- interviene Cho

.-Nos vemos luego…- dice de pronto la castaña

.-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta preocupada su amiga

.-Quiero caminar un poco…

.-Te acompañamos…- ofrece Ron

.-Quiero hacerlo sola…

.-Pero…

.-Estaré bien…

.-Ok¿nos vemos a la hora de la comida?- pregunta su amiga

.-Si…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Ya sola, la castaña comienza a andar sin rumbo fijo, pensado en todo lo que ha sucedido estos días, es increíble como con solo unas cuantas palabras su vida haya dado un giro de 360 grado… no debió haber regresado, algo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero no hizo caso y he aquí las consecuencias… de pronto sale de sus cavilaciones y se encuentra frente al edificio en donde, supuestamente, viviría con Harry… aun sin saber porque, entra al lugar, toma el ascensor y pulsa el botón del ultimo piso, cuando este se detiene y la puerta se habré… frente a ella se encuentra la razón de su dolor, de su conflicto…

.-Harry…- dice conteniendo el aliento

.-Mio…- la mira

.-Yo…

.-Espera…- detiene la puerta de modo de que no se cierre- …tenemos que hablar

_COnTiNuAra… _

* * *

_**Mis notas**_

Lo siento… (Dojíz se esconde debajo del escritorio… luego de unos segundos que parecen eternos, asoma levemente la cabeza y antes de recibir alguna maldición enseña su ofrenda de paz: una bandera blanca… al ver que nada sucede sale completamente de su escondite y con un suspiro se acomoda frente al monitor)… de verdad lo siento, se que dije que actualizaría el 13 o 14 de enero pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude hacerlo… de verdad les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas, en fin, mejor pasemos al capitulo¿Qué les pareció¿les gusto?... ¿saben?, me están creando un conflicto pues en algunos de sus rr me han hecho saber que no quieren que separe a Draco de Mio y también de que Harry y ella deben de estar juntos… ya no se que hacer… ¿ustedes que opinan?, pregunto todo esto porque creo que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia,, yo le hecho como unos cinco capítulos más, no estoy segura, pero he pensado dos finales: uno que será HHr y otro DHr… les propongo que sean ustedes quien decidan con quien quieren que la castaña se quede… las votaciones quedan abiertas… En cuanto a las actualizaciones, ya no voy a poner fechas, porque no quiero incumplirla, ya que últimamente mi vida se ha complicado demasiado y no se si podré actualizar con frecuencia o no pero si les puedo asegurar que JAMAS dejare alguna de mis historias incompleta, así me lleve toda la vida pero las terminaré… eso si pido algo de paciencias sobre todo con los que leen "Memorias del Corazón", esa historia se me ha complicado un poco pero ahí la llevamos (por cierto acabo de actualizarla)… en cuanto a "Algún Día", esta no me cuenta tanto trabajo pues esta basado en la vida real y ya s e como se desarrollara, ahora el único conflicto que se me presenta es saber con quien dejare a Mio, pues en la realidad, aún no esta concluido… en fin, pasemos a temas mas agradables: los reviews, antes nada gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan su opinión les mando un beso… y a los que no, pues también, les mando un beso y los invito a que se anime a dejarme un msj.:

**1.- ElisaGM:** Gracias por la felicitación, ya soy un año mas vieja (TT buuaa), en cuanto al cap, pues que te digo… si la gente no sufriera, no tendría tanto sentido la vida ¿o si?, gracias por leerme

**2.- Moni H-Hr forever:** Hola… bueno el reencuentro no podía poner tan fácil para ninguno de los dos, después de 7 años, no es fácil, hay mucho dolor en ambos y deben procesarlo poco a poco, ya veremos que sucede después… en cuanto a Weasley puedo que asegurarte que tendrá su merecido… solo tiempo al tiempo… Gracias por seguirme y nos leemos pronto

**3.- lesma de malfoy:** ¿Separar a Draco de Hermione?... esa es la pregunta del millón, por un lado Harry es el amor de su vida pero el rubio ha estado con ella, la ha apoyado y de verdad lo quiere… no se voy a hacer… en fin Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto

**4.- Haruko Hinako:** Pongamos las cosas en claro, Draco, NUNCA se metió entre Mio y Harry, fue ella quien lo rechazo, simplemente el rubio fue paciente y obtuvo su recompensa (por decirlo de alguna manera)… en cuanto al encuentro, todo fue muy rápido, Harry no esperaba verla y como que no supo como actuar y se le escaparon algunas cositas, ya que lo piense fríamente será otra cosa, en fin, gracias por leerme…

**5.- Karajita: **Muchas gracias, el regalo me encanto… yo también la odio… pues si, los dos necesitan enfriar sus cabezas y sus sentimientos pero la vida es justa y las cosas poco a poco se iran solucionado, en beneficio de alguno de lodos o de ambos, aun no lo se… ¡help me!... nos leemos pronto…

**6.- surizuice:** La vida se encargar de hacerle pagar todas sus maldades, eso te lo aseguro… desgraciadamente, cuando de trata de un triangulo, alguien tiene que sufrir, pero la verdad es que no se quien será el crucificado… ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia… Gracias por leerme…

**7.- Yuna Granger: **Gracias… Yo so fui quien hizo fuerte a Mio, fue la vida misma quien se encargo de hacerlo… Nos leemos pronto…

Lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

Dojíz


	17. Chapter 17

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo 17 (16)**

_**Porque hoy se **_

_**Que eres mi destino**_

_**Y llenaste de luz**_

_**Cruzaste mi camino**_

_**Porque hoy se**_

_**Que eres mi destino**_

_**Y llenaste de luz**_

_**Cruzaste mi camino**_

"_Lo miro por unos segundos… y no lo puedo creer… no puedo creer que después de tantos años… de la distancia… del dolor, tu sola presencia, aún me haga temblar… yo ya no debería tener estos sentimientos por ti, ya no más… me heriste, me lastimaste en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero… no puedo negar que también me diste lo más hermoso de este mundo, que es mi hijo… nuestro hijo…"_

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Vamos?…- oye una voz que la saca de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta un poco confundida

.-Que el departamento aún es nuestro y se encuentra tal como lo dejamos…

.-Harry…- susurra

.-Si quieres puedes verlo, te darás cuenta de que nada ha sido movido…- sonríe con nostalgia- …esta igual, esperándote… esperándonos…- dice acercándola a el

.-Suéltame…- le pide

.-Tenemos que hablar…- le insiste

.-No tenemos nada que decirnos, Harry…- expresa molesta la chica al

tiempo que trata de salir del elevador pero este ya se ha cerrado con

los dos chicos dentro

.-Es necesario…

.-¿Para que?, ¿para que me vuelvas a mentir como siempre?...- le reprocha molesta- …no gracias

.-Pero…

.-Nada- responde tajante

.-Nos lo debemos…- le suplica

.-Yo no te debo nada…- dice entre dientes- …lo nuestro se acabo hace

años… se acabo… ¿entiendelo?- continua al tiempo que se aleja lo más posible del moreno

Las puertas del ascensor se vuelven a abrir, dándole la oportunidad a la castaña para huir del chico de verde mirada pero lo que no prevé es que él la sigue. Ahora se encuentran en la calle, ella caminando a paso acelerado y el siguiéndola de cerca.

.-Mio, por favor…- le suplica

.-Ya déjame en paz…- responde ella sin dejar de caminar

En ese momento, la editora se encuentra con un chico, que al verla esboza una linda sonrisa pero en cuanto se percata de la presencia del moreno, esta se convierte en una molesta mueca.

.-Bonita…- dice el hombre

.-Draco…- sonríe nerviosa- …¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta

.-Me encontré con Ron y Cho, ella me dijo que decidiste ir a caminar un poco…- responde al tiempo que la besa levemente en los labios pero sin quitar la vista de Harry que se ha detenido a escasa distancia de ellos- …así que les pedí que cuidaran de Diego un rato y salí a buscarte… estaba preocupado

.-Cariño, ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte…- le

acaricia con ternura el rostro, olvidándose por un momento de que no están solos

.-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien…- junta su frente con la de la castaña- ...te amo

.-Entonces es cierto…- interviene el moreno

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Granger, saliendo de su estupor y volteando a verlo

.-Ustedes dos están casados- susurra triste el ojiverde

.-No creo que eso te importe…- habla el platinado pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa- …pero si, Hermi y yo nos casamos hace algunos años

.-Draco…- lo reprende ella

.-¿Qué?...- cuestiona inocente- …él pregunto

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Por qué, que?- interroga sin entender la castaña

.-¿Por qué me dejaste?

.-Yo…

.-De verdad que no has cambiado en nada, ¿eh, Potter…?- se entromete Draco

.-¿Cómo?

.-Hermione, no tiene nada que explicarte… quien la traicionó primero fuiste tu…- se separa de la castaña y acercándose al moreno lo señala con un dedo- …no vengas ahora, de hipócrita a exigir una explicación que no te mereces

.-¿Y que sabes tu de mi, Malfoy?- lo enfrenta Harry, aventando la mano con que el rubio lo marca

.-Tienes razón, no se nada de ti, y para serte sincero, no me interesa conocerte… solo se que la heriste profundamente y eso nunca te lo perdonare…

.-¿Y ella qué?...- la señala- …ella, también me lastimo… solo jugo conmigo… YO SI LA AMABA… LA TRAIDORA ES ELLA- grita

.-CALLATE…- explota el rubio y lo golpea en la cara, haciendo que el moreno trastabille hacia atrás

.-¡Draco!...- interviene la chica- …¡Harry!

Trata de acercarse a ellos pero le es imposible, además de que ninguno de los dos le hace caso pues, después del primer golpe, Harry no se queda de brazos cruzados y responde a las agresiones del rubio, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Draco sobre Harry.

.-Nunca… pero nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a insultar a mi mujer…- le dice el ojigris al tiempo que lo golpea en el pómulo

.-Draco…- intenta acercarse otra vez- …por favor, Draco, déjalo…- lo jala de la camisa

.-Pero…- el chico se detiene y la mira

En ese instante, Harry aprovecha la distracción y avienta a su rival, haciendo que la castaña se vaya de espaldas.

.-Hermione…- se acerca a ella- …¿Qué te pasa pendejo?- se dirige al moreno

.-Mio, yo…

.-No te acerques…- lo amenaza el rubio- …¿estas bien, bonita?

.-Si…- responde al tiempo que se levanta- …estoy bien, no me paso nada

.-Lo siento…- se disculpa Harry

.-Esto ya se paso de limites…- interviene Hermione una vez que se ha levantado con ayuda de su marido- …ninguno de los dos tiene porque pelearse y menos por mi…

.-Pero… el estupido de Potter te insulto…- se defiende el rubio

.-No puede lastimarme más de lo que ya lo ha hecho…

.-Jamás fue mi intención herirte, Mio…- se justifica el moreno- …si habláramos…

.-Te lo dije el día de la boda de Luna y Neville, tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos….- lo mira seria- …y como, también, se lo dije a tu mujer, el pasado es pasado y ahí es donde debe quedarse…

.-¿Hablaste con Ginny?... -pregunta incrédulo- …¿Qué te dijo?

.-Nada que no sepas…

.-¿Cómo?

.-No quiero tener problemas ni con ella, ni con nadie…- dice seria

.-No te entiendo

.-Me "pidió"…- hace el ademán con las manos- …que no me acercara a ti, y es lo que pienso hacer

.-Ella no tenia ningún derecho

.-Pues no pensabas igual hace siete años…

.-¿Qué?- cuestiona confundido

.-Pregúntaselo a tu mujer…- le responde- …supongo que sigue siendo tu vocera…

.-No estoy entendiendo…- comienza a enfadarse- …¿Por qué no hablas claro de una vez?... no pretendas echarme toda la culpa…

.-Eres un cínico…- le recrimina Granger

.-Yo no fui quien huyo como una cobarde...

.-NO QUIERAS…- lo mira furiosa- …NO QUIERAS CULPARME POR NO QUERER VER LO FELIZ QUE ERAS CON GYNEVRA Y TU HIJA

.-¿QUE?...- pregunta incrédulo- …no digas cosas que no sabes

.-Ya no quiero seguir hablando- dice tranquila

.-Lo necesitamos

.-No…- lo frena- …ya no

.-Pero…

.-Escúchame Harry, y escúchame muy bien, porque no pienso repetirlo: yo ya tengo mi vida…- trata de contener el llanto- …y, aunque no me lo creas, soy feliz, tengo el sosiego y la estabilidad que contigo nunca tuve… por favor, Harry, déjame tranquila

.-No concibo la vida sin ti…

.-Ya basta, Potter- habla Malfoy

.-Sigue tu vida…- dice firme- …se lo debes a tu hija, regresa con tu familia y déjame volver a mi con la mía…

.-Yo…

.-Adiós Harry…- suspira- …y de todo corazón deseo que seas feliz…

.-No te vaya…- trata de retenerla

.-Vamos Draco…- se aleja del moreno y el rubio solo asiente, caminando

junto a su esposa siendo vistos por el moreno

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_No entiendo nada… ¿casada?, por Dios… no, nada de esto puede ser verdad… ella no pudo haberse casado… no pudo haberme dejado de amar… Mio, ¿acaso no entiendes que eres la razón de mi vivir, de mi existir?... la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos y por fin poder estar juntos es lo que me ha mantenido hasta ahora... pero enterarme de que tu seguiste con tu vida, olvidándome... no puede ser cierto… me mataste, Hermione, me mataste…" _

—**H ****Y****H—**

Lo único que Harry puede hacer, después de ver como el amor de su vida se va acompañada del rubio, es caer de rodilla y dejar que el dolor fluya por todo su ser y que las lagrimas comiencen a brotar… No le importa lo que las personas, al pasar y verlo, piensen de él… ya no puede soportarlo más, tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tanta infelicidad…

.-¡TANTO SACRIFICIO PARA NADA…!- grita al tiempo que golpea con sus puños el suelo- …TU NO PUEDES OLVIDARME… NO PUEDES HACERLO… NOS PERTENECEMOS….

Pero dentro de tanto dolor, una palabras comienzas a resonar fuertemente en su mente: _"Pregúntaselo a tu esposa…- le responde- …supongo que sigue siendo tu vocera…"_

.-¿Ginny?...- se pregunta a si mismo, luego de calmarse un poco- …¿Qué tiene que ver ella, en todo esto?

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, saca su celular y comienza a marcar un numero, luego de unos segundos.

.-¿Harry?- preguntan del otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué pasa amor?

.-Tenemos que hablar…- le dice serio el moreno

.-¿De que?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-¿Dónde estas?

.-En la publicidad

.-Voy para allá- y sin más le cuelga

—**H ****Y****H—**

Mientas tanto en Publicidades y Producciones Black, Weasley queda confundida por la llamada de Harry.

.-¿Algún problema?- le preguntan

.-No se…- la mira - …Harry dijo que viene para acá

.-¿A que?

.-No lo se, Pansy…

.-¿Y eso te preocupa?

.-Algo…- admite

.-Vaya, la verdad es que aún no entiendo porque sigues con el estupido de Potter…

.-Lo amo…

.-Tu no amas a nadie más que a ti misma…

.-No es cierto…

.-Puedes engañas a todo el mundo, si así lo deseas, pero no me mientas a mi, nos conocemos lo suficiente como para decirte que tu y yo somos iguales…- la mira con una sonrisa traviesa

.-Somos unas cínicas, ¿cierto?...

.-Tu lo has dicho…- afirma- …reconoce que si estas con él, solo es por capricho

.-¿Tanto se me nota?- pregunta insolente

.-Para quienes te conocemos… no puedes engañarnos…

.-Pues a Harry si…

.-Eso no te lo niego…- concede Parkinson- …¿de verdad no piensas dejarlo?

.-Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace un par de meses, te hubiera dicho que si…

.-¿Pero…?- la incita a continuar

.-Granger

.-Lo sabia…- sonríe- …ahora no lo dejaras porque si lo hace volverá con ella

.-Exacto…- responde- …a él le tengo un poco de cariño, después de todo es el padre de mi hija, pero a ella la odio… y jamás le perdonare el haberme quitado el amor de Harry…

.-Como quieras…- dice-…pero hablando de cosas serias, ¿no te preocupa lo que quiera decirte Potter?

.-La verdad es que si…- medita la pelirroja- ...creo saber que es lo que quiere…

.-¿Y?

.-Tal vez, ya hablo con Granger

.-¿Y que harás?

.-Lo de siempre, lo negare, es su palabra contra la mía…- sonríe con suficiencia- …además soy la madre de su hija

.-Ella también le dio un hijo, ¿recuerdas?

.-Pero no lo sabe…

.-Podría enterarse…

.-Ya deja de decir tonterías Pansy…- se molesta- …solo estamos especulando y quizá Harry no sepa nada, pero si es lo contrario, haré lo de siempre…

.-Chantajearlo con Andrea…- termina la morena

.-Exacto- sonríe con malicia

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Bonita?

.-…

.-Bonita…- insiste él tomándola de la mano

.-Déjame…

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- lo mira enojada- ¿Por qué diablos tenias que agarrarte a golpes con Harry?

.-Solo estaba defendiéndote, yo…

.-No…-lo interrumpe- …solo estabas defendiendo tu estupido orgullo… yo peleo mis propias batalla y creo que desde que nos conocimos te lo deje claro…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta sin comprender

.-Sabes que no me gusta que se metan en mis problemas... -continua-…te dije que entre Harry y yo no hay nada y ¿qué es lo que haces?, sales a buscarme… no confiaste…

.-Estaba preocupado por ti…

.-No me mientas y no te mientas, Draco…- dice un poco más tranquila- ...te preocupa que si hablo con Harry, pueda suceder algo entre nosotros…

.-No es cierto…- se defiende- …pero entiendeme, yo te amo…

.-Nunca te he dado razón para que desconfíes…- susurra

.-Lo siento…

.-Te das cuenta de que tu mismo te contradices…- lo toma por el rostro y lo mira a los ojos

.-Yo…

.-Por un lado me dices que mi felicidad es tu felicidad, y que si me decidiera por Harry tu no te opondrías, ¿lo recuerdas?... - él asiente- …y ahora sales a buscarme solo por el miedo de que nos pudiéramos encontrar… no te entiendo

.-Ya no se que pensar…- se separan- …no me retracto de lo que te he dicho, pero trata de entenderme, tu y Diego son lo más importante que tengo, sin ustedes no se que haría… sin embargo, solo estoy seguro de que quiero que seas feliz…

.-Lo soy contigo…

.-Ya no…- la contradice con tristeza

.-¿Qué?

.-Desde que recibiste la llamada de Lovegood ya no eres la misma, te la pasas temiendo que Potter pueda enterarse de la verdad… y yo ya no lo soporto…

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Te dejo libre…- dice con todo el dolor de su corazón- …libre para que corras a lado de Potter o para que hagas lo que tu quieras

.-Yo…

.-Solo te pido que me dejes seguir viendo a mi hijo…

.-Quiero estar contigo Draco…-le insiste ella

.-Por siete años he soportado el recuerdo de Potter y nunca dije nada porque a pesar de todo sabia que me querías y con eso me conformaba…- comienza a llorar- …pero ya no puedo más, la reacción que tuviste ayer me hizo comprender que aún sientes algo por él

.-Nunca te he mentido…-responde la castaña conteniendo el llanto- …yo ya no siento nada por Harry

.-¿Segura?

.-Yo…- duda

.-En tres días regresamos a Canadá…- se acerca a ella y con una de sus manos levanta el rostro de la chica- …y quiero que sigamos con nuestra vida, pero para que eso suceda, es necesario que cierres el capitulo que dejaste abierto con Potter…

.-Cuando nos fuimos, lo hice…- se defiende

.-No, saliste huyendo…- la rebate- …solo quiero que estés segura de lo que harás… si te decides por Potter o por cualquier otra medida que tomes lo entenderé… pero si te decides por mi, solo quiero pedirte una cosa…

.-¿Cuál?

.-Que le digas que él es el padre de Diego

.-¿Qué?, no, eso no…

.-Es por el bien de todos…- la toma de las manos- …es necesario que dejes ir tu pasado y para eso, ya te dije, necesitas cerrar ciclos…

.-Draco…

.-Ya no me digas nada… -la calla- …tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar en Dover, tienes tres días para pensarlo, si te decides por mi te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto… si no… te deseo la mejor de las suertes… te amo…- la besa

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Amor…- lo saluda la pelirroja en cuanto Harry entra a la oficina de ella

.-Hola…- responde escuetamente él- …tenemos que hablar

.-Saluda por lo menos…- dice una tercera voz

.-Pansy… no te vi, lo siento, ¿Cómo estas?

.-Muy bien…- responde coqueta

.-Se nota…- le responde él

.-Bueno, creo que aquí salgo sobrando…- se levanta y tomando su bolso se dirige a la salida- …¿me llamas Gin?- pregunta a su amiga

.-Claro…- responde esta

Una vez solos, el moreno se pasea por la oficina, hasta que por fin se detiene frente a la ventana.

.-¿De que quieres que hablemos?- cuestiona ella

.-¿Dónde esta Andie?

.-Con mi madre…- responde confundida- …¿Por qué?

.-Por nada…- suspira- …¿De que hablaste con Hermione?- pregunta al tiempo que voltea a verla

.-¿Qué?

.-Se que hablaron, no me lo niegues

.-Bueno…- se pone un poco nerviosa- …solo, solo nos saludamos

.-Nunca te cayo bien, así que no me vengas con eso…- se acerca ella- …quiero la verdad Gynevra

.-SOLO LE DIJE QUE NO SE ACERCARA A TI, ¿CONTENTO?- responde molesta

.-NO ERES QUIEN PARA CONTROLARME…

.-SOLO DEFIENDO LO QUE ES MIO…

.-NO SOY TUYO… NUNCA LO HE SIDO…

.-Jamás dejaras de recordármelo, ¿verdad?...- comienza a llorar

.-Ya no me conmueven tus lagrimas…

.-Estupido…- lo mira con odio

.-Hermione me dijo algo muy interesante…

.-¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta con temor

.-Si…

.-No le creas nada, es una mentirosa… solo quiere separarnos…- dice rápidamente

.-¿De que hablas?- la mira desconcertado

.-Yo… yo no quiero perderte Harry…- se acerca- …te amo

.-Yo no…- se separa de ella- …pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar

.-¿Entonces, de que?

.-Mio, me dijo que eres mi vocera…- continua- …¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

.-No lo se…- contesta asustada

.-No mientas, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes hace siete años?...- la toma de los brazos- ...si tuviste algo que ver para que ella se marchara, te juro que nunca te lo perdonare…

.-DEJAME…-le grita-…ME LASTIMAS

.-ENTONCES RESPONDE A MIS PREGUNTAS…-la zarandea

.-Así no podemos continuar…- se aleja- …cuando estés más calmado, hablaremos- y sin más sale de la oficina dejándolo solo

.-GYNEVRA…- le grita, al tiempo que la sigue- …VEN ACA, NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA…- pero la pelirroja lo ignora y sale del edificio

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**Mis notas**_

¿Qué tal el cap?... ¿les gusto?... las cosas poco a poco están saliendo a la luz… si les soy sincera, la escena de Mio y Draco, hasta me hizo llorar, no puedo creer que haya descrito de esa manera al rubio, ni yo me la creo, de verdad que debe amarla demasiado… y la aparición de Pansy, ¿estuvo bien?, la mala necesitaba una cómplice y creo que ella es perfecta, en fin… espero sus comentarios… en cuanto a con quien se quedara la castaña, las votaciones siguen abiertas… Pasemos a los reviews… gracias, gracias, gracias, son muy lindos:

**1.-Yuna Granger:** ¿verdad que es difícil no encariñarse con él?, la verdad es que no se con quien la voy a dejar, en fin, muchas gracias por leerme…

**2.- HermPotter: **Yo también quisiera deshacerme de ella, pero si lo hago me quedo sin historia y más que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos… ¿con quien dejare a Hermi, Draco o Harry?, ja, bueno tu voto ya esta, pero puedes seguir votando… nos leemos pronto y gracias por tu rr

**3.- lesma de malfoy:** Si, Andie es hija de Harry… como podrás ver, en el capitulo, ya algunas cosas comienzan a descubrirse, pero el hecho de que la verdad se sepa no significa que la pareja quede junto, ¿no?, en fin ya lo decidirán ustedes… Gracias por leerme

**4.- Denny Malfoy:** jajajajajajajajajajaja… entonces si quieres ese final, continua votando… en principio la historia la comencé con la idea de que seria un HHR pero hasta ahora las cosas se me han complicado un poco, bueno… gracias y nos leemos pronto…

**5.- ElisaGM:** Gracias por la paciencia y también por leerme… y lo siento si te molesto la propuesta para el final pero no encontré otra salida, lo siento pero si quieres que sea HHR ya sabes que hacer: sigue votando…

**6.-surizuice:** Pero no es justo que Draco sufra pero tampoco lo es que Harry sufra… ya ha tenido bastante con soportar a Weasley, ¿no crees?, en fin espero que el cap te haya gustado y gracias por leerme…

**7.- Moni H-Hr forever:** Don´t problem… ya entendí… tu voto es para HHR… me quedo muy pero muy claro… jajajaja pero verdad que Draco es un amor, en fin ya veremos al final… nos leemos pronto y gracias

**8.- zoe love potter:** La verdad es que yo también amo la pareja HHr pero… ya veremos que sucede… (eso me pasa por hacer tan bueno a Draco… como dicen por ahí: me escupo a mi misma… nn)… en fin gracias por leerme…

**9.- LUNA-NIS: **Gracias, la verdad eres la primera que me dice esto y de algún modo si me has dejado pensando… yo se como quiero que termine mi historia pero debo reconocer que los personajes se me han salido un poco de las manos y ya no estoy segura de cómo terminara… lo que si se es que no lo hará como en verdad debería de ser… terminara como debió ser no como es… en fin, no me hagas casos, estoy loca, para manicomio… cambiando de tema me da gusto que hayas regresado, tus rr se extrañaban… espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado… al menos las cosas por fin comienzan a salir a la luz… en cuanto a Weasley, si te soy sincera aun no tengo un "castigo" para ella pero se aceptan sugerencias… nos leemos la próxima…

**10.- Awen Granger:** Antes que nada se bienvenida a mi historia y me alga enormemente que te guste, de verdad, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme… en cuanto al castigo de Weasley se aceptan sugerencias… nos leemos pronto

**11.- NTde LUPIN:** Hola, siento la tardanza pero aquí estoy… gracias por leerme

Eso es todo, gracias por leerme… nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Anuncio: El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento…_

**Capitulo 18 (17)**

_**Porque no se **_

_**Si tu sientes lo mismo**_

_**Y yo esperare**_

_**Que tu vuelvas conmigo**_

_**Yo quiero estar contigo**_

_**Yo quiero estar contigo…**_

_**Contigo…**_

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Al otro día **

El tiempo que Draco le ofreciera para que decidiera que hacer con su vida había comenzado, ya que fiel a su palabra, ni él ni su equipaje se encontraban cuando Hermione volvió al hotel … de verdad que estaba muy confundida, no sabia que hacer… ¿aún sentía algo por Harry?, esa era la pregunta que la asechaba desde que hablaran en la boda de Luna y Neville… pero no podía dejar al rubio, no después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos… y también estaba su hijo, la noche anterior, cuando pregunto por Draco, sintió una punzada en su corazón al descubrir la tristeza en la verde mirada del pequeño por la ausencia del hombre, estaba asustada, sin saber que hacer o como actuar pero de algo si estaba segura: no podía alejarlo del hombre al que el pequeño consideraba su padre... Diego lo adoraba con toda su alma y le destrozaría la vida si no lo viera más…

Por eso al otro día luego de dejar a Diego con Sprout, la castaña sale al encuentro de Chang, necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo y que mejor que su conciencia y mejor amiga para ayudarla.

.-¿Qué te pasa?...- pregunta la asiática en cuanto ve llegar a la castaña- …te escuche muy alterada por el teléfono

.-Diego…

.-¿Qué le sucede?- cuestiona preocupada

.-Anoche, luego de que tu y yo habláramos, llegue a la habitación, me pregunto por Draco, y pues le dije que había salido de viaje…

.-¿Y que más?

.-Se puso triste

.-Bueno, eso no es novedad…- dice quitándole importancia- …siempre reacciona así cuando alguno de ustedes tiene que viajar y no pueden llevarlo

.-Pero hay algo más

.-¿Qué?

.-Volvió a preguntarme por su padre

.-¿Potter?...- ella asiente- …pensé que ya lo habían hablado

.-Yo también, pero ahora quiso saber más cosas

.-¿Y que le dijiste?

.-La verdad…

**:RETROSPECCIÓN:**

.-¿Dondle esta mi papi?- pregunta el niño

.-Esta trabajando…- le responde

.-¿Tan talde?

.-Si, cariño…

.-Pelo…- murmura…- eso no puele sel

.-¿Por qué?

.-Sus cosas no estlan…

.-Oh… bueno, este…- dice la mujer, sorprendida por la capacidad de análisis de su hijo- …tuvo que hacer un viaje de improviso… por eso es que se llevo sus cosas

.-¿Y cuandlo vuelve?

.-En tres días

.-Mmm…- pone carita triste- …lo estlaño

.-Pero si esta mañana lo viste…- le contesta con una sonrisa

.-Lo se, pelo es mi papi y lo quelo mucho…

.-Cariño…- suspira Granger al tiempo que se inca frente a su hijo y llorando lo abraza- …él también te quiere mucho

.-¿Pol que llolas?- pregunta preocupado el niño, viéndola a la cara y

con su manita le limpia las lagrimas

.-Porque eres lo más importante que tengo, te amo hijo…

.-Mami…

.-¿Si?

.-Si te plegunto algo…- duda- …no te enojlas

.-Dime…

.-¿Cómo… como es mi papa?

.-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada- pero si tu mejor que nadie conoce a Draco

.-No…- dice- …hablo de mi veldalelo papa

.-¡Por Dios!...- se lleva una mano a la boca- … cariño, yo… yo creí que ese tema ya había quedado claro…

.-Se que él y tu no pudielon estal juntlos pelo quielo sabel ¿quien es?, ¿como se llama?, ¿dondle vive?

.-Diego… yo…- comienza a llorar otra vez

.-No, mamita…- la mira asustado- …no lloles, peldoname pol favol…

.-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

.-Pelo te hice llolal… ya no te volvele a pleguntlal pol él…- dice angustiado

.-No hijo, nunca permitas que las dudas inunden tu vida…- lo acaricia en el rostro- …siempre di lo que piensas y pregunta lo que ignoras…

.-Pelo…

.-No lloro porque hayas preguntado por tu verdadero padre, solo que creí que cuando volviéramos a hablar de él, estarías un poco más grande…

.-Lo siento mami…

.-¿Aún quieres saber de él?

.-Si…- susurra tímidamente

Se levantan del suelo y cargándolo, se sienta en el sofá con su hijo sobre

sus piernas.

.-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunta al tiempo que lo cubre con un suave abrazo

.-¿Dónde se conocielon?

.-Nos conocimos en la escuela, éramos compañeros de clase; yo tenía

como 15 años y él 16…

.-¿Cómo ela?

.-Era muy guapo, arrogante, también era muy coqueto, siempre hacia su voluntad y cuando se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo…

.-¿Qué más?

.-Al principio no nos caíamos bien, ja, y de hecho tuvimos una que otra discusión…- sonríe al recordar- …pero con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo más y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos…

.-¿De veldad?

.-Si… éramos inseparables, un par de locos, con nuestro grupo de

amigos disfrutamos de muchas cosas, siempre metiéndonos en líos… y

creo que tu heredaste eso de él

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-La capacidad de meterse y meter a los demás en problemas, varias

veces estuvieron a punto de expulsarnos de la escuela…

.-Jajajaja…

La mujer lo mira reír, consecuencia de todo lo que ella le cuenta de

Harry, y por primera vez, se pregunta si hizo lo correcto al alejarlo de él.

.-Mami…- pregunta Diego sacándola de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Si, cariño?

.-¿Cómo, cómo se enamolalon?

.-Si te soy sincera, hasta ahora no se exactamente como sucedió… simplemente un día desperté pensando en él y con unas inmensa ganas de verlo…

.-Oh!...

.-Con él todo era muy sencillo, me hacia reír…- suspira- … nos divertíamos, yo era lo más importante par él… me hacia feliz, cariño…- le acaricia el rostro- …lo único que entendía es que no podía estar sin él, lo necesitaba para vivir…

.-Fuiste feliz…- asegura el niño

.-Puedo asegurarte que fue la época mas maravilla de mi vida

.-¿Y yo?- reprocha

.-Jajajaja…-lo abraza- …cuando supe que venias en camino, me sentí la

mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo…- tiene la mirada cristalina- …y

cuando naciste, te convertiste en la luz de mi vida…

.-¿Más que ellos?

.-Si, más que Draco y él

.-¿Y luego que paso?

.-Bueno… lo que te dije la primera vez…- baja la mirada, tratando de contener el llanto- ...cuando estábamos por casarnos, por diversas razones que no pudimos solucionar, tuvimos que separarnos y ya sabes

el resto…

.-Dlaco es mi papi

.-Si…

.-¿Y a él?- pregunta, refiriéndose a Draco- ¿lo queles?

.-Mucho más de lo que imagine…- sonríe- …se convirtió en mi sostén, en mi estabilidad, cuando tu padre y yo nos separamos, yo estaba muy mal… Draco me salvo…

.-¿Y que plaso con él?- pregunta el niño refiriéndose a Harry

.-Hizo su vida…

.-Oh… ¿y sabe de mi?

.-Cariño…- duda la castaña en decirle o no la verdad, ¿Cómo hacerle entender a un niño de 6 años que su padre no quiso saber nada de él?- ….¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

.-No lo se…

.-¿Te hubiera gustado que me quedara con él?

.-No, cleo que no…

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Pol que no hubliela tenido a mi papi Dlaco

.-¿Y… te gustaría conocerlo?- pregunta con temor

.-Tal vez…- se sincera- …no, no quelo conocelo…- rectifica rápidamente al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su madre

.-No te detengas por mi cariño…- lo abraza- …solo quiero que seas feliz

.-Lo soy contiglo y mi papi…

.-Te amo hijito…

.-Yo tamblien…- se separan- …solo una cosa más

.-¿Qué?- lo mira

.-¿Cómo se llama?

.-El…- luego de dudarlo por algunos segundos, se decide- …Harry, su nombre es Harry…

**:FIN RETROSPECCIÓN:**

.-¿QUE?- grita Chang en cuanto su amiga termina el relato- ¿LE DIJISTE

SU NOMBRE?

.-Si…- responde ella

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque no quiero que mi hijo crezca rodeado de mentiras…

.-Es tu decisión… pero también debes decirle porque Potter no esta con ustedes

.-Lo se…-explica- …esa parte de la historia se la diré cuando sea más grande

.-Hay, Hermione… estas en un lió, ¿cierto?

.-Si…- suspira- …primero lo de Draco y ahora Diego…

.-La verdad es que no quisiera estar en tus zapatos…- dice en son de burla

.-Gracias…- contesta irónica- …lo bueno es que eres mi amiga

.-Solo soy sincera…

.-¿Qué hago, Cho?-le pregunta a su amiga ya seria

.-No se porque me lo preguntas…- le responde

.-Te estoy pidiendo un consejo…

.-Es que para empezar no debiste haber regresado…

.-Ya no me lo repitas…- se lleva las manos a la cabeza

.-El rubio no debió obligarte a venir…

.-Era por lo de la fusión…- rebate- …tu misma dijiste que era necesaria mi presencia

.-Mira…- dice seria la abogada- …ya no tiene caso llorar por lo que no tiene solución

.-¿Entonces?

.-¿Qué quieres hacer?

.-No lo se…

.-A este paso, nunca vamos a avanzar… ya no eres una niña y tampoco eres tu solamente… tienes que pensar en lo mejor para mi ahijado-sobrino favorito…

.-Ya lo se…

.-Draco esta loco…- medita- …pero estoy de acuerdo en una cosa con él

.-¿En que?

.-Debes hablar con Potter

.-¿Qué?... no… eso si que no

.-¡Ya madura, Hermione!...- la reprende- …la señal de lo que debes hacer es lo que paso con Diego anoche… ¿Qué le dirás cuando sepa

porque nunca conoció a su padre y porque no insististe para que formara parte de su vida?

.-Yo…

.-Se que Potter te hizo mucho daño… ya mejor que nadie conozco su historia, pero para que sanes, para que puedas seguir con tu vida, debes perdonar…

.-Creo que tienes razón…

.-Siempre la tengo…- dice con una sonrisa- …tienes que darte la oportunidad de saber que paso hace siete años en verdad

.-¿De que hablas?

.-He estado pensando en lo que me contaste anoche…- confiesa- …cuando le hiciste la referencia a Potter de que le preguntara a Weasley de lo que hablaron, dices que lo viste confundido…

.-Si, ¿Por qué?

.-Piensa un poco, amiga…

.-¿Me estas queriendo decir que Gynevra tuvo algo que ver para que Harry y yo nos separáramos?- pregunta confusa

.-No lo se…- levanta los hombros- …pero conociendo a esa arpía, no dudo que sea una posibilidad y la única forma de saberlo es que él y tu hablen

.-Pero…

.-Hermione…- la mira molesta

.-Si, creo que tienes razón…- reconoce por fin la editora

—**H ****Y****H—**

Mientras la castaña y la asiática siguen hablando, no muy lejos de ellas se encuentra el origen de todos sus problemas: Gynevra Weasley, en

compañía de Pansy Parkinson.

.-¿Qué paso ayer con Harry?- pregunta- me quede esperando tu llamada

.-…

.-¿Acaso solo me llamaste para que te observe no hacer nada?- pregunta molesta

.-…

.-Gin…- la toma del brazo

.-Harry…- responde por fin

.-¿Qué con él?

.-Comienza a sospechar…- mira a Pansy- …ayer, luego de que te fuiste, me dijo que hablo con Granger…

.-Bueno, eso ya nos lo esperábamos…- responde quitándole importancia

.-Lo se… creo que sospecha que yo tuve que ver algo con su separación

.-¿Qué harás?

.-Por ahora esperar…- medita- …no se exactamente que tanto han hablado, no puedo exponerme…

.-¿Y por que no te acercas a Malfoy?

.-¿Y como para que?

.-Es su marido…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida- pero si él esta casado con Chang- dice desconcertada

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Nos encontramos un día antes de la boda de Luna...- responde- …y me dijeron que estaban casados… si hasta un hijo tienen

.-¿Estas segura?- pregunta sorprendida Pansy

.-El mismo Malfoy me lo dijo

.-Pues te mintieron

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta molesta

.-El día de la boda de Lovegood y Longbottom conocí a un chico, y pues ya sabes…- dice ella con picardía- …después de la fiesta nos

fuimos a tomar una copa y de casualidad, en ese mismo bar estaba tu

hermano con Chang…

.-¿Y?

.-Escuche que ella se lo decía…

**:RETROSPECCION :**

.-Si, ¿verdad?- responde escuetamente su compañero

.-¿Qué pasa Ronald?- pregunta ella, levantando una ceja

.-¿Por qué no le dijiste que Herms se caso con Draco?

.-No era asunto mío…

.-Por eso me dijiste que no interfiriera, ¿verdad?- la chica siente- cuando se entere Harry…

.-¡No!...- lo interrumpe- …Potter no debe de saberlo

.-¿Por qué?- cuestiona curioso- no tiene nada de malo en que lo sepa, ¿o si?

.-Lo se, pero…- responde- …solo que Hermi, se exalta con el tema Harry Potter…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor…- insiste ella- …no se lo digas

.-Esta bien…

**:FIN DE RETROSPECCION :**

.-¿Ron lo sabe y no me ha dicho nada?- pregunta indignada después de que Parkinson terminara su relato

.-Conoces a tu hermano… su lealtad siempre ha estado con Potter y con Granger…

.-Pero, soy su hermana…

.-Si, y aparte de mi, creo que es el que mejor te conoce

.-¿Qué estas insinuando?

.-Sabe que odias a Granger, ¿creer que te diría algo así?

.-Tienes razón…- reconoce la pelirroja- …¿Qué sabes del bebe que tuvo?

.-Nada…- reconoce- …por eso te digo que seria bueno que te acercaras a Malfoy, quizá puedas averiguar algo interesante

.-Si…- dice- …espera…

.-¿Qué?

.-Si Granger se caso con Malfoy, lo mas seguro es que él haya reconocido al bastardo como su hijo

.-¿Segura?

.-Si…- responde - …la conozco y Granger no es tan perversa como para haberse desecho de él...

.-Entonces hay que localizar a Malfoy…

.-Estoy de acuerdo amiga…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Sprout y Diego, caminaban por un parque cercano al hotel donde se

están hospedando.

.-Diego, esperame…- dice la mujer- …no te alejes mucho

.-¡Acanzame Splout!- grita el pequeño, echándose a corre

.-Voy detrás de ti pequeño…- le sigue el juego

.-Jajajajaja…

Ambos, nana y niño, están tan entretenidos jugando que no se dan

cuenta de que un par de personas se dirigen hacia ellos, jugando de la misma manera… hasta que lo inevitable sucede…

.-Andrea…- grita un hombre

.-Diego…- grita Sprout

.-¡Eres tu!...- dice ambos niños desde el suelo, al recocerse, pues por

andar jugando, chocaron- …¡Hola!

.-¿Estas bien, pequeño?

.-Si…

.-Andie…

.-Estoy bien tío- responde al tiempo que ella se levanta

.-Hola Lon…- interrumpe

.-Diego…- dice sorprendido el pelirrojo- …¿Qué haces aquí?

.-¿Volviste a perderte?- cuestiona la niña

.-No, vengo con Splout…- señala a su nana

.-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta la mujer algo desconfiada

.-Ellos son mis amigos…- contesta el niño

.-Mucho gusto…- responde esta- …soy la niñera de Diego

.-Ron Weasley y Andrea Potter…- se presenta el pelirrojo- …soy amigo de Hermione, Draco y Cho

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los niños deciden, que ya que se

han encontrado, ponerse a jugar un poco, por lo tanto los adultos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar.

.-Tío…- dice la niña acercándose a ellos

.-¿Qué sucede Andie?

.-Diego me dijo algo que no puede ser…

.-¿Qué?

.-Que tiene dos papas…- dice- …¿verdad que eso no puede ser?

.-No entiendo de que están hablando

.-Que tengo dlos papas…- dice serio el niño- …mi veldadelo papa y mi papi…

.-¿Y como se llaman?- pregunta Ron, divertido por las ocurrencias del niño

.-Mi veldadelo papa se llama Haly y mi papi Dlaco

.-¿QUE?- grita

.-Igual que mi papi…- interviene la niña y Diego la mira con una ceja levantada- …mi papi también se llama Harry

En ese momento, al pelirrojo es como si una venda se hubiera caído de sus ojos…

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Pero no, eso no puede ser, el color de pelo es distinto, solo algunos meses de diferencia, los mismos ojos verdes, ¿los mismos ojos, verdes?... por Dios… Diego y Andrea, pero no, ellos … no, no puede ser…" _

_COnTiNuAra… _

_

* * *

_

_**Mis notas**_

¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto?, ¿Qué tal esto ultimo?, ni siquiera se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?... en fin ya estamos llegando al final, muy pocos capítulos para el desenlace por lo que las votaciones para decidir con quien se queda Mio han sido cerradas…

**1.- lesma de malfoy:** jajajaja… yo también la alucino… la verdad, ya tengo en mente que es lo que sucederá con ella… en cuanto a Harry, ya veremos que sucede con él y Andie… en fin, agradezco que me tengas paciencia en eso de las actualizaciones… de verdad muchas gracias y también por seguirme leyendo… nos vemos pronto… espero nn

**2.- Awen Granger:** Gracias por seguirme, aunque tarde en actualizar… en cuanto a Draco, se que sale de los esquemas del libro pero me encanta esta personalidad, siento que solo puede ser tierno con la castaña, pues sigue siendo el enemigo numero uno de Harry… en fin ya veremos como quedan al final… y si estoy de acuerdo Weasley necesita un escarmiento… Nos leemos pronto…

**3.- Denny Malfoy:** Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por la felicitación… y no te preocupes la verdad pronto se sabrá… nos leemos pronto...

**4.- Moni H-He forever:** Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que esos dos se deben una platica pero la castaña no solo es terca sino que tiene miedo y no precisamente a lo que Harry le pueda decir, sino a que se de cuenta de que aun siente algo por él… Gracias por continuar conmigo, a pesar de la tardanza, nos leemos pronto…

**5.- NTde LUPIN:** Gracias por seguir apoyándome (creo que un día de estos me voy a gastar la palabra ). En fin ya he dicho que tengo algunas ideas para esa pelirroja desabrida… nos leemos pronto…

**6.- surizuice:** Lo se, se que me tarde, y lo siento de verdad ii pero ya lo he repetido varias veces: me es imposible actualizar mas seguido… sorry… Si yo también quiero que Harry descubra quien es en verdad esa tarada… en fin, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por aguantar mis tardanzas en actualizar…

7.- LUNA-NIS: Gracias por seguir apoyándome… ya lo he dicho otras veces pero lo reitero: sin ustedes que me leen no podría seguir adelante, de verdad muchas gracias… en cuanto a Pansy y Weasley que te puedo decir… solo que se aceptan sugerencias… en fin nos leemos pronto…

Lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

_**PD. Antes de que se me olvide, muchs me han dicho que le de un buen merecido a la pelirroja desabrida esa, y aunque ya tengo algunas ideas, me gustaría que me dieran alguna sugerencia**_

_**Ahora si me despido**_

_**Dojíz**_


	19. Chapter 19

Anuncio: El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo 19 (18)**

Ese mismo día por la noche, en una de las zonas mas apartadas de Londres, mejor conocida por el estilo de vida tan disipada que llevaba…

.-¡Vra, hermosa!…- le dice un hombre abrazándola por la espalda

.-Thor…- reconoce la voz- …¿me extrañaste?- pregunta al tiempo que voltea y se pega más a él

.-¿Lo dudas gatita?...- besa su cuello- …sin ti este lugar no es el mismo

.-¿Y yo qué?, ¿acaso no cuento?...- interviene una segunda voz de mujer

.-No te ofendas Pan…- la abraza por la cintura y la atrae hacia él- …pero aquí se aplica muy bien el dicho: "el alumno supera al maestro"

.-Que chistoso…- dice ella con pulla

.-¿Por qué no vinieron a la última reunión?- cuestiona el hombre

.-Tengo que mantener mi imagen de madre y esposa abnegada….- responde burlona Vra

.-Jajajajaja…- estallan sus acompañantes

.-Esa ni tu te la crees…- dice entre risas su amiga

.-Lo se…- reconoce- …pero mientras mi marido si lo crea…

.-Dejémonos de palabrerías…- interviene Thor- …mejor entremos porque de seguro la diversión ya comenzó y no quiero perdérmela…- termina la tiempo que toma a ambas mujeres por la cintura y las conduce hacia el interior de la casa

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_No lo puedo creer… es que no puede ser cierto… ¿tuvo un hijo con Hermi?... ¿y es Diego su hijo?, no eso no puede ser… tengo que hablar con Harry, el tiene que saber la verdad cuanto antes… ¿Cómo pudo?... ¿Cómo pudiste Hermione?..."_

—**H ****Y****H—**

Ron estaba tan metido en sus reflexiones que no siente cuando alguien se para detrás de él, hasta que unas finas manos cubren sus ojos y un aroma inconfundible a flores, lo sorprenden.

.-¿Quién soy?- le preguntan

.-La chica más hermosa del mundo…- responde el pelirrojo al reconocerla

.-¡Vaya, Weasley!- sonríe- hoy estas muy galante

.-Solo digo la verdad Chang…- contesta solemne- …eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto… al menos de mi mundo…- termina al tiempo que toma la mano de la asiática y la besa

.-¡¡Ronnie!!...- se emociona y lo abraza- …esto merece un premio- dice luego de separarse

.-¿Ah, si?...- le sonríe- …¿y cual es?

.-Este…- y sin más, la abogada toma el rostro de su amigo y deposita un breve beso sobre sus labios

.-¿Y esto?- pregunta sorprendido

.-¿Acaso te molesta?- rebate ella, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja

.-No, claro que no…- explica rápidamente

.-¿Entonces?

.-Es que me sorprendiste…

.-Lo se, siempre dejo ese impacto en mis admiradores…- sonríe seductora

.-Vanidosa…

.-Dime algo que no sepa…

.-Te amo…- dice de pronto Weasley serio- …hace mucho que te amo pero no me atrevía a decírtelo

.-Ya lo sabia…- reconoce

.- ¿Qué?

.-Siempre he sabido que me amas

.-Yo…- balbucea Ron

.-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- le interrumpe

.-No…

.-Que yo también te amo…

.-Yo… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

.-No lo se…- responde con sinceridad- …tal vez por la misma razón que tu no me lo dijiste: tenia miedo a que no me correspondieras

.-Somos unos cobardes, ¿verdad?- pregunta el chef al tiempo que junta su frente con la de la chica

.-Creo que si…- le sonríe

.-¿Por eso te fuiste?

.-En parte…- acepta- …tu tenias tus sueños, y eso era tu prioridad, no quería sufrir… me dolía verte y no poder estar juntos…

.-Cho… perdóname…- la interrumpe

.-No tengo nada que perdonarte…

.-Ok. entiendo el punto pero no tenias porque irte al otro lado del mundo

.-Lo se, pero en eso paso lo de Hermione y Harry… no podía dejarla sola…- baja la mirada- …desde que su madre murió, ella y yo nos convertimos en hermanas... me necesitaba…- se justifica

.-Te entiendo…- dice Ron la tiempo que acaricia su mejilla- …eso es el pasado y debemos olvidarlo

.-Si…- susurra

.-Entonces, ¿Me dejas quererte?

Aun con la mirada baja, se sorprende ante la propuesta del amor de su vida… si, porque a pesar de los años y de la distancia, Cho Chang nunca pudo olvidarse de Ronald Weasley, ese pelirrojo que desde el colegio la hacia reír con cada una de sus ocurrencias… y ahora, casi 8 años después se encuentran nuevamente y se confiesan su amor… no podía ser… seguro esta soñando como otras tanteas veces… Levanta el rostro y entre incrédula y miedosa, pregunta:

.-¿Esta no es otra de tus bromas?

.-No, Cho, jamás he hablado más enserio

.-Si, Ron, si dejo que me quieras…- le sonríe

.-Te amor desde que tengo memoria…- comienza el pelirrojo- …y lo haré hasta el final de mis días… solo te pido una cosa

.-¿Qué?

.-Un beso

Ambos, aún sonriendo, acercan sus rostros y se besan, primero de una manera lenta, conociéndose y aceptándose para después poco a poco ir incrementando la intensidad del mismo hasta, que por falta de aire, se ven obligados a separarse.

.-Sabes deliciosa…- le susurra el chico

.-Tu no te quedas atrás…- contesta ella, mirándolo fijamente

.-¿Qué vez?- pregunta Ron al tiempo que la golpea levemente con un dedo en la nariz

.-… veo la ternura, la belleza, la sensibilidad…

.-¿Y que más?

.-El amor, Ron… en tus ojos veo el amor…

.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

.-Con toda mi alma- reconoce la chica al tiempo que lo abraza

.-Prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para que todos tus días a mi lado sean especiales…- dice Ron al tiempo que toma la mano de la asiática y la coloca sobre su propio corazón

.-Y yo te prometo que voy a hacer que cada día te enamores más de mi…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Después de un largo día de trabajo, lo único que Hermione deseaba ese momento es llegar a su habitación, besar a su hijo, y tomar un largo y relajante baño… Mira que es increíble todos los problemas que puede ocasionar un pequeño error de edición, y por ese error tuvo que retrazar su viaje por tiempo indefinido, pero esperaba que en dos días a más tardar pudiera regresar a su hogar… ¿su hogar?... ¿Dónde era su hogar?... ¿en Canadá, donde esta su vida ahora?... ¿o en Londres, donde esta su corazón?...

.-Hemos llegado…

.-…

.-¿Señorita?- insiste el chofer

.-¿Perdón?- pregunta ella, saliendo de sus cavilaciones

.-Que ya hemos llegado

.-Ah, si, gracias…- responde ella al tiempo que paga al taxista y posteriormente sale del automóvil

Apenas ha dado algunos pasos dentro del hotel, cuando una voz la sorprende.

.-¡Mio!

.-… -la castaña se queda de piedra, pues frente a ella se encuentra el amor de su vida

No, no, Harry no, no hoy, no después de un largo día de trabajo, lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con él. Luego de un breve suspiro, la chica camina decidida hacía él.

.-Mi niña…- trata de agarrarla, cuando ella pasa por su lado, con la clara intención de ignorarlo- …por favor

.-¿Qué quieres Potter?- pregunta fría, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él, dándole la espalda

.-Tenemos que hablar…- voltea hacia ella y, ahora si, tomándola del brazo, la voltea y quedan de frente

.-No hay nada de que hablar…

.-Claro que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar…

.-¡No!, ya no… me hiciste demasiado daño…

.-Tu no eres la única que ha sufrido…- la mira fijamente- …sin embargo tengo que decirte que no he podido olvidarte, y se que tu tampoco me has olvidado…

.-Eso no es cierto…- dice ella molesta - …yo ya te olvide…

.-Aunque lo niegues, se que me sigues amando como yo a ti…

.-Ya no…- duda un poco

.- Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario…

.-Mis ojos mienten…

.-Pero tu corazón, no…- la toma de los hombros y la atrae hacía él

.-¡Suéltame!...- le dice molesta y se separan

.-Mio, yo…

.-Tu me dejaste… me olvidaste…- dice levantando la voz y con ello atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban en el Lobby del hotel

.-Eso no es cierto…- se defiende el moreno

.-¡NO ME BUSCASTE!...- le grita- ….¡ME ABANDONASTE CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABA!...

.-No se de que me hablas… Mio, yo…

.-TE ODIO… TE ODIO…- dice al borde del llanto

.-Y YO TE AMO…- la jala e inesperadamente la besa

.-No…- reacciona luego de unos segundos- …déjame, no me beses, ya no me lastimes…- dice, dejando fluir su llanto

.-Cariño, ese beso…- comienza y la toma de la mano- …ese beso… te sentí…

.-No te equivoques Potter…

.-¿Cómo?- cuestiona confundido

.-Eso beso, no significa nada…

.-No te creo…- la mira desafiante- …entonces ¿Por qué me correspondiste?

.-Para ver si así me dejas en paz…- se cruza de brazos -…ya no quiero saber nada de ti…

.-Somos el uno para el otro, Mio

.-YO …- ya molesta por la testarudez del chico, se señala- …YO TE AMABA, ERAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA…

.-¡NO!...- la contradice- …YO SOY EL AMOR DE TU VIDA…

.-YA NO MAS

.-Mio…

.-Señora Malfoy para ti, Potter…- dice firme

.-Pero…

.-Si de verdad te importe alguna vez…- lo interrumpe- …déjame en paz, no vuelvas a buscarme nunca más…- termina ya más tranquila pero aun llorando

.-No me pidas eso porque no puedo…

.-Ese es tu problema…- le contesta ella y sin más lo deja parado en medio del vestíbulo

.-¡TE AMO!...- le grita sin importarle que todo el hotel lo escuche- …¡TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER!

—**H ****Y****H—**

La pareja recién formada, estuvo abrazada por un largo tiempo, sin decir palabra alguna pues no era necesario… estaban felices de que por fin su amor pudiera realizarse.

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunta el chico de repente

.-¿De que me hablas?- lo mira ella sin saber a que de refiere su, ahora, novio

.-Tu lo sabes

.-No te estoy entendiendo…- dice separándose del chico

.-Diego

.-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto mi sobrino-ahijado favorito?- cuestiona confundida

.-Ya no tienes que fingir

.-De verdad, Ron, no se de que me estas hablando…- expresa un poco impaciente

.-Solo dime la verdad…- habla pacientemente

.-Ronald Weasley, estas agotando mi paciencia…- comienza- …dime de una buena vez, ¿de que demonios me estas hablando?- termina, realmente, molesta

.-Ok…- suspira- …lo que estoy diciendo, es que ya se que el verdadero padre de Diego es Harry y no Malfoy…

.-N-n-no… no se de que hablas…- tartamudea ella, desviando la mirada

.-No me mientas pequeña…- la toma de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo

.-Yo…

.-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- le susurra el chef- …por eso, esa partida tan estrepitosa, la ausencia de 8 años sin saber nada de ella, el no querer venir a la boda de Luna… ahora todo encaja…

.-Ron, yo…

.-Shhh…- la calla

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Trato de entender…

.-¿Cómo… cómo te enteraste?- pregunta ella, aceptando la realidad

.-Por ellos…

.-No entiendo…

.-Esta tarde fui al parque con mi sobrina…- suspira- …y ahí nos encontramos con Diego, estuvieron jugando y entre una y otra cosa, salio la verdad… además esos ojos son inconfundibles…

.-Si, ¿verdad?

.-Lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué lo ocultaron?

.-Esa fue decisión de Hermi, yo solo la respete y la apoye…

.-Pero Harry…

.-Potter, tomo su camino…

.-Dime que paso

.-No puedo…

.-Por favor…- insiste él

.-Lo siento…- lo toma de las manos- …es la vida de la castaña, yo no puedo traicionar su confianza…

.-Lo entiendo

.-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

.-¿Cuál?

.-No le digas nada a tu amigo

.-¿Qué?... no… el tiene derecho…

.-Ese derecho lo perdió cuando, luego de volver a ilusionarla, regreso con tu hermana…

.-No me pidas eso…

.-Pero…

.-Harry es mi mejor amigo…- acaricia su mejilla - …no puedo ocultarle algo así…

.-¿Ocultarle?...- pregunta confusa- …¿ocultarle qué?

.-Su hijo… el tiene derecho a conocerlo

.-Hazlo por Hermy… ella ya ha sufrido mucho y merece ser feliz…

.-No lo se…

.-Por favor…- le suplica -…por lo menos habla primero con ella…

.-Yo…- duda un poco- …¿no te molesta si no te acompaño a tu hotel?

.-Ron…

.-Te llamo luego…- y sin más se va

—**H ****Y****H—**

La noche a cubierto en su totalidad las calles londinenses… pero una luz, llena de inocente alegría, ilumina la habitación que cierta familia comparte…

.-¡¡Papi!!...- grita emocionado el pequeño Malfoy, en cuanto ve entrar al rubio corriendo a su lado

.-Campeón…- lo recibe con una gran alegría

.-Te extlañe…

.-Yo también…

.-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy…- dice la nana, saliendo de la pequeña cocineta

.-Sprout, buena noches, ¿mi esposa?

.-No se encuentra señor…

.-¿A dónde fue?

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y por ella entra la castaña, aún turbada por el encuentro con el moreno.

.-Mami… mila quien lleglo…- dice el niño feliz, acercándose a su madre y jalándola para llevarla junto a su padre

.-D-D-Draco…- tartamudea levemente

.-Hola bonita…- la besa en la mejilla- …¿te encuentras bien?, estas pálida

.-No te preocupes…- sonríe nerviosa- …solo estoy cansada…- luego de un breve silencio- …Draco, con respecto a lo de…

.-No digas nada…- la silencia

.-Pero…

.-Mi postura no ha cambiado…- la abraza por la cintura, acercándola a él- …pero será hasta el día en que nos marchemos, que hablaremos del asunto…

.-Yo…

.-¿Ya hablaste con él?- ella niega- …pues deberías hacerlo…

.-Hay demasiado dolor…

.-Papi… cuéntame como te flue…- interrumpe Diego

.-Muy bien, campeón…- le sonríe, la tiempo que lo carga- …te traje algunos regalos

.-¿En selio?- pregunta emocionado- ¿Dónde estlan?

.-Es mi maleta

.-Quielo velos…

.-Ok…- mira a la castaña- …luego hablamos

.-Si…

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Al día siguiente **

TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC…

.-Quien quiera que sea, espero que sea importante…- -dice somnolienta la castaña, antes de abrir la puerta

.-Ya deja de quejarte y abre de una buena vez…- expresan al otro lado de la puerta

.-¿Por qué me molestas tan temprano?- cuestiona Granger a su amiga

.-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto…- sonríe- …son mas de las siete de la mañana…

.-¿Y eso que?...- la invita a pasar- …por si no lo sabias, anoche me dormí muy tarde…

.-Ya déjate que quejumbreses…

.-Mejor dime ¿Qué quieres?

.-Hablar…- responde tranquilamente, sentándose en la sala

.-Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora…-la mira con sueño- …aunque podríamos continuarlo mas tarde…- termina con la intención de regresar a su habitación para seguir durmiendo

.-Ni se te ocurra, Granger…- le advierte la asiática

.-Entonces, ¿dime que es lo que quieres?

.-Ron y yo, ya somos novios- responde feliz

.-Me da gusto…- dice tranquilamente- …y no quiero parecer grosera, ni que no me importe pero no creo que…

.-Solo es la introducción…- la interrumpe molesta- …si me dejas seguir…

.-Esta bien…- suspira fastidiada- …continua, te escucho

.-Como te decía, Ron y yo, estamos juntos, y, bueno…- duda un poco- …no creo que te guste, pero…

.-¡Ya suéltalo!...- le insiste

.-Ron ya sabe la verdad

.-¿Qué?- pregunta aturdida

.-Ya sabe que Potter es el padre de Diego

.-No…- niega la castaña, levantándose- …dime que esta es otro de tus bromas, por favor, dime que me estas mintiendo…

.-Me gustaría, pero no es así…

.-¿Y cómo… cómo se entero?

.-Pues al parecer fue tu culpa…

.-¿Mi culpa?, ¿de que hablas?...

.-Le diste el nombre de su verdadero padre al niño…

.-¿Y?

.-Ron y Andrea, se encontraron con él ayer, la niña le dijo el nombre de su padre, Diego dijo que el suyo se llamaba igual…- explica- …el caso es que cuando Ron los escucho, termino atando cabos…

.-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?- pregunta al borde de las lagrimas

.-No te preocupes…- trata de consolarla

.-¿Qué no me preocupe?- cuestiona exaltada

.-Siempre viviste con la certeza de que Potter tenia un hijo contigo y nunca hizo nada por tratar de recuperarlo o conocerlo… ¿Qué puede ser diferente ahora?

.-Si, lo se, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro…

.-Entonces, habla con Ron y pidele que no diga nada…

.-¿No lo hiciste tu?

.-Por supuesto, pero no creo haberlo convencido…

.-Le dirá, estoy segura que se lo dirá, sino es que ya lo hizo…

.-El me dijo que no podía ocultarle algo así a su amigo… entonces yo le pedí que no se lo dijera o que por lo menos hablara contigo primero

.-Entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo…- suspira- …¿puedes entretener a Draco y la niño en lo que salgo?

.-¿El rubio volvió?

.-Si…

.-¿Cuándo?

.-Anoche

—**H ****Y****H—**

Para ser sábado por la mañana, Ron ya se encontraba de pie y eso era muy raro en él… pero la razón de ese madrugar solo puede ser una: ¿Qué debe hacer?, ¿en donde esta su lealtad?, ¿Con Harry o con Hermione?... esa encrucijada lo había mantenido en vela la mayor parte de la noche…

Y es que no sabia que hacer…ambos eran sus amigos, y, aunque Harry tiene derecho a saber la verdad, también esta conciente de que por culpa del moreno, Hermione ha sufrido mucho y que, como dijo Cho, merece ser feliz…

.-¡¡DIABLOS!!...- grita, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración- …¿Qué hago?

En esos momentos de confusión, alguien toca a su puerta.

.-Ya voy…- dice

En cuanto abre la puerta queda sorprendido, pues frente a él se encuentra uno de los culpables de su desvelo.

.-Buenos días, Ron…- saluda la recién llegada- …espero no haberte despertado…

.-Hermione, hola…- le responde

.-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta ella con una tímida sonrisa

.-Claro…

Una vez dentro del departamento, se dirigen hacia la cocina, y luego de preparar un poco de café, en completo silencio, toman asiento en el desayunador.

.-¿Y bien?- cuestiona el pelirrojo

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Qué a que debo el honor de tu visita?- pregunta luego de probar su bebida

.-Creo que ya lo sabes…- responde ella seria

.-Si…

.-Ron, yo… yo necesito pedirte que no le digas nada a Harry… no le digas que sus hijo esta aquí…

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta él tranquilamente

.-No… yo, no…- titubea- …tengo miedo, por favor Ron, no se lo digas…

.-Comprendo tu miedo, Hermi…- suspira- …han sido muchos años, muchas cosas inconclusas…

.-¿Entonces no dirás nada?- pregunta esperanzada

.-No te equivoque…- responde- …te dije que entiendo tu miedo, pero tu también debes comprender que no puedo ocultarle algo así a Harry…

.-Pues eso y más se merece…- dice la castaña furiosa al tiempo que se levanta

.-Calmate, por favor…

.-¡¡NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO CALMARME…!!- se exalta- …¿COMO CALMARME, SI ME ACABAS DE DECIR QUE HABLARAS CON HARRY?...

.-Yo no he dicho eso…- explica tranquilo

.-Pero tu…

.-Necesito entender como es que llegaron a esta situación…

.-Yo… yo no quiero hablar de eso…- susurra

.-Me lo merezco, Hermione…- la mira- …si no me das una buena razón para callarme, no lo haré…

.-¿Me estas chantajeando?- cuestiona confusa

.-Tómalo como quieras…

.-Es que no es justo…- suspira, volviendo a sentarse- …pero ¿que puedo esperar de ti?, si eres su mejor amigo…

.-También soy el tuyo…

.-Pues no se nota…- le rebate, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

.-Jajajajaja…

.-No te rías…- hace una mueca- …por lo menos cuando Cho se entero, no me chantajeo ni nada…

.-No lo hizo porque ella vivió junto a ti todo el proceso… estuvo contigo cuando mas la necesitaste…- la toma de las manos y la mira con ternura- …yo no pude hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

.-Tu viaje…

.-Exacto…

.-Siento haberte gritado…

.-Olvídalo…- le sonríe- …pero ahora me entiendes, ¿no?, ¿entiendes que no puedo hacer lo que me pides si no me cuentas lo que paso entre ustedes?

.-Si…- acepta- … pero supongo que Harry, ya te lo contó…

.-La parte que el vivió, si…- admite- …pero ahora quiero escuchar tu versión…

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿A si que los rumores son cierto?...- dice una mujer- …Draco Malfoy volvió

.-Weasley- escupe el rubio

.-La misma…- sonríe- …no creí que nos volviéramos a encontrar tan pronto, al menos no después de lo del centro comercial

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiona molesto

.-¿Acaso no puedo saludar a los viejos amigos?- refuta inocente

.-Tu y yo, nunca hemos sido amigos…

.-¡Vaya!...- lo mira coqueta- …al parecer estar tanto tiempo con Granger, te ha afectado…

.-¿Acaso, solo viniste a fastidiar?

.-No, desgraciadamente no…- dice seria- …tu y yo tenemos que hablar…

.-¿Y de que tendríamos que hablar?

.-De nuestras parejas…

.-Sigo sin entender

.-A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que ellos se vean…

.-¿Y?

.-Vengo a proponerte que nos unamos para evitarlo…

.-No me interesa…- suspira el rubio y comienza a caminar con la intención de alejarse de la pelirroja

.-¿Acaso no te importa perder a Granger?

.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- le responde deteniéndose pero sin voltear a mirarla

.-Pues lo es…- contesta ella, acercándose al chico- …si ella decide regresar con MI hombre

.-No se con que intenciones hayas venido…- la enfrenta- …pero no encontraras nada aquí…

.-¿Seguro?...- pregunta maliciosa- …¿y tu hijo?, ¿estas dispuesto a perderlo?

.-¿Qué, qué quieres decir?

.-Simple… que si Granger te deja, no solo la perderás a ella, sino también a tu hijo…

.-Yo siempre seré el padre de Diego…

.-¿Tan confiado estas?

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Es cierto…- reconoce por fin la castaña- …tienes derecho a saber la verdad…

.-Te escucho…- se acomoda el pelirrojo

.-No es un secreto para ti, el tipo de relación que Harry yo siempre tuvimos… al principio fue divertido pero con el tiempo me canse así que decidí terminar con ese juego y me aleje de Harry…

.-Eso lo se…- interviene su amigo- …tu y Harry "terminaron" porque él empezó una relación formal con mi hermana

.-Si… el caso es que por casi un año, trate de seguir mi vida, ahí fue cuando Draco apareció en mi camino…

.-Lo recuerdo, una vez nos encontramos en un antro y nos presentaste… el chico me cayo bien…

.-El me hacia sentir como Harry nunca lo hizo…- suspira- …y de verdad tenia toda la intención de empezar una relación con él, pero… pero tu amigo volvió a aparecer…

.-¿Esto sucedió cuando ya no estaba en Londres?

.-Aja… fue un par de meses después de haberte ido cuando Harry me busco…

.-¿Y que paso?

.-Me dijo que iba a terminar con tu hermana, que era a mi a quien amaba… me pidió que nos casáramos…- dice con lagrimas en los ojos- … yo lo amaba, Ron y le creí…

.-No creo que te haya mentido… Harry podrá ser todo lo que tu quieres pero jamás te mentiría a ti…

.-Si tu lo dices…

.-Y lo sostengo… tu no te dabas cuentas pero ejercías, y aún ejerces, una gran influencia sobre él… si bien es cierto que anduvo con mi hermana, lo hizo por miedo…

.-¿Miedo?...- pregunta atónita- …¿a que?

.-A que lo de ustedes no funcionara y que te perdiera…

.-Eso me suena a cobardía…

.-Y estoy de acuerdo… pero así es Harry…- sonríe- …¿Qué mas sucedió?

.-Estuvimos juntos algunos meses… Harry acababa de comprar un departamento, me llevo a conocerlo…- sonríe con melancolía- …lo estábamos decorando juntos ¿sabes?, era feliz… de verdad era tan feliz, como nunca creí serlo…

.-¿Y que mas?

.-Pensamos que tu hermana se había resignado a perder a Harry… pero un día de repente apareció en la universidad y me pidió que habláramos…

.-¿Qué te dijo?

.-Que estaba esperando un hijo de Harry…- baja la mirada- …yo no le creí, perdóname Ron, pero tu hermana…

.-No te preocupes, se como es…

.-Sabia como reaccionaria, así que me enseño los estudios de laboratorio y el ultrasonido… y no era ninguna mentira… Gynevra iba a darle un hijo…

.-¿Qué hiciste?

.-En ese momento, yo aun no sabia que también estaba embarazada, por lo que decidí dejarlo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo abandone y regrese a la casa que compartía con Cho… le platique todo lo que paso, así que ella me ayudo a evitar que Harry me encontrara…

.-Hermi…

.-Me dolía verlo con ella, saber que le daría un hijo, mi corazón estaba destrozado y entonces nuevamente apareció Draco y me salvo…- suspira- …me ofreció un trabajo fuera de Londres…

.-Y te fuiste- afirma el

.-Al principio no sabia que hacer… acaba de enterarme que estaba embaraza… no estaba segura si debía decírselo pero Draco me convenció de que no podía ocultarle algo así…

.-Pero no se lo dijiste…

.-¡Claro que se lo dije!- exclama exaltada

.-Pues Harry nunca lo supo

.-¿Qué?... no eso no puede ser…- se levanta y comienza a andar por el lugar

.-Puedo asegurarte que Harry nunca se entero de que estabas esperando un hijo suyo…

.-No, eso no es cierto…

.-¿Por qué te mentiría Hermi?

.-Por que lo busque…- dice, aún, caminando de un lado a otro del departamento- …nunca pude hablar con él pero tu hermana me dijo que Harry no quería saber nada de mi, que lo dejara en paz…

.-¿Ginny te dijo todo eso?

.-Si…

.-¿Y le creíste?

.-Ella sabia de las llamadas y mensajes que le deje… ¿no me dirás que tu hermana…?

.-¿Qué mas sucedió?- la interrumpe

.-Si el no quería hablar conmigo, lo entendía pero Draco tenia razón, el debía saber que seria padre, así que le mande un correo en donde se lo decía…

.-¿Y?

.-No le importo…

.-Eso no puede ser…

.-¡CLARO QUE SI!...-le grita- …¿QUE GANO CON MENTIR EN ALGO ASI?, NO LE IMPORTO EL HIJO QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO…-termina de decir y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo

.-Hermi…- se agacha junto a ella y la obliga a mirarlo- …te juro que Harry nunca se entero de la existencia de su hijo… el te ama, siempre te ha amado…

.-¿Y porque no me busco?

.-Lo hizo, me consta porque yo lo he ayudado pero nunca pudo encontrarte… es mas…- reflexiona- …ahora que lo recuerdo localizo a Malfoy pero no imagino que estuvieras con él por eso no lo molesto…

.-¿Y entonces ese correo?

.-No lo se pero te aseguro que Harry no lo escribió

.-Es que no puedo creerlo, Ron, ¿quien pudo hacernos esto?, ¿Quién puede odiarme tanto como para lastimarme de esta forma?- continua llorando abrazada al pelirrojo

.-Yo se quien…- susurra él luego de un efímero silencio- …mi hermana…- la castaña lo mira

.-¿Gynevra?- pregunta confundida

.-Si… Harry me dijo una vez que jaquearon su maquina, sus archivos y su correo…- suspira- …y no olvidemos que mi "hermanita" es experta en computación…

.-¡No puedo creer tanta maldad en ella!...- se aleja de su amigo- …no entiendo por que me odia tanto, ¿yo que le hice?- pregunta con furia al tiempo que se levanta

.-Se encapricho con Harry y tu era un obstáculo…

.-No puede ser…

.-Tranquila…

.-¿COMO TRANQUILIZARME SI ELLA FUE LA CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO?, DE QUE HARRY Y YO NOS SEPARARAMOS, DE QUE DIEGO NO CRECIERA JUNTO A SU PADRE... NO ES JUSTO RON…

.-Lo se…

.-TU NO SABES NADA… NO SABES TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR, TODO LO QUE SUFRI… LO QUE AUN SUFRO POR MI PERO SOBRE TODO POR MI HIJO… ¿EL QUE CULPA TENIA DE QUE LA LOCA DE TU HERMANA QUISIERA SEPARARNOS?

.-Hermi.. por favor

.-¿DÓNDE ESTA?

.-¿Qué?

.-¿DONDE ESTA TU HERMANA?- pregunta- DIME DONDE LA ENCUENTRO… TIENE QUE PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE NOS HIZO…

.-En estas condiciones no puedes buscarla…

.-Mírame...- dice al tiempo que se encamina hacia la puerta

.-Espera..- la detiene el chico

.-Suéltame… voy acabar con tu hermana, no la defiendas Ron…

.-No pienso hacerlo… pero hay un dicho que dice: "la venganza es un platillo que debe comerse frió", ahora no estas en condiciones… además creo que lo mejor seria que hablaras primero con Harry, ¿no?

.-¿Qué?, ¿hablar con Harry?...- medita- …no, no me pidas eso…

.-Tiene que saber la verdad…

.-Pero…

.-Además no solo tu fuiste victima de sus mentiras, sino él también…

.-Tienes razón…

.-¿Te acompaño a buscarlo?

.-Si….

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Lo se, lo se, lo se… siglos sin actualizar, de verdad lo siento… pero he pasado por una muy mala racha, tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal, que no me llegaba la inspiración para escribir… pero tenia que terminar esta historia y me obligue a escribir y he aquí los resultados…

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, con este capitulo comienza el principio del fin… la verdad ya salio a relucir, no podía aplazarla más… ahora nos falta por ver cual es la reacción de Harry, aunque estoy segura que querrá matar a la pelirroja pero ya veremos que pasa…

En fin, gracias por seguir soportándome… se que las ausencias son largas pero no puedo evitarlo… he decidido terminar esta historia, dos o tres capítulos a lo mas, es lo que le falta y posteriormente me enfocare en terminar "memorias del corazón" y con una nueva historia que a comenzado a rondar en mi cabeza…

Gracias por sus rr: surizuice, LUNA-NIS, Awen Granger, Yuna Granger, NTde Lupin… de verdad muchas gracias…

Nos leemos pronto y pásense por mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo 20 (19)**

_**Con la paz de las montañas, te amare**_

_**Con locura y equilibrio, te amare**_

_**Con la rabia de mis años, como enseñaste a ser**_

_**Con un grito en carne vida, te amare**_

.-Anda malina, di que si…-pide el niño- …¡vamos!

.-Pero enano…- le dice la chica- …no podemos salir sin que lo sepan tus padres

.-Pues llámalos…- responde simplemente

.-No es tan fácil, ya te explique que ellos están resolviendo algunos problemas de ultima hora y no podemos interrumpirlos…

.-Ya lo se, pelo estoy abulido…- contesta al tiempo que hace un mohín

.-Yo también…- reconoce Cho

.-¿Lo vez?...- le sonríe- …vamos al Museo Blitánico

.-Pero eso es más aburrido…

.-Ya velas que no… pol fis…- insiste el pequeño

.-Jajaja… no se puede negar que eres digno hijo de tu madre…

.-¿Pol que?- pregunta

.-Porque solo a un niño como tu, le parece mas interesante ir a un museo que a un parque de diversiones…

.-¿Si vamos?

.-No creo que le agrade a Granger que salgamos sin avisarle…- lo mira triste- …lo siento pequeño

.-Avel malina…- habla el niño ya casado de su indecisión, al tiempo que se para frente a ella- …¿estas conciente de que eles mi malina?

.-Si… ¿Por qué?- cuestiona algo confundida

.-Pues yo se, que cuando mi mami no estla, mi papi es quien me cuida pelo… cuando ninguno de los dlos estla, es tu obligación vel pol mi…

.-Eso ya lo se…

.-¿Entlonces cual es el ploblema?...- le sonríe- …a falta de mis papis, tu eles como mi mami y podlemos salil sin pedil pelmiso a nadie…

.-¿Así de simple?- pregunta incrédula la abogada

.-Así de simple…- corrobora Diego- …andla, vamos…

.-Pero…

.-¿Qué no te quedo clala la expliclacion?

.-Esta bien…- se rinde por fin- …tu ganas, vamos pues, al dichoso museo…

.-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………….- grita emocionado

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Escucharas mi propuesta entonces?...- pregunta la pelirroja

.-Aquí no…- responde seco y tomándola bruscamente del brazo la lleva hacia uno de los privados del bar. Una vez ahí, la suelta- …¿Qué quieres?- pregunta

.-Una copa de vino tinto estaría bien…- dice cínica al tiempo que se acomoda en el sofá

.-No estoy hablando de eso…

.-Lo se, pero quiero algo de beber…

Gruñendo, el blondo llama al camarero y hace el pedido, luego de unos minutos el barman regresa con las bebidas y los coloca sobre la mesa para inmediatamente retirarse.

.-¿Satisfecha?- interroga él cruzado de brazos

.-Delicioso…- contesta luego de probar su bebida- …muy bien, como te decía- …retoma su seriedad- …a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Granger y Harry se reencuentren…

.-Ese punto ya lo expusiste…- comenta, al tiempo se coloca frente a ella y lleva su mano a una de las bolsas de su gabardina- …pero lo que me pregunto es ¿qué te hace creer que te ayudare?

.-Porque no quieres perder a tu hijo, tontito…- expresa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

.-Y , si mal no recuerdo, te respondí que mi hijo, siempre será mi hijo…

.-Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿si estas seguro?

.-Claro…

.-Ingenuo enamorado…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-¿Acaso, crees que por el simple hecho de haberte casado con Granger y haberle dado tu apellido a su hijo, te asegura la felicidad?

.-Ella me quiere…

.-No dudo que te tenga aprecio…- medita- …mas bien, agradecimiento, diría yo… pero ¿amor?, permíteme que lo dude…

.-Tu no la conoces…

.-No, pero conozco a las de su clase…

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Que en cuanto esa mujercita sepa la verdad, correrá a los brazos de MI hombre y se llevara con ella a "tu" hijo…

.-Hermione no es así…

.-Una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa… sino, mírame a mi…- disfruta la cara de mortificación que el rubio le muestra- …tu mujer esta enamorada… ¿pero estas seguro que lo esta de ti?

.-…

.-¿No dices nada?

.-No se de que me hablas…

.-No me tomes por tanta, Draco Malfoy, muy bien sabes de que te estoy hablando… se que ese bastardo no es tuyo…- le sonríe maliciosa- …yo se toda la verdad…

.-¿Y según tu, cual es?- la desafía

.-¿Me ayudaras?- le rebate

El hombre la mira por unos instante, meditando cual será su próxima jugada… amaba a Hermione y a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, también estaba seguro de lo que más deseaba es que fueran felices, aún sobre su propia felicidad pero… ¿y él?, ¿acaso no merecía también ser feliz?... Potter tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo ir, y luego de siete años regresa pretende recuperar lo que ya no le pertenece… no era justo…

.-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta por fin con una sonrisa maliciosa que hace años no mostraba

.-Serpiente tenias que ser…- ronronea ella

.-Mira quien le dice…

.-Vamos, Dragón…- se acerca más- …no te hagas el inocente, que no lo eres, ¿acaso ya olvidaste donde nos conocimos?

.-Aunque no lo creas, he cambiado…

.-Personas como nosotros…- se señalan- …no cambian, simplemente nos adaptamos…

.-Como sea… no entraremos en discusión ahora, ¿o si?

.-Tienes razón, hablemos de lo que nos interesa…

.-Si, pero antes dime, que es lo que, según tu, sabes…

.-Curiosito, ¿no?

.-¿Me lo dirás?

.-Esta bien…

.-Te escucho…

.-Mi marido es el verdadero padre de ese….- se detiene- …al que llamas tu hijo, esa es la verdad

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta sorprendido, aunque no del todo

.-¿No te lo imaginas?

—**H ****Y****H—**

Mientras tanto en al casa que Harry y Ginny comparten desde hace algunos años, el moreno no puede estar tranquilo, se pasea de un lado a otro, impaciente… ¿la razón? No puede dejar de pensar en aquel beso, que le robara la pasada noche, a la castaña…

Después e tantos años, volvía de probar sus labios… volver a disfrutar de su sabor… idéntico, tal como lo recordaba… nada había cambiado…

Una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en su rostro al recordarlo, no importa lo que ella diga, ni lo que aparente… él la sintió, la sintió vibrar entre sus brazos … ese simple e insignificante beso, como lo llamo ella, le demostró a Harry, que su castaña aun lo ama… que no lo ha olvidado y ahora que la reencontrado nada ni nadie le impedirá reconquistarla… o lo conseguía o dejaba de llamarse Harry James Potter Evans…

.-Eres mía, Hermione…- murmura- …siempre lo has sido y pronto volverás a mi…

Y con esa idea fija en la cabeza y las esperanzas renovadas, toma su chaqueta y sale de su casa.

—**H ****Y****H—**

En el Museo Británico, el pequeño Diego esta feliz recorriendo cada una de las salas, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de su acompañante.

.-¿Qué te pasa malina, no te estas diviltiendo?- le pregunta

.-Pues…

.-Lo que pasa es que no sabes aplecial el alte…- sonríe con burla inocente

.-No te pases enano, que me debes respeto…- le contesta golpeando con cariño la cabeza del pequeño

.-¿Pol que eles mayol que yo?- sonríe

.-Diego…

.-¿Qué?...- levanta los hombros- …si lo digo de caliño….

.-Si, claro… mejor sigamos recorriendo el lugar…

.-Pelo si tenemos todo el tiempo…

.-Lo se, pero ya quiero salir de aquí…

.-Hay malina…- responde al tiempo que mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro

Luego de esta pequeña discusión, tanto ahijado como madrina continúan su recorrido en total silencio.

.-Malina…- la llama de repente con tono serio, deteniéndose frente a ella

.-¿Qué sucede enano?

.-Si te pleglunto algo, ¿plometes decilme la veldad?

.-¿De que hablas?- cuestiona al tiempo que se inca para estar a su altura

.-¿Lo plometes?- le insiste

.-Nunca te he mentido…- acaricia su rostro- …pero si te hace sentir mejor, esta bien, prometo decirte la verdad… al menos lo que yo pueda decirte…

.-¿Los asuntlos que están aleglando mis papis, es soble mi?

.-Diego, yo…- titubea la mujer al tiempo que recuerda lo sucedido en la mañana

**:RETROSPECCION:**

.-Malina…- dice Diego saliendo de su habitación- …¿Qué haces aqui?

.-¿Qué no puedo venir a darte los buenos días?- pregunta ella fingiendo indignación

.-¿Cho?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- cuestiona Draco

.-Otro que pregunta lo mismo…- murmura- …Buenos días a ti también rubio…- lo saluda con una sonrisa sarcástica

.-Buenos días…- responde él siguiendo el juego de su amiga- …¿puedes decirme ahora, que haces aquí y dónde esta Hermione?

.-Tuvo que salir de emergencia y me pidió que los distrajera un rato… responde como si nada

.-¿A dónde fue?

.-Pues… a buscar a Ron…- dice un poco dudosa al tiempo que mira con el rabillo del ojo a Diego

.-Campeón, ve a prepararte para bañarte…- dice el hombre entendiendo a la chica

.-Pelo…

.-Haz lo que te digo… en un momento te alcanzo…

.-Estla bien…- resignado regresa a su habitación

.-¿Qué sucedio?- cuestiona Malfoy una vez solos

.-Ron ya sabe la relación que unen a Diego y a Potter…

.-¿Qué?

.-Lo que oíste

.-¿Y Hermione lo sabe?

.-Si… fue a buscarlo para hablar con el y pedirle que no le dijera nada

.-Por dios…

En ese momento el telefono de la habitación suena y Draco se apresura a contestarlo.

.-¿Diga?

.-¿Señor Malfoy?

.-El habla…

.-Disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano… pero aquí en la recepcion se encuentra una señorita que insiste en subir a verlo…

.-¿Y quien es?- pregunta el

.-Gynevra Weasley

.-¿Qué?, ¿seguro?

.-Si…- contesta- …¿le digo que suba?

.-No…- responde rapidamente- …digale que me espere, ahora bajo…

Una vez que cuelga, mira a la asiatica.

.-¿Algun problema?- le cuestiona la mujer

.-Nada que no pueda solucionar… ¿puedes quedarte con Diego?- pregunta al tiempo que se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse

.-Si, yo lo cuido…- responde- ...¿pero a donde vas?

.-A resolver un pequeño problema…

.-¿Y ese problemas tiene nombre?... por ejemplo ¿Weasley?

.-Si…- afirma, saliendo ya vestido de su habitación

.-¿Quieres que te ayude con ella?...- sonríe con malicia

.-Te lo agradezco…- le regresa la sonrisa- …pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo…- le responde, al tiempo que toma su gabardina y metiendo una pequeña caja negra en una de las bolsas sale del lugar…

.-Rubio…- le llama…- Draco…- le insiste pero el chico ya habia tomado el asensor

**:FIN RETROSPECCION:**

.-Lo prometiste…- dice el pequeño Malfoy, sacándola de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Qué?

.-Que prometiste no mentilme

.-Si…- suspira- …tu tienes algo que ver…

.-¿Eso quiele decil que encontlalon a mi veldadelo papa?

.-Si…

.-¿Dlonde?, ¿Cómo?

.-No lo se cariño…- le dice sinceramente tomándolo de las manos

.-Pelo, malina…

.-Enano…- lo calla- …ya no se mucho, tus padres me pidieron que cuidara de ti mientras vuelven… te juro que no se más

.-Te cleo…- silencio- …¿tu lo conosistle?

.-¿A tu padre?...- el niño asiente- …si, lo conocí…

.-¿Es como es?

.-Es un payaso…- comienza al tiempo que se levanta y tomándolo de la mano, siguen caminando- …un engreído, indeciso, cobarde, cree que el mundo gira en torno suyo…- al escucharla, el pequeño baja la cabeza triste, en cuanto Cho se da cuenta, sonríe traviesamente- …pero sobre todo es un buen amigo y gran ser humano…- de detienen y vuelve a hincarse frente a él- …tu padre es una buena persona…- dice sinceramente

.-Glacias…

.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.-No lo se…

.-¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

.-Si… confiesa- …aunque a mi mami le dije que no…- responde triste

.-¿Por qué?

.-Polque no quielo vela tlistle…

.-Ella es feliz, viéndote feliz… si conocer a tu padre te hace bien, Herms nunca se negara

.-Lo se… malina…

.-¿Si?

.-¿Soy malo?

.-Claro que no Dieguito… - lo mira con ternura - …¿por qué piensas eso?

.-¿Entonces pol que mi papa no quiso estlal conmigo?, ¿no me quele?

.-Nunca pienses eso…- le dice con decisión- …tu eres el niño más bueno y tierno que hay sobre la faz de esta tierra… si tu papa no esta contigo no es tu culpa, las circunstancias no permitieron a Hermione y a tu padre estar juntos…

.-¿Qué cilcunstancias?

.-Eso es algo que solo tu madre puede responderte…

.-Pelo…

.-Yo no puedo decirte nada, Dieguito…

.-Es que…

.-No insitas…- responde -…¿o acaso quieres que te mienta?

.-No…- medita un poco- …¿entonces mi veldadelo papa si me quele?

.-Estoy segura que si…- lo mira con cariño- …y pues si no es así, lo convencemos…- dice con una sonrisa y cerrando su puño

.-Jajajajaja…

—**H ****Y****H—**

**TOC – TOC- TOC**

Luego de insistir por algunos minutos más, Hermione y Ron se convencen de que no hay nadie en casa.

.-¿Y ahora que?- pregunta la castaña- evidentemente Harry no se encuentra

.-Tranquila, Herms…

.-No puedo…- suspira- …por un lado estoy nerviosa por hablar con él, pero por el otro ya quiero tener frete a mi a tu hermana para…

.-Ya no te estreses… recuerda, la mente fría…- le sonríe- …tratare de localizar a Harry en su celular

Luego de una minutos…

.-_"El numero que usted marco no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, su llamada será transferida al buzón"_

.-¿Y bien?- le cuestiona

.-Nada, me manda la buzón, ¿que hacemos?

.-No lo se…- medita la chica- …ya creo que lo mejor será regresar al hotel…

.-¿Para que?

.-Tengo que hablar con Draco

.-¿Draco?, pero si Cho me comento que estaba en Dover…- dice un poco confundido

.-Regreso anoche…

.-Pues yo creo que deberíamos insistir con Harry, el debe saber la verdad…

.-No lo niego…- expresa- …pero lo he pensado un poco y lo mejor es que hable primero con Draco…

.-Pero…

.-Entiendelo, Ron, es Draco quien ha estado conmigo todo esto años… él es el único padre que Diego conoce…

.-Tienes razón…- acepta el pelirrojo- …te llevo a tu hotel

.-Gracias…- esboza una sonrisa- … pero prométeme que hablas con Harry

.-Lo haré, Ron… a mi también me interesa saber que es lo que paso en verdad hace siete años… quizás tengas razón…

.-¿En que?

.-En que Harry, también es una victima…

.-Te aseguro que lo es…

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-Si, Gynevra…- responde el blondo

.-¡Vra!- lo corrige

.-¿Cómo?- cuestiona confundido

.-Llámame Vra, Dragón…- dice melosa

.-Ya te dije que deje esa vida…

.-Déjame ponerlo en duda… -sonríe sexy- …deberías ir una de nuestras "fiestas" para comprobarlo…

.-Olvídalo, Vra…

.- Buen chico…- dice al darse cuenta de la forma en que la llamo- …pero como quieras, en fin, yo tengo que irme… aun tengo que arreglar algunas sorpresitas para mi querido y amado esposo…- termina con burla

Así que sin mas la pelirroja, sale del privado en donde se encontraban, dejando solo al hombre, cavilando lo que seria su siguiente paso… de lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que debía irse con cautela, pues si de algo estaba seguro, era de la inteligencia de esa mujer.

—**H ****Y****H—**

Ron y Hermione, están entrando al hotel, cuando vea salir a Draco del bar, inmediatamente, su mujer llega su encuentro.

.-Cariño… ¿Qué haces aquí y Diego?

.-Con Cho…- responde este- …buenos días, Ron

.-Draco…

.-¿Y bien?- cuestiona el rubio -…¿hablaron?

.-Draco…- suspira el pelirrojo- …tenemos sospechas de que mi hermana tuvo mucho que ver para que Herms y Harry se separaran…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Que al parecer fue Weasley la que me hizo creer que Harry no quería saber nada de mi ni del bebe que esperara

.-No se que decir…- responde el rubio después de unos momentos de silencio- …¿están seguros?

.-Casi…- confiesa la castaña

.-No hemos visto a mi hermana…

.-¿Qué vas ha hacer Hermione?

.-Yo…

.-Creo que necesitan hablas a solas…- interviene Ron- …si no les importa subiré a hacerle compañía a mi novia…

.-Gracias…- dice Draco quien ignora que la asiática y su hijo no se encuentran en el hotel

Luego de que el Chef los dejara solos, el matrimonio Malfoy toman asiento en uno de los sillones que se encuentran en el lobby. La castaña comienza a contarle todo lo que ella y Ron hablaron en el departamento de esta último.

.-…Y eso fue todo lo que paso…

.-¿Potter ya lo sabe?

.-Aun no…- sincera- …Ron y yo fuimos a buscarlo a su casa pero no lo encontramos, después decidí regresar al hotel para hablar contigo…- dice triste

.-Como siempre te lo he dicho, yo te apoyare y respetare tus decisiones…- la toma las manos- …solo una cosa…

.-Diego siempre será tu hijo…- lo calla- …pero tienes razón, Harry merece saber la verdad y Diego conocer a quien le dio la vida…

.-Es cierto… pero recuerda que Weasley es muy astuta…

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-No puedes llegar con Potter y decirle que su mujer…- resalta esta ultima palabra- …los separo y que tu tuviste un hijo de él…

.-Ron me apoyara…

.-Y yo también lo haré… pero aun así se necesitan pruebas y sinceramente no será fácil conseguirlas…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Esperemos un poco…- le sonríe- …con suerte, al verse presionada, Weasley podría cometer un error y ahí es cuando la atraparemos…

.-Si…- reconoce- …en cuanto a nosotros…- duda- …Draco, nosotros…

.-Ahora no, bonita…- le pone un dedo en los labios

.-Pero…

.-Vayámonos por parte… lo primero es encontrar las pruebas que culpen a Weasley, después ya hablaremos…

.-Yo…

.-Confía en mi, bonita…- la abraza

La editora corresponde el abrazo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, mientras que este, la aprieta fuerte con él, mientras esboza una perversa sonrisa.

_**En silencio y en secreto, te amare**_

_**Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amare**_

_**En lo falso y en lo cierto, con el corazón abierto**_

_**Por ser algo no perfecto te amare**_

_COnTiNuAra… _

Mis notas

Estoy de vuelta… y como he repetido anteriormente estamos en la recta final… yo cada dia amo mas a Dieguito... es un tierno e inocente, aunque tambien es un travieso, no se dejen engañar por esa apariencia de angel... ¿?pero de verdad ¿Harry y Hermione podrán estar juntos?, ¿Qué es lo que planearon Draco y Weasley?, ¿Y que es ese pasado que los une?... todo esta y mas en los capítulos finales de su historia favorita… (lo se, parece anuncio de telenovela) Por ahora pasemos a los reviews:

**1.- Denny Malfoy:** La verdad hasta yo me sorprendo de la maldad de la pelirroja esa… en fin, si yo com autora aun no se que pasara con la platica entre ella y Draco, esperemos no encontrar sorpresas… Me despido y gracias por segirme…

**2.- lesma de malfoy:** Muchas gracias por no lovidarte de mi pero sobretodo por la paciencia, se que no soy constante en mis actializaciones pero, si no es la falta de tiempo es la de inspiracion… en fon, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado y no olvides que ya estamos en la recta final…

**3.- Awen Granger:** Lo de Ron y Cho salio de pura casualidad pues no lo tenia contemplado pero la verdad es que me gusto mucho… Yo tambien espero que las cosas entre Harry y Hermi se arreglen… pero como el final esta proximo todo puede pasar… Gracias por seguirme, nos leemos la proxima…

**4.- are886: **Al contrario, gracias a ti por darte un tiempo para escribirme… es satisfactorio saber que a la gente le gusta lo que haces, eso te anima a continuar… una vez mas gracias y espero que nos sigamos leyendo…

**5.-NTde Lupin: **¿de verdad crees que muera?, tal vez si, tal vez no… aunque estamos casi en el final, eso no significa que todo sera facil para los protagonistas… sino, analiza este cap, eso si, los malos recibiran su merecido… Gracias por leerme

**6.- lunanis:** Pues ya estamos actializando, espero que este cap, aunque un poco mas corto, te haya gustado… Gracias por leerme…

Creo que por ahora son todos, pero también agradezco a todos aquellos que me leen y no dejan mensaje, gracias, de verdad muchas gracia… Y no se olviden de mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	21. Chapter 21

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo 21 (20)**

_**Te amare, te amare, como no esta permitido**_

_**Te amare, te amare, como nunca nadie ha sabido**_

_**Porque así lo he decidido… te amare**_

.-¡¿Mama!?...- dice desconcertada la niña en cuanto ve a la pelirroja- …¿qué haces aquí?

.-Tenía ganas de venir por ti…¿acaso te molesta?- pregunta al tiempo que toma su mochila

.-No…- responde- …es solo me sorprendiste

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado?

.-Yo…- duda

.-Vamos hija…- sonríe tiernamente su madre- …pasaremos una tarde

de chica

.-¿Y mi papi?

.-Solo tu y yo…-le insiste- …Harry no puede acompañarnos, tiene mucho trabajo

.-Esta bien…- cede por fin

Así que ambas, madre e hija, se dirigen al coche de la primera, una vez

en marcha la niña cuestiona:

.-¿A dónde vamos?

.-Es tu día, así que tu eliges… iremos a donde tu quieras…

.-Al "Bon Appetit"….- responde rápidamente, aunque con un poco de burla pues bien sabe que a su madre no le gusta ese lugar

.-¿Otra vez?- pregunta, tratando de fingir su desagrado

.-Dijiste que a donde yo quisiera…- le recuerda- …y elijo ir con Ron

.-Pero si vas casi cada semana…- replica, tratando de convencerla de lo contrario

.-Es a donde quiero ir a comer…

.-Pero…

.-O vamos ahí, mama o mejor nos regresamos a la casa…- dice tajante

.-Esta bien…- acepta- …ahí iremos…- la mira de reojo- …además tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

.-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta curiosa la pequeña

.-Ya lo sabrás…- le sonríe

—**H ****Y****H—**

Cho y Diego salen del Museo Británico, la mujer mostrando una cara de aburrimiento tal, que hace que su ahijado soltara tremenda carcajada al verla.

.-Jajajajaja…

.-¿De que te ríes enano?...- le cuestiona fingiendo molestia, al tiempo que se para delante el él con las manos en las caderas

.-De tu cala…- responde

.-¿Y que tiene de graciosa mi cara?...- levanta una ceja- …¿acaso me salio un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo?

-Jajajajaja…- se retuerce el pequeño- ….no…- logra decir

.-¿Entonces?

.-Es que tienes una cala de abulida muy chilstosa… pelo con lo del telcel ojo… Jajajajaja…- continua riendo sin poder evitarlo

.-Jajajajajaja…- al ver al niño tan divertido, la asiática se une a él

.-¿Y ahola de que te lies tu?...- pregunta él

.-Pues de tu risa

Ambos se miran seriamente por unos segundos para después estallar en una carcajada, haciendo que la gente que pasaba a su lado los miraran con cara "¿de que manicomio se escaparon este par?"

.-Tengo hamble…- dice de pronto Diego- …quielo comel

.-Lo que usted diga mi general…- contesta la asiática al tiempo que hace un saludo militar

.-¿A dónde vamos?

.-Mmm…- piensa un poco- …si mal no recuerdo cerca de aquí hay un buen restaurante, creo que te gustara y…- dice al tiempo que se sienta en una banca

.-No quielo il a ese lugal…- la interrumpe

.-¿Por qué?..- pregunta confundida- …ni siquiera sabes donde te llevare…

.-Quielo conocel el lestaulan de Lon...

.-¿Qué?, ¿tu cómo sabes que Ron tiene un restaurante?

.-El otlo día él me lo conto…

.-Pues no lo se…- duda

.-¿Pol que?

.-La verdad es que no se donde se encuentra exactamente…- confiesa al tiempo que saca la lengua divertida

.-Pues imblestigamos y ya…

.-Mejor otro día enano…

.-Pelo…

.-Mira no hay problema en investigar pero ni siquiera sabemos como se llama…

.-Yo si…

.-¿De verdad?, a ver dime cual es el nombre

.-Bon Appetit…- le dice con una sonrisa- …anda…- la anima- …lama y plegunta donde queda, tengo mucha hamble…

.-No lo se…

.-Te voy a aclusal con mi mami de que no me quieles alimentlal…- dice con una sonrisa picara

.-Enano…- le advierte

.-¿Qué?...- pregunta al tiempo que alza los hombros- …solo estoy diciendo la veldad…

.-Esta bien…- accede- …investiguemos…- termina al tiempo que saca su celular de la bolsa y comienza a marcar un numero- …buenas tardes…- dice luego de unos segundos- …podría darme la dirección del restaurante "Bon Appetit", por favor….- silencio-…si, ok, muchas gracias… cuelga

.-¿Y bien?

.-Ya se donde es pero queda un poco lejos…

.-No impolta…- le contesta jalándola de la mano para que la mujer se levante

.-¿No que tenias mucha hambre?

.-Si, pelo puelo espelal

.-Eres tan terco como tu madre…- murmura, lo toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia la avenida para poder tomar un taxi

Casi esta por llegar a su destino cuando de pronto el pequeño Malfoy se suelta del agarre de su madrina y corre.

.-Enano… espera…- lo sigue Cho

—**H ****Y****H—**

Pero el niño la ignora y sigue su carrera, esta dando la vuelta en una esquina con la intención de esconderse y cuando su madrina pasara por su escondite, asustarla, pero su idea no funciona pues en ese preciso momento choca con una persona desconocida… Diego al toparse con este obstáculo solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe ocasionado por su caída pero este nunca llega, así que desconcertado, abre levemente uno de sus ojos… y ahí es cuando lo ve, un hombre lo esta sosteniendo evitando de esta manera una visita al piso.

.-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta el extraño

.-S-s-si…- tartamudea - …glacias…-

.-De nada…- le dice al tiempo que lo suelta- …aunque deberías tener más cuidado por donde andas…

.-Lo siento…

De pronto el silencio se hace entre ello, ambos se quedan mirando

fijamente , encontrándose verde con verde, atrayéndose como si mutuamente estuvieran hipnotizándose.

.-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- cuestiona el hombre, rompiendo el silencio

.-No lo cleo…-murmura -…pelo te me haces conocido

.-Tu también….- sonríe al tiempo que se hinca, quedando a su altura- …¿Cómo te llamas?

.-Se supone que no debo hablal con estlaños…

.-Jajajajaja… es cierto…- sonríe- …entonces me presentare…- extiende su mano -…soy Harry, mucho gusto…

.-Y yo soy Diego, Diego Malfoy…- dice con una sonrisa estrechado su pequeña mano con la del adulto

.-¿Malfoy?- inquiere sorprendido

.-Aja…

.-¿Tus padres son Hermione y Draco?

.-¿Conoces a mis papis?- pregunta con una sonrisa

.-Si… no lo puedo creer…- se levanta y se lleva las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello- …yo… eres el hijo de Mio…

.-No…- contradice-… mi mami se llama Hemaione

.-Por Dios… eres idéntico a ella…- se vuelve a hincar y le acaricia el rostro

.-¿Dijiste que te llamas Haly?

.-Si…

.-Te llamas como mi papa…- lo mira fijamente

.-¿Cómo?, ¿de que hablas?...- se sorprende- …tu me acabas de decir que tu padre es…

.-Enano…- aparece Cho, interrumpiéndolos

.-Aquí toy…- voltea a mirarla

.-Tu…- se detienen en seco la asiática al reconocer con quien se encuentra su ahijado

.-Hola Cho…- saluda el moreno luego de incorporarse- …tanto tiempo sin vernos…- dice irónico

.-Si, ¿verdad?...- se acerca lentamente al niño- …"años"…

.-Claro… si no contamos lo del trabajo…

.-Tu lo has dicho… eso es trabajo…- toma de la mano a Diego

.-Parece que perdiste algo…- señala al menor- …¿tu hijo?...- pregunta mordaz, recordando lo sucedido hace algunos días en el centro comercial

.-Ella no es mi mami…- interviene Diego- …es mi malina…

.-Vámonos enano…- comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a donde se encuentra Harry

.-Ya me acolde de donde te me haces conocido…- se voltea, soltándose de su madrina y acercándose al publicista

.-¿Qué?- preguntan Cho y Harry al mismo tiempo

.-Te paleces a mi amiga Andlea

.-¿Conoces a mi hija?...- cuestiona curioso

.-Si es la misma, sip

Rápidamente, Harry saca su cartera y de ella una fotografía tamaño infantil y se la muestra a su pequeño amigo.

.-¿Es ella?

.-Si, ella es mi amiga…- contesta Diego, luego de reconocerla

.-Tenemos que irnos…- interviene Cho al percatarse de que Harry puede enterarse de la verdad, pues no hace falta ser tan inteligente para

comenzar a atar cabos

.-No lo creo…- la mira y la toma del brazo- …tu y yo tenemos que hablar…- dice serio

.-No tenemos nada que decirnos, Potter…- molesta se safa del agarre

.-¿Tu apelido es Pottel?- interroga Diego

.-Si…- lo mira- …¿Por qué?

.-Malina…- le sonríe- …el es mi…

.-Vamonos…- lo toma firmemente de la mano y se lleva

.-Pelo malina él…- trata de soltarse para regresar donde Harry pero ella no se lo permite

.-Dije que nos vamos…- indica tajante

La mujer lo arrastra, aun en contra de su voluntad, y para un taxi sin

darle tiempo a Potter de reaccionar.

—**H ****Y****H—**

**De regreso al hotel **

.-¿Ron?..- pregunta Draco al ver salir al pelirrojo del ascensor- …¿A dónde vas?, creímos que estabas con Cho y Diego

.-Esa era mi intención…- responde este al tiempo que se acerca a sus amigos- …pero no hay nadie en la habitación

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta la castaña

.-Parece que salieron…- dice Ron

.-¿Pero a donde?- esta vez es Draco quien cuestiona

.-Ni idea…- se levanta de hombros

En ese momento se acerca a ellos, la recepcionista y se dirige a el rubio.

.-¿Señor Malfoy?- le llama

.-Si…

.-Le dejaron este mensaje…- le entrega una nota- … con permiso…-dice y se aleja de ellos

Su mujer y amigo lo miran interrogante, este hace una mueca de ignorar de quien es la nota e inmediatamente desdobla el papel y lo lee para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

.-¿Y bien?- pregunta Hermione

.-Es de Cho…- dice- …nos avisa que llevo a Diego al Museo Británico, luego iran a comer, que no nos preocupemos por ellos, que regresan antes del anochecer

.-Mi bebe…- suspira ella- …¿has logrado comunicarte con Harry?..- inquiere al pelirrojo

.-No he tenido suerte…

.-Vaya..- suspira

.-¿Ya se lo dijiste todo?

.-Si Ron, Draco ya lo sabe

.-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

.-Tu mejor que nadie conoce a Gynevra…- dice Draco

.-Si…- acepta- …esta encaprichada con Harry, es capaz de cualquier cosa por retenerlo a su lado, más ahora que tu has vuelto…

.-¿Lo vez bonita?...- pasa un brazo por los hombros de la mujer- …por eso te digo que lo mejor es espera, actuar con calma…

.-Estoy de acuerdo con tu esposo, Hermi…

—**H ****Y****H—**

**Restaurante Bon Appetit**

Por otro lado, nuestra "querida" _(n/a: nótese el sarcasmo)_ pelirroja, esta degustando de una exquisita comida en compañía de su única hija.

.-De verdad es una lastima que no hayamos encontrado a Ron…- dice la mujer con una falsa tristeza

.-Yo tenia muchas ganas de platicar con él…- comenta la menor

.-Pues ya vez que no se pudo amor…- luego de un breve silencio- …¿te gusta la comida?

.-Si…-contesta- …todos los platillos de Ron son deliciosos

.-Aja…

.-Mama…- la llama- …¿Por qué fuiste por mi al colegio?

.-Ya te lo dije…- le sonríe- …quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

.-Madre…- advierte la niña al tiempo que deja de lado su comida y se cruza de brazos

.-No puedo engañarte, ¿cierto?...- ella solo la mira- …esta bien, te lo diré… suspira- …hijita, se que quizá no he sido una buena madre para ti, pero te amo y amo a tu padre…

.-No entiendo…

.-Tu padre quiere dejarnos…

.-¡Eso no es cierto!...- contradice vehemente- …mi papi me prometió que nunca me dejaría…

.-Pues te mintió…

.- No… mi papi, nunca me ha dicho mentiras…

.-Me conoces Andrea, podré ser cualquier cosa pero jamás te he engañado…

.-Mi papi, él…

.-Lo se, él es un buen hombre…- sus ojos comienzan a anegarse de lagrimas- …pero una mala mujer ha aparecido en su vida y quiere

quitárnoslo… debemos hacer algo hija… no podemos permitir que nos lo arrebaten…

.-No quiero que mi papi me deje…- dice llorando- …no quiero…

.-Andrea…- levanta su rostro y la lo obliga a mirarla- …no deseo ser dura contigo pero ya estas grandecita para entender la realidad de la vida…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Debes saber que si tu padre se va, NUNCA volverás a verlo, yo puedo encontrar a alguien con quien pueda rehacer mi vida, pero… tu hija, ¿Dónde conseguirías otro papa?

.-¡¡¡NO!!!...- grita llamando la atención de quienes se encuentran en el restaurante- …NO QUIERO

.-Calmate…- le susurra- …si no quieres que eso suceda, entonces

hagamos algo al respecto…

.-Te escucho…- dice mas tranquila y limpiándose con furia las lagrimas que han caído por su rostro

.-Primero que nada, no debe enterarse de esta conversación, ¿lo prometes?

.-Pero…

.-Promételo…- presiona un poco

.-Lo prometo

.-Así me gusta…- sonríe

.-¿Por qué debemos mantenerlo en secreto?

.-Si ignora esta platica, será mas fácil de que convenzas a tu padre de que no nos deje…

.-¿Yo lo haré?

.-Así es…

.-Pero…

.-Andrea, tu eres su vida, por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa… de cualquier sacrificio…

.-Si…

.-Acaban de iniciar tus vacaciones, por lo tanto será más fácil que te mantengas pegada a él todo el tiempo que sea posible, así no podrá buscar a esa mujer, ni nada por el estilo… - sonríe de medio lado- …además tendrás mayor oportunidad de saber que hace, con quien se ve, con quien habla… ¿entiendes?

.-Si…

.-Debes asegurarte de que pase lo que pase no se ira con ella… que se quedara con nosotras… ¿alguna duda?

.-Solo una…

.-¿Cuál?

.-¿Quién es?...- pregunta seria- …¿Cómo se llama ella?

.-Granger, Hermione Granger…- le responde su madre

.-¿Granger?

.-Si, ¿Por qué?

.-No, por nada…- contesta, al tiempo que medita en el nombre, de algún lado lo conocía, estaba casi segura que lo había oído antes pero por ahora no lo recordaba…

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja, esboza una sonrisa triunfante, hasta ahora su plan marcha a la perfección, tenia a Draco de su lado y había conseguido la parte mas difícil: poner a su hija de su lado.

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Diego tranquilízate, por favor…- dice Cho, al tiempo que ambos bajan del taxi

.-No quelo, suéltame…- le responde molesto, tratándose de soltarse

.-¡Ya basta!...- lo reta, ambos habías llegado a la puerta del hotel, en donde se hospedaban

.-Quele legesal con él…

.-No

Era tanto el alboroto que ambos estaban ocasionando en la calle, que reunió a un numeroso grupo de personas alrededor de ellos, incluyendo a Draco, Hermione y Ron.

.-¿Qué sucede aquí?...- pregunta el pelirrojo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud

.-Mami…- grita el niño

.-Cariño…

Diego se safa del agarre de su madrina y corre al encuentro de su progenitora, que ya se encuentra en cuquillas con los brazos abiertos, esperándolo, una vez que están juntos, lo acuna.

.-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- le cuestiona susurrando

.-Lo vi…

.-¿Cómo?

.-A mi veldadelo papa, lo vi…- levanta su rostro que ya se encontraba bañado en lagrimas y mira a su madre

.-Explica esto Chang…- exige Draco, luego de escuchar la confesión de su hijo

.-Tranquilo rubio…- responde ella de forma calmada- …este no es el mejor lugar para hablar…- todos miran a su alrededor y comprueban que la gente los miraban con curiosidad

.-Subamos a la habitación, entonces…- dice Draco

Todos coinciden con el por lo que se dirigen a la entrada del hotel y de ahí al ascensor, una vez en la habitación, la comitiva entra en total silencio y la castaña, inmediatamente se sienta, aún teniendo en brazos a Diego.

.-Ahora si, explícate…- dice Ron

.-Estábamos…

.-¡Quiele leglesal con Haly…- interrumpe el niño

Todos lo miran sorprendidos, pues hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

.-¿Qué?...- cuestionan todos y miran a la abogada

.-Salíamos del Museo Británico y nos dirigíamos a tomar un taxi, pues el enano quería conocer tu restaurante, Ron…- se dirige su novio- …cuando se adelanta un poco y termino chocando con él…- refiriéndose al moreno

.-¿Pero como supo que se trataba de él?...- interroga Hermione

.-Pol que tu me dijiste como se lama…- responde Diego- …quelo conocelo, hablal con mi papa…

.-¡No!...- no responde tajantes sus padres

.-Pelo…

.-Nada…- dice Draco

.-Tu no eles mi papa, no tienes delecho a decilme nada…

Sin más se baja del regazo de su madre y corre a su habitación, dejando a los adultos totalmente sorprendidos por su actitud. Draco no reacciona pues no puede creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su propio hijo acababa de negarlo… esta confundido y dolido por la actitud de quien, por cinco años, ha criado y amado como a su hijo. Por otro lado la castaña hace el intento de seguirlo pero su amiga se lo impide…

.-Déjalo…

.-No puedo…

.-Esta confundido…

.-Cho, tiene razón…- habla por fin el platino- …mejor termina de explicarte…

.-No estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió…- medita- …pero creo que hablaron un poco, cuando llegue a ellos, reconocí a Potter y trate de llevarme a Diego, pero él me lo impidió, y ahí el niño se dio cuenta de todo

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Hablaron algo así de que se conocía, cuando nos íbamos el niño dijo que le recordaba a su amiga Andrea…

.-Mi sobrina…- interviene Ron- …con razón, ella y Harry son idénticos…

.-Como sea… el caso es que Harry saco una foto de su cartera y se la mostró a Diego y la reconoció…-suspira- …aunque debo reconocer que cometí un error

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Dije su apellido…

.-Cho…- murmura la castaña

.-Lo siento, se me salio… ya estaba harta de que me presionara…- se justifica- …me hizo enojar…

.-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por que reacciono de esa forma?... –cuestiona Draco

.-Cuando tómanos el taxi, estuvimos discutiendo un poco

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Enano, ya calmate…- le dice la mujer

.-¿Pol que no me dejastle hablal con él?

.-No puedo hacer eso…

.-¿Pol que?, es mi papa

.-Primero tenemos que hablar con tus padres…

.-No es justlo…- dice enfurruñado

.-Pues ni modo, la única que puede decidir que hacer al respecto, es tu madre

.-Eso no es cielto…- la rebate- …él es mi papa y yo tengo delecho a conocelo…

.-Deja de hacer berrinche, Diego…

.-Tu nunca me llamas así…- dice sorprendido viéndola con sus grandes ojos verdes

.-Y tu nunca te comportas de esta manera…

.-Solo quelo conocelo…

.-Nadie te esta negando ese derecho…- acaricia su mejilla- …pero ya te lo dije primero hay que consultarlo con tu mami y tu papi…- lo mira con ternura

.-Dlaco no es mi papa…

.-¿Seguro?

.-Yo… Dlaco es mi papi…-baja el rostro

.-Esperemos, ¿ok?

.-Esta bien, yo…- se calla repentinamente- …¡tengo una helmana!

.-¿Cómo?

.-Mi amiga Andlea es hija de Haly…- piensa- …entonces, ella es mi hermana…- termina sorprendido

.-…-

.-¿Te das cuenta malina?... tengo una helmana y nadie me lo dijo…- lo mira enojado

.-Por favor, Diego…

.-Me engañalon…

En ese momento, el taxi llega a su destino y se detiene, por lo que Diego, aprovecha el momento, y rápidamente abre la puerta, e intenta salir del auto pero es detenido por la chica

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION :::**

.-Y eso fue todo lo que paso…

.-Debo hablar cuanto antes con Harry…- susurra la castaña

.-Pensé que habíamos quedado en esperar…- interviene su marido

.-Lo se, pero conoces a Diego, es capaz de ingeniárselas para localizarlo y hablar con él

.-¿Y?...- levanta una ceja

.-Si Harry se entera por otro lado, lo que lo une a Diego… no…- solloza un poco y lo mira con culpa- …no me lo perdonara nunca…

Al escucharla, el blondo cierra los puños y baja la mirada por un instante, tratando de disimular su enojo

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_No puede ser que después de tantos años, aún siga preocupándose por ese idiota… aun siente algo por el cara rajada… después de todo tienen una historia que nunca cerraron…Fue un error obligarla a regresar… ahora se que nunca debí hacerlo… no es justo, yo la amo… lo he dado todo por ella y mi hijo… no puedo perderlos… pero que debo hacer… ¿hablar con Gynevra?..."_

—**H ****Y****H—**

Estaba tan sumergido en sus cavilaciones, que no escucha nada de lo que sus amigos están hablando.

.-¿Estas de acuerdo?

.-…-

.-Rubio…- lo zarandea la asiática

.-¿Qué?...

.-No escuchaste nada, ¿verdad?

.-lo siento…- mira a su lado- …¿Dónde esta Hermione?

.-Fue a habar con Diego…

.-Voy con ellos

.-No…- interviene Ron

.-Pero…

.-Ella pidió hablar a solar con su hijo…

.-Esta bien…- cede

—**H ****Y****H—**

Mientras tanto, cuando Harry llego a Publicidades & Producciones Black, se encerró en su oficina, no sin antes advertirle a su asistente que no quería que nadie lo molestara…

Hace casi una hora que se encuentra en la misma posición: sentado en su silla de espaldas a la entrada, mirando sin mirar, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente, todo lo que había vivido, hace un poco más de hora y media…

Diego, el hijo de su amada Mio, tan hermoso como ella, sin embargo, a pesar de estar seguro de que es hijo de Draco, no podía negar la curiosidad que ese pequeño había despertado en él, sobre todo sus ojos…

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_Diego… ¿Por qué tu mirada me es tan calida, tan familiar?... el color de tus ojos, de un verde hipnotizante como los de mi hija, como los míos… sin embargo más claros… rasgo que heredaste, seguramente, de tu padre: Draco Malfoy… lo que hubiera dado porque fueras mi hijo… fruto del gran amor que tu madre y yo nos tuvimos alguna vez, que aun le sigo teniendo yo… pero no, eso no es posible, porque ella jamás me hubiera ocultado algo tan importante como eso… es cierto que de manera directa o indirectamente le ocasione mucho daño, por eso me dejo y rehizo su vida con alguien que si tuvo el valor de arriesgarlo todo por ella… pero solo es un sueño, un hermoso sueño que jamás se hará realidad… " _

—**H ****Y****H—**

Es eso estaba, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, y Harry aun de espalda dice enojado:

.-Creí haber ordenado, que no quería de nadie me molestara…

.-¿Papi?...- pregunta una vocecita

.-¡Andie!...- sonríe al reconocer la voz, al tiempo que voltea- …¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Te extraño…- dice un poco triste

.-¿Quién te trajo?

.-Mama…

.-¿Y donde esta?

.-Afuera…

.-Ven princesa…-ella se acerca y su padre la carga, sentándola en su regazo- …te veo rara, ¿Qué sucede?

.-Nada…- desvía la mirada

.-¿Por qué será que no te creo?...- le toma del mentón y la obliga a girarlo para que lo mire- …¿no confías en mi?

.-Si…- susurra

.-¿Entonces?

La pequeña Potter, piensa detenidamente lo que le va ha decir, pues no puede romper la promesa que hizo a su madre.

.-Tengo miedo…- dice por fin

.-¿Miedo?...- la mira- …¿de que?

.-últimamente has estado raro, como distraído…- murmura- …incluso olvidaste nuestra cita…

.-¿Cita?...- la mira incrédulo

.-La Noria…

.-¿Era hoy?

.-Aja…

.-Por favor, princesa, discúlpame, lo olvide…

.-Lo supuse…- lo mira con tristeza- …¿Qué paso, peleaste otra vez con mama?

.-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Andie… son cosas de adultos

.-Tu y mama, siempre dicen lo mismo…

.-Andie, tu misma has dicho que estado distraído…- la abraza- …de verdad lo siento, pero prometo recompensártelo… la mira

.-¿En serio?

.-Haré lo que sea para congraciarme, con tan bella damita…

.-¿Lo que sea?

.-Promesa de papa…- responde el moreno al tiempo que marca una cruz sobre su corazón

.-Para empezar, quiero que me prometas que JAMAS…- resalta esta palabra- …nos dejaras a mama y a mi…

.-Andie… yo…

.-Por favor…- suplica- …no me importa que se la pasen pelando, lo único que quiero es que sigamos siendo una familia

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la única razón que lo ha mantenido con vida los últimos siete años, no puede resistirlo, y la envuelve fuertemente en una abrazo.

.-Nunca me alejare de ti, princesa…- le susurra- …antes muerto… te amo mas que a mi propia vida… eres la luz de mis ojos…

.-Yo también te amo, papi…- responde al abrazo

Y así se mantienen por algunos minutos: fundidos en un abrazo, sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta de que la puerta de la oficina del moreno, nunca fue cerrada y oculta por las sombras, la malvada Weasley, lo escucho todo y esboza una siniestra sonrisa, mientras se dice:

.-Todo va tal como lo he planeado…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_

* * *

_

_*****Mis notas*****_

Lo se, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar… lo siento, mi intención era terminar esta historia antes de que finalizara el año pero no he estado de animo, de verdad lo siento… aunque otra de las razones de mi retrasado es que me he clavado mucho con los libros de Stephanie Meyes y con uno que otro fic de Twilight, con decirles que ya estoy cavilando algunas ideas con la pareja E&B … En cuanto al capitulo ¿Qué tal el arrebato de Dieguito?, ni yo me lo esperaba, la verdad es que me sorprendí cuando lo escribí, ¿Y Andrea, que tal, les gusto?, de verdad que cada día odios más a la ponzoñosa de Weasley…En fin espero haberme podido redimir antes ustedes con este capitulo… el principio del fin ya esta, debo aceptar que me esta costando mucho escribir el final de este fic pero haré lo mejor que pueda…

**1.-lesma de malfoy: **Yo también amo al Draco lindo, pero como me gusta ser tan masoquista, no podía ponerles las cosas tan sencillas a nuestros protagonistas… solo te diré que no todo es lo que parece… y te aseguro que Weasley recibirá su merecido… bueno me despido, una vez más gracias por seguirme leyendo pero sobre todo por aguantar mis largas ausencias, de verdad muchas gracias…

**2.- Awen Granger:** El lado oscuro de Draco Malfoy, solo puedo decirte que es muy interesante, ya lo sabrás… l oque te puedo adelantar, es que gracias a esta vida oculta el fic se alargara uno o dos capítulos más, aun no estoy segura… bueno, como le dije a lesma, nada es lo que parece… graciosa por leerme y nos leemos pronto…

**3.- Luna_Nis: **Gracias, gracias por seguir fiel al fic… me emociona, muchas gracias… a que estuvo genial, ¿verdad?, esta nueva noticia solo me da más tela de donde cortar, es decir, alargar un poco mas la vida de mi historia… bueno nos leemos pronto…

**4.- willow007: **Draco simplemente es humano, y como tal puede cometer errores ¿o no?, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado… gracias por leerme

**5.- NTde LUPIN:** Espero que te haya complacido la actuación de estos dos, que aunque separados, básicamente el capitulo fue de ellos, y no te preocupes pronto los juntaré… en fin muchas graciosa por leerme, nos leemos la próxima…

Nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

_**P.D. **__Antes de despedirme, y como estoy segura de que no nos leeremos hasta el próximo año, aprovecho para decirles:_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Y**

**PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2009**

_Que todo sus deseos se hagan realidad y que disfruten estas fiestas con sus seres queridos… pero no olvidemos el verdadero sentido de la navidad, que no es mas que celebras el nacimiento de nuestro salvador Jesucristo, ya que, últimamente, nos hemos olvidado de él, por la tonto elevemos una oración por aquellos menos afortunados que nosotros, intentémoslo, no nos quita ni cinco minutos y si podemos obtener muchos beneficios…_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Anuncio:**__El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo 22 (21)**

_**Por ponerte algún ejemplo, te diré**_

_**Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amare**_

_**Con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder**_

_**Con defectos y manías, te amare**_

Ha pasado un día desde que Diego descubriera la verdad, pero para la castaña parece que ha transcurrido mucho mas tiempo… siente que ya no puede más con los problemas… por un lado no ha podido localizar a Harry pues cada vez es más urgente su deseo por verlo y decirle la verdad, le aterra solo imaginar el dolor y le decepción que le podría ocasionar si Harry se entera de la verdad por otra persona que no sea ella… definitivamente no podía negarlo, seguía total y perdidamente enamorada de Harry Potter…

Pero por otro lado, estaba Draco, su marido, ahora sabia que lo que creyó que era amor verdadero no era mas que otro tipo de amor… porque de verdad amaba a Draco pero de una manera distinta pues por fin comprendió que el amor de su vida fue, es y será el chico de la verde mirada sin embargo no podía dejarlo, no después de todo lo la había apoyado…

Y para terminar, su hijo, el pequeño Diego, quizá el mas perjudicado en todo este embrollo… le había costado tanto convencerlo de que nunca fue su intención engañarlo, que jamás quiso lastimarlo de esta manera… aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza su carita llena de lagrimas cuando hablo con él.

**:::RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-Cariño…- susurra la castaña desde la entrada de la habitación del niño- …¿puedo pasar?

.-…- no recibe respuesta

.-Hijo…- insiste- …tenemos que hablar…

Sin embargo, Diego sigue sin responder, permanece inmóvil, tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama y con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

.-Cariño…- se acerca y se sienta junto a él- …Diego, por favor…

.-Déjame…

.-No podemos dejar las cosas así…- le susurra en el oído

.-No quelo escuchalte…

.-Quiero hablarte de Harry…

Al oír estas palabras, el pequeño se incorpora rápidamente y, aun lejos de su madre, la mira seriamente.

.-¿Podemos hablar?- pegunta la mujer esbozando una leve sonrisa

.-¿Pol que me engañalon?

.-Nunca lo hicimos, cariño…

.-¿Y entoncels pol que no me dejan hablal con mi veldadelo papa?

.-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por el principio?...- le dice e intenta abrazarlo pero el niño no se lo permite

.-Te escucho...- dice rechazándola y ella solo suspira

.-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté como nos conocimos tu padre y yo?...- el asiente- …también te dije que tuvimos que separarnos, pues la razón fue Andrea…

.-¿Mi amiga?

.-Si, Harry había tenido una relación con la madre de tu amiga pero ellos terminaron…- se calla- …poco tiempo después él y yo comenzamos a salir, ya estábamos planeando nuestra boda cuando supimos que tu hermana venia en camino…

.-¿Telminalon?

.-Si, ese bebe tenia derecho a nacer dentro de una familia

.-Pelo… pelo nosotros también teníamos ese delecho…- replica

.-Cuando Harry y yo nos separamos, aún no sabia que tu ibas a nacer…

.-¿Y cuando conocistle a mi papi?

.-Draco y yo éramos viejos amigos…- sonríe nostálgica- ..nos conocimos antes de que tu padre y yo comenzáramos a salir, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y cuando supo que Harry se casaría con otra, me apoyo y me ofreció un trabajo fuera del país…

.-Y así es como lleglamos a Cánadla

.-Si cariño…- afirma

.-Y cuando nacli, ¿polque no se lo dijistle?…

.-Fueron muchas situaciones y mal entendidos que no permitieron que se conocieran…

.-Debliste habel insistlido…

.-Si, tienes razón…- acepta- …pero además, él ya tenia su vida, cariño…

.-Pelo él tenia delecho a conocelme y yo a él…

.-Diego de verdad lo siento…- acuna el pequeño rostro de su hijo entre sus manos- …yo no soy perfecta y cometo errores… en ese momento creí que hacía lo que mejor para ti, ¿me crees?

.-Si, mami…- la abraza- …peldoname pol háblate glitado

.-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…- se separan- …¿pero crees que sea justa la forma en que le hablaste a tu papi?

.-No…- susurra bajando la vista

.-Se que estas enojado…- lo mira con amor- …yo en tu lugar también lo estaría, pero tu papi no merece lo que le dijiste… él te ama como a su propio hijo…

.-Lo se…- suspira- …me disculpale con él…

.-Ese es mi niño…- lo vuelve a abrazar

.-Pelo aún así, quelo conocel a Haly

.-Y lo harás

.-¿De veldad?...- pregunta ilusionado

.-Si…- sonríe- …solo espera un poco…

.-Pelo…

.-Cariño…- lo calla tiernamente - …tu padre no sabe que existes, tengo que hablar primero con él, ¿comprendes?

.-Si… ¿Cuánto podle velo?

.-No lo se… Harry y yo tenemos años sin vernos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿podrás esperar?

.-¿Cuantlo?

.-No estoy segura cariño, pero te aseguro que no nos iremos sin que ustedes se conozcan…

.-¿Lo plometes?

.-Con todo mi corazón…- ambos se abrazan, a los pocos segundos Diego se separa de ella- …¿A dónde vas?...- pregunta confundida

.-A disculpalme con mi papi

.-Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que esperes hasta mañana

**:::FIN RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-Una moneda por tus pensamientos…- la sacan de sus cavilaciones

.-Draco…

.-¿Todo bien, bonita?...- se sienta a su lado

.-Aja…- sonríe- …¿y tu?

.-No te preocupes…- la abraza- …Diego y yo hablamos, y hemos solucionamos nuestros problemas...

.-Me quitas un peso de encima…- dice al tiempo que recarga su

cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido

Se quedan en silencio por un rato, hasta que el rubio lo rompe.

.-¿Has sabido algo de Ron?

.-No… aún no…- susurra la mujer

.-¿Y que harás cuando se encuentren?- pregunta refiriéndose a Potter

.-Explicarle lo que sucedió…

.-Creí que esperaríamos a tener las pruebas que incriminen a Weasley…

.-Diego no quiere esperar…

.-Pero…

.-No, Draco…- lo frena, separándose de él y levantándose del sofá- …mi niño ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y si su felicidad es conocer y convivir con

Harry, eso es lo que tendrá…

.-¿Y si no te cree?...- cuestiona un poco molesto- …¿y si no te perdona haberle ocultado la verdad?

.-No me importa…- dice con firmeza- …lo único que vale es que acepte

a Diego, si me odia o no, eso es lo de menos

.-Bonita…

.-¡NO Draco!… ya no más mentiras…- reta- …hablare con Harry y que sea lo que Dios quiera

.-Ok…- calla y se acerca a ella- …siempre te he apoyado, esta no será la excepción…

.-Gracias…- se abrazan

—**H ****Y****H—**

Por otro lado, Ron se encuentra frente a la agencia de publicidad de su mejor amigo, dispuesto a hacer lo sea necesario para que Harry y Hermione puedan hablar y que por fin puedan ser felices juntos, pues a pesar de todo lo que la castaña le dijese, esta cien por ciento seguro de que ella sigue amando al moreno…

.-Buenos días, Lavender…- saluda

.-Ron…- responde ella- …¿y ese milagro?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.-Vengo a ver a Harry, ¿se encuentra?

.-Si, permíteme un momento…- la chica toma el teléfono y pulsa un botón- …¿Harry?... si, lo se pero Ron esta aquí y quiere verte…- silencio- …aja, yo le dijo, ok…- cuelga

.-¿Y bien?

.-Esta en una llamada importante, que si lo puedes esperar unos quince

minutos…

.-Esta bien…- contesta al tiempo que se dirige a la pequeña sala que

hay en el lugar y toma asiento

.-¿Te ofrezco algo?- cuestiona la chica luego de unos minutos

.-No te preocupes Lavender, estoy bien…- declina amablemente

.-Ok, como gustes…- se levanta de su escritorio- …tengo que sacar unas

copias, ¿te puedo encargar el teléfono?, no tardo

.-Claro…

Una vez solo, el pelirrojo se acerca al escritorio de su amiga y comienza a curiosear un poco cuando de pronto el teléfono suena.

.-¿Diga? .-¿Quién habla?- preguntan del otro lado de la línea

.-¿Con quien desea hablar?- replica el chico

.-Quiero hablar con Harry…- dice la voz, la cual Ron acaba de reconocer como la de su hermana, por lo que decide hacerle una

pequeña broma

.-Lo siento pero aquí no vive ningún Harry…- y le cuelga

Un par de minutos después, el teléfono vuelve a sonar pero antes de contestar, el chef revisa el identificador y se da cuenta de que, nuevamente es Ginny.

.-"Corseteria Malkin", buenas tardes…- dice fingiendo la voz

.-Lo siento me equivoque…

Ring… ring… ring…

.-"Destiladora Rubeus", ¿en que puedo servirle?

.-Numero equivocado…- y cuelga

Ring… ring… ring…

.-¿Bueno?...

.-Quiero hablar con Harry…

.-Harry no se encuentra, querida…- responde Ron con voz amanerada- …¿quien lo llama?

.-¿Con quien hablo?

.-Con su novio Paolo

.-¿¿¿QUE???...- grita la pelirroja

.-Oye, tranquila…- responde con la misma voz- …me destrozas mis sensibles tímpanos… ¿quieres dejarle algún recado?, no creo que tarde solo fue a la farmacia a conseguir algo para divertirnos…

.-¿COMO TE ATREVEZ PERRA?

.-Mas respeto… mujercita…- molesto- …a todo esto ¿tu quien eres y que quieres con mi Harry?

.-Harry es mi esposo

.-¡No!…- finge sorpresa- …eso no puede ser, si Harry y yo tenemos años juntos…- solloza- …oh, pero ya me escuchara ese Patterson cuando llegue…

.-¿Patterson?...- cuestiona la mujer confundida

.-Si…

.-Por Dios, lo siento…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Me equivoque de numero…- y sin más la castaña cuelga…

En cuento lo hace, Ron prorrumpe en sonoras carcajadas, haciendo que Harry, curioso, salga de su despacho, para averiguar que es lo que pasa al tiempo que Brown regresa.

.-¿Ron?...- preguntan los dos

.-Harry… jajajaja… Lavender… jajajaja…

.-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona la chica

Es tal la risa de Ron que no puede responderles a sus amigos cuando de pronto el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Lavender se dirige a contestar pero el pelirrojo la detiene.

.-Espera yo lo hago…- dice ya repuesto

.-"Linea caliente"… soy Adam…- contesta con voz varonil y seductora- …¿dime que puedo hacer por ti preciosa?...

En esta ocasión la pelirroja cuelga sin más.

.-¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?...- pegunta el moreno un poco molesto- ...¿desde cuando mi negocio es un prostíbulo?

.-Tranquilo amigo…- vuelve a reírse- …jajajaja…

.-¿Y si era algún cliente?- pregunta ella

.-Jajajajaja… no era nadie importante… jajajaja…

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Solo ese alguien que ha estado molestando…

.-¿Seguro?- pregunta un poco desconfiado…

.-Claro…- dice ahora serio- …sabes que jamás te perjudicaría

.-Ok… pasa

—**H ****Y****H—**

Hermione y Draco se encuentran abrazados cuando de pronto del bolsillo del pantalón del rubio comienza a sonar una melodía. Sin separarse de su esposa, saca el celular y contesta.

.-Draco Malfoy…

.-Tenemos que vernos…- le responde del otro lado de la línea

.-En este momento no puedo…- responde

.-Es importante…- le insiste

.-Esta bien…

.-Te espero en media hora en el lugar de siempre

.-Nos vemos allá…-. Y sin más cuelga

.-¿Qué sucede?...-le pregunta la castaña

.-Voy a salir…- dice este al tiempo que se separa de ella y se dirige a su habitación

.-¿A dónde vas?...

.-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la fusión… -responde Draco

.-Creí que eso ya estaba finiquitado…- dice ella un poco confusa

.-Si…- duda un poco- …es solo que Oliver me pidió vernos

.-¿Para que?

.-Nada sin importancia…- dice al tiempo que se pone su abrigo-…quiere darme unos documentos que se le pasaron…

.-Papi…- lo llama Diego, saliendo de su habitación- …¿a dondle vas?

.-No tardo campeón…- lo carga- …¿Qué te parece si cuando regrese salimos a dar un paseo?

.-Me gustalia…

.-Entonces, prepárate…- lo baja y se acerca a su mujer- …no tardo bonita…- la besa brevemente en los labios

.-Te quelo papi…

.-Lo se campeón, yo también…- y sin mas sale de la habitación…

—**H ****Y****H—**

De regreso con Harry, este en compañía de Ron, ya se encuentran solos en la oficina del primero.

.-¿A que se debe esta visita?- pregunta el moreno al tiempo que se sienta e invita a hacer lo mismo a su amigo.

.-Lo haces parecer como si nunca nos viéramos…

.-Algo así…

.-No exageres…- sonríe- …¿sigues enojado por lo de Hermione?

.-Tengo motivos…

.-Ok, ok, ok…- se defiende- …ya entendí y por eso estoy aquí…

.-¿Ah, si?

.-Si, pero primero dime en donde te metiste ayer…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Estuve tratando de localizarte toda la tarde…

.-Cierto… es que perdí mi celular…- suspira- …lo siento Ron, olvide avisarte…

.-Que no vuelva a suceder, amigo, me preocupaste…

.-No exageres…- bufa- …mejor dime para que me quieres

.-Vengo a revindicarme…- dice al tiempo que se levanta y le hace una pequeña reverencia

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Lo estuve pensando…- medita un poco, recordando las palabras de su castaña amiga

**:::RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-Buscalo Ron, dile donde encontrarme

.-Esta bien…- responde

.-Pero no le cuentes nada…

.-¿Segura?

.-Si, soy yo quien tiene que decirle la verdad

.-Esta bien, te prometo que mañana a primera hora lo iré a ver a su oficina

.-Gracias Ronnie…- y ambos se abrazan

**:::FIN RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-¿Y bien?...- cuestiona el moreno sacándolo de sus recuerdos

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta desorientado

.-Que estuviste pensando y…- lo incita a continuar

.-Si, ya recuerdo, la cosa es que tienes razón, estos días me he sentido mal por ocultarte el paradero de Hermione así que…- le extiende una tarjeta- …toma…

.-¿Qué es esto?

.-El nombre del Hotel y el numero de habitación en donde se esta hospedando…

.-Ron…- dice emocionado el chico- …¿Por qué?

.-Creo que tienen derecho a hablar…

.-Tu sabes algo, ¿cierto?

.-Solo ve a verla…

.-Pero…

.-Solo hazlo…

.-Si…- toma su chamarra y se dirige a la puerta- …gracias amigo…- el pelirrojo solo asiente- …Lavender, cancela todas mis citas

.-Pero…

.-Cancelas, asignárselas a alguien más, has lo que quieres, pero yo me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer…

.-Tu esposa…- es lo único que puede decir pero el moreno ya no la escucha- …¿y ahora?

.-¿La tienes en la línea?- le pregunta Ron

.-Si…

.-Pásamela…- toma el auricular- …¿Ginny?

.-¿Ronald, que haces ahí?

.-Visitando a Harry

.-Quiero hablar con el, así que…

.-Lo siento querida pero no puede atenderte…

.-Pero…

.-En este momento esta resolviendo viejos asuntos así que no lo molestes…

.-No…- pero Ron ya no se entera de lo que su hermana le quiso decir ya que le colgó

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-Estupido Ronald…- dice la pelirroja al tiempo que guarda su celular

.-¿Y te haces llamar una dama?...- pregunta de pronto un hombre detrás de ella

.-Dragón…- responde sexy al reconocerlo- …te tardaste…

.-Lo siento, Vra…- habla al tiempo que se acerca a ella y galantemente le besa el dorso de la mano para después sentarse

.-Tan caballeroso como te recuerdo…- le sonríe

.-La clase jamás se pierde…- toma una copa y se sirve del vino que se encuentra en la mesa- …mejor dime ¿Qué sucede, que quieres?

.-Saber como van las cosas con tu mujer…

.-Como te dije la ultima vez, esta decidida ha hablar con Potter y…

.-Tienes que hacer algo…- lo interrumpe- ...no pueden hablar…

.-Eso ya lo se…- suspira con frustración- …he podido convencerla de que espere un poco pero no creo detenerla por mucho tiempo… es muy obstinada cuando quiere…

.-Diablos, Dragón…- se enoja- …haber si ya controlas a tu mujercita…

.-Hago lo que puedo, Vra…- se defiende- …mejor dime, ¿Qué has hecho tu para detener a tu maridito?

.-Tengo la mejor arma para detenerlo a mi lado…

.-¿Ah, si?...- pregunta incrédulo- …¿ y que se supone que es?

.-Su hija…

.-¡Vaya arma!...- se burla- …te recuerdo que Hermione también tiene un hijo suyo…

.-¡Cállate!

.-Jajajajaja…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Draco tiene como 15 minutos de haberse ido, cuando su móvil suena, estaba decidida a no contestar pero reconocerle el tono e inmediatamente cambia de opinión.

.-¿Ron?, ¿hablaste con él?

.-Buenos días a ti también…- dice el pelirrojo fingiéndose ofendido

.-Lo siento… pero…

.-Lo se, pequeña… solo bromeaba…- le resta importancia- …te llamo para informarte que la misión ha sido completada y que el objetivo se dirige hacia ti…

.-¿De verdad?

.-¿Cuándo te he fallado?

.-Nunca…- sonríe- …gracias

.-Te dejo… y suerte

.-Si…

Después de que la castaña colgase, medita un poco y decide llamar a su mejor amiga… luego de unos minutos ella llega a su encuentro.

.-Hola…- saluda Hermione al abrir la puerta- …pasa…

.-¿Qué hay?...-entra- …¿y mi sobrino-ahijado favorito?

.-En su habitación…- responde- …esta bañándose…

.-Salgamos, ¿quieres?...- sugiere la asiática- …te hace mucha falta distraerte…

.-No puedo…

.-¿Por qué?...- pregunta confusa- …¿Qué sucede?...- vuelve a cuestionar al ver el semblante serio y triste de su amiga

.-Estoy nerviosa…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Ron cumplió su promesa y…- comienza- …de un momento a otro, Harry estará aquí…

.-Por Dios…- dice su amiga- …¿le dirás la verdad?

.-Si… Diego esta desesperado por conocerlo…- se sienta- …si no actuó ahora, no se de que podría ser capaz mi niño…

.-La verdad, Hermione, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos…

.-Ni yo, amiga… ni yo…

.-¿Me necesitas como refuerzo?..- se acerca a ella

.-No precisamente…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Quiero que te lleves a Diego…

.-¿Qué?…

.-Supongo que Ron ya te platico lo que nos hizo su "hermanita"

.-Si… desgraciada pelirroja…- susurra molesta- …nada mas deja que me la encuentre…

.-Tranquila…

.-¿Quieres que me lleve al enano?

.-Si, primero le contare a Harry mi parte de la historia…

.-Ok…- le enseña una bolsa- …entonces, yo creo que esto nos servirá muy bien…

.-¿Cómo sabias que?...

.-Tengo un sexto sentido muy desarrollado…- sonríe con malicia

.-¿Qué?

.-Nada… Ron me llamo y me contó lo que pasaba…- reconoce- …y conociéndote… decidí llegar preparada

.-Muchas gracias…-la abraza- …no se que haría sin ti…

.-Nada, amiga… absolutamente nada…

.-Tienes razón…- se separan

.-Siempre…

.-Entonces te llevas a Diego…- suspira-…pero no lejos, en la piscina estarán bien…

.-Esperemos a que llegue Potter

.-No…- la contradice- …en cuanto el niño salga de la ducha llévatelo…

.-Pero…

.-Es mejor que mi niño no se encuentre en la habitación cuando Harry llegue…

.-Te entiendo…- acepta Cho…- ¿y el rubio?

.-Salio a hacer una diligencia… no se ha que hora regrese…

.-¿Y si llega cuando estén hablando?...

.-Nunca le he mentido…- responde- …así que si eso sucede, no creo que haya algún problema… además, después de llamarte, le mande un mensaje…

.-Estas loca…

.-Lo se…-sonríe

En ese momento el pequeño Malfoy sale de su habitación y rápidamente corre a los brazos de Chang.

.-Malina…- dice emocionado

.-Enano…- lo carga y le da un beso en la frente

.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vine a visitarte…- lo baja- …te traje un regalo

.-¿Qué es?- pregunta con emoción

.-Toma…- le extiende una bolsa

La toma y rápidamente, Diego saca el contenido.

.-¡Wow!...- dice al ver el equipo de esnorquel- …esta genial…

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a probarlo?- propone la licenciada

.-¿Ahola?

.-Si… vamos a la piscina…

.-Pelo… mi papi…

.-Cuando Draco llegue, te aviso…- interviene su madre

.-Ta bien…- dice con una sonrisa

Minutos después, madrina e ahijado, están saliendo de la suite.

.-Suerte…- le susurra la asiática

.-Gracias…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Cho y Diego, están saliendo del ascensor cuando por la puerta principal aparece el moreno, la chica logra verlo de reojo e inmediatamente apresura a su ahijado hacia el área recreativa del hotel. Segundos después, Harry esta frente al ascensor de donde salieran la asiática y su hijo, sin más preámbulos entra en el y presiona el botón del numero de piso en donde sabe que se encuentra la habitación de la castaña…

Minutos después ya encuentra parado frente a la puerta de la chica, que por años, ha sido el amor de su vida, nervioso como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita… suspira y armándose de valor toca la puerta…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Hermione da vueltas por la pequeña sala de la suite, con los nervios a flor de piel, pues sabe que de un momento a otro, el moreno cruzara por esa puerta… estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto unos toquidos la sobresaltan… tomando aire y después de verse brevemente en un espejo, revisando su apariencia, se dirige a abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo hace, ambos se quedan mirando por un segundo pero para ellos parece una eternidad…

.-Hola…- susurra la castaña

.-Mio…- y sin más él elimina el pequeño espacio que los separa y la abraza fuertemente

Hermione se sorprende con esa reacción pero reponiéndose inmediatamente y le corresponde. Luego de ese breve pero significativo abrazo, Hermione trata de separarse pero el moreno no se lo permite, apretándola más a él.

.-Te he extrañado tanto…- le susurra- …estar en tus brazos es como llegar a casa…

.-Harry…

.-Solo un poco más, por favor…- suplica el chico

Ante esta petición, la castaña se rinde ante sus sentimientos y también lo abraza fuertemente.

.-Estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba…- le dice separándose y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y junta sus frentes- …Mio, yo…

.-Harry…- logra decir- …tenemos que hablar…

.-No me importa nada…- trata de besarla pero ella no se lo permite- …Mio…

.-Por favor…

.-Esta bien…- cede- …yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?

.-Harry… ibas a tener un hijo con otra…

.-Pero…

.-Shhh…- lo calla- …solo trata de ponerte en mi lugar… me mato el hecho de saber que tu relación con Gynevra había tenido consecuencias… ¿tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

.-No lo se…- acepta- …quizá lo mismo, no lo se…

.-¿Lo vez?

.-Te entiendo, pero tu y yo teníamos nuestros planes…- insiste- …además nunca hubiera dejando desamparada a mi hija…

.-No lo es lo mismo…

.-Mio… yo nunca he dejado de amarte…

.-El pasado ya no importa, Harry…- suspira- …ya nada solucionamos con lamentarnos…

.-¿Entonces?

.-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunta

.-Ron

.-¿Te dijo algo?- vuelve a preguntar nerviosa

.-No…- contesta- …solo me dijo que te escuchara…

.-Ah…

.-¿Qué pasa?...- cuestiona al notar su nerviosismo

.-Yo…

.-Mio…- se acerca a ella- …¿Qué sucede?, ¿tienes algún problema?...- interroga asustado, imaginándose lo peor

.-No, estoy bien…- lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la salita- …ven, siéntate…

.-Me asustas…

.-Necesito que me perdones…- susurra al tiempo que se sienta junto a él

.-¿Qué?...- se sorprende- …yo no tengo nada que perdonarte

.-Nunca debí tratarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora…- suspira- …pero estaba tan dolida, tan confundida, tan asustada…

.-Se que te hice daño, pero sabes que esa nuca fue mi intención…- le dice- …en todo casa quien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo…

.-Tal vez ambos necesitamos perdonarnos…

.-Ya te dije, que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

.-Claro que si…

.-Tu nunca harías tan malo como para que tuviera que perdonarte…

.-Harry, solo escúchame…

.-No…

.-Si no te callas…- dice un poco irritada al tiempo que se levanta y comienza a caminar por el lugar- …perderé el poco valor que me queda para decirte la verdad…

.-¿Qué verdad?

.-Cuando supe que Gynevra te daría un hijo…

.-Me dejaste…- interrumpe- …y después de fuiste…

.-Si… pero esa no fue la razón principal…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Es cierto que terminamos pero yo aun no sabia que hacer, no estaba en mis planes irme como lo hice…

.-No te entiendo…

.-Un día comencé a sentirme mal…- suspira- …fui al medico y ahí me entere de algo que cambio mi vida completamente…

.-¿A que te refieres?... pregunta con temor pues ya se imagina lo que ella le diría

.-Supe…

.-¿Qué?...- se levanta, se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros- …Hermione, dime, por favor, que no es lo que me estoy imaginando…- la zarandea un poco

.-Me lastimas…

.-Entonces dímelo…

.-Supe que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo…- confiesa desviando la vista, pues no se siente con el valor para mirarlo a los ojos

.-¡¡¡NO!!!...- ruge al tiempo que la suelta- …ESO NO ES CIERTO…

.-Harry…

.-CALLATE…- le grita- … ¿COMO PUDISTE?

.-Déjame explicarte…

.-Y PARA COLMO ME CULPASTE DE TODO…- continua hablando sin hacer caso de sus palabras- …ERES UNA CINICA…

.-Harry…

.-NO SE COMO PUDISTE… ESTO JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, GRANGER…

.-Por favor, escúchame…

.-¿ASI COMO TU LO HICISTE CONMIGO?

.-No seas injusto…

.-¡INJUSTA TU!... –la señala- …TU QUE ME ALEJASTE DE MI HIJO…- dice al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta

.-Harry, espera…

.-¿DONDE ESTA?...

.-¿Qué?

.-DIEGO… ¿DONDE ESTA?

.-¿Cómo sabes que…?

.-ES OBVIO, ¿NO? GRANGER…- replica venenoso

.-Tenemos que hablar…- insiste ella

.-¿DONDE ESTA?... - la mira con furia, una furia que la castaña nunca antes había visto

.-En… en la alberca…- responde con miedo

—**H ****Y****H—**

.-¿Te diviertes enano?

.-Si…- responde con una sonrisa- …muchas glacias…

.-No hay de que…- responde esta viéndolo desde uno de los camastros que se encuentran junto a la alberca

De pronto, el niño se sale del agua y se sienta junto a la mujer.

.-Malina…

.-¿Si?

.-¿Me peldonas?...- susurra apenado

.-¿Cómo?

.-Peldoname pol habelte glitado el día del museo…

.-No te preocupes…-le acaricia el rostro- …ya ni me acordaba de eso…

.-Pelo quielo disculpalme contiglo… peldoname pol favol…

.-Ok, si eso te hace sentir mejor, te perdono…

.-Glacias…- la abraza

.-Estas muy efusivo, hoy…- sonríe- …¿se puede saber a que se debe tanta felicidad?

.-Mi mami me plometio que plonto conocelia a mi papa…

.-¿A Harry?- pregunta fingiendo sorpresa

.-Sip…

.-Y estas emocionado…- afirma

.-Si…

—**H ****Y****H—**

Por otro lado, tanto la pelirroja como el blondo se dirigen rápidamente en taxi hacia el hotel, en donde el ultimo se esta quedando.

.-¿Estas seguro?...- les cuestiona por tercera vez Weasley

.-Ya te dije que si…- responde él- …Hermione me mando un mensaje…- se lo muestra

"Draco, Harry viene hacia acá… le diré la verdad y le presentaré a Diego… Hermione"

.-Diablos…- dice ella- …tenemos que impedirlo….

.-Ya lo se…- dice molesto- …deja de fastidiarme…

—**H ****Y****H—**

"_No puedo creerlo… mi hijo… mi sueño más grande hecho realidad… sin embargo… me lo ocultaste… ¿Por qué me mentiste, Mio?... ¿Por qué me alejaste de mi hijo?... no se si podré perdonarte alguna vez… no importa cuanto te ame… si a ti te mate con el embarazo de Ginny, tu me mataste ocultándome a mi hijo… mi hijo… mi Diego… ya sabia yo, algo en mi se prendió el primer día en que nos conocimos…mi hermoso y adorado Diego… tu y Andrea serán a partir de ahora mi motor para salir adelante… solo ustedes dos y yo… juntos…"_

—**H ****Y****H—**

Así, que entre emocionado y nervioso, Harry entra en el área recreativa del lugar, y con urgencia lo recorre con su vista, tratando de localizar a su hijo… y es ahí cuando lo ve… tan feliz, tan sonriente, y aun sin sabes, exactamente que hacer, se acerca a ellos…

.-Potter…- dice Cho, quien es la primera en verlo

.-Cho…- habla este- …¿Diego?... llama al pequeño, que se ha mantenido, hasta ese momento, de espaldas al hombre

Al escuchar su nombre, el niño inmediatamente se gira y por fin, verde con verde se encuentran… aun nervioso, el moreno se agacha y queda a la altura del niño.

.-Hola…- dice tímidamente

.-Hola…- responde Harry

.-¿Hablaste con mi mami?

.-Si…

.-¿Entonces ya lo sabes?...- pregunta apenas conteniendo la emoción…

.-¿Y tu?

.-Si…

.-Hijo…- lo abraza al tiempo que se levanta

.-Papa…- corresponde el abrazo

Cho no sabe como reaccionar, es cierto que detesta a Potter por todo lo que hizo sufrir a su amiga, pero debía reconocer que el presenciar la forma en que veía a su ahijado, la conmovía hasta la medula.

.-Perdóname hijo…- dice Harry luego de separarse- …perdóname por haberme perdido estos seis años de tu vida… si hubiera sabido de tu existencia, jamás te hubiera abandonado…

.-Lo se…- responde este, al tiempo que limpia las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de su padre- …mi mami me explico todo…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Ella me contlo lo que paso entle ustledes…- sonríe- …y me dijo que tu elas muy bueno y que cuando me conocieras me qulias mucho…

.-Si…- responde un poco sorprendió- …te amo…

.-¿Y a mi mami?

.-Es es otro tema…- dice

.-¿Pol que?

.-Son cosas de adultos enano…- interviene Cho

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...- le cuestiona a la asiática, levantándose y cargando a su hijo

.-No era mi secreto…

.-Yo tenia derecho a saberlo…

.-¿No has hablado con Hermione?

.-No hay nada que hablar…

.-¡Por Dios!...- suspira- …otro testarudo…

.-¿Qué?

.-Deja que ella te explique lo que de verdad paso…

.-Explícamelo tu…

.-Habla con ella…

.-No…- refuta- …estoy demasiado decepcionado para hacerlo…

En ese momento Hermione llega su encuentro.

.-Mami…- grita emocionado el pequeño- …tenias lazon… mi papa me quele…

.-Si cariño…-le sonríe- …Harry…- mira al moreno

.-Ahora no, Granger…

.-Pero…

.-Dije que no…- la calla- …en este momento lo único que me importa es mi hijo… recuperar el tiempo perdido…- dice al tiempo que camina alejándose, con el niño en brazos, de las dos mujeres

.-¿A dónde vas?

.-Ya te lo dije…- se detiene y voltea a mirarla con rencor- …a recuperar el tiempo perdido…

.-¡Basta ya, Harry!...- dice irritada, se para frente al hombre e intenta quitarle al niño de los brazos- …tu y yo tenemos que hablar…

.-Nada…

.-He dicho que hablaremos…- lo reta- …ya me canse de tus niñerías, primero me escucharas y si después quieres seguir odiándome, ese será tu problema…

.-Mami…

.-¿Ahora me pides hablar?...- dice furioso- …¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si cuando yo te lo pedí, no me escuchaste?

.-No es lo mismo…

.-¿Y que cambia?

.-Que yo no sabia la verdad

.-YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS GRANGER…

.-Y YA BASTA DE QUE ME GRITES Y QUE ME CULPES DE TODO

.-ESO MISMO HICISTE TU…

.-¿O SEA QUE SE TRATA DE UNA VENGANZA?

.-TOMALO COMO QUIERAS

.-YA MADURA POTTER…

.-Hermione… el niño…- interviene Chang

.-Llevatelo…- le dice ella

.-¡NO!…- gritan al mismo tiempo padre e hijo

.-He dicho que el niño se va…- sisea la castaña- …Cho…

La asiática obedece y entre lloriqueos de Diego, se lo lleva.

.-Mami… papa…

.-No te preocupes enano…- lo consuela- …tus padres tienen muchas cosas de que hablar…- le dice y se alejan

.-¿Y BIEN?...- cuestiona el moreno, ya solos- …¿CON QUE MENTIRA ME SALDRAS AHORA?

.-Ya te dije que no me grites…- trata de serenarse

.-No conozco otra forma…- suspira él- …me engañaste, me ocultaste que tendrías un hijo mío…

.-Yo no te oculte nada…

.-NO MIENTAS…

.-SABES QUE JAMAS TE MENTIRIA CON ESTO…

.-NO TE CREO… Y LA PRUEBA ESTA EN QUE NO SABIA DE DIEGO HASTA AHORA…- camina de un lado a otro sin importar las miradas curiosas- …Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO A LONDRES, NUNCA ME HUBIERA ENTERADO DE SU EXISTENCIA…

.-YO NO TUVE LA CULPA…

.-¿ENONCES QUIEN?...

.-SI DE VERDAD QUIERES RESPUESTAS, PREGUNTASELO A TU MUJER…

.-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?... NO METAS A GINNY EN ESTO…

.-ELLA…

.-Ella tiene la culpa de todo…- anteviene una tercera voz

.-¿Qué?- preguntas ambos y voltean hacia el recién llegado

.-Draco…

.-Malfoy…

.-¿Qué haces Dragón?

.-La farsa se termino, "Vra"…-contesta el rubio al tiempo que jala del brazo a la pelirroja que se niega a acercarse a donde la pareja se encuentra- …camina…

.-¿Ginny, que significa todo esto?...- interroga el moreno

.-Que la culpa de que nunca conocieras a tu hijo es de ella, Potter…- habla Draco

.-Traidor…

.-¿Se los dices tu o lo hago yo?...- ella no le responde- …muy bien, lo haré yo…

.-No…

Pero el chico no le hace caso, y sin soltarla, saca una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y no es mas que una grabadora digital.

.-¿Qué es eso?...- pregunta con temor Weasley

.-Es tu confesión…- sonríe con malicia

.-No te atrevas…

.-Draco, explícate por favor…- habla la castaña

.-Lo que sucede, bonita, es que ya tengo la prueba de que Weasley fue la culpable de todo tu sufrimiento… solo escucha y lo entenderás todo…- sin más pone play

"_- …pero lo que me pregunto es ¿qué te hace creer que te ayudare? _

_.-Porque no quieres perder a tu hijo, tontito…- expresa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia_

_.-Y, si mal no recuerdo, te respondí que mi hijo, siempre será mi hijo…_

_.-Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿si estas seguro?_

_.-Claro…_

_.-Ingenuo enamorado…_

_.-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_.-¿Acaso, crees que por el simple hecho de haberte casado con Granger y haberle dado tu apellido a su hijo, te asegura la felicidad?_

_.-Ella me quiere…_

_.-No dudo que te tenga aprecio…- medita- …mas bien, agradecimiento, diría yo… pero ¿amor?, permíteme que lo dude… _

_.-Tu no la conoces…_

_.-No, pero conozco a las de su clase…_

_.-¿De que hablas?_

_.-Que en cuanto esa mujercita sepa la verdad, correrá a los brazos de MI hombre y se llevara con ella a "tu" hijo…_

_.-Hermione no es así…_

_.-Una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa… sino, mírame a mi…- disfruta la cara de mortificación que el rubio le muestra- …tu mujer esta enamorada… ¿pero estas seguro que lo esta de ti?_

_.-…_

_.-¿No dices nada?_

_.-No se de que me hablas…_

_.-No me tomes por tanta, Draco Malfoy, muy bien sabes de que te estoy hablando… se que ese bastardo no es tuyo…- le sonríe maliciosa- …yo se toda la verdad…_

_.-¿Y según tu, cual es?- la desafía_

_.-¿Me ayudaras?- le rebate_

_El hombre la mira por unos instante, meditando cual será su próxima jugada… amaba a Hermione y a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, también estaba seguro de lo que más deseaba es que fueran felices, aún sobre su propia felicidad pero… ¿y él?, ¿acaso no merecía también ser feliz?... Potter tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo ir, y luego de siete años regresa y pretende recuperar lo que ya no le pertenece… no era justo…_

_.-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta por fin con una sonrisa maliciosa que hace años no mostraba _

_.-Serpiente tenias que ser…- ronronea ella_

_.-Mira quien le dice…_

_.-Vamos, Dragón…- se acerca más- …no te hagas el inocente, que no lo eres, ¿acaso ya olvidaste donde nos conocimos?_

_.-Aunque no lo creas, he cambiado…_

_.-Personas como nosotros…- se señalan- …no cambian, simplemente nos adaptamos…_

_.-Como sea… no entraremos en discusión ahora, ¿o si?_

_.-Tienes razón, hablemos de lo que nos interesa…_

_.-Si, pero antes dime, que es lo que, según tu, sabes…_

_.-Curiosito, ¿no? _

_.-¿Me lo dirás?_

_.-Esta bien…_

_.-Te escucho…_

_.-Mi marido es el verdadero padre de ese….- se detiene- …al que llamas tu hijo, esa es la verdad_

_.-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta sorprendido, aunque no del todo_

_.-¿No te lo imaginas?_

_.-Por algo te lo pregunto…_

_.-Después de que Granger dejo a Harry, tenia que asegurarme que no cambiaria de opinión, así que la mantuve vigilado por un tiempo…_

_.-¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_.-No fue tan difícil…- sonríe- …solo utilice a la estupida de Lovegood, tan ingenua, ¡de verdad creyó que éramos amigas!, pobrecita… ella me informaba de todos los pasos que daba tu mujercita…_

_.-¿Y luego?_

_.-Así me entere que tu y ella se volvieron íntimos amigos, y de que le habías sugerido que buscara a mi hombre, que luchara por el…_

_.-Bueno todo mundo comete errores…- dice el blondo_

_.-Cierto…- acepta- …pero gracias a ello me entere que esa… mujercita…- reprime un insulto- …estaba embarazada… yo no podía permitir que Harry se enterara, si lo hacia, no duraría en abandonarme…_

_.-¿Por tu hija?_

_.-¡Que va!...- dice sin importancia- …la verdad es que yo no quería este hijo pero si quería a Harry a mi lado, ese niño tenia que nacer…- dice con fastidio- …fueron los peores meses de mi vida…_

_.-¿Cómo le hiciste para separarlos entonces?...-la cuestiona- …Hermione lo odio por no hacerse responsable del hijo que ella esperaba…_

_.-Harry no sabe que ese bastardito existe…_

_.-¿Qué?... pero si ella me dijo que…_

_.-No le interesaba… lo se… la muy tonta le escribió un correo, que obviamente él nunca leyó, yo le hice creer que si… yo fui quien le escribió que lo dejara en paz…_

_.-¿Y como lo hiciste?_

_.-No por nada soy la mejor jaquer que existe… ¿o no?_

_.-Vaya… de verdad me sorprendiste…- la felicita- ...¿qué haremos para que las cosas sigan igual?_

_.-Nada del otro mundo, tu solo encargate de llevarte a tu familia lo más pronto posible…_

_.-¿Eso es todo? _

_.-Si… yo me encargare del resto_

_.-Ok… _

_.-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo?- pregunta la pelirroja_

_.-Si, Gynevra…- responde el blondo_

_.-¡Vra!- lo corrige_

_.-¿Cómo?- cuestiona confundido_

_.-Llámame Vra, Dragón…- dice melosa_

_.-Ya te dije que deje esa vida…_

_.-Déjame ponerlo en duda… -sonríe sexy- …deberías ir una de nuestras "fiestas" para comprobarlo…_

_.-Olvídalo, Vra…_

_.- Buen chico…- dice al darse cuenta de la forma en que la llamo- …pero como quieras, en fin, yo tengo que irme… aun tengo que arreglar algunas sorpresitas para mi querido y amado esposo…- termina con burla __"_

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__*****Mis notas*****_

Lo se, no tengo justificación para mi tardanza… en fin si quieren mandarme howles o alguna maldición lo aceptare con resignación…

Pero mejor pasemos al cap. ¿Qué les pareció?... pori fn toda la verdad salio a relucir… solo quedan dos capítulos y no se preocupen esta vez no tardare en actualizar lo prometo…

Ahora agradezco a: HANNIA, Awen Granger y tezka por dejarme rr y de igual manera afradezco a los que me leeen y no dejan rr… muchas gracias… Me despido no sin antes prometer que para el siguiente capitulo no tardare mucho pues este ya se encuentra en proceso de elaboracion…

Nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	23. Chapter 23

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento…_

**Capitulo 22**

_**Te amare, te amare, porque fuiste algo importante**_

_**Te amare, te amare, cuando ya no estés presente**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre… te amare**_

**En la habitación de la castaña. **

.-Malina…

.-¿Mmm?

.-¿Tu cles que mis papa se leconcilien?

.-No lo se, enano… ¿a ti te gustaria?

.-Tal vez…- reconoce

Cho esta por decirle algo cuando en ese momento tocan a la puerta. Se acerca a esta y la abre.

.-Hola…- saluda Ron en cuanto la ve

.-Cariño…- responde la asiática con una sonrisa al tiempo que lo besa levemente en los labios

.-Lon…- saluda desde la sala el niño

.-Enano…- le sonríe- …¿Cómo estas?

.-Bien…

.-¿Sabes?...- pregunta de pronto en tono misterioso- …te tengo una sorpresa

.-¿De veldad?...- el adulto asiente- ...¿que es?

.-Adivina…

.-Mmm…- piensa un poco- …¿un juglete?

.-Frió…

.-¿Dulces?

.-Mucho mas frió…- responde sonriente

.-Lon…- suplica el niño- ...pol favol, ya dime que es…

.-Mira…- se hace un lado y por la puerta entra alguien

La niña se halla un poco cohibida y se pega a su tío pero en cuento ve a Diego, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

.-¡Andie!...- se levanta y corre a su encuentro

.-Diego…

.-Te dije que no te arrepentirías en acompañarme…- le sonríe a su sobrina

.-Tenias razón tío…- le responde- …gracias por traerme

De pronto se crea un extraño silencio y es cuando Ronald ve un pequeño atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del niño así que con curiosidad y preocupación se acerca a él e hincándose le pregunta:

.-¿Por qué estas triste?

.-Yo…- duda un poco

.-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi?...-cuestiona comprensivo

.-Si…

.-Cariño…- dice Cho

.-Espera…- la frena con una mano pero sin quitar la vista del niño-…¿Entonces?...- lo incita a continuar

.-Mis papas…- susurra

.-¿Qué hay con ellos?

.-Tengo miedo de peldel a mi familia…

.-Oye eso no pasara…- le sonríe- …tus padres te aman mas a que a su propia vida, y nunca harían nada para lastimarte…

.-¿Eso es cielto malina?- la mira

.-Diego…- se inca junto a su novio- …ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ellos solo están hablando…- sonríe y acaricia su pequeño rostro- …ten por seguro que las cosas se están solucionando…

.-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona la niña

.-Nada que nos interese…-responde Ron- …¿Por qué no juegan un rato?, a eso venimos ¿o no?

.-Si…- dicen ambos, para después, Diego, tomar la mano de su amiga y llevarla a su habitación

.-Enano, ven…- lo llama la mujer

.-Pelo quielo jugal con Andie…

.-Solo es un momento…- le insiste, el niño suelta la mano de Andrea y va al encuentro de su madrina- …¿sabes lo que te une a ella, verdad?...- le pregunta en voz baja, señalando a su amiga de manera discreta, el solo asiente- …no estoy segura , pero creo que ella no sabe nada, no sabe quien eres en verdad, así que por favor no le hagas ningún comentario…

.-Pelo…

.-Dieguito… el único que tiene derecho a revelarle la verdad a Andrea es su padre…- lo carga y lo mira fijamente- …tu tuviste ese mismo derecho, ¿o te hubiera gustado enterarte de tu origen por otra persona que no hayan sido tus padres?

.-No

.-¿Me entiendes, entonces?

.-Si, malina… no le dile nada… lo plometo…

.-Ese es mi niño…- le da un beso en la frente y lo baja- …anda ve ha jugar

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Mientras los niños juegan, tanto Ron como Cho se sientan en la sala y comienzan a hablar:

.-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunta el pelirrojo

.-Me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos lo que vi- suspira

.-¿De que hablas?- la cuestiona al tiempo que levanta una ceja incrédulo

.-El enano y yo estábamos en la alberca cuando llego Potter, seguido de Herms, como es obvio comenzaron a discutir…- roda los ojos- …hasta que ella me pidió que me llevara al niño…

.-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?...- la interrumpe- …ya sabíamos que iban a reaccionar de esa manera…

.-Déjame terminar, ¿ok?...- lo reta

.-Esta bien…- suspira- …continua

.-La sorpresa me la lleve cuando me dirigía a los elevadores: por la puerta principal estaba entrando Draco y tu "hermanita"

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si…- sonríe- …los espere y cuando estuvieron junto a mi, el rubio pregunto por su esposa, le dije donde encontrarla y por lo que pude darme cuenta, tu "hermanita" no venia por su propia voluntad…

.-No entiendo…

.-Es obvio, cariño…- dice- …la traía a la fuerza

.-¿Tu crees que Draco ya haya encontrado las pruebas para desenmascarar a Gynevra?

.-Conociéndolo, estoy segura de que ya lo hizo… él jamás actúa sin razón…

.-Sinceramente lo siento mucho por mi hermana…- murmura triste- …pero lo que le pase, bien merecido se lo tendrá…

.-¿Qué te preocupa?

.-Mi sobrina…- medita un poco y desvía su mirada hacia el cuarto en donde ella se encuentra- …no se cuanto le vaya afectar saber la verdad…-suspira- …después de todo, Gynevra es su madre y la quiere…

.-Todo saldrá bien, Ronnie-pooh…- lo atrae hacia ella y pone su cabeza sobre su regazo

.-¿Ronnie-pooh?...- pregunta

.-¿Qué?...-levanta los hombros- …es lindo

.-Si, lo que tu digas Cho-py

Ambos se miran por un segundo para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas, ocasionadas por recientes apodos adquiridos.

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Una vez que han terminado de escuchar la grabación, el silencio es lo único que reina en el lugar… ninguno de los ahí presentes pueden creer de lo que acaban de enterarse… conocían perfectamente a Gynevra Weasley y sabían que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere pero… pero fastidiar la vida de dos personas solo por un capricho, realmente estaba loca.

.-GYNEVRA…- grita Harry, saliendo, por fin, del shock- …¿COMO PUDISTE?...- se acerca ella y la toma de los brazos- …ARRUINASTE MI VIDA…

.-Harry…- balbucea

.-MALDITA…- le grita Hermione al tiempo que se acerca a ella- …NO ERES MAS QUE UNA POBRE DESGRACIA QUE NO SOPORTA LA FELICIADAD DE QUIENES LA RODEAN…- y sin más la abofetea

.-¿COMO TE ATREVES?... -le reclama al tiempo que soba su mejilla

.-ES LO MINIMO QUE TE MERECES…- le escupe- …ERES TAN SÓRDIDA QUE NECESITAS QUE LOS DEMAS SEAN INFELICES PARA QUE TU PUEDAS SOBRELLEVAR TU PATETICA EXISTIENCIA…

.-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!...-le grita la pelirroja- …¿QUE SABES TU DE LO QUE SIENTO?... TU QUE LOS HAS TENIDO TODO… QUE TODO MUNDO TE QUIERE… QUE PUDISTE TENER A CUALQUIER HOMBRE… ¡PERO NO!, TUVISTE QUE FIJARTE EN LA UNICA PERSONA QUE DE VERDAD ME IMPORTABA… TU ME ROBASTE A HARRY…

.-¿QUE YO TE QUITE A HARRY?... –pregunta incrédula- …QUE TONTA… SI CUANDO SUPE QUE TU Y EL SALIAN, YO ME HICE A UN LADO… SI LO PERDISTE, NO FUE POR MI, FUE TU ERROR EL NO SABER RETENERLO…- dice al borde de las lagrimas- …NO ME CULPES POR TU ESTUPIDEZ…

.-MALDITA…- es lo único que atina a decir pues muy en el fondo sabe que es verdad

.-¡YA BASTA!...- interviene el moreno- …NO TRATES DE JUSTIFICARTE, WEASLEY…

.-¡TODO ESTO FUE CULPA TUYA!...- le reprocha ahora a él…- TU Y YO ERAMAS FELICES, TENIAMOS UNA VIDA PERFECTA… PERO TUVISTE QUE ARRUINARLO… ME DEJASTE POR ESTA…- señala con desprecio a la castaña

.-QUIEN SE ARRUINO LA VIDA, FUISTE TU SOLITA…- le responde-…CREEME PARA ESO NO NECESITASTE AYUDA…

.-Ya dejen de dar espectáculo…-interviene Draco y todos voltean a mirarlo- …yo ya cumplí con lo que tenia que hacer…- mira a su esposa- …bonita, lo mejor será que me vaya…

.-Espera…- lo detiene- …me voy contigo

.-ESO NI LO PIENSES MALFOY…- le grita la pelirroja- …NI CREAS QUE SALDRAS LIMPIO DE ESTO…

.-Gynevra…- le susurra- …yo que tu no lo haría…

.-¿De que están hablando?...- cuestionan al mismo tiempo Hermione y Harry

.-Tan estúpidamente ingenua como siempre, Granger…- se burla la chica- …¿acaso no pusiste atención a la grabación?

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Cómo crees que este traidor…- señala al blondo- …se entero de la verdad?

.-Ya déjate de tantos rodeos y habla…- exige Harry- …¿o es que todo esto lo haces solo para distraernos?

.-Gynevra…- vuelve a advertir el rubio

-No Dragón…- dice melosa- …si yo caigo, no lo haré sola…- sonríe maliciosa viendo a la castaña- …¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que fue demasiada casualidad que Draco regresara a tu vida justo cuando Harry y tu terminaron?

.-¿Cómo?...- cuestiona la castaña, por primera vez, confusa

.-Yo fui quien le dijo que si quería conquistarte era el momento de que regresara…

.-Draco…- lo mira sorprendida- …¿eso es verdad?

.-Si…

.-Descarado…- se burla Weasley

.-Un momento…- interrumpe Harry- …¿eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya se conocían?...- pregunta al tiempo que señala a su mujer y a su enemigo

.-¡Después de todo no eres tan tonto!- le dice

.-He dicho que ya es suficiente, Weasley…- explota el rubio al tiempo que la toma de brazo y la zarandea

.-¡SUELTAME!...-le grita safandose de su agarre- …¡ME ENGAÑASTE!... me hiciste creer que estabas de mi lado… ¡PAGARAS!...

.-No estoy entendiendo nada…- dice Harry

.-Tu marido no es mejor que yo…- sonríe con malicia- …ambos planeamos hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para impedir que volvieran a estar juntos…- continua- …¿Acaso no le has dicho a tu mujercita como y en donde nos conocimos?...- cuestiona a Malfoy

.-Tu no sabes nada…- le responde

.-¡YA BASTA!...- grita Harry- …¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HABLANDO?

.-El "Dragón" y yo hace años que nos conocemos pero debo aceptar que fue una gran casualidad que nos encontráramos hace siete años… y aunque yo deseaba revivir viejos tiempos, el me dijo que estaba enamorado…- suspira con fingida frustración- …y contra esa regla nada podía hacer…

.-Muchas palabras y nada en concreto, Ginny…

.-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- los mira maliciosamente- …nosotros somos…- señala a Draco y a ella misma- …BDSM **(1)**

Harry se queda sin palabras… Gynevra Weasley, la madre de su hija una ¿BDSM?, eso no podía ser cierto ¿o si?. Por otro lado Hermione solo observa a su esposo y por primera vez el moreno no supo descifrar lo que su mirada decía.

.-¿A que no lo sabias?....- cuestiona con burla la pelirroja a la castaña- …aunque claro mi hombre tampoco estaba enterado…

.-Ya lo sabia...- reconoce la castaña- …pero lo que no sabia es que se conocían

.-¿¿QUE??...- pregunta al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny

.-Al parecer tu venganza no salio como querías…- expresa Draco con desprecio- …creíste que diciendo esto me lastimarías pero ignorabas que cuando Hermione y yo decidimos estar juntos le conté todo, absolutamente todo mi pasado…

.-…Y a mi no me importo…- termina la castaña

.-¿Ni siquiera que se aprovechara de la situación cuando Harry y tu terminaron?- pregunta sorprendida la pelirroja

.-Reconozco que eso no lo sabia y en otra circunstancias me hubiera molestado…- toma la mano de su esposo- …pero ahora te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…

.-¿Qué?

.-Si, sin él no se que hubiera hecho…

.-Pero te engaño…- insiste ella

.-Eso no es verdad…- se defiende el rubio- …quizá saque ventaja de tu situación…- mira a la castaña- …pero jamás te mentí…

.-Lo se…- acaricia su rostro

.-PUES YO NO LE CREO…- interviene molesto Harry- …EL TE ALEJO DE MI… TODO ESTO FUE PLANEADO…

.-No Harry…- sonríe tristemente- …si aquí hay un culpable, esa es Gynevra…

.-Mío…

.-Es cierto que Draco llego incitado por tu mujer pero… - suspira- …hay que reconocer que hasta el final, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que yo volviera contigo…

.-¿Qué dices?

.-Es cierto Potter, tu jamás me agradaste y siempre he pensado que no la mereces…- dice el chico refiriéndose a su esposa- …pero la ame, la amo y la amare toda mi vida… y es tanto mi amor que lo único que deseo que sea feliz…

.-Yo también la amo…- se defiende Harry

.-Ya basta…- dice Weasley- …No se como le hacer para que todos los hombres siempre terminen rendidos a tus pies… no eres nada…

.-Ginny…- la detiene el moreno

.-Esto se esta saliendo de control… lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Bonita…

.-Si…

Ambos toman rumbo al interior del hotel cuando de pronto Harry detiene a la castaña.

.-Mío…

.-¿Qué sucede?- voltea a mirarlo

.-No puedes irte…- la mira suplicante- …tu yo…

.-Mañana, Harry…- le sonríe tiernamente- …ahora tienes que solucionar tus problemas…- señala con la mirada a la pelirroja

.-Pero…-la chica se acerca a él y acaricia su rostro…- tu y yo también tenemos que hablar

.-Lo se… y te prometo que mañana lo haremos…

.-Esta bien…- y sin más la deja ir

_**Al caer de cada noche, esperare**_

_**A que seas luna llena y te amare**_

_**Y a pesar de pocos restos en señal de lo que fue**_

_**Seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amare**_

—**H ****Y**** H—**

**Al otro día**

Harry se encuentra acomodando sus cosas en el departamento que hace años comprara y que nunca utilizo… Por fin lo había hecho… por fin la había dejado… si bien las cosas no solieron como a el le hubieran gustado finalmente se siente liberado… y aunque es cierto lo que Ron le dijo una vez: que le tiene miedo a la soledad, ahora es diferente porque tiene dos poderosas razones para seguir adelante: sus hijos, Andrea y Diego… había sido todo un circo llegar a un "acuerdo" con su mujer pero lo consiguió…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Harry...- dice la pelirroja en cuanto llega a su casa

.-Ni se te ocurra Gynevra…- le advierte- …lo que hiciste…

.-TU ME OBLIGASTE…

.-Baja la voz, mi hija esta en su habitación…

.-NO ME IMPORTA….

.-Pues debería… después de todo la única perjudicada eres tu…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Que esto se acabo…- la mira -…y ahora si es definitivo…

.-¿Crees que ahora que se ha descubierto toda la verdad, Granger volverá corriendo a tus brazos?

.-No lo se…- reconoce el chico- …pero lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas…

.-Eres un pendejo arrastrado…- se burla-…que no te das cuenta que ella ya hizo su vida a lado de alguien que si supo luchar por ella…

.-Todo esto fue tu culpa

.-Reconozco mi talento… pero yo solo lo comencé… tu estuviste conmigo porque quisiste…

.-Tu me obligaste…

.-Vamos Potter, reconócelo…- le dice- …si no te fuiste, no fue ni por mi ni por tu hija…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Te quedaste por cobarde… por tu estupido miedo a la soledad…

.-quizá tengas razón, pero eso se acabo…

.-Has lo que quieras, sinceramente ya me hartaste y de verdad no vales la pena como para que me desgaste contigo…- se acerca a la puerta y la abre- …cuando quieras irte, hazlo, ya no me interesas…

.-Eso mismo haré ahora, solo voy por mi hija y nos vamos

.-ESO SI QUE NO…-le grita- …SI TE VAS A LARGAR LO HARAS SOLO…

.-¿CREES QUE DEJARE A MI PEQUEÑA CONTIGO, DESPUES DE QUE ME ENTERE DE LO QUE ERES?... ESTAS LOCA

.-HAZLE COMO QUIERAS…- lo reta-…PERO ANDREA NO SALDRA DE ESTA CASA…

.-NO ME RETES WEASLEY…

.-NO TE TENGO MIEDO POTTER…

En ese instante, la pequeña Potter, sale de su habitación, asustada por los gritos de sus padres.

.-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona

.-Nada princesa…- dice su padre acercándose a ella y cargándola- …le decía a tu madre que tu y yo haremos un pequeño viaje

.-¿En serio?...- pregunta emocionada- …¿solos tu y yo?

.-Claro princesita… solo tu y yo

.-Harry…- interviene la pelirroja

.-Ya esta decidido Ginny, y no creo que te interpongas, ¿verdad?...- la amenaza- …princesa ve ha tu habitación y porte un suéter

.-¿Por qué?, ¿Ya nos vamos?

.-Mientras mas pronto mejor, ¿no crees?

.-Si…- dice la niña y en cuanto Harry la baja corre de regreso a su habitación

.-No te llevaras a mi hija Potter…- le advierte la mujer

.-Mírame…

.-Te denunciare por secuestro…

.-Es mi hija… además no te conviene ir con la policía, si lo haces me obligaras a actuar…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Si haces algo para quitarme a la niña, te juro por lo mas sagrado que son mis hijos, que te exhibiré como lo que realmente eres y ningún juez en su sano juicio permitirá que una niña crezca junto a alguien como tu…

.-No tienes pruebas…

.-Eso no lo sabes…

.-¿Que?

.-Las tengo Ginny y eso es todo lo que sabrás… así que por tu bien no te metas en nuestras vidas o si no, no solo iré ante las autoridades sino a los medios y te desprestigiare de tal manera que nunca volverás a salir a la calle…

.-No te atreverías…- le dice la pelirroja con algo de miedo en su voz

.-Ya te lo dije…- la amenaza- …pruébame

.-Ya estoy lista papi…

.-Vamonos

.-¿Y mis cosas?

.-No te preocupes cariño, ya llevo todo lo necesario…- sonríe y le muestra dos maletas que se encuentras a un costado de la sala

.-Ya lo tenias todo preparado, ¿verdad?- le pregunta su mujer

.-Despídete de tu mama

.-Adiós…- dice seca la pequeña

.-¿No me das un beso?, no sabemos hasta cuando nos volveremos a ver…- dice Ginny con la esperanza de la que niña no quisiera irse- …yo te voy a extrañar mucho…

.-No…- dice resuelta- …y tampoco creo que me extrañes…- mira a su padre- …ya vámonos papi…

Dicho esto, Andrea pasa a un lado de su madre sin siquiera verla y se dirige a la puerta, seguida de cerca por su padre.

.-Ya sabrás de mis abogados…- le dice el moreno deteniéndose un momento en la puerta

.-¿Para que?

.-Firmaras los documentos cediéndome al custodia definitiva de la niña

.-¿Y si no lo hago?

.-Como querrás… y sin mas se va

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Papi…- dice Andrea sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Te gusto tu habitación cariño?

.-Mucho, aunque…

.-Lo se, aun faltan algunos detalles pero te prometo que poco a poco iremos arreglándola

.-Sipi…- se queda callada por un momento como pensando en como plantear sus dudas

.-¿Qué sucede princesa?- le cuestiona Harry

.-¿Cuánto…?- duda- …¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

.-No lo se…- reconoce el moreno-…¿Quieres volver con tu madre?...- pregunta preocupado

.-No…

.-¿Entonces?

.-No volveremos a casa, ¿verdad?

.-Princesa…- se acerca a ella y se inca para quedar a su altura- …ya estas grandecita y se que eres muy inteligente…

.-Mama y tu nunca se han llevado bien…- lo interrumpe- …si te quedaste con ella fue por mi

.-Hermosa entiende una cosa…-verde con verde se encuentran- …tu eres lo mas importante y maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida y el tenerte me hizo el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… pero es cierto, si tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos todos estos años fue por tratar de darte un hogar pero no pudimos hacerlo…- le acaricia el rostro- …lo siento…

.-Tu eres el mejor papi del mundo y no me gusta verte triste… así que si estar lejos de mi madre te hace feliz… yo también lo soy…

.-Cariño…- la mira sorprendido- …yo no quiero alejarte de Ginny, ella es tu mama y debes quererla

.-La quiero… pero ella a mi no… yo quiero estar contigo papi… tu yo solitos podemos ser muy felices…

.-Tal vez no estemos tan solos…

.-No entiendo…

.-¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te contaba para que te durmieras?

.-¿La de los novios?, ¿de la que nunca supimos su final?

.-Esa…- le sonríe- …pues ya tiene un final…

.-¿En serio?

.-¿Quieres escucharlo?...- la niña asiente- …bueno, si mal no recuerdo te conté que James estaba muy triste porque Jane había desaparecido y por mas que la busco no pudo encontrarla pero aun así le quedaba un pequeño consuelo que era su hija Ann pues bueno, pasaron los años y la pequeña creció e hizo la vida de su padre muy dichosa, sin embargo aun quedaba esa tristeza por la ausencia de Jane pero no sabia que el destino le tenia deparada una sorpresa…- suspira -…un día estaba caminando por la calle cuando de pronto creyó que su mente lo engañaba pues frente a él se encontraba ella, mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba… pero en cuanto Jane lo vio huyo y él sin pensarlo mucho la siguió hasta que le dio alcance… era tanta su alegría que lo primero que hizo fue besarla sin embargo ella no le correspondió, es mas, se separo de él y le dio tremenda bofetada…

.-¡Que mala!... después de todo lo que la extraño, le pega… pobrecito…

.-Jane no es mala…- le sonríe

.-Entonces, ¿Por qué le pego?...- cuestiona enojada

.-Si me dejas terminar con la historia, lo entenderás…

.-Bueno…

.-Como te iba diciendo, después de que lo abofetea, James le exige que le explique porque se fue de esa manera sin embargo ella le reclama que fue el quien la abandono y sin mas se va corriendo y deja ahí en medio de la calle al pobre de James y aunque él esta confundido por la reacción de la chica, esta feliz porque volvía a verla… así que unos días después la busca nuevamente y ahí se dan cuenta que por un pequeño error ambos sufrieron mucho…

.-No entiendo…

.-Princesa, cuando James y Jane están a punto de casarse, ella se va, creyendo que el no la quería… fue un mal entendido, y después de tantos años por fin lo aclararon…

.-¿Y van a estar juntos?

.-No lo saben

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque ambos hicieron una nueva vida con otras personas y aunque James ahora solo tiene a su pequeña Ann, Jane tiene un hijo y un esposo…

.-Que triste…

.-Pues si, pero al menos ahora saben que nunca hubo ningún engaño y que ambos se amaban…- se calla- …y que ese amor dio frutos… tuvieron un hijo…

.-¿Y Jane se lo oculto a James?, eso no es justo…- cruza sus bracitos- …a un papi nunca se le debe ocultar que tiene un hijo…

.-Tranquila princesa…- la mira con ternura- …cuando Jane se fue no sabia que esperaba un hijo… además lo que importa que ahora lo sabe y que va a poder estar con el…

.-Pues que bueno…

.-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

.-¿Qué?

.-Que Ann por fin tiene el hermanito que siempre quiso…

.-¿Y como se llama?

.-Diego…

.-¿D-D-Diego?...- pregunta sorprendida- …¿mi amigo Diego?

.-¿Por qué los relacionas?

.-Papi, siempre he sabido que las personas de las que me hablas en tu historia son tu y una tal Mío…- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

.-Nadie…- se sonroja apenada- …es que el otro día te oí hablar de ella con el tío Ron…

.-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

.-No quería que te enojaras conmigo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- dice llorando-…te juro que fue sin querer…

.-Tranquila, princesa, no estoy enojado…

.-¿De verdad?

.-jamás podría enojarme contigo…- la toma del rostro- …ahora dime ¿entiendes el significado de esta historia?

.-Creo…- hipa- …te separaste de mi madre porque vas a regresar con Mío y su hijo

.-No…-dice serio- …me separe de tu madre porque no nos entendíamos, pero no puedo negarte que si pudiera hacer una vida a lado de Mío, seria muy feliz pero como te dije ella tiene una familia…

.-Pero tengo un hermano…- dice molesta- …tengo….- de pronto se queda callada

.-¿Qué sucede hermosa?

.-¡¡¡TENGO UN HERMANO!!!...- se separa de su padre y comienza a brincar por toda la sala- …¡¡¡TENGO UN HERMANO!!!...- vuelve a decir emocionada-…¡¡¡DIEGO ES MI HERMANO!!!... ¡¡¡PAPI, DIEGO ES MI HERMANO!!!

.-Si cariño, Diego es tu hermano… ¿no estas enojada?

.-Noooooooo… Diego es mi hermano… Diego es mi hermano… Diego es mi hermano…- canturrea contenta por toda la casa- …Hay que decírselo papi, hay que decirle que somos hermanos…

.-El ya lo sabe….

.-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?

.-No lo se exactamente…- reflexiona- …pero también esta muy contento de saber que eres su hermana

-.¡Quiero verlo!...- le exige

.-Tranquila, mañana iré hablar con su madre y ya veremos, ¿ok?

.-Pero…

.-Andrea…

.-Esta bien…- medita- …¡WOW!, tengo un hermano…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Por otro lado Hermione, también se encuentra arreglando sus cosas pues al día siguiente por la tarde abandonaría el hotel. Después de la platica con Harry sabia lo que debía hacer, que aunque no era lo que su corazón deseaba, era lo moralmente correcto.

**:::::RETROSPECCION:::::**

.-Mío…- corre a su encuentro en cuanto la ve

.-Harry…- lo abraza con todas su fuerzas

.-No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado

.-Claro que lo se…- lo toma de las manos

.-¿Podemos hablar?

.-Todo lo que quieras

Ambos se dirigen a una de las bancas del parque

.-¿ Y Diego?

.-¿Y Andie?- preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

Se quedan mirando por un instante, dándose cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo esa sincronía y entendimiento que siempre los caracterizo, no se ha perdido, entonces ambos rompen a reír

.-Jajajajaja….

.-Como en los viejos tiempos…- dice Harry- …y bien, ¿Cómo esta mi niño?

.-Cuando le dije que vendría a verte, insistió mucho en que lo trajera

.-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

.-Hay que arreglar las cosas primero…- suspira- …¿Ya se lo dijiste a Andrea?

.-Si… y no se lo tan mal como pensé

.-Me alegra…- responde la castaña

.-En cuanto a nosotros…- comienza Harry-…yo no te he dejado de amar y…

.-Harry…- lo interrumpe- …a pesar de que ahora sabemos la verdad las cosas no han cambiado…- suspira con tristeza

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Han sido muchos años desde que nos separamos y…

.-Pero no fue nuestra culpa…- la interrumpe

.-Lo se…- le toma de las manos- …pero en todos estos años han pasado muchas cosas, ambos hemos cambiado, ya no somos los mismos de hace siete años…

.-Pero…

.-Entiéndelo Harry, yo sufrí mucho y ahora se que no fue tu culpa pero en ese momento pensaba lo contrario…

.-Yo compensare todo tu sufrimiento…

.-No lo dudo…- sonríe al tiempo que se levanta y comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos- …pero comprende, cuando creí que me abandonaste sin importarte lo que nos pasara, me sentí devastada… ¡por dios!, ¿que iba a hacer yo con un hijo y sola?… tuve que madurar a la fuerza…

.-No fuiste la única

.-De verdad que si no hubiera sido por Draco, no se que hubiera sido de mi…

.-Por lo menos tu, te sentiste apoyada pero yo tuve que aprender a vivir sin ti…- se acerca a ella

.-No quise hacerte sentir mal…- sincera la castaña

.-No digas eso…- acaricia su rostro- …y auque el rubio ese no me cae bien, debo reconocer que hizo lo que yo nunca me atreví…

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Peleo por conseguirte…- se sincera- …pero sobre todo cuido de ti y de mi hijo…- suspira- …y de verdad se lo agradezco…

.-Draco no es tan malo…

.-Yo nunca he dicho eso, simplemente no me agrada…

.-Ni tu a él…

.-Ja…- se calla y mira seriamente a su chica- …te amo…

.-Harry…

.-Y se que tu también a mi…

.-¿Qué quieres de mi?

.-Que estemos juntos… nos lo merecemos

.-Eso ya no es posible…- se aleja un poco de él-...Diego es tu hijo pero no puedo darte mas…

.-Amo a mi hijo pero también te amo a ti y no quiero al uno sin el otro…

.-Yo…- niega ella

.-Ya tomaste una decisión, ¿verdad?...- la interrumpe

.-Si…

.-Pues dímela

.-Regreso a casa con mi familia…- responde sin mirarlo a los ojos

.-Tu no puedes hacerme eso…- la toma de la mano y la obliga a que lo vea-…¿y mi hijo?

.-No tengo pensado negártelo, si deseas reconocerlo, verlo, llevártelo de vacaciones, etc., lo que quieras Harry, es tu hijo y tienes derecho a estar con el… es la única manera en que puedo compensarte por todos estos años…

.-¿Y nosotros?

.-Ya no hay un nosotros…

.-Pero…

.-Entiéndelo Harry, yo ya hice mi vida y no pudo renunciar a ella por un amor adolescente

.-Nuestro amor fue grande…

.-Tu fuiste el amor de mi vida…- reconoce la castaña

.-¿Entonces?

.-Lo siento…

.-Cabarde…- le dice molesto

.-No es cobardía Harry…- le responde decidida- …simplemente es sentido común

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-No puedo hacerle esto a Draco… no puedo abandonarlo…

.-Pero no lo amas

.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...- le cuestiona- …¿Acaso crees que hubiera aceptado casarme con él si no sintiera algo?

.-¿Lo amas?- pregunta sorprendido

.-No tengo porque contestarte…

.-Entonces lo que tu sientes por el rubio ese, no es amor…

.-No te voy a negar que cuando decidí aceptar su propuesta matrimonial, lo hice por agradecimiento pero con el tiempo de verdad me enamore de él…

.-No te creo…- la reta- …dime que lo amas tanto a mas de lo que me amaste a mi y te dejare en paz…

.-El amor tiene muchos matices…

.-Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

.-Ya no lo hagas mas difícil… no importa todo lo que digamos, sabes que no cambiare de opinión…

.-No quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti…

.-Ya es hora de que aprendas a vivir por ti mismo, no por alguien mas…

.-Pero…

.-Harry…- se acerca a él- …tu y yo tuvimos nuestra historia, y creeme que fue una gran historia, pero quizá no era nuestro destino estar juntos…- lo abraza-…lo siento…-le susurra

.-Solo un poco mas…- se aferra a ella cuando siente que están por separarse

.-Harry…

.-Siempre te amare…

La mira directamente a los ojos y por un instante verse reflejado en ellos lo hace sentirse el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, pues lo que le dicen esos ojos es todo el amor que su castaña, por mas que trate de negarlo, le tiene por lo que sin previo aviso captura sus labios en un beso lleno de todo el amor que siempre le ha profesado pero principalmente de toda esa pasión frustrada que por años ha acumulado, acto que sorpresivamente la castaña le corresponde gustosamente. El aire comienza a faltarles cuando, por fin, deciden separarse y juntando sus frentes ambos suspiran levemente y mirándose a los ojos comprenden que este es el adiós… el final de una bella historia de amor…

.-Adiós, Harry…- le dice la castaña al tiempo que se separa de él

.-Hasta siempre…

Y sin mas la chica da media vuelta y se va, sin permitirse voltear a verlo…

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION:::  
**

—**H ****Y**** H—**

**Al otro día**

**Aeropuerto**

.-¿Estas segura?- le cuestiona su amiga

.-Totalmente…

.-¿Y el rubio que dice?

.-Ya lo conoces…- medita la castaña- …aunque quien me sigue preocupando es mi niño…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

Hermione iba entrando al hotel cuando Diego sale a su encuentro…

.-¿Qué te dijo?- le cuestiona

.-¿Eh?

.-Mi papa Haly, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cuándo nos vlamos a vel?, ¿Y Andlie?

.-Cariño tranquilo…

.-Pelo…

.-Déjame terminar de llegar y ahorita te cuento…

.-Ta bien

Una vez en la terraza del hotel, la castaña sienta su hijo en sus piernas

.-Estuve platicando con Harry y le dije que podría verte cuando quisiera…- le cuenta al tiempo que trata de contener el llanto-…que pasarías con el las navidades, las vacaciones, que irían de paseo y respecto a Andie…- suspira- …dijo que se lo tomo bastante bien y que esta ansiosa de volver a ver a su hermano…

.-¿De veldad?...- cuestiona emocionado el pequeño

.-No tendría porque mentirte

.-Quielo velos ahola…

.-No creo que eso sea posible cariño…

.-¿Pol que?

.-Porque nosotros regresamos a casa…

.-NO…- grita y se baja del regazo de su madre-…tu dijistle que…

.-Se lo que dije… pero nuestra familia vive en Canadá, allá tenemos nuestra vida…

.-¿Y Haly?

.-El tiene su vida aquí, en Londres

.-No quelo ilme

.-Lo siento cariño, pero mañana regresamos a casa

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION:::**

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Mientras tanto, Harry y Andrea se encuentran atrapados en el trafico.

.-¡Diablos!...- dice

.-Papi...- lo reprende

.-Lo siento cariño

.-¿A que hora te dijieron que sale el vuelo?

.-A las 3:30

.-Faltan 15 minutos...- murmura la niña, viendo su reloj

.-Llegaremos cariño

.-No quiero que mi hermano se vaya

.-Yo tampoco...

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Hay amiga, como te lo dije una vez, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos…

.-Ya cállate…- mira a su hijo- …esto es lo mejor

.-Si tu lo dices…

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 2485, con destino a Vancouver Canadá, favor de comenzar a abordar por la sala 9"_

.-Ese es nuestro vuelo…- dice Draco acercándose a las mujeres- …vamos

.-Si…- dice la castaña al tiempo que inconscientemente voltea hacia atrás como buscando algo

.-Mami…- la llama su hijo- …no quelo ilme

.-Cariño, ya lo habíamos hablado…- lo carga

.-Pelo pol lomenos quelia despelilme de mi papa Haly…

.-Ya lo llamaras cuando lleguemos a casa

.-además…- interviene su madrina- …Ron tiene nuestras direcciones y números telefónicos, así que no hay de que preocuparse…

.-Pelo…

.-Campeón…

.-Papi… yo te quelo mucho pelo Haly…él…

.-El también te quiere…- se lo quita de los brazos a su madre- …y no tienes porque preocuparte por mi… eres muy afortunado…

.-¿Pol que?

.-Por tener dos papas que darían la vida por ti…- lo abraza- …así que tranquilo, las cosas se han dado muy rápido, deja que todo se tranquilice y veras que muy pronto sabrás…- se detiene un momento pues siente que esta perdiendo a su hijo- …pronto sabrás de… de Harry…

.-¿Lo julas?

.-Si…- lo besa en la frente- …pero ahora será mejor que nos marchemos o perderemos nuestro vuelo…

Al decir esto, el rubio deja al niño en el piso y este corre hacia su madrina y comienzan a andar delante de él y su esposa que lo mira entre sorprendida y agradecida pues cualquier persona en su lugar no hubiera actuado de la forma en que Draco lo hizo… a razón de esto, se convence mas de lo que lo correcto es estar a lado de él; en ese momento el voltea a verla y con una leve sonrisa le tiende la mano y ella luego de un momento de duda la toma y comienzan a caminar.

.-Gracias…- le susurra

.-¿Por qué?- voltea a mirarla

.-Por ser como eres…- se recarga en su hombro- …por amarme pero sobre todo por amar a mi hijo y no oponerte a que vea a Harry…

.-Te lo dije una vez bonita… ustedes son mi vida y daría lo que fuera por ustedes…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Una vez en el aeropuerto, padre e hija, bajan inmediatamente del auto y a toda prisa se dirigen al interior, según las indicaciones que le dieran, Hermione y su hijo abordarían por la sala 9.

.-Mío...- grita el moreno, en cuanto la ve

La castaña al creer escucharlo se detiene y esta por voltear pero Draco la toma levemente del brazo incitando a que continúen caminando.

.-Vamos, bonita

.-Si...

.-¿Te sucede algo?

.-No, nada...- dice

.-¡Mío!...- vuelve a gritar el moreno y esta vez la castaña lo escucha claramente y voltea

.-Harry...

.-¡No te vaya!...- le suplica en cuanto llega a la pareja

.-Yo...

.-¿Que quieres Potter?- interviene el blondo, poniéndose frente a su esposa

.-¡Por favor, mi niña!...- insiste él, ignorando a su rival- ...¡no te vayas!

.-¿No crees que ya le has echo suficiente daño?...- vuelve a intervenir Draco

.-No estoy hablando contigo, Malfoy

.-Bien sabes que no fue mi culpa...- se defiende este

.-Sin embargo el daño esta echo

.-Ya basta los dos...-se interpone la castaña- ...Harry, creo que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar...

.-Por favor...

.-Esta bien...- cede- ...Ahora vuelvo Draco...- el chico solo asiente

—**H ****Y**** H—**

La castaña y el moreno se alejan un poco.

.-¿Que quieres?

.-No te vayas... no me dejes otra vez...- le suplica

.-Creí que ya lo habías entendido... nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer juntos... no insistas más...

.-Pero te amo...

.-Ya no la hagas mas difícil...- dice- ...¡Esto hace siete años que se acabo!

.-Se que te lastime y mucho... pero haré cualquier cosa que me pidas...- implora- ...pero por favor no te vayas... no me alejes de mi hijo...

.-Harry... yo....

.-¡Perdóname!

.-Hace mucho que lo hice... te perdono todo pero el pasado no se puede borrar ni mucho menor olvidar...

.-....

.-Me dolió mucho el saber que tendrías un hijo...

.-Pero todo fue un engaño de Ginny

.-Lo se, y no te reprocho eso pero lo que me mato fue el haberme enterado por Gynevra y no por ti...

.-Es el final, ¿verdad?

.-Si...- le sonríe con ternura y acariciando el rostro del chico le dice- ...y de todo corazón deseo que seas feliz

.-Sin ti jamás

.-....- ignora su comentario y continua hablando- ...como te lo dije antes, tienes carta abierta con Diego...

.-Es que no puedo ni quiero dejarlos ir...- la abraza fuertemente

.-Si de verdad me amas...- se safa- ...déjame ir... déjame ser feliz...

Y sin más se separa del moreno y se aleja sin voltear a tras pues sabe que si lo hace su determinación flaqueara y ¡no!, la decisión ya esta tomada y no ha vuelta atrás...

—**H ****Y**** H—**

"_Solo unos minutos más… mi corazón ya no pude negarlo: te amo Harry Potter pero mi lugar esta a lado de Draco"_

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Papi...- se acerca su hija

.-Se fueron...

Y sin decir nada más la pequeña Potter se aferra fuertemente a uno de los costados de su padre compartiendo en silencio el dolor que su padre esta sintiendo es ese momento, y viendo como en ese instante un avión se prepara para despegar.

Pasan algunos mimitos hasta que el ojiverde reacciona y separándose de su hija, la toma en brazos y comienza a caminar... apenas han dado algunos cuantos pasos cuando unos pequeños bracitos se aferran fuertemente a una de sus piernas y extrañado baja la mirada.

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-¿Por que tardan tanto?...- pregunta Cho, quien al ver que su familia no terminan de abordar regresa sobre sus pasos y encuentra al rubio solo- ...¿donde están Hermione y el enano?

.-Donde deben estar...

.-Draco...

.-No digas nada, ¿ok?... solo vamonos

.-Lo siento...

.-No más que yo... fue un sueño demasiado hermoso y que duro lo que tenia que durar pues ya era tiempo de despertar...

.-Pero ella...

.-Ella me quería pero nunca me amo... reconoce- ...al menos no como lo ama a él

Ambos siguen su camino, abordan el avión y el vuelo lo hacen en completo silencio... Draco esta muy triste pues aunque sabe que hizo lo correcto, eso no significa que duela menos y aun en contra de su voluntad recuerda lo ocurrido hace algunas pocas horas.

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Te doy tu libertad…- dice de pronto Draco deteniéndose frete a su esposa

.-¿Que?

.-Que no voy a obligarte a que estés a mi lado…

.-Yo quiero estar contigo…

.-Pero no es lo que deseas…

.-Draco…

.-Bonita…- la interrumpe- …aunque me duela aceptarlo tu amas a Potter

.-No…

.-Ya no te mientas mas…

.-…- la castaña calla, como reconociendo la verdad que el rubio acaba de decirle

.-Ve con él…

.-No, debo estar contigo…

.-No de esa manera… no sin amor…

.-Voy a aprender a amarte…

.-No… no…-niega- …o se ama o no se ama…

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Que te dejo para que seas feliz...

.-Pero yo...

.-Si tu eres feliz, yo también… amarte solo fue una ilusión. Bonita… Potter y tu deben estar juntos…

.-Gracias…- lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla para inmediatamente regresar sobre sus pasos

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION:::**

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-¿Diego?...-pregunta sorprendido

.-Nos quedlamos contligo...

.-Diego...- dice Andrea feliz por ver a su hermano

.-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunta el moreno a la castaña al tiempo que baja a Andrea

.-No estoy segura... tu eres como un magneto, siempre me atraes...- responde esta

.-creí que habías dicho que no podíamos volver...

.-Lo se...- se acerca poco a poco al chico

.-¿Entonces?

.-Te extrañe... te extraño mucho...

.-Yo también...

.-Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tu aroma...- lo toma de las manos

.-Yo no puedo respirar si no estas conmigo...

.-Harry...

.-Entonces, ¿por que ahora que todo se aclaro no podemos estar juntos?

.-¿Aparte de lo obvio?...- el asiente- ...pues porque estando juntos nunca hemos podido estar juntos...

.-Es muy cierto pero prefiero un minutos de amor contigo que una eternidad tranquila sin ti...

.-Ahora lo se... ¿me perdonas?

.-No juegues conmigo...- ella no le dice nada, solo se acerca más a él y lo besa como hace mucho no lo hacia

.-¿Me perdonas?- le vuelve a preguntar

.-Claro que te perdono tontita...- la carga y dan vueltas- ...pero por favor no vuelvas a dejarme...

.-jamás...- le da un beso corto- ...te amo

.-Y yo aun más...- le dice Harry- ...¿eres feliz?

.-Ahora que estoy contigo, si... soy feliz como nunca imagine volver a serlo...

.-Gracias por enseñarme a amar...

.-Por favor, Harry, no te pongas solemne...

.-Entonces, ¿como le hago para agradecerle a la vida todo lo que me ha dado?

.-Siendo feliz...- responde simplemente- ...este es el comenzó de nuestra nueva vida

.-Tu, yo y nuestros hijos...- la vuelve abrazar

.-¿Sabes lo que pediría si volviera a nacer?- pregunta la castaña

.- ¿Que?

.-Volver a enamorarme de ti... te amo Harry Potter

.-Y yo a ti Hermione Granger... te amo mi linda hechicera...

_**Te amare, te amare, a golpe de recuerdo**_

_**Te amare, te amare, hasta el último momento**_

_**Seguirás cerca y muy dentro…**_

_**Te amare…**_

_**Te amare… **_

_**Te amare…**_

_**Te amare…**_

_**Te amare…**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre…**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre…**_

_**TE AMARE…**_

**F I N**

* * *

_*****Mis notas*****_

(1)**BDSM** :Conjunto de actividades que abarcan, -desde las de sumisión psicológica hasta las del fetichismo – bondage, disciplina, sumisión, dominación y/o sadismo, masoquismo

Al fin lo termine…

Se que no tengo justificación para haberme olvidado de esta historia, hace un año de mi ultima actualización… (la verdad es que no se como tengo cara para presentarme ante ustedes… T_T) pero de verdad que se me complico demasiado la vida a tal grado que influyo para el final de mi historia pero de eso ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo… en fin de vedad lo siento, espero por lo menos que este final les haya gustado pero no se preocupen aun falta un epilogo… que ahora si el día 27 de febrero de 2010 estaré colgando… en fin agradezco a: _ana, Denny Malfoy, lesma de Malfoy LUNA-NIS, NT de LUPIN, Awen Granger, ryomahellsing_ y todos aquellos que me leyeron y no dejaron rr… de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por aguantarme

Nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

6 Corazones rotos (Edward & Bella)


	24. Chapter 24

_**Anuncio: El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de Harry Potter y Compañía me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…**_

**EPILOGO**

"_Los años no pasan en balde… por fin lo se… pues estos te entregan sabiduría, experiencia, estabilidad pero sobre todo resignación y en el mejor de los casos la esperanza… y eso fue precisamente lo que me sucedió, cuando la perdí creí que jamás volvería a enamorarme… que afortunada equivocación… por fin las cosas son como deben de ser…"_

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Vida…- me llaman- …apresúrate que ya es tarde…

.-Ya voy…- le digo saliendo de nuestra habitación- …no se para que tanto alboroto, estamos a buena hora de llegar…

.-Pero ya conoces a tu hija, esta desesperada por ver a…

.-No lo menciones…

.-Vida ya deberías haberte resignado…

.-Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta esa relación pero yo la detesto…- mi esposa solo me sonríe

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Y estamos aquí, en donde comenzó todo… pero ya no duele al contrario soy inmensamente feliz…

.-¿En que piensas Vida?

.-En lo afortunado que fui al conocerte y en lo mucho que te amo…

.-Parece como si hubiera sido ayer

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

Una vez que llegara a Canadá, Draco esta por tomar su maleta cuando una pequeña mano se le adelanta.

.-Hey eso es mio..- le dice

.-Ya quisieras…-contesta una joven de grandes ojos color chocolate

.-No lo creo…

.-Claro que si…- lo desafía- …mira, aquí dice mi…- se calla

.-Te lo dije…- sonríe triunfante el rubio al leer su nombre

.-Yo… lo siento, amigo…- se ruboriza- …yo que culpa tengo que se parezcan…

.-Jajajajajajaja

.-Y encima te burlas…

.-No quise ofenderte…

Y tomando su maleta, se aleja de ella…

.-Hey Vida…- le grita y el solo voltea- …¿aceptarías una tasa de café como disculpa?

.-Algún día…- y sigue caminando

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Papa…-me sacan de mis cavilaciones

.-Diego, campeón…- lo abrazo- …estas enorme…

.-Te he echado de menos…

.-Yo también…

No importa el tiempo que transcurra, Diego siempre será mi pequeño campeón, me alegra mucho ver el hombre en que se ha convertido pero aun mas me alegra saber que he sido parte de ese crecimiento.

.-Hola Draco…- me saluda Andrea quien viene acompañada de Alice la hija mayo de Ron y Cho

.-Hola niñas…- las saludo

.-Isabella…- escucho a ese pequeño torbellino que lleva por nombre Alice- …¿y Bella?

.-Tu con quien crees…- les responde mi mujer

.-Edward…- contestan las chicas al mismo tiempo

.-Hola mama Isabella…-interviene mi hijo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

.-Hola Diego…

.-¿Por casualidad has visto a Jake?

.-Por ahí anda

.-Voy a buscarlo…- dice- …nos vemos al rato Papa…- y sin mas los tres se van

Casi inmediatamente a lejos veo mi mas grande dolor de cabeza.

.-Vida…- me reprende mi mujer al darse cuenta hacia donde estoy mirando

.-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo…

.-Ya resígnate, llevan juntos casi un año…

.-No puedo…

.-Si su padre ya lo hizo, no veo porque tu no…

.-No lo entenderías…

.-Eres un celoso…

.-No es eso… solo que pienso que aun están muy chicos, les falta mucho por vivir…- suspiro- …aun guardo la esperanza…

.-Entiéndelo de una vez, Vida…- me obliga a mirarla- …debes de reconocer que su amor es eterno, son el uno para el otro…

.-Arg… lo peor de todo es que se que tienes razón…- reconozco frustrado

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Así pasan las horas celebrando, veo como mi familia y la de mi bonita conviven como si fueran una sola y aunque al principio eso me aterraba, ahora doy gracias a la vida que las cosas hayan terminado como terminaron. A lo lejos escucho las risas de mis hijos, y aunque ahora Diego lleva el apellido Potter siempre será un Malfoy.

.-Hola Drake

.-Hola Bonita…

.-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?, ¿te gusto como quedo?

.-Tus eventos son geniales, no me puedo quejar

.-Te dije que un día volverías a sonreír

.-No se como pude dudar de ti…

.-Jajaja…

Ambos nos quedamos un momento en silencio; de pronto volteo a mirarla y seriamente le digo:

.-Soy doblemente afortunado…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Por un lado, tu y Diego, fueron la luz que me sacaron de lo oscuridad en donde poco a poco me iba hundiendo…- suspiro recordando- …luego aparece Isabella, mi Isabella Marie Swan, el amor de mi vida…- veo como Hermione me sonríe sinceramente- …ella me dio a dos de mis tres grandes amores: Jake y Bella; adorados hijos

.-Gracias Drake, gracias por seguir amando a mi hijo

.-El también es mi hijo, bonita…- le recuerdo- …mis tres tesoros son ellos: Diego, Jacob y Bella

.-Si tu lo dices…

.-también quiero a Andrea e incluso a Edward pero…- digo al tiempo de que veo como mi pequeña Bella baila abrazada de su novio, el hijo del que una vez fuera mi rival

.-Ellos son felices, se aman de verdad, eso debería alegrarte…

.-No sabes la dicha que me da el ver a mi hija tan feliz en brazos de tu hijo, eso nunca lo dudes, solo digo que son muy jóvenes…

.-Pero su amor es muy grande

.-Cierto…

Por fin reconozco esa realidad que por testarudez me negaba a ver y lo hago porque me percato de la forma en que Edward Potter mira a mi hija Bella Malfoy, la mira como una vez yo mire a Hermione y de cómo la mira Harry e incluso es la misma mirada con lo que yo me pierdo por mi Isabella: en lo mas hondo de mi ser me hace feliz que estén juntos y se que algún día se la entregare sin dudar pues estoy seguro que Edward dará la vida por ella.

.-Después de todo si terminamos juntos…-le digo de pronto

.-¿Cómo?- me pregunta ella

.-Que al final seremos familia…- le digo al tiempo que paso uno de mis brazos por sus hombros

.-Si…- dice correspondiéndome

Ambos vemos como después de que la música termina, Edward y Bella siguen en su mundo besándose tiernamente, también vemos a Andrea y Alice hablando con mi esposa y Cho, así como a Jake con Diego y Emmett, el otro hijo de mi abogada y Chef favoritos, jugando con Harry y Ron... una gran y rara pero sobre todo hermosa familia.

* * *

_*****Mis notas*****_

Ahora si este es el final…

Se que esta muy corto pero es exactamente como quería que terminara… ahora bien, tengo una propuesta: Como recordaran, los que aun me sigan, lance una convocatoria para saber con quien querían que Mio se quedara, si con Harry o Draco, por obvias razones gano Harry… además de, como les dije, por cuestiones personales abandone temporalmente la historia, así que esta ausencia creo un final alternativo… este final es el que yo deseaba que sucediera sin embargo lo que colgare la próxima semana es como realmente termino la historia… claro si ustedes asi lo desean, sino pues con este cap damos por terminada la historia... en fin volveré a subir los tres últimos capitulo con algunas modificaciones y espero de todo corazón que les guste... como sea nos vemos el proximo 6 de marzo de 2010...

Nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


	25. Chapter 25

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**Capitulo 22 (21)**

_**Por ponerte algún ejemplo, te diré**_

_**Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amare**_

_**Con tu mala ortografía y tu no saber perder**_

_**Con defectos y manías, te amare**_

Ha pasado un día desde que Diego descubriera la verdad, pero para la castaña parece que ha transcurrido mucho mas tiempo… siente que ya no puede más con los problemas… por un lado no ha podido localizar a Harry pues cada vez es más urgente su deseo por verlo y decirle la verdad, le aterra solo imaginar el dolor y le decepción que le podría ocasionar si Harry se entera de la verdad por otra persona que no sea ella… Sin embargo debia pensar en Draco, él ahora era su razon de ser y no queria que mal interpretara las cosas… tenia que reconocer que lo que en un principio solo fue un viaje de trabajo se habia complicando demasiado pero de lo unico que estaba segura es de que no queria lastimar a ninguno de los dos, pues cada uno, en su momento, ha sido muy importante en su vida…

Y para terminar, su hijo, el pequeño Diego, quizá el mas perjudicado en todo este embrollo… le había costado tanto convencerlo de que nunca fue su intención engañarlo, que jamás quiso lastimarlo de esta manera… aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza su carita llena de lagrimas cuando hablo con él.

**:::RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-Cariño…- susurra la castaña desde la entrada de la habitación del niño- …¿puedo pasar?

.-…- no recibe respuesta

.-Hijo…- insiste- …tenemos que hablar…

Sin embargo, Diego sigue sin responder, permanece inmóvil, tumbado boca abajo en su cama y con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

.-Cariño…- se acerca y se sienta junto a él- …Diego, por favor…

.-Déjame…

.-No podemos dejar las cosas así…- le susurra en el oído

.-No quelo escuchalte…

.-Quiero hablarte de Harry…

Al oír estas palabras, el pequeño se incorpora rápidamente y, aun lejos de su madre, la mira seriamente.

.-¿Podemos hablar?- pegunta la mujer esbozando una leve sonrisa

.-¿Pol que me engañalon?

.-Nunca lo hicimos, cariño…

.-¿Y entoncels pol que no me dejan hablal con mi veldadelo papa?

.-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por el principio?...- le dice e intenta abrazarlo pero el niño no se lo permite

.-Te escucho...- dice rechazándola y ella solo suspira

.-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté como nos conocimos tu padre y yo?...- el asiente- …también te dije que tuvimos que separarnos, pues la razón fue Andrea…

.-¿Mi amiga?

.-Si, Harry había tenido una relación con la madre de tu amiga pero ellos terminaron…- se calla- …poco tiempo después él y yo comenzamos a salir, ya estábamos planeando nuestra boda cuando supimos que tu hermana venia en camino…

.-¿Telminalon?

.-Si, ese bebe tenia derecho a nacer dentro de una familia

.-Pelo… pelo nosotros también teníamos ese delecho…- replica

.-Cuando Harry y yo nos separamos, aún no sabia que tu ibas a nacer…

.-¿Y cuando conocistle a mi papi?

.-Draco y yo éramos viejos amigos…- sonríe nostálgica- ..nos conocimos antes de que tu padre y yo comenzáramos a salir, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y cuando supo que Harry se casaría con otra, me apoyo y me ofreció un trabajo fuera del país…

.-Y así es como lleglamos a Cánadla

.-Si cariño…- afirma

.-Y cuando nacli, ¿polque no se lo dijistle?…

.-Fueron muchas situaciones y malos entendidos que no permitieron que se conocieran…

.-Debliste habel insistlido…

.-Si, tienes razón…- acepta- …pero además, él ya tenia su vida, cariño…

.-Pelo él tenia delecho a conocelme y yo a él…

.-Diego de verdad lo siento…- acuna el pequeño rostro de su hijo entre sus manos- …yo no soy perfecta y cometo errores… en ese momento creí que hacía lo que mejor para ti, ¿me crees?

.-Si, mami…- la abraza- …peldoname pol háblate glitado

.-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…- se separan- …¿pero crees que sea justa la forma en que le hablaste a tu papi?

.-No…- susurra bajando la vista

.-Se que estas enojado…- lo mira con amor- …yo en tu lugar también lo estaría, pero tu papi no merece lo que le dijiste… él te ama con todas sus fuerzas…

.-Lo se…- suspira- …me disculpale con él…

.-Ese es mi niño…- lo vuelve a abrazar

.-Pelo aún así, quelo conocel a Haly

.-Y lo harás

.-¿De veldad?...- pregunta ilusionado

.-Si…- sonríe- …solo espera un poco…

.-Pelo…

.-Cariño…- lo calla tiernamente - …tu padre no sabe que existes, tengo que hablar primero con él, ¿comprendes?

.-Si… ¿Cuánto podle velo?

.-No lo se… Harry y yo tenemos años sin vernos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿podrás esperar?

.-¿Cuantlo?

.-No estoy segura cariño, pero te aseguro que no nos iremos sin que ustedes se conozcan…

.-¿Lo plometes?

.-Con todo mi corazón…- ambos se abrazan, a los pocos segundos Diego se separa de ella- …¿A dónde vas?...- pregunta confundida

.-A disculpalme con mi papi

.-Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que esperes hasta mañana

**:::FIN RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-Una moneda por tus pensamientos…- la sacan de sus cavilaciones

.-Draco…

.-¿Todo bien, bonita?...- se sienta a su lado

.-Aja…- sonríe- …¿y tu?

.-No te preocupes…- la abraza- …Diego y yo hablamos, y hemos solucionamos nuestros problemas...

.-Me quitas un peso de encima…- dice al tiempo que recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido

Se quedan en silencio por un rato, hasta que el rubio lo rompe.

.-¿Has sabido algo de Ron?

.-No… aún no…- susurra la mujer

.-¿Y que harás cuando se encuentren?- pregunta refiriéndose a Potter

.-No lo se, tengo mucho miedo…

.-No tienes nada que temer… yo estoy contigo…

.-No temo por mi… si no por Diego…

.-Entonces esperemos a tener las pruebas que incriminen a Weasley…

.-El problema es que Diego no quiere esperar…

.-Pero hay que hacerlo…

.-Estoy de acuerdo… solo que mi niño ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y si su felicidad es conocer y convivir con Harry, creo que eso es lo que deberiamos darle…

.-No estoy encontra de eso, bonita, solo que conoces a Potter… debemos tener las pruebas…

.-¿Y como va eso?

.-Sigue siendo muy astuta…- reconoce- …pero yo lo soy aun mas, después de todo fui yo quien la introdujo en ese mundo…

.-Es una desgraciada…- dice molesta- …por su culpa mi hijo ha sufrido…

.-¿Y tu?

.-Yo tambien…- lo mira con ternura-…pero tu sanaste esas heridas y ahora soy feliz… te amo

.-Te amo…- y con esto se besan

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Por otro lado, Ron se encuentra frente a la agencia de publicidad de su mejor amigo, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que Harry y Hermione puedan hablar y que por fin todos los conflictos puedan solucionarse… esta conciente que en cuanto su amiga se entere se pondra furiosa pero no es justo que Harry siga en la ignorancia… después de todo no esta rompiendo su promesa, solo… solo esta adelantando un poco las cosas.

.-Buenos días, Lavender…- saluda

.-Ron…- responde ella- …¿y ese milagro?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.-Vengo a ver a Harry, ¿se encuentra?

.-Si, permíteme un momento…- la chica toma el teléfono y pulsa un botón- …¿Harry?... si, lo se pero Ron esta aquí y quiere verte…- silencio- …aja, yo le dijo, ok…- cuelga

.-¿Y bien?

.-Esta en una llamada importante, que si lo puedes esperar unos quince minutos…

.-Esta bien…- contesta al tiempo que se dirige a la pequeña sala que hay en el lugar y toma asiento

.-¿Te ofrezco algo?- cuestiona la chica luego de unos minutos

.-No te preocupes Lavender, estoy bien…- declina amablemente

.-Ok, como gustes…- se levanta de su escritorio- …tengo que sacar unas copias, ¿te puedo encargar el teléfono?, no tardo

.-Claro…

Una vez solo, el pelirrojo se acerca al escritorio de su amiga y comienza a curiosear un poco cuando de pronto el teléfono suena.

.-¿Diga?

.-¿Quién habla?- preguntan del otro lado de la línea

.-¿Con quien desea hablar?- replica el chico

.-Quiero hablar con Harry…- dice la voz, la cual Ron acaba de reconocer como la de su hermana, por lo que decide hacerle una pequeña broma

.-Lo siento pero aquí no vive ningún Harry…- y le cuelga

Un par de minutos después, el teléfono vuelve a sonar pero antes de contestar, el chef revisa el identificador y se da cuenta de que, nuevamente es Ginny.

.-"Corseteria Malkin", buenas tardes…- dice fingiendo la voz

.-Lo siento me equivoque…

Ring… ring… ring…

.-"Destiladora Rubeus", ¿en que puedo servirle?

.-Numero equivocado…- y cuelga

Ring… ring… ring…

El pelirrojo se da cuenta de que sigue siendo su hermana, asi que decide ponerle un alto, esra su hermana pero no era justo lo que habia hecho.

.-¿Qué quieres Ginny?- contesta molesto

.-¿Ron?, ¿Qué haces contestando el telefono de Harry?

.-Sabia que eras mesquina pero no crei que lo fueras tanto…

.-¿De que me hablas?

.-Cinica… ni pareces una Weasley…

.-No me hables asi…

.-Dejalo en paz…-le cuelga

Luego de unos minutos, Ron cree que su hermana por fin dejo de insistir sin embargo en ese momento el telefono vuelve a sonar.

.-¿Bueno?

.-Pasame con Harry…

.-Ya deja de molestar… Harry no quiere hablar contigo… ademas ¿para que lo quieres?

.-Eso a ti no te importa… es cosa entre mi esposo y yo… pasamelo

.-No…

.-Ronald… no me provoques…

.-Bien sabes que tus amenazas no me asustan… mas bien quien deberia preocuparse eres tu…

.-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

.-No se, preguntaselo a tu conciencia… si es que tienes…

.-¡Arg!... eres insoportable y sin más cuelga

.-Tonta…- comienza a murmurar- …y se dice mi hermana… si mama y papa lo supiera… por dios…

En ese momento sale Harry, pues desde hace unos minutos trata de comunicarse con su asistente y sorprende a su amigo refunfuñando.

.-¿Ron?...- pregunta

.-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona Lavander, quien va regresando en ese momento

.-Nada…-dice restandole importancia- …no me hagas caso, ya sabes como soy…

.-Pero…

.-Vamos amigo, mejor invitame a pasar…- le sonrie- …tenemos algunas cosas que hablar

.-Pasa…

.-Lavender…- dice el pelirrojo

.-Dime…

.-No le pases ninguna llamada a Harry…

.-¡Oye!...- se molesta- …¿Quién te crees que eres para darle ordenes a mi asistente?

.-Tu mejor amigo… y lo digo en serio Lavender, no le pases ninguna…- enfatiza la ultima palabra- …llamada…

.-Ronald Weasley

.-Ni te enojes…- le sonrie- …que al final terminaras agradeciendomelo…- y sin mas ambos entran a la oficina del moreno.

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Hermione y Draco se encuentran abrazados cuando de pronto del bolsillo del pantalón del rubio comienza a sonar una melodía. Sin separarse de su esposa, saca el celular y contesta.

.-Draco Malfoy…

.-Tenemos que vernos…- le responde del otro lado de la línea

.-En este momento no puedo…- responde

.-Es importante…- le insiste

.-Esta bien…

.-Te espero en media hora en el lugar de siempre

.-Nos vemos allá…-cuelga

.-¿Qué sucede?...-le pregunta la castaña

.-Es ella…

.-¿Qué quiere?

.-Le urge que nos veamos

.-¿Crees que haya pasado algo?

.-Tal vez… pero sinceramente, con ella no se puede saber…- la besa levemente- …voy a salir…- dice este al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige a su habitación

.-¿En donde quedaron de verse?...

.-Donde siempre… -responde Draco

.-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.-No...- sale de la habitación- …aun no es tiempo…

.-Pero no me vera

.-Te conozoc bonita… apenas la veas te le iras encima…

.-Se lo merece…- dice al tiempo que cruza los brazos en signo de molestia

.-Si…- duda un poco- …es solo que todo esto hay que hacerlo con calma…- dice al tiempo que se pone su abrigo

.-Papi…- lo llama Diego, saliendo de su habitación- …¿a dondle vas?

.-No tardo campeón…- lo carga- …¿Qué te parece si cuando regrese salimos a dar un paseo?

.-Me gustalia…

.-Entonces, prepárate…- lo baja y se acerca a su mujer- …no tardo bonita…- la besa brevemente en los labios

.-Te quelo papi…

.-Lo se campeón, yo también…

.-Cuidate…

.-Te amo…

.-Y yo a ti…- dice la castaña

—**H ****Y**** H—**

De regreso con Harry, este en compañía de Ron, ya se encuentran solos en la oficina del primero.

.-¿A que se debe esta visita?- pregunta el moreno al tiempo que se sienta e invita a hacer lo mismo a su amigo.

.-Lo haces parecer como si nunca nos viéramos…

.-Algo así…

.-No exageres…- sonríe- …¿sigues enojado por lo de Hermione?

.-Tengo motivos…

.-Ok, ok, ok…- se defiende- …ya entendí y por eso estoy aquí…

.-¿Ah, si?

.-Si, pero primero dime en donde te metiste ayer…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Estuve tratando de localizarte toda la tarde…

.-Cierto… es que perdí mi celular…- suspira- …lo siento Ron, olvide avisarte…

.-Que no vuelva a suceder, amigo, me preocupaste…

.-No exageres…- bufa- …mejor dime para que me quieres

.-Vengo a revindicarme…- dice al tiempo que se levanta y le hace una pequeña reverencia

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Lo estuve pensando…- medita un poco

.-¿Piensas?...- se burla el moreno- …eso si que es una novedad

.-Jajaja… no te hagas el gracioso Potter que aun puedo retractarme

.-Esta bien, siento haber herido tus sentimientos

.-Mira…

.-Ya, como sea…dime ¿de que se trata?...- cuestiona

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta desorientado

.-Que estuviste pensando y…- lo incita a continuar

.-Ah!, si, ya recuerdo, la cosa es que tienes razón, estos días me he sentido mal por ocultarte el paradero de Hermione así que…- le extiende una tarjeta- …toma…

.-¿Qué es esto?

.-El nombre del Hotel y el numero de habitación en donde se esta hospedando…

.-Ron…- dice emocionado el chico- …¿Por qué?

.-Creo que tienen derecho a hablar…

.-Tu sabes algo, ¿cierto?

.-Solo ve a verla…

.-Pero…

.-Solo hazlo…

.-Si…- toma su chamarra y se dirige a la puerta- …gracias amigo…- el pelirrojo solo asiente- …Lavender, cancela todas mis citas

.-Pero…

.-Cancelas, asignárselas a alguien más, has lo que quieres, pero yo me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer…

.-Te lo dije…- dice Ron

.-¿Y ahora que hago?

.-¿De que?

.-Tengo a Gynevra en la linea

.-Pásamela…- toma el auricular- …¿Ginny?

.-¿Ronald, sigues ahi?

.-Ya vez, visito a mis amigos

.-Quiero hablar con el, así que…

.-Lo siento querida pero no puede atenderte…

.-Pero…

.-En este momento esta resolviendo viejos asuntos así que no lo molestes…

.-No…- pero Ron ya no se entera de lo que su hermana le quiso decir ya que le colgó

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Estupido Ronald…- dice la pelirroja al tiempo que guarda su celular

.-¿Y te haces llamar una dama?...- pregunta de pronto un hombre detrás de ella

.-Dragón…- responde sexy al reconocerlo- …te tardaste…

.-Lo siento, Vra…- habla al tiempo que se acerca a ella y galantemente le besa el dorso de la mano para después sentarse

.-Tan caballeroso como te recuerdo…- le sonríe

.-La clase jamás se pierde…- toma una copa y se sirve del vino que se encuentra en la mesa- …mejor dime ¿Qué sucede, que quieres?

.-Saber como van las cosas con tu mujer…

.-Como te dije la ultima vez, esta decidida ha hablar con Potter y…

.-Tienes que hacer algo…- lo interrumpe- ...no pueden hablar…

.-Eso ya lo se…- suspira con frustración- …he podido convencerla de que espere un poco pero no creo detenerla por mucho tiempo… es muy obstinada cuando quiere…

.-Diablos, Dragón…- se enoja- …haber si ya controlas a tu mujercita…

.-Hago lo que puedo, Vra…- se defiende- …mejor dime, ¿Qué has hecho tu para detener a tu maridito?

.-Tengo la mejor arma para detenerlo a mi lado…

.-¿Ah, si?...- pregunta incrédulo- …¿ y que se supone que es?

.-Su hija…

.-¡Vaya arma!...- se burla- …te recuerdo que Hermione también tiene un hijo suyo…

.-¡Cállate!

.-Jajajajaja…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Después de que el rubio dejase el hotel, la castaña medita un poco y decide llamar a su mejor amiga… luego de unos minutos ella llega a su encuentro.

.-Hola…- saluda Hermione al abrir la puerta- …pasa…

.-¿Qué hay?...-entra- …¿y mi sobrino-ahijado favorito?

.-En su habitación…- responde- …esta bañándose…

.-Salgamos, ¿quieres?...- sugiere la asiática- …te hace mucha falta distraerte…

.-No puedo…

.-¿Por qué?...- pregunta confusa- …¿Qué sucede?...- vuelve a cuestionar al ver el semblante serio y triste de su amiga

.-Estoy nerviosa…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Creo que Draco esta por conseguir las pruebas

.-¿Por qué lo dices?

.-Se fue a encontrar con ella

.-Por Dios…- dice su amiga- …la verdad pronto se descubrira

.-Si… Diego esta desesperado por conocerlo…- se sienta- …y si no actuamos ahora, no se de que podría ser capaz mi niño…

.-La verdad, Hermione, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos…

.-Ni yo, amiga… ni yo…

.-¿Me necesitas como refuerzo?..- se acerca a ella

.-No precisamente…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Quiero que te lleves a Diego…

.-¿Qué?…

.-Supongo que Ron ya te platico lo que nos hizo su "hermanita"

.-Si… desgraciada pelirroja…- susurra molesta- …nada mas deja que me la encuentre…

.-Tranquila…

.-¿Quieres que me lleve al enano?

.-Si, quiero estar preparada por cualquier cosa y no quiero que el niño este presente

.-Ok…- le enseña una bolsa- …entonces, yo creo que esto nos servirá muy bien…

.-¿Cómo sabias que?...

.-Tengo un sexto sentido muy desarrollado…- sonríe con malicia

.-¿Qué?

.-Nada… Ron me llamo y me contó lo que pasaba…

.-¿Qué?, Ron… le dije que no hablara

.-Tranquila, sole le dijo donde encontrarte…

.-Pero…

.-Mira si viene, no tienes porque decirle nada, solo dale la vuelta y ya…

.-Si…- suspira- …creo que tienes razon…

- Sabia que reaccionarias asi, por lo que… decidí llegar preparada

.-Muchas gracias…-la abraza- …no se que haría sin ti…

.-Nada, amiga… absolutamente nada…

.-Tienes razón…- se separan

.-Siempre…

.-Entonces te llevas a Diego…- suspira-…pero no lejos, en la piscina estarán bien…

.-Mejor esperemos a que Draco te llame o algo…

.-No…- la contradice- …en cuanto el niño salga de la ducha llévatelo…

.-Pero…

.-Es mejor que mi niño no se encuentre en la habitación cuando todo esto se destape…

.-Te entiendo…- acepta Cho…

En ese momento el pequeño Malfoy sale de su habitación y rápidamente corre a los brazos de Chang.

.-Malina…- dice emocionado

.-Enano…- lo carga y le da un beso en la frente

.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Vine a visitarte…- lo baja- …te traje un regalo

.-¿Qué es?- pregunta con emoción

.-Toma…- le extiende una bolsa

La toma y rápidamente, Diego saca el contenido.

.-¡Wow!...- dice al ver el equipo de esnorquel- …esta genial…

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a probarlo?- propone la abogada

.-¿Ahola?

.-Si… vamos a la piscina…

.-Pelo… mi papi…

.-Cuando Draco llegue, te aviso…- interviene su madre

.-Ta bien…- dice con una sonrisa

Minutos después, madrina e ahijado, están saliendo de la suite.

.-Suerte…- le susurra la asiática

.-Gracias…

Ambos han salido de la habitación, Hermione esta preocupada pues sabes que las cosas se podrian poner feas si Draco no llega a tiempo por fortuna en ese momento le llega un mensaje.

Bonita: Voy con ella para alla, localiza a Potter y nos vemos en la piscina del Hotel

.-Sabia que no me fallarias…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Cho y Diego, están saliendo del ascensor cuando por la puerta principal aparece el moreno, la chica logra verlo de reojo e inmediatamente apresura a su ahijado hacia el área recreativa del hotel. Segundos después, Harry esta frente al ascensor de donde salieran la asiática y su hijo, sin más preámbulos entra en el y presiona el botón del numero de piso en donde sabe que se encuentra la habitación de la castaña… Minutos después ya encuentra parado frente a la puerta de la chica, que por años, ha sido el amor de su vida, nervioso como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita… suspira y armándose de valor toca la puerta…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Hermione da vueltas por la pequeña sala de la suite, con los nervios a flor de piel, pues sabe que de un momento a otro, el moreno cruzara por esa puerta… estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto unos toquidos la sobresaltan… tomando aire y se dirige a abrir la puerta. Una vez que lo hace, ambos se quedan mirando por un segundo.

.-Hola…- susurra la castaña

.-Mio…- y sin más él elimina el pequeño espacio que los separa y la abraza fuertemente

Hermione se sorprende con esa reacción pero se repone inmediatamente y le corresponde. Luego de ese breve pero significativo abrazo, Hermione trata de separarse pero el moreno no se lo permite, apretándola más a él.

.-Te he extrañado tanto…- le susurra- …estar en tus brazos es como llegar a casa…

.-Harry…

.-Solo un poco más, por favor…- suplica el chico-…Estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba…- le dice separándose y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y junta sus frentes- …Mio, yo…

.-Harry…- logra decir- …tenemos que hablar…

.-No me importa nada…- trata de besarla pero ella no se lo permite- …Mio…

.-Por favor…

.-Esta bien…- cede- …yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?

.-Harry… ibas a tener un hijo con otra…

.-Pero…

.-Shhh…- lo calla- …solo trata de ponerte en mi lugar… me mato el hecho de saber que tu relación con Gynevra había tenido consecuencias… ¿tu que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

.-No lo se…- acepta- …quizá lo mismo, no lo se…

.-¿Lo vez?

.-Te entiendo, pero tu y yo teníamos nuestros planes…- insiste- …además nunca hubiera dejando desamparada a mi hija…

.-No lo es lo mismo…

.-Mio… yo nunca he dejado de amarte…

.-El pasado ya no importa, Harry…- suspira- …ya nada solucionamos con lamentarnos…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Necesito que me perdones…- susurra al tiempo que se sienta junto a él

.-¿Qué?...- se sorprende- …yo no tengo nada que perdonarte

.-Nunca debí tratarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora…- suspira- …pero estaba tan dolida, tan confundida, tan asustada…

.-Se que te hice daño, pero sabes que esa nuca fue mi intención…- le dice- …en todo caso quien tiene que pedir perdón soy yo…

.-Tal vez ambos necesitamos perdonarnos…

.-Ya te dije, que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

.-Claro que si…

.-Tu nunca harías tan malo como para que tuviera que perdonarte…

.-Harry, solo escúchame…

.-No…

.-Cuando supe que Gynevra te daría un hijo…

.-Me dejaste…- interrumpe- …y después te fuiste…

.-Si… pero esa no fue la razón principal… Supe que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo…- confiesa desviando la vista, pues no se siente con el valor para mirarlo a los ojos

.-¡NO!...- ruge al tiempo que la suelta- …ESO NO ES CIERTO…

.-Harry…

.-¿COMO PUDISTE?

.-Déjame explicarte…

.-Y PARA COLMO ME CULPASTE DE TODO…- continua hablando sin hacer caso de sus palabras- …ERES UNA CINICA…

.-Harry…

.-NO SE COMO PUDISTE… ESTO JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR…

.-Por favor, escúchame…

.-¿ASI COMO TU LO HICISTE CONMIGO?

.-No seas injusto…

.-¡INJUSTA TU!... –la señala- …TU QUE ME ALEJASTE DE MI HIJO…- dice al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta

.-Harry, espera…

.-¿DONDE ESTA?...

.-¿Qué?

.-DIEGO… ¿DONDE ESTA?

.-¿Cómo sabes que…?

.-ES OBVIO, ¿NO?…- replica venenoso

.-Tenemos que hablar…- insiste ella

.-¿DONDE ESTA?... - la mira con furia, una furia que la castaña nunca antes había visto

.-En… en la alberca…- responde

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-¿Te diviertes enano?

.-Si…- responde con una sonrisa- …muchas glacias…

.-No hay de que…- responde esta viéndolo desde uno de los camastros que se encuentran junto a la alberca

De pronto, el niño se sale del agua y se sienta junto a la mujer.

.-Malina…

.-¿Si?

.-¿Me peldonas?...- susurra apenado

.-¿Cómo?

.-Peldoname pol habelte glitado el día del museo…

.-No te preocupes…-le acaricia el rostro- …ya ni me acordaba de eso…

.-Pelo quielo disculpalme contiglo… peldoname pol favol…

.-Ok, si eso te hace sentir mejor, te perdono…

.-Glacias…- la abraza

.-Estas muy efusivo, hoy…- sonríe- …¿se puede saber a que se debe tanta felicidad?

.-Mi mami me plometio que plonto conocelia a mi papa…

.-¿A Harry?- pregunta fingiendo sorpresa

.-Sip…

.-Y estas emocionado…- afirma

.-Si…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

"_No puedo creerlo… mi hijo… mi sueño más grande hecho realidad… sin embargo… me lo ocultaste… ¿Por qué me mentiste, Hermione?... ¿Por qué me alejaste de mi hijo?... no se si podré perdonarte alguna vez… no importa cuanto te ame… si a ti te mate con el embarazo de Ginny, tu me mataste ocultándome a mi hijo… mi hijo… mi Diego… ya sabia yo, algo en mi se despertó el primer día en que nos conocimos…mi hermoso y adorado Diego… tu y Andrea serán a partir de ahora mi motor para salir adelante… solo ustedes dos y yo… juntos…"_

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Así, que entre emocionado y nervioso, Harry entra en el área recreativa del lugar, y con urgencia lo recorre con su vista, tratando de localizar a su hijo… y es ahí cuando lo ve… tan feliz, tan sonriente, y aun sin sabes, exactamente que hacer, se acerca a ellos…

.-Potter…- dice Cho, quien es la primera en verlo

.-Cho…- habla este- …¿Diego?... llama al pequeño, que se ha mantenido, hasta ese momento, de espaldas al hombre

Al escuchar su nombre, el niño inmediatamente se gira y por fin, verde con verde se encuentran… aun nervioso, el moreno se agacha y queda a la altura del niño.

.-Hola…- dice tímidamente

.-Hola…- responde Harry

.-¿Hablastle con mi mami?

.-Si…

.-¿Entlonces ya lo sables?...- pregunta apenas conteniendo la emoción…

.-¿Y tu?

.-Si…

.-Hijo…- lo abraza al tiempo que se levanta

.-Papa…- corresponde el abrazo

Cho no sabe como reaccionar, es cierto que detesta a Potter por todo lo que hizo sufrir a su amiga, pero debía reconocer que el presenciar la forma en que veía a su ahijado, la conmovía hasta la medula.

.-Perdóname hijo…- dice Harry luego de separarse- …perdóname por haberme perdido estos seis años de tu vida… si hubiera sabido de tu existencia, jamás te hubiera abandonado…

.-Lo se…- responde este, al tiempo que limpia las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de su padre- …mi mami me explico tlodo…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Ella me contlo lo que paso entle ustledes…- sonríe- …y me dijo que tu elas muy bueno y que cuando me conocielas me quelias mucho…

.-Si…- responde un poco sorprendió- …te amo…

.-¿Y a mi mami?

.-Es es otro tema…- dice

.-¿Pol que?

.-Son cosas de adultos enano…- interviene Cho

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...- le cuestiona a la asiática, levantándose y cargando a su hijo

.-No era mi secreto…

.-Yo tenia derecho a saberlo…

.-¿No has hablado con Hermione?

.-No hay nada que hablar…

.-¡Por Dios!...- suspira- …otro testarudo…

.-¿Qué?

.-Deja que ella te explique lo que de verdad paso…

.-Explícamelo tu…

.-Habla con ella…

.-No…- refuta- …estoy demasiado decepcionado para hacerlo…

En ese momento Hermione llega a su encuentro.

.-Mami…- grita emocionado el pequeño- …tenias lazon… mi papa me quele…

.-Si cariño…-le sonríe- …Harry…- mira al moreno

.-Ahora no, Hermione…

.-¡Basta ya, Harry!...- dice irritada, se para frente al hombre e intenta quitarle al niño de los brazos- …tu y yo tenemos que hablar…

.-Nada…

.-He dicho que hablaremos…- lo reta- …ya me canse de tus niñerías, primero me escucharas y si después quieres seguir odiándome, ese será tu problema…

.-Mami…

.-¿Ahora me pides hablar?...- dice furioso- …¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si cuando yo te lo pedí, no me escuchaste?

.-No es lo mismo…

.-¿Y que cambia?

.-Que yo no sabia la verdad

.-YA BASTA DE MENTIRAS…

.-Y YA BASTA DE QUE ME GRITES Y QUE ME CULPES DE TODO

.-ESO MISMO HICISTE TU…

.-¿O SEA QUE SE TRATA DE UNA VENGANZA?

.-TOMALO COMO QUIERAS

.-YA MADURA POTTER…

.-Hermione… el niño…- interviene Chang

.-Llevatelo…- le dice ella

.-¡NO!…- gritan al mismo tiempo padre e hijo

.-He dicho que el niño se va…- sisea la castaña- …Cho…

La asiática obedece y entre los lloriqueos de Diego, se lo lleva.

.-Mami… papa…

.-No te preocupes enano…- lo consuela- …tus padres tienen muchas cosas de que hablar…- le dice y se alejan

.-¿Y BIEN?...- cuestiona el moreno, ya solos- …¿CON QUE MENTIRA ME SALDRAS AHORA?

.-Ya te dije que no me grites…- trata de serenarse

.-No conozco otra forma…- suspira él- …me engañaste, me ocultaste que tendrías un hijo mío…

.-Yo no te oculte nada…

.-NO MIENTAS…

.-SABES QUE JAMAS TE MENTIRIA CON ESTO…

.-NO TE CREO… Y LA PRUEBA ESTA EN QUE NO SABIA DE DIEGO HASTA AHORA…- camina de un lado a otro sin importar las miradas curiosas- …Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO A LONDRES, NUNCA ME HUBIERA ENTERADO DE SU EXISTENCIA…

.-YO NO TUVE LA CULPA…

.-¿ENTONCES QUIEN?...

.-SI DE VERDAD QUIERES RESPUESTAS, PREGUNTASELO A TU MUJER…

.-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?... NO METAS A GINNY EN ESTO…

.-ELLA…

.-Ella tiene la culpa de todo…- interviene una tercera voz

.-¿Qué?- pregunta Harry

.-Llegaste…- suspira aliviada la castaña

.-Nunca te fallaria…

.-Malfoy…- sisea el moreno

.-¿Qué haces Dragón?

.-La farsa se termino, "Vra"…-contesta el rubio al tiempo que jala del brazo a la pelirroja que se niega a acercarse a donde la pareja se encuentra- …camina…

.-¿Ginny, que significa todo esto?...- interroga el moreno

.-Que la culpa de que nunca conocieras a tu hijo es de ella, Potter…- habla Draco

.-Traidor…

.-¿Se los dices tu o lo hago yo?...- ella no le responde- …muy bien, lo haré yo…

.-No…

Pero el chico no le hace caso, y sin soltarla, saca una pequeña caja negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y no es mas que una grabadora digital.

.-¿Qué es eso?...- pregunta con temor Weasley

.-Es tu confesión…- sonríe con malicia

.-No te atrevas…

.-Lo que sucede, es que ya tengo la prueba de que Weasley fue la culpable de todo su sufrimiento… solo escuchen y lo entenderan todo…- sin más pone play

"_.- …pero lo que me pregunto es ¿qué te hace creer que te ayudare? _

_.-Porque no quieres perder a tu hijo, tontito…- expresa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia_

_.-Y, si mal no recuerdo, te respondí que mi hijo, siempre será mi hijo…_

_.-Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿si estas seguro?_

_.-Claro…_

_.-Ingenuo enamorado…_

_.-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_.-¿Acaso, crees que por el simple hecho de haberte casado con Granger y haberle dado tu apellido a su hijo, te asegura la felicidad?_

_.-Ella me quiere…_

_.-No dudo que te tenga aprecio…- medita- …mas bien, agradecimiento, diría yo… pero ¿amor?, permíteme que lo dude… _

_.-Tu no la conoces…_

_.-No, pero conozco a las de su clase…_

_.-¿De que hablas?_

_.-Que en cuanto esa mujercita sepa la verdad, correrá a los brazos de MI hombre y se llevara con ella a "tu" hijo…_

_.-Hermione no es así…_

_.-Una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa… sino, mírame a mi…- disfruta la cara de mortificación que el rubio le muestra- …tu mujer esta enamorada… ¿pero estas seguro que lo esta de ti?_

_.-…_

_.-¿No dices nada?_

_.-No se de que me hablas…_

_.-No me tomes por tanta, Draco Malfoy, muy bien sabes de que te estoy hablando… se que ese bastardo no es tuyo…- le sonríe maliciosa- …yo se toda la verdad…_

_.-¿Y según tu, cual es?- la desafía_

_.-¿Me ayudaras?- le rebate_

_El hombre la mira por unos instante, meditando cual será su próxima jugada… amaba a Hermione y a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, también estaba seguro de lo que más deseaba es que fueran felices, aún sobre su propia felicidad pero… ¿y él?, ¿acaso no merecía también ser feliz?... Potter tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo ir, y luego de siete años regresa y pretende recuperar lo que ya no le pertenece… no era justo…_

_.-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta por fin con una sonrisa maliciosa que hace años no mostraba _

_.-Serpiente tenias que ser…- ronronea ella_

_.-Mira quien le dice…_

_.-Vamos, Dragón…- se acerca más- …no te hagas el inocente, que no lo eres, ¿acaso ya olvidaste donde nos conocimos?_

_.-Aunque no lo creas, he cambiado…_

_.-Personas como nosotros…- se señalan- …no cambian, simplemente nos adaptamos…_

_.-Como sea… no entraremos en discusión ahora, ¿o si?_

_.-Tienes razón, hablemos de lo que nos interesa…_

_.-Si, pero antes dime, que es lo que, según tu, sabes…_

_.-Curiosito, ¿no? _

_.-¿Me lo dirás?_

_.-Esta bien…_

_.-Te escucho…_

_.-Mi marido es el verdadero padre de ese….- se detiene- …al que llamas tu hijo, esa es la verdad_

_.-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta sorprendido, aunque no del todo_

_.-¿No te lo imaginas?_

_.-Por algo te lo pregunto…_

_.-Después de que Granger dejo a Harry, tenia que asegurarme que no cambiaria de opinión, así que la mantuve vigilado por un tiempo…_

_.-¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_.-No fue tan difícil…- sonríe- …solo utilice a la estupida de Lovegood, tan ingenua, ¡de verdad creyó que éramos amigas!, pobrecita… ella me informaba de todos los pasos que daba tu mujercita…_

_.-¿Y luego?_

_.-Así me entere que tu y ella se volvieron íntimos amigos, y de que le habías sugerido que buscara a mi hombre, que luchara por el…_

_.-Bueno todo mundo comete errores…- dice el blondo_

_.-Cierto…- acepta- …pero gracias a ello me entere que esa… mujercita…- reprime un insulto- …estaba embarazada… yo no podía permitir que Harry se enterara, si lo hacia, no duraría en abandonarme…_

_.-¿Por tu hija?_

_.-¡Que va!...- dice sin importancia- …la verdad es que yo no quería este hijo pero si quería a Harry a mi lado, ese niño tenia que nacer…- dice con fastidio- …fueron los peores meses de mi vida…_

_.-¿Cómo le hiciste para separarlos entonces?...-la cuestiona- …Hermione lo odio por no hacerse responsable del hijo que ella esperaba…_

_.-Harry no sabe que ese bastardito existe…_

_.-¿Qué?... pero si ella me dijo que…_

_.-No le interesaba… lo se… la muy tonta le escribió un correo, que obviamente él nunca leyó, yo le hice creer que si… yo fui quien le escribió que lo dejara en paz…_

_.-¿Y como lo hiciste?_

_.-No por nada soy la mejor jaquer que existe… ¿o no?_

_.-Vaya… de verdad me sorprendiste…- la felicita- ...¿qué haremos para que las cosas sigan igual?_

_.-Nada del otro mundo, tu solo encargate de llevarte a tu familia lo más pronto posible…_

_.-¿Eso es todo? _

_.-Si… yo me encargare del resto_

_.-Ok… _

_.-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo?- pregunta la pelirroja_

_.-Si, Gynevra…- responde el blondo_

_.-¡Vra!- lo corrige_

_.-¿Cómo?- cuestiona confundido_

_.-Llámame Vra, Dragón…- dice melosa_

_.-Ya te dije que deje esa vida…_

_.-Déjame ponerlo en duda… -sonríe sexy- …deberías ir una de nuestras "fiestas" para comprobarlo…_

_.-Olvídalo, Vra…_

_.- Buen chico…- dice al darse cuenta de la forma en que la llamo- …pero como quieras, en fin, yo tengo que irme… aun tengo que arreglar algunas sorpresitas para mi querido y amado esposo…- termina con burla __"_

* * *

**Capitulo 23 (22)**

_**Te amare, te amare, porque fuiste algo importante**_

_**Te amare, te amare, cuando ya no eses presente**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre… te amare**_

**En la habitación de la castaña. **

.-Malina…

.-¿Mmm?

.-¿Tu cles que mis papa se leconcilien?

.-No lo se, enano… ¿a ti te gustaria?

.-Tal vez…- reconoce

Cho esta por decirle algo cuando en ese momento tocan a la puerta. Se acerca a esta y la abre.

.-Hola…- saluda Ron en cuanto la ve

.-Cariño…- responde la asiatica con una sonrisa al tiempo que lo besa levemente en los labios

.-Lon…- saluda desde la sala el niño

.-Enano…- le sonrie- …¿Cómo estas?

.-Bien…

.-¿Sabes?...- pregunta de pronto en tono misterioso- …te tengo una sorpresa

.-¿De veldad?...- el adulto asiente- ...¿que es?

.-Adivina…

.-Mmm…- piensa un poco- …¿un juglete?

.-Frio…

.-¿Dulces?

.-Mucho mas frio…- responde sonriente

.-Lon…- suplica el niño- ...pol favol, ya dime que es…

.-Mira…- se hace un lado y por la puerta entra alguien

La niña se halla un poco cohibida y se pega a su tio pero en cuento ve a Diego, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

.-¡Andie!...- se levanta y corre a su encuentro

.-Diego…

.-Te dije que no te arrepentirias en acompañarme…- le sonrie a su sobrina

.-Tenias razon tio…- le responde- …gracias por traerme

De pronto se crea un extraño silencio y es cuando Ronald ve un pequeño atisvo de tristeza en los ojos del niño así que con curiosidad y preocupación se acerca a él e incandose le pregunta:

.-¿Por qué estas triste?

.-Yo…- duda un poco

.-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi?...-cuestiona comprensivo

.-Si…

.-Cariño…- dice Cho

.-Espera…- la frena con una mano pero sin quitar la vista del niño-…¿Entonces?...- lo incita a continuar

.-Mis papas…- susurra

.-¿Qué hay con ellos?

.-Tengo miedo de peldel a mi familia…

.-Oye eso no pasara…- le sonrie- …tus padres te aman mas a que a su propia vida, y nunca harian nada para lastimarte…

.-¿Eso es cielto malina?- la mira

.-Diego…- se inca junto a su novio- …ya te dije que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ellos solo estan hablando…- sonrie y acaricia su pequeño rostro- …ten por seguro que las cosas se estan solucionando…

.-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona la niña

.-Nada que nos interese…-responde Ron- …¿Por qué no juegan un rato?, a eso venimos ¿o no?

.-Si…- dicen ambos, para después, Diego, tomar la mano de su amiga y llevarla a su habitacion

.-Enano, ven…- lo llama la mujer

.-Pelo quielo jugal con Andie…

.-Solo es un momento…- le insiste, el niño suelta la mano de Andrea y va al encuentro de su madrina- …¿sabes lo que te une a ella, verdad?...- le pregunta en voz baja, señalando a su amiga de manera discreta, el solo asiente- …no estoy segura , pero creo que ella no sabe nada, no sabe quien eres en verdad, asi que por favor no le hagas ningun comentario…

.-Pelo…

.-Dieguito… el unico que tiene derecho a revelarle la verdad a Andrea es su padre…- lo carga y lo mira fijamente- …tu tuviste ese mismo derecho, ¿o te hubiera gustado enterarte de tu origen por otra persona que no hayan sido tus padres?

.-No

.-¿Me entiendes, entonces?

.-Si, malina… no le dile nada… lo plometo…

.-Ese es mi niño…- le da un beso en la frente y lo baja- …anda ve ha jugar

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Mientras los niños juegan, tanto Ron como Cho se sientan en la sala y comienzan a hablar:

.-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunta el pelirrojo

.-Me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos lo que vi- suspira

.-¿De que hablas?- la cuestiona al tiempo que levanta una ceja incredulo

.-El enano y yo estabamos en la alberca cuando llego Potter, seguido de Herms, como es obvio comenzaron a discutir…- roda los ojos- …hasta que ella me pidio que me llevara al niño…

.-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?...- la interrumpe- …ya sabiamos que hiban a reaccionar de esa manera…

.-Dejame terminar, ¿ok?...- lo reta

.-Esta bien…- suspira- …continua

.-La sorpresa me la lleve cuando me dirigia a los elevadores: por la puerta principal estaba entrando Draco y tu "hermanita"

.-¿De verdad?

.-Si…- sonrie- …y por lo que pude darme cuenta, tu "hermanita" no venia por su propia voluntad…

.-No entiendo…

.-Es obvio, cariño…- dice- …la traia a la fuerza

.-¿Tu crees que Draco ya haya encontrado las pruebas para desenmascarar a Gynevra?

.-Conociendolo, estoy segura de que ya lo hizo… él jamás actua sin razon…

.-Sinceramente lo siento mucho por mi hermana…- murmura triste- …pero lo que le pase, bien merecido se lo tendra…

.-¿Qué te preocupa?

.-Mi sobrina…- medita un poco y desvia su mirada hacia el cuarto en donde ella se encuentra- …no se cuanto le vaya afectar saber la verdad…-suspira- …después de todo, Gynevra es su madre y la quiere…

.-Todo saldra bien, Ronnie-pooh…- lo atrae hacie ella y pone su cabeza sobre su regazo

.-¿Ronnie-pooh?...- pregunta

.-¿Qué?...-levanta los hombros- …es lindo

.-Si, lo que tu digas Cho-py

Ambos se miran por un segundo para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas, ocacionadoas por recientes apodos adquiridos.

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Una vez que han terminado de escuchar la grabacion, el silencio es lo unico que reina en el lugar… ninguno de los ahí presentes pueden creer de lo que acaban de enterarse… conocian perfectamente a Gynevra Weasley y sabian que podia ser capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere pero… pero fastidiar la vida de dos personas solo por un capricho, realmente estaba loca.

.-GYNEVRA…- grita Harry, saliendo, por fin, del shock- …¿COMO PUDISTE?...- se acerca ella y la toma de los brazos- …ARRUINASTE MI VIDA…

.-Harry…- balbusea

.-MALDITA…- le grita Hermione al tiempo que se acerca a ella- …NO ERES MAS QUE UNA POBRE DESGRACIA QUE NO SOPORTA LA FELICIADAD DE QUIENES LA RODEAN…- y sin más la abofetea

.-¿COMO TE ATREVES?... -le reclama al tiempo que soba su mejilla

.-ES LO MINIMO QUE TE MERECES…- le escupe- …ERES TAN SÓRDIDA QUE NECESITAS QUE LOS DEMAS SEAN INFELICES PARA QUE TU PUEDAS SOBRELLEVAR TU PATETICA EXISTIENCIA…

.-¡CALLATE!...-le grita la pelirroja- …¿QUE SABES TU DE LO QUE SIENTO?... TU QUE LO HAS TENIDO TODO… QUE TODO MUNDO TE QUIERE… QUE PUDISTE TENER A CUALQUIER HOMBRE… ¡PERO NO!, TUVISTE QUE FIJARTE EN LA UNICA PERSONA QUE DE VERDAD ME IMPORTABA… TU ME ROBASTE A HARRY…

.-¿QUE YO TE QUITE A HARRY?... –pregunta incredula- …QUE TONTA… SI CUANDO SUPE QUE TU Y EL SALIAN, YO ME HICE A UN LADO… SI LO PERDISTE, NO FUE POR MI, FUE TU ERROR EL NO SABER RETENERLO…- dice al borde de las lagrimas- …NO ME CULPES POR TU ESTUPIDEZ…

.-MALDITA…- es lo unico que atina a decir pues muy en el fondo sabe que es verdad

.-¡YA BASTA!...- interiviene el moreno- …NO TRATES DE JUSTIFICARTE, WEASLEY…

.-¡TODO ESTO FUE CULPA TUYA!...- le reprocha ahora a él…- TU Y YO ERAMAS FELICES, TENIAMOS UNA VIDA PERFECTA… PERO TUVISTE QUE ARRUINARLO… ME DEJASTE POR ESTA…- señala con desprecio a la castaña

.-QUIEN SE ARRUINO LA VIDA, FUISTE TU SOLITA…- le responde-…CREEME PARA ESO NO NECESITASTE AYUDA…

.-Ya dejen de dar espectáculo…-interviene Draco y todos voltean a mirarlo- …yo ya cumpli con lo que tenia que hacer…- mira a su esposa- …bonita, lo mejor sera que nos vayamos…

.-Estoy de acuerdo...

.-ESO NI LO PIENSES MALFOY…- le grita la pelirroja- …NI CREAS QUE SALDRAS LIMPIO DE ESTO…

.-Gynevra…- le susurra- …yo que tu no lo haria…

.-¿De que estan hablando?...- cuestionan al mismo tiempo Hermione y Harry

.-Tan estupidamente ingenua como siempre, Granger…- se burla la chica- …¿acaso no pusiste atención a la grabacion?

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Cómo crees que este traidor…- señala al blondo- …se entero de la verdad?

.-Ya dejate de tantos rodeos y habla…- exige Harry- …¿o es que todo esto lo haces solo para distraernos?

.-Gynevra…- vuelve a advertir el rubio

-No Dragón…- dice melosa- …si yo caigo, no lo hare sola…- sonrie maliciosa viendo a la castaña- …¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que fue demasiada casualidad que Draco regresara a tu vida justo cuando Harry y tu terminaron?...- la castaña sola la mira-…Yo fui quien le dijo que si queria conquistarte era el momento de que regresara…

.-Draco…- lo mira fingiendo sorpresa- …¿eso es verdad?

.-Si…- le sonrie

.-Descarado…- se burla Weasley

.-Un momento…- interrumpe Harry- …¿eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya se conocian?...- pregunta al tiempo que señala a su mujer y a su enemigo

.-¡Después de todo no eres tan tonto!- le dice

.-He dicho que ya es suficiente, Weasley…- explota el rubio al tiempo que la toma de brazo y la sarandea

.-¡SUELTAME!...-le grita safandose de su agarre- …¡ME ENGAÑASTE!... me hiciste creer que estabas de mi lado… ¡PAGARAS!...

.-No estoy entendiendo nada…- dice Harry

.-Tu marido no es mejor que yo…- sonrie con malicia- …ambos planeamos hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para impedir que volvieran a estar juntos…- continua- …¿Acaso no le has dicho a tu mujercita como y en donde nos conocimos?...- cuestiona a Malfoy

.-Tu no sabes nada…- le responde

.-¡YA BASTA!...- grita Harry- …¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HABLANDO?

.-El "Dragón" y yo hace años que nos conocemos pero debo aceptar que fue una gran casualidad que nos encontraramos hace siete años… y aunque yo deseaba revivir viejos tiempos, el me dijo que estaba enamorado…- suspira con fingida frustración- …y contra esa regla nada podia hacer…

.-Muchas palabras y nada en concreto, Ginny…

.-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- los mira maliciosamente- …nosotros somos…- señala a Draco y a ella misma- …BDSM **(1)**

Harry se queda sin palabras… Gynevra Weasley, la madre de su hija una ¿BDSM?, eso no podia ser cierto ¿o si?. Por otro lado Hermione solo observa con confianza a su esposo

.-¿A que no lo sabias?....- cuestiona con burla la pelirroja a la castaña- …aunque claro mi hombre tampoco estaba enterado…

.-Ya lo sabia...- reconoce la castaña

.-¿QUE?...- pregunta al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny

.-Al parecer tu venganza no salio como querias…- expresa Draco con desprecio- …creiste que diciendo esto me lastimarias pero ignorabas que cuando Hermione y yo decidimos estar juntos le conte todo, absolutamente todo mi pasado…

.-…Y a mi no me importo…- termina la castaña

.-¿Ni siquiera que se aprovechara de la situación cuando Harry y tu terminaron?- pregunta sorprendida la pelirroja

.-Ni siquiera eso…-toma la mano de su esposo- …pero te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…

.-¿Qué?

.-Si, sin él no se que hubiera hecho…

.-Pero te engaño…- insiste ella

.-Eso no es verdad…- se defiende el rubio

.-No seas ilusa…- ahora le toca a sonreir a la castaña- …siempre supe que le pediste que aliaran para mantenernos alejados a Harry y a mi

.-Me usaste…- lo mira sorprendido

.-El maestro siempre es el maestro…- dice el rubio recordando su anterior vida

.-PUES YO NO LE CREO…- interviene molesto Harry- …EL TE ALEJO DE MI… TODO ESTO FUE PLANEADO…

.-No Harry…- sonrie tristemente- …si aquí hay un culpable, esa es Gynevra…

.-Mio…

.-Es cierto que Draco llego insitado por tu mujer pero… - suspira- …hay que reconocer que hasta el final, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que yo volviera contigo…

.-¿Qué dices?

.-Es cierto Potter, tu jamas me agradaste y siempre he pensado que no la mereces…- dice el chico refiriendose a su esposa- …pero la ame, la amo y la amare toda mi vida… y es tanto mi amor que lo unico que deseo que sea feliz…

.-Yo tambien la amo…- se defiende Harry

.-Ya basta…- dice Weasley- …No se como le hacer para que todos los hombres siempre terminen rendidos a tus pies… no eres nada…

.-Ginny…- la detiene el moreno

.-Esto se esta saliendo de control… lo mejor sera que nos vayamos, Bonita…

.-Si…

Ambos toman rumbo al interior del hotel cuando de pronto Harry detiene a la castaña.

.-Mio…

.-¿Qué sucede?- voltea a mirarlo

.-No puedes irte…- la mira suplicante- …tu yo…

.-Mañana, Harry…- le sonrie tiernamente- …ahora tienes que solucionar tus problemas…- señala con la mirada a la pelirroja

.-Pero…-la chica se acerca a él y acaricia su rostro…- tu y yo tambien tenemos que hablar

.-Lo se… y te prometo que mañana lo haremos…

.-Esta bien…- y sin más la deja ir

_**Al caer de cada noche, esperare**_

_**A que seas luna llena y te amare**_

_**Y a pesar de pocos restos en señal de lo que fue**_

_**Seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amare**_

—**H ****Y**** H—**

**Al otro día**

Harry se encuentra acomodando sus cosas en el departamento que hace años comprara y que nunca utilizo… Por fin lo habia hecho… por fin la habia dejado… si bien las cosas no solieron como a el le hubieran gustado finalmente se siente liberado… y aunque es cierto lo que Ron le dijo una vez: que le tiene miedo a la soledad, ahora es diferente porque tiene dos poderosas razones para seguir adelante: sus hijos, Andrea y Diego… Habia sido todo un circo llegar a un "acuerdo" con su mujer pero lo consiguio…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Harry...- dice la pelirroja en cuanto llega a su casa

.-Ni se te ocurra Gynevra…- le advierte- …lo que hiciste…

.-TU ME OBLIGASTE…

.-Baja la voz, mi hija esta en su habitación…

.-NO ME IMPORTA….

.-Pues deberia… después de todo la unica perjudicada eres tu…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Que esto se acabo…- la mira -…y ahora si es definitivo…

.-¿Crees que ahora que se ha descubierto toda la verdad, Granger volvera corriendo a tus brazos?

.-No lo se…- reconce el chico- …pero hare todo lo que este a mi lacnace para que asi sea…

.-Eres un pendejo arrastrado…- se burla-…que no te das cuenta que ella ya hizo su vida a lado de alquien que si supo luchar por ella…

.-Todo esto fue tu culpa

.-Reconozco mi talento… pero yo solo lo comence… tu estuviste conmigo porque quisiste…

.-Tu me obligaste…

.-Vamos Potter, reconocelo…- le dice- …si no te fuiste, no fue ni por mi ni por tu hija…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Te quedaste por cobarde… por tu estupido miedo a la soledad…

.-Quiza tengas razon, pero eso se acabo…

.-Has lo que quieras, sinceramente ya me hartas y de verdad no vales la pena que me desgaste por ti…- se acerca a la puerta y la abre- ,,,cuando quieras irte, hazlo, ya no me interesas…

.-Eso mismo hare ahora, solo voy por mi hija y nos vamos

.-ESO SI QUE NO…-le grita- SI TE VAS A LARGAR LO HARAS SOLO…

.-¿CREES QUE DEJARE A MI PEQUEÑA CONTIGO, DESPUES DE QUE ME ENTERE DE LO QUE ERES?... ESTAS LOCA

.-HAZLE COMO QUIERAS…- lo reta-…PERO ANDREA NO SALDRA DE ESTA CASA

.-NO ME RETES WEASLEY…

.-NO TE TENGO MIEDO POTTER…

En ese instante, la pequeña Potter, sale de su habitación, aun restregandose sus ojos.

.-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona somnolienta

.-Nada hijita…- dice su padre acercandose a ella y cargandola- …le decia a tu madre que tu y yo haremos un pequeño viaje

.-¿En serio?...- pregunta emocionada- …¿solos tu y yo?

.-Claro princesita… solo tu y yo

.-Harry…- interviene la pelirroja

.-Ya esta decidido Ginny, y no creo que te interpongas, ¿verdad?...- la amenza- …princesa ve ha tu habitación y porte un suéter

.-¿Por qué?, ¿Ya nos vamos?

.-Mientras mas pronto mejor, ¿no crees?

.-Si…- dice la niña y en cuanto Harry la baja corre de regreso a su habitaicion

.-No te llevaras a mi hija Potter…- le advierte la mujer

.-Mirame…

.-Te denunciare por secuestro…

.-Es mi hija… ademas no te conviene ir con la policia, si lo haces me obligaras a actuar…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Si haces algo para quitarme a la niña, te juro por lo mas sagrado que son mis hijos, que te exhibiré como lo que realmente eres y ningun juez en su sano juicio permitira que una niña creciera junto a alguien como tu…

.-No tienes pruebas…

.-Eso no lo sabes…

.-¿Que?

.-Las tengo Ginny y eso es todo lo que sabras… asi que por tu bien no te metas en nuestras vidas o si no, no solo ire ante las autoridades sino a los medios y te desprestijiare de tal manera que nunca volveras a salir a la calle…

.-No te atreverias…- le dice la pelirroja con algo de miedo en su voz

.-Ya te lo dije…- la amenaza- …pruebame

.-Ya estoy lista papi…

.-Vamonos

.-¿Y mis cosas?

.-No te preocupes cariño, ya llevo todo lo necesario…- sonrie y le muestra dos maletas que se encuentras a un costado de la sala

.-Ya lo tenias todo preparado, ¿verdad?- le pregunta su mujer

.-Despidete de tu mama

.-Adios…- dice seca la pequeña

.-¿No me das un beso?, no sabemos hasta cuando nos volveremos a ver…- dice Ginny con la esperanza de la que niña no quisiera irse- …yo te voy a estrañar mucho

.-No…- dice resuelta- …y tampoco creo que me estrañes…- mira a su padre- …vámonos papi

Dicho esto, Andrea pasa a un lado de su madre sin siquera verla y se dirige a la puerta, seguiida de cerca de su padre.

.-Ya sabras de mis abogados…- le dice el moreno detenienose un momento en la puerta

.-¿Para que?

.-Firmaras los documentos cediendome al cuestodia definitiva de la niña

.-¿Y si no lo hago?

.-Como queras… y sin mas se va

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Papi…- dice Andrea sacandolo de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Te gusto tu habitación cariño?

.-Mucho, aunque…

.-Lo se, aun faltan algunos detalles pero te prometo que poco a poco iremos arreglandola

.-Sipi…- se queda callada por un momento como pensando en como plantear sus dudas

.-¿Qué sucede princesa?- le cuestiona Harry

.-¿Cuánto…?- duda- …¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aqui?

.-No lo se…- reconoce el moreno-…¿Quieres volver con tu madre?...- pregunta preocupado

.-No…

.-¿Entonces?

.-No volveremos a casa, ¿verdad?

.-Princesa…- se acerca a ella y se inca para quedar a su altura- …ya estas grandecita y se que eres muy inteligente…

.-Mama y tu nunca se han llevado bien…- lo interrumpe- …si te quedaste con ella fue por mi

.-Hermosa entiende una cosa…-verde con verde se encuentran- …tu eres lo mas importante y maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida y el tenerte me hizo el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… pero es cierto si tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos todos estos años fue por tratar de darte un hogar pero no pudimos hacerlo…- le acaricia el rostro- …lo siento…

.-T eres el mejor papi del mundo y no me gusta verte triste… asi que si estar lejos de mi madre te hace feliz… yo tambien lo soy…

.-Cariño…- la mira sorprendido- …yo no quiero alejarte de Ginny, ella es tu mama y debes quererla

.-La quiero… pero ella a mi no… yo quiero estar contigo papi… tu yo solitos podemos ser muy felices…

.-Tal vez no estemos tan solos…

.-No entiendo…

.-¿Te acuerdas de la historia que te contaba para que te durmieras?

.-¿La de los novios?, ¿de la que nunca supimos su final?

.-Esa…- le sonrie- …pues ya tiene un final…

.-¿En serio?

.-¿Quieres escucharlo?...- la niña asiente- …bueno, si mal no recuerdo te conte que James estaba muy triste porque Jane habia desaparecido y por mas que la busco no pudo encontrarla pero aun asi le quedaba un pequeño consuelo que era su hija Ann pues bueno, pasaron los años y la pequeña crecio e hizo la vida de padre muy dichosa, sin embargo aun quedaba esa tristeza por la ausencia de Jane pero no sabia que el destino le tenia deparada una sorpresa…- suspira -…un dia estaba caminando por la calle cuando de pronto creyo que su mente lo engañaba pues frente a él se encontraba ella, mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba… pero en cuanto Jane lo vio huyo y él sin pensarlo mucho la siguió hasta que le dio alcance… era tanta su alegria que lo primero que hizo fue besarla sin embargo ella no le correspondio, es mas, se separo de él y le dio tremenda bofetada…

.-¡Que mala!... después de todo lo que la extraño, le pega… pobresito…

.-Jane no es mala…- le sonrie

.-Entonces, ¿Por qué le pego?...- cuestiona enojada

.-Si me dejas terminar con la historia, lo entenderas…

.-Bueno…

.-Como te hiba diciendo, después de que lo abofetea, James le exige que le explique porque se fue de esa manera sin embargo ella le reclama que fue el quien la abandono y sin mas se va corriendo y deja ahí en medio de la calle al pobre de James y aunque él esta confundido por la reaccion de la chica, esta feliz porque volvia a verla… asi que unos dias después la busca nuevamente y ahí se dan cuenta que por un pequeño error ambos sufrieron mucho…

.-No entiendo…

.-Princesa, cuando James y Jane estaban a punto de casarse, ella se va, creyendo que el no la queria… fue un mal entendido, y después de tantos años por fin lo aclararon…

.-¿Y van a estar juntos?

.-No lo saben

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque ambos hicieron una nueva vida con otras personas y unque James ahora solo tiene a su pequeña Ann, Jane tiene un hijo y un esposo…

.-Que triste…

.-Pues si, pero al menos ahora saben que nunca hubo ningun engaño y que ambos se amaban…- se calla- …y que ese amor dio frutos… tuvieron un hijo…

.-¿Y Jane se lo oculto a James?, eso no es justo…- cruza sus bracitos- …a un papi nunca se le debe ocultar que tiene un hijo…

.-Tranquila princesa…- la mira con ternura- …cuando Jane se fue no sabia que esperaba un hijo… ademas lo que importa que ahora lo sabe y que va a poder estar con el…

.-Pues que bueno…

.-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

.-¿Qué?

.-Que Ann por fin tiene el hermanito que siempre quiso…

.-¿Y como se llama?

.-Diego…

.-¿D-D-Diego?...- pregunta sorprendida- …¿mi amigo Diego?

.-¿Por qué los relacionas?

.-Papi, siemrpe he sabido que las personas de las que me hablas en tu historia son tu y una tal Mio…- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?

.-Nadie…- se sonroja apenada- …es que el otro dia te oi hablar de ella con el tio Ron…

.-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

.-No queria que te enojaras conmigo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- dice llorando-…te juro que fue sin querer…

.-Tranquila, princesa, no estoy enojado…

.-¿De verdad?

.-Jamas podria enojarme contigo…- la toma del rostro- …ahora dime ¿entiendes el significado de esta historia?

.-Creo…- hipa- …te separaste de mi madre porque vas a regresar con Mio y su hijo

.-No…-dice serio- …me separe de tu madre porque no nos entendiamos, pero no puedo negarte que si pudiera hacer una vida a lado de Mio, seria muy feliz pero como te dije ella tiene una familia…

.-Pero tengo un hermano…- dice molesta- …tengo….- de pronto se queda callada

.-¿Qué sucede hermosa?

.-¡TENGO UN HERMANO!...- se separa de su padre y comenza a brincar por toda la sala- …¡TENGO U NHERMANO!...- vuelve a decir emocionada-…¡DIEGO ES MI HERMANO!... ¡PAPI, DIEGO ES MI HERMANO!

.-Si cariño, Diego es tu hermano… ¿no estas enojada?

.-Noooooooo… Diego es mi hermano… Diego es mi hermano… Diego es mi hermano…- canturrea contenta por toda la casa- …Hay que decirselo papi, hay que decirle que somos hermanos…

.-El ya lo sabe….

.-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?

.-No lo se exactamente…- reflexiona- …pero tambien esta muy contento de saber que eres su hermana

-.¡Quiero verlo!...- le exige

.-Tranquila, mañana ire hablar con su madre y ya vermos, ¿ok?

.-Pero…

.-Andrea…

.-Esta bien…- medita- …¡WOW!, tengo un hermano…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Por otro lado Hermione, tambien se encuentra arreglando sus cosas pues al dia siguiente por la mañana abandonaria el hotel. Despues de la platica con Harry sabia lo que debía hacer… esto era lo que su corazon, le pedia… no, le exigia regresar con su familia… su corazon y su vida, ahora les pertenecia.

**:::::RETROSPECCION:::::**

.-Mio…- corre a su encuentro en cuanto la ve

.-Harry…- lo abraza con todas su fuerzas

.-No tienes idea de cuanto te he estrañado

.-Harry…

.-¿Podemos hablar?

.-Todo lo que quieras

Ambos se dirigen a una de las bancas del parque ****poner nombre

.-¿ Y Diego?

.-¿Y Andie?- preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

.-Jajajajaja….

.-Como en los viejos tiempos…- dice Harry- …y bien, ¿Cómo esta mi niño?

.-Cuando le dije que vendria a verte, insistió mucho en que lo trajera

.-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

.-Hay que arreglar las cosas primero…- suspira- …¿Ya se lo dijiste a Andrea?

.-Si… y no se lo tan mal como pensé

.-Me alegra…- responde la castaña

.-En cuanto a nosotros…- comienza Harry-…yo no te he dejado de amar y…

.-Harry…- lo interrumpe- …a pesar de que ahora sabemos la verdad las cosas no han cambiado…- suspira con nolstalgia

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Han sido muchos años desde que nos separamos y…

.-Pero no fue nuestra culpa…- la interrumpe

.-Lo se…- le toma de las manos- …pero en todos estos años han pasado muchas cosas, ambos hemos cambiado, ya no somos los mismos de hace siete años…

.-Pero…

.-Entiendolo Harry, yo sufri mucho y ahora se que no fue tu culpa pero en ese momento pensaba lo contrario…

.-Yo compensare todo tu sufrimiento…

.-No dudo que podrias hacerlo…- sonríe al tiempo que se levanta y comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos- …pero comprende, cuando crei que me abandonaste sin importarte lo que nos pasara, me sentí devastada… ¡por dios!, ¿que hiba a hacer yo con un hijo y sola?… tuve que madurar a la fuerza…

.-No fuiste la unica

.-De verdad que si no hubiera sido por Draco, no se que hubiera sido de mi…

.-Por lo menos tu, te sentiste apoyada pero yo tuve que aprender a vivir sin ti…- se acerca a ella

.-No quise hacerte sentir mal…- sincera la castaña

.-No digas eso…- acaricia su rostro- …y aunque el rubio ese no me cae bien, debo reconocer que hizo lo que yo nunca me atrevi…

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Peleo por conseguirte…- se sincera- …pero sobre todo cuido de ti y de mi hijo…- suspira- …y de verdad se lo agradezco

.-Draco no es tan malo…

.-Yo nunca he dicho eso, simplemente no me agrada…

.-Ni tu a él…

.-Ja…- se calla y mira seriamente a su chica- …te amo…

.-Harry…

.-Y se que tu tambien a mi…

.-Yo te ame, eso nunca lo he negado…- dice- …pero ahora a quien amo es a Draco…

.-Eso no es cierto…

.-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

.-Tu y yo debemos estar juntos… nos lo merecemos

.-Eso ya no es posible…- se aleja un poco de él-...Diego es tu hijo pero no puedo darte mas…

.-Amo a mi hijo pero tambien te amo a ti y no quiero al uno sin el otro…

.-No puedo ofrecerte nada mas…- niega ella

.-Ya tomaste una decisión, ¿verdad?...

.-Si…

.-Pues dimela

.-Regreso a casa con mi familia…- responde con firmeza

.-Tu no puedes hacerme eso…- la toma de la mano y la obliga a que lo vea-…¿y mi hijo?

.-No tengo pensado negartelo, si deseas reconocerlo, verlo, llevártelo de vacaciones, etc., lo que quieras Harry, es tu hijo y tienes derecho a estar con el… es la única manera en que puedo compensarte por todos estos años…

.-¿Y nosotros?

.-Ya no hay un nosotros…

.-Pero…

.-Entiendolo Harry, yo ya hice mi vida y no pudo renunciar a ella por un amor adolescente

.-Nuestro amor fue grande…

.-Tu fuiste el amor de mi vida…- reconoce la castaña

.-¿Entonces?

.-Lo siento…

.-Cabarde…- le dice molesto

.-No es cobardia Harry…- le responde decidida- …tienes que entender que yo rehice mi vida… y si, me costo mucho trabajo aprender a amar a Draco… pero simplemente su ternura, su paciencia, su apoyo… hicieron que terminara perdidamente enamorada de él

.-Tu no puedes amarlo… no lo amas

.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...- le cuestiona- …¿Acaso crees que hubiera aceptado casarme con él si no sintiera algo?

.-¿Lo amas?- pregunta sorprendido

.-No tengo porque contestarte…

.-Entonces lo que tu sientes por el rubio ese, no es amor…

.-Amo a Draco Malfoy

.-No te creo…- la reta- …dime que lo amas tanto a mas de lo que me amaste a mi y te dejare en paz…

.-El amor tiene muchos matices…

.-Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

.-No quiero lastimate más…

.-Dimelo...- le exige

.-Te ame Harry, te ame con toda mi alma… pero ahora mi corazon, mi vida le pertence a Draco…- suspira- …es cierto no lo amo como te ame a ti, lo amo de otra manera, de una manera tierna, tranquila… lo siento…

.-Tu no puedes hacerme esto…

.-Ya no lo hagas mas difícil… no importa todo lo que digamos, sabes que no cambiare de opinión…

.-No quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti…

.-Ya es hora de que aprendas a vivir por ti mismo, no por alguien mas…

.-Pero…

.-Harry…- se acerca a él- …tu y yo tuvimos nuestra historia, y creeme que fue una gran historia, pero quiza no era nuestro destino estar juntos…- lo abraza-…lo siento…-le susurra

.-Solo un poco mas…- se aferra a ella cuando siente que estan por separarse

.-Harry…

.-Siempre te amare…

La mira directamente a los ojos y verse reflejado en ellos lo hace sentirse el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, sin embargo ese amor que el le profesa no lo ve en los ojos de su castaña y es cuando comprende la realidad… su castaña lo olvido… su castaña ya no lo ama…

.-Adios, Harry…- le dice la chica al tiempo que se separa de él

.-Hasta siempre…

Y sin mas Hermione da media vuelta y se va, sin permitirse voltear a verlo…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

**Al otro dia**

**Aeropuerto**

.-¿Estas segura?- le cuestiona su amiga

.-Totalmente…

.-¿Y el rubio que dice?

.-Ya lo conoces…- medita la castaña- …aunque quien me sigue preocupando es mi niño…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

Hermione hiba entrando al hotel cuando Diego sale a su encuentro…

.-¿Qué te dijo?- le cuestiona

.-¿Eh?

.-Mi papa Haly, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cuándo nos vlamos a vel?, ¿Y Andlie?

.-Cariño tranquilo…

.-Pelo…

.-Dejame terminar de llegar y ahorita te cuento…

.-Ta bien

Una vez en la terraza del hotel, la castaña sienta su hijo en sus piernas

.-Estuve platicando con Harry y le dije que podria verte cuando quisiera…- le cuenta al tiempo que trata de contener el llanto-…que pasarias con el las navidades, las vacaciones, que irian de paseo y respecto a Andie…- suspira- …dijo que se lo tomo bastante bien y que esta ansiosa de volver a ver a su hermano…

.-¿De veldad?...- cuestiona emocionado el pequeño

.-No tendria porque mentirte

.-Quielo velos ahola…

.-No creo que eso sea posible cariño…

.-¿Pol que?

.-Porque nosotros regresamos a casa…

.-NO…- grita y se baja del regazo de su madre-…tu dijistle que…

.-Se lo que dije… pero nuestra familia vive en Canada, alla tenemos nuestra vida…

.-¿Y Haly?

.-El tiene su vida aquí, en Londres

.-No quelo ilme

.-Lo siento cariño, pero mañana regresamos a casa

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION:::**

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Mientras tanto, Harry y Andrea se encuentran en casa de Ron.

.-Debiste haber insistido...- dice el pelirrojo

.-No tenia caso...

.-Pero ustedes dos se merecian estar juntos...

.-Yo tambien pienso lo mismo...

.-¿Por que no vas alcanzarla?...- mira su reloj- ...su vuelo aun no ha salido... insistele que se quede...

.-Si hubiera visto un solo atisvo de duda en sus ojos... lo hubiera echo...- reconoce- ...esta enamorada de Malfoy y contra eso nada puedo hacer...

.-Pero ustedes...

.-Entre nosotros siempre hubo dolo, mentiras... era logico que se olvidara de mi

.-Amigo...

.-¿Y tu que haces aqui?...-cambia de tema -...¿porque no fuiste a despedirte de tu novia?

.-Yo ya lo hice...- sonrie

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Hay amiga, al fin te creo

.-¿Qué?

.-Por fin te creo de que ya no amas a Harry y que Draco ahora es tu vida

.-Yo siemrpe te lo dije y no quisite creerme

.-Calamate, hasta alguien tan inteligente como yo puede cometer errores

.-Jajaja

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 2485, con destino a Vancuver Canada, favor de comenzar a abordar por la puerta 5"_

.-Ese es nuestro vuelo…- dice Draco acercandose a las mujeres- …vamos

.-Es hora de volver a casa…

.-Mami…- la llama su hijo- …no quelo ilme

.-Cariño, ya lo habiamos hablado…- lo carga

.-Pelo pol lomenos quelia despelilme de mi papa Haly…

.-Ya lo llamaras cuando lleguemos a casa

.-Ademas…- interviene su madrina- …Ron tiene nuestras direcciones y numeros telefonicos, asi que no hay de que preocuparse…

.-Pelo…

.-Campeon…

.-Papi… yo te quelo mucho pelo Haly…él…

.-El tambien te quiere…- se lo quita de los brazos a su madre- …y no tienes porque preocuparte por mi… eres muy afortunado…

.-¿Pol que?

.-Por tener dos papas que darian la vida por ti…- lo abraza- …asi que tranquilo, las cosas se han dado muy rapido, deja que todo se tranquilice y veras que muy pronto sabras…- se detiene un momento pues siente que esta perdiendo a su hijo- …ponto sabras de… de Harry…

.-¿Lo julas?

.-Si…- lo besa en la frente- …pero ahora sera mejor que nos marchemos o perderemos nuestro vuelo..

Al decir esto, el rubio deja al niño en el piso y este corre hacia su madrina y comienzan a andar delante de él y su esposa que lo mira entre sorprendida y agradecida pues cualquier persona en su lugar no hubiera actuado de la forma en que Draco lo hizo… a razon de esto, agradece a la vida de que Draco se haya cruzado en su camino; en ese momento el voltea a verla y con una leve sonrisa le estiende su mano y ella inmediatamente y sin duda la toma y comienzan a caminar.

.-Gracias…- le susurra

.-¿Por qué?- voltea a mirarla

.-Por ser como eres…- se recarga en su hombro- …por amarme pero sobre todo por amar a mi hijo y no oponerte a que vea a Harry…

.-Te lo dije una vez bonita… ustedes son mi vida y daria lo que fuera por ustedes…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

En el departamento del pelirrojo, Harry se encuentra contemplando el cielo desde una de las ventanas y dando un fuerte un suspiro cierra el ultimo y mas dolososo capitulo de su vida... de su vida junto a Hermione...

.-Adios mi niña...- susurra- ...adios para siempre...

Baja la mirada y con el dorso de su mano se limpia rapidamente una lagrima que rebeldemente se ha escapado de sus ojos.

—**H ****Y**** H—**

.-Hermione...- se detiene a medio camino- ...si quieres quedarte

.-No...

.-Se que es lo que deseas...

.-Lo que yo deseo es estar a tu lado...

.-Pero...

.-Nada, Draco Malfoy...- lo abraza- ...ni creas que te desaras tan facilmente de nosotros

.-¿Estas segura?

.-Nos quedamos contigo...

.-¿Que?

.-Que no quedamos para siempre

.-Hermione...

.-Ahora tu y nuestro hijo son mI vida

.-Y ustedes lo son todo... sin ustedes yo no soy nada...

.-Draco...

.-Prefiero un minutos de amor contigo que una eternidad tranquila sin ti...

.-Ahora lo se... y pasare todo mi vida ganandome tu perdon...

.-No tengo nada de que perdonarte Bonita

.-Claro que tienes que perdonarme...- le sonrie- ...jamas debi haberte echo dudar de nuestro amor...

.-No juegues conmigo...- ella no le dice nada, solo se acerca más a él y lo besa como hace mucho no lo hacia

.-Eres increible, Draco Malfoy... te amo

.-Y yo aun más...- le dice el rubio- ...¿eres feliz?

.-Ahora que estoy contigo, si... soy feliz como nunca imagine serlo...

.-Gracias por quedarte conmigo...

.-No, gracias a ti por enseñarme a creer otra vez en el amor...

.-Mami... papi...- los llama Diego...- vlamonos o el avlion se va a il sin nosotlos...

.-Ya vamos...- le responde Draco y vuelve a besar a su esposa pues aun no podia creer que lo haya elegido a él...

.-Tortolitos...-interrumpe Cho, poniendose en medio de sus dos amigos- ...yo que se que se aman locamente pero es enserio o se mueven o el enano y yo nos vamos sin ustedes...

.-Jajajajaja...- rien todos

Y asi sin mas esta pareja que en algun momento se union por soledad, por dolor, por agradecimento... por lo que sea y que por fin se ha consolidado como una verdadera familia; se aleja rumbo a su felicidad, dejando cerrados todos los capitulos de su pasado.

_**Te amare, te amare, a golpe de recuerdo**_

_**Te amare, te amare, hasta el último momento**_

_**Seguirás cerca y muy dentro…**_

_**Te amare…**_

_**Te amare… **_

_**Te amare…**_

_**Te amare…**_

_**Te amare…**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre…**_

_**A pesar de todo siempre…**_

_**TE AMARE…**_

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**

"_Los años no pasan en valde… al fin pude comprenderlo… aceptar que estos te brindan la sabiduria, la esperiencia, la estabilidad pero sobre todo la resignacion y en el mejor de los casos la esperanza… y eso fue precisamente lo que me sucedió, cuando crei que todo que habia terminado… que el amor no estaba echo para mi… la vida me dio el mas hermoso de los regalos… que afortunada equivocación… y finalmente las cosas son como deben de ser…"_

.-Guapo…

.-¿Qué sucede Isa?...- le pregunto

.-Es hora de bajar… Jake me dijo que los invitados ya comenzaron a llegar…

.-¿Y Bella?

.-No querras que te conteste…

.-¿Ya llego?

.-Si, Guapo…

.-Arg… se supone que no deben…

.-Ya sabes como es tu hija…

.-Por lo menos deberia respetar las tradiciones…

.-Tontito…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Y estamos aquí, celebrando lo que por tantos años temi: mi Isabella y ese Malfoy, después de tanto tiempo aun no logro acostumbrarme a ello… aunque ahora por fin puedo decir que soy feliz… pero para ser honesto jamas crei que, después de haber perdido a Mio, volveria siquiera a sonreir.

.-¿En que piensas Guapo?...- mi esposa me saca de mis cavilaciones

.-Recordaba la forma tan peculiar en que nos conocimos…

.-Parece como si hubiera sido ayer

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

Un año después de que Hermione saliera totalmente de la vida de Harry, este, poco a poco, comenzaba a estabilizarse, para empezar Gynevra por fin le habia firmado los papeles en donde le cedia la custodia definitiva de su hija y hasta donde tenia entendido, se habia ido del pais y nadie sabia de su paradero… pero aun asi su vida ya no era la misma pues esta giraba solo en torno de sus hijos ya que Hermione habia cumplido su promesa y en este momento Diego se encontraba con ellos de vacaciones…

.-Papa…- le gritan ambos niños

.-¿Qué sucede?- se acerca a ellos

.-Queremos subirnos a la Noria

.-¿Otra vez?..- pregunta asustado pues con esta es la tercera vez que se subirian en el dia

.-Por favor…

.-Esta bien…

Compran los boletos y estan esperando a poder abordar la capsula que se les asigno, pero en ese momento una chica se pone delante de ellos.

.-Hey esa es nuestra- le dice el moreno

.-Ya quisieras…-le contesta una joven de unos grandes ojos color chocolate

.-No lo creo…

.-Claro que si…- responde- …mira, aquí dice 7…- lo desafia- …y ese numero esta ahí…- señala la capsula

.-Pues en mi boleto tambien esta ese numero…- le muestra

.-Vaya… creo que se equivocaron…- le sonrie-… pero lo siento amigo esta es mi capsula… y no pienso esperar otra media hora para subirme…- comienza a caminar

.-Pues yo tampoco…- la sigue y ambos comienzan a pelear por ser el primero en entrar a la dichosa capsula

.-Papi…- lo llama Andrea

.-Podlemos espelal la otla…- dice Diego

.-No…

.-¿Son tus hijos?...- cuestiona la castaña

.-¿Algun problema?...- levanta una ceja- …¿Acaso ahora tambien te molestan mis hijos?

La chica lo ignora, se agacha y se dirige a los pequeños.

.-Hagamos un trato… ¿les parece si compartimos el viaje?...-ambos niños se le quedan viendo- …por favor…- insiste- …es que hoy es mi ultima dia libre… mañana inicio un nuevo trabajo y no creo poder subirme en mucho tiempo…

.-Esta bien…- responden ambos niños

.-¿¡Ehhh!...- Harry queda sorprendido- …pero…

.-Nada de peros…- lo mira la chica- …estos niños son mas educados que otros…

Y sin mas los tres entran a la capsula, dejando atonito al moreno…

.-Hey Guapo…- le grita- …¿te quedaras ahí parado o nos acompañaras?

Una vez ya dentro, los niños se la pasan platicando con la chica… una vez que bajan.

.-Muchas gracias pequeños, me diverti mucho

.-Adios Isabella…- se despide Andrea y la muchacha comienza a alejarse

.-Isa…- le grita de pronto el moreno ella se detiene, voltea y lo mira- …lo siento

.-Olvidado…

.-Algun dia…- responde el moreno

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Guapo…

..-¿Eh?...- me llaman

.-Estamos por empezar…

.-Si…- digo y sin mas me coloco en mi lugar: a lado de mi hija- …no puedo creerlo…- le digo- …pero aun estamos a tiempo…

.-Papa…- me reta

.-Yo solo decia…

.-Esto es lo que quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

.-Si no te viera tan decidida, ten por seguro que no te permitiria hacer esto…

.-Te amo papa…

.-Y yo a ti, pequeña…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

Como es el destino de estraño, ese encuentro tan peculiar en la noria, se repitio un par de veces mas… hasta que Isabella decidio que si ella no daba el primer paso, él no lo haria, asi que lo invito a cenar, y aunque al principio recibio negativas por parte del moreno, esta tuvo dos aliados muy eficaces: sus hijos.

.-No puedo creer que sigamos aquí…

.-¿Por qué?...- la cuestiona el moreno

.-¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que tuve que hacer para que aceptaras salir conmigo?

.-Amor…

.-No te repocho nada, guapo, solo que ha sido muy divertido…

.-No te entiendo

.-Creo que ya es hora de que te diga la verdad

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-¿Recuerdas el dia en que nos conocimos?

.-Como olvidarlo

.-Pues lo de los boletos fue una treta…- el moreno la mira curioso- …soborne al de la taquilla para que me diera el mismo boleto que tu compraste

.-¿Cómo?... pero… ¿Por qué?

.-Desde que te vi, me gustaste mucho pero al parecer tu no tenias mas ojos que para tus hijos… asi que tuve que ingeniarmelas…

.-¡No lo puedo creer!... lo tenias todo friamente calculado

.-No exactamente… solo queria la oportunidad de conocerte…

.-Entonces las otras concidencias…

.-No…- le dice- …en eso no tuve nada que ver… te lo juro…

.-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, si me hubiera enojado…-le acaricia la mejilla-…ahora te lo agradezco… te amo Isa…

.-Y yo a ti…

.-¿Te casas con mi papi?...- preguntan de pronto Andrea y Diego saliendo de quien sabe donde

.-Harry…

El moreno la mira con un brillo especial y sosteniendo entre sus manos una cajita

.-Yo…

.-Respondele a mis hijos

.-Si… claro que si… si me caso contigo

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Acepto…- dice una mujer

.-Con todo mi corazon…- dice un hombre

.-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia…- los recien casados se dan un tierno beso- …amigos les presento al señor y señora Malfoy-Potter.

Todos los presentes porrumpen en aplausos sacandome totalmente de mis recuerdos. Asi como lo leen mi adorada hija Bella Potter acaba de unirse en matrimonio con el hijo del que una vez fuera mi peor enemigo: Edward Malfoy.

.-Papa…

.-Diego, hijo…- lo abrazo- …¿Qué pasa?

.-Mi mama te anda buscando

.-¿Mio?…- mi hijo asiente- …ahora voy

No importa el tiempo que transcurra ni lo que me digan, Diego siempre sera mi pequeño, sin embargo me enorgullese enormemente ver el hombre en que se ha convertido pero aun mas saber que he sido parte de eso y todo gracias a que Mio cumplio su promesa y no me alejo de nuestro hijo.

.-Hola Harry…- me saluda Alice la hija mayo de Ron y Cho quien viene acompañada de mi Andrea

.-Hola niñas…

.-La boda estuvo genial…- escucho a ese pequeño torbellino que lleva por nombre Alice- …¿e Isabella?

.-Supongo que estara felicitando a los recien casados…- digo con amargura

.-Papa…- me reprende mi hija

.-¿Qué quieres que haga, pequeña?... no puedo evitarlo

.-Pero si ya hasta se casaron…

.-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry…- dice Alice- …estan muy chicos, ni siquiera han terminado la universidad

.-Ya olvidenlo, mejor diganme si saben donde esta Jake…

.-Creo que lo vi entrar a la casa…- les contesto

.-Entonces voy a buscarlo… me prometio que bailaria con mi amiga Leah…- dice- …nos vemos al rato Papa…- y sin mas las dos chicas se van

Comienzo a caminar entre los invitados de repente me detengo y fijo mi mirada en un punto en especifico.

.-Grrr…- gruño sin poder evitarlo

.-Guapo…, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta una voz detrás mio

.-Nada…- digo con los diente apretados

Entonces mi esposa, se fija hacia donde estoy mirando y sonrie abiertamente.

.-Deberas contigo…- mueve la cabeza hacia los lados

.-Lo siento Isa… pero es que de verdad no puedo evitarlo…

.-Ya resignate, llevan juntos desde pequeños… acabas de entregarsela a Edward, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

.-Es que si tan solo se hubieran dado la oportundidad de salir con alguien más, de conocer gente…- suspiro- …no se como me convenciste para que aceptara este matromonio …

.-Yo no te obligue a nada…

.-¿Cómo?...- pregunto incredulo

.-Guapo, desde la primera vez que se vieron, surgió el amor entre ellos…

.-Pues no…- sigo de testarudo- …no me resigo Isa, ¿entiendelo? Es mi hija…

.-Y mia tambien…- toma mi cara entre sus manos- …pero si su padre ya lo hizo, no veo porque tu no…

.-No quiero…- digo desviando la vista

.-Eres un celoso…

.-Pero aun estan muy chicos, les falta mucho por vivir…- suspiro

.-Entiendolo de una vez, Guapo…- me obliga a mirarla- …debes de reconocer que su amor es eterno, son el uno para el otro…

.-Arg…

—**H ****Y**** H—**

Asi pasan las horas viendo como mi famila y la de Mio, asi como la de Ron conviven como si fueran una sola y aunque al principio eso se me hacia imposible, ahora agradezco a Dios y a la vida que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera. A lo lejos escucho las risas de mis hijos, y aunque ahora Diego lleva mi apellido, a pesar de los años, algunos razgos de Draco, aun se ven reflejados en él.

.-Hola Harry…

.-Mio…

.-No habiamos tenido oportunidad de hablar…- me sonrie- …he visto a Isabella y a ti muy ocupados…

.-Organizar esta fiesta ha sido todo un circo…- le digo-…peor de cuando nos hicimos cargo de la cuenta Flouris & Bloot

.-¿Tanto asi?

.-Peor…

.-jajajaja…

.-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?...- le pregunto

.-Genial…no me puedo quejar

.-Me alegra…

De pronto siento como ella se que queda mirando como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

.-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto

.-Te dije que un dia volverias a sonreir

.-¿Eh?

.-¿Recuerdas que una vez te asegure que serias feliz?

.-Mmm…- hago memoria- …si ahora que lo recuero, eso me digiste…- le sonrio- …nunca te equivocas…- reconozco- …aunque soy doblemente afortunado…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Primero me diste lo que mas deseaba en el mundo: un hijo, luego cuando pense que solo seriamos ellos y yo aparece Isa, mi Isabella Marie Swan, mi gran amor…- veo como Hermione me sonrie sinceramente- …ella me dio a dos de mis cuatro grandes amores: Jake y Bella… mi vida son ellos: Diego, Andrea, Jacob y Bella asi como mi amada Isa

.-Estas enamorado…

.-Total y perdidamente enamorado…

.-Jajaja…

.-Pero no creas que me olvido tu "hijito"…- le digo- …mira que robarme a mi niña…

.-No exageres

.-¿Perdon?

.-Mi hijo no es malo y lo sabes

.-Sabes que lo quiero pero…- digo al tiempo de que veo como mi pequeña Bella baila abrazada de su, ahora marido, el hijo del que una vez fuera mi rival, Edward Malfoy.

.-Ellos son felices, se aman de verdad, eso deberia alegrarte…

.-No sabes la dicha que me da el ver a mi hija tan feliz en brazos de tu hijo, eso nunca lo dudes, solo digo que son muy chicos…

.-Pero su amor es muy grande

.-Cierto…

Reconozco al percatarme de la forma en que Edward Malfoy mira a mi hija Bella Potter, la mira como una vez yo mire a Hermione y de cómo la mira Draco e incluso es la misma mirada con lo que yo me pierdo por mi Isa

.-Despues de todo si terminamos juntos…-le digo de pronto

.-¿Cómo?- me pregunta ella

.-De que somos una familia..- le digo al tiempo que paso uno de mis brazos por sus hombros

.-Si…- dice correspondiendome

Ambos vemos como después de que la musica termina, Edward y Bella siguen en su mundo besandose tiernamente, tambien vemos a Andrea y Alice, hablando con mi esposa y Cho, asi como a Jake con Diego y Emmett, el otro hijo de mi abogada y Chef favoritos, jugando con Draco y Ron... una gran y rara pero sobre todo hermosa familia.

**F I N**

_*****Mis notas*****_

Este este el final alternativo que les prometi… siento la tardanza pero el trabajo me tiene a tiempo completo… como se habran dado cuenta casi todos los capitulos son iguales pero con algunas diferencias, aunque el cap final y el pilogo sin son distintos, espero que les haya gustado… de todo corazon agradezco a los que me acompañaron hasta el final en esta historia y los que no, tambien les agradezco que en su momento estuvieran ahí… una vez mas les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retrazo en la publicación de los capitulos y decirles a quienes siguen mis otras historias que no deseperen, asi me tarde toda una vida, las terminare… lo prometo.

Nos leemos pronto y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)


End file.
